destiny Merlyn and Arthur
by nashpar
Summary: how different will the story be with a female noble born Merlin? How will she protect Arthur and complete her destiny? this is a fem/Merlin Arthur fiction
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Camelot**

_Hello everyone. This is a fem/noble Merlyn. There are changes obviously some minor and some major that you will pick up. Hope you all like it. please review and tell me what you think…._

10 year old Merlyn had been riding for most of the day with 6 knights led by Sir Gorge towards Camelot which was going to be her home. Merlyn was the daughter of Lord Balinor a rich noble owner of the vast fertile lands of Andor was a respectable member of the court with a high position, a knight of Camelot and close friend to the king and Lady Hunith a commoner woman he had met during his travels and fell in love with. Just days before, her home had been attacked in a sudden umbush by the knights of Essetir. The lands of Andor were close to the boarders of enred's kingdom and with the feuds over land it was just a matter of time. When reinforcements came, it was too late. The knights of Camelot managed to drive the intruders away but the damage had already been done. Everything and everyone was destroyed. She had lost her parents and her home and everyone she knew. She had nothing on her except the clothes she was wearing. The king offered to take her in seeing as she had no other relatives.

She had never been in Camelot before though every time her father returned from a tournament or court or training, she pestered him to tell her all he could about Camelot. She had wished to go there one day and to see the magnificent castle, the king, the prince and the princess. There was one thing that made her heart beat faster and for her to be filled with dread. King Uther hated magic and killed anyone suspected to have magic and she had it. She had been born like that according to her mother and father. Her father often said she learnt to levitate herself before she could crawl. Both her parents protected her and took measures so that she wouldn't be found out and began to teach her to control it when she was as young as 4. To avoid detection, she didn't have a nurse maid till she was 6 and could control her magic. Now she was going to live with the man who could kill her in an instant should he discover her secret. It wasn't good.

Merlyn's eyes lit with wonder as the castle came into view. The castle was truly magnificent brilliant white, large and just amazing! She couldn't believe she was actually going to be living there. The knights led her horse to the courtyard and came to a stand. She was helped off her horse by Sir Gorge. Merlyn's eyes looked at the large astle which felt like it could swallow her up close. This was nothing like her manor home back in Andor. This was too fine, too large and overwhelming. Walking around were servants going about their business, ladies of the court throwing her curious looks and people just milling around. Merlyn felt a hand on hers. "My lady, the king wishes to see you." Merlyn turned to Sir George in surprise. "Now?" she said looking at her clothes, black trousers and blue shirt and boots wrinkled by the ride. Her hair was in a simple pony tail. She hardly looked presentable lest of all in the presence of the king. "Follow me." said Sir Gorge and Merlyn sighed knowing there was nothing she could do and she could most certainly not let the king wait. Beside, she had nothing to change into.

Merlyn entered the castle followed Sir Gorge. They came to large double doors with 2 guards posted on either side. The 2 guards bowed at them and let them in. Merlyn smoothened her clothes trying to look presentable and entered the room after Sir Gorge. It was large and the king was seated on his chair. He looked so imposing and it was clear he was not one to cross though he looked gentle now. "My Lord, may I present Lady Merlyn." Merlyn curtsied at the king. Uther rose and walked to them. "Merlyn, you look so much like your father." He said looking at the young girl. She was dressed in trousers and a shirt and her hair was tied to her back simply, with some dust on her from the ride but it was clear she was a very beautiful girl with jet black hair and the bluest eyes he had only ever seen. Her skin was smooth and pale creating a beautiful enthralling combination. It was clear she would grow to be a very striking woman. "I apologize for your father. He was very dear to me and I miss him already." Merlyn felt tears in her eyes at the thought of her father. "I know I cannot bring him back but I am here now. You will be looked after and will never want of anything." "Thank you my Lord." said Merlyn grateful.

A maid led her across the corridors to her chambers. Merlyn just looked with wonder and awe. Everything was just too big here and she felt so much excitement at the thought of exploring the castle discovering secrets rooms. Maybe she would do so with the prince or princess… She briefly wondered if they would like her enough for that. They came to her chambers and the maid opened the door for her. Merlyn's eyes widened even further at the grand luxurious rooms. They chambers were much larger than the ones she had back home. They were very airy with lots of windows and space. There was a large 4 poster bed, long table, 2 couches, a changing screen which was adjoined to her closet, a vanity table, long mirror and a bathing area. The maid, Liana brought her water to bathe, she freshened up, had some lunch and rested till dinner. The bed was so comfy she was asleep as soon as she laid her head.

Merlyn awoke couple of hours later being shaken by another maid. It was already evening and she had to prepare for dinner with the king prince and princess. The maid whose name was Susanna helped her freshen up and presented her with a dress obviously belonging to the princess. Merlyn frowned slightly when she looked at the dress. It was the color pink with lace and decorations. It was not her style at all. She didn't particularly like dresses but with her station, she had to wear them here and there but whenever she could avoid it, she would wear her trousers and shirt. The dress was too pink, too frilly and too girly for her liking. Ever since she was a child, Merlyn was a tomboy. She loved climbing trees, exploring, sword fighting, watching her father training and riding with the local boys driving the maids and her mother mad. Her father never discouraged her or tried to change her. The duty was left to her nurse maid Flora who always frowned when she saw her in trousers but had learnt from experience never to let her loose while wearing a dress. She particularly liked sword fighting and when she was old enough her father began teaching her how to use it. Susanna helped her into the dress and then made her hair. She asked it to be left down and pinned together so that it didn't come to her face.

After dressing, Merlyn was led out towards the family room. Merlyn entered and found the king, prince and princess already seated. Merlyn's eyes zeroed in on the prince and princess. He was fair with medium length flaxen blonde hair with bangs, grey blue eyes, tan skin probably from being outside for long and what looked to be a tall lanky frame though healthy looking. The prince was looking at her with a haughty expression that said, 'Get on with it I want to it.' The princess Morgana was a beauty with long blonde hair tied exquisitely, jade green eyes and pale skin dressed immaculately. She looked nothing like Arthur and was looking at her with curiosity. Merlyn curtsied and said, "My Lord." To Uther and sat down. "Nice of you to join us Merlyn. Meet my son, Prince Arthur and daughter Princess Morgana." Merlyn smiled and greeted Arthur. "Pleased to meet you my lady." said Arthur. "Pleasure to meet you." said Morgana.

"Were the chambers to your satisfaction?" asked Uther and Merlyn smiled and said, "Yes my Lord. They are very big and airy." At that Arthur scoffed but quieted at the look from his father. Merlyn settled and listened to the conversation which consisted of Arthur and Morgana telling their father what they had done during the day and what they planned to do tomorrow. Arthur it turned out was now old enough to practice with real weapons at 13 years of age. Merlyn hoped she would be able to train with Arthur too. Morgana talked of music lessons and flowers. After dinner, Merlyn went back to her chambers and looked out from her window. It was now dark with rooms of the castle lit. There was still few movements around the courtyard. She sighed. Thus was her new life now. Her father and mother were gone, she was all alone now and she would have to live here in Camelot. She fell into a restless sleep plagued by nightmares reliving the attack at her home, seeing her parents being killed.

The next day, Merlyn woke up feeling very tired from tiredness from the ride and her head was throbbing from crying last night. "My lady, are you ok?" asked the maid servant. "I am fine. I am just tired from yesterday's ride." She said and the maid nodded though not entirely convinced. She was dressed in a peach dress made of cotton with drop shoulder sleeves laced with lace, with a silk belt at her waist tied at the back. Her hair was left down in gentle waves pinned with a brooch. After she had breakfast in her chambers, the head royal seamstress came in. The woman was elderly with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and a plump motherly figure. She was warm and nice. Her name was Anna. Merlyn stood as Anna got her measurements. "Do you have any specific styles you would want on your dresses, my lady?" asked Anna. "Yes. I cannot describe them. Can I illustrate them on parchment?" "Of course. I always bring some with me." Merlyn took the parchment and pen and got busy concentrating on the sketches. "You really are talented my lady." said Anna and Merlyn smiled. "Father said I take after mother. She was a very good artist." "These are very beautiful designs." Merlyn smiled at the praise. "Can I have some trousers and a shirt too?" "Yes my lady." After discussing clothes, she asked if she could have curtains and bedspread in blue which was her favorite color. Anna agreed.

Merlyn looked out her window after Anna left and she saw Prince Arthur training with a sword. She smiled remembering how she would train with her father and his men. She missed it already. Maybe he would allow her to join. She changed into black pants and a red shirt and flat shoes. She tied her hair in a pony tail and took her sword. Her father had a sword made specifically for her with her initials engraved on it and she loved it. She took the sword and left her chambers. She made her way to where the boys were training and stood watching. When there was a pause, Arthur looked up and saw Merlyn holding a sword. "Merlyn?" he said questioningly looking into her blue eyes. He had never seen the ladies of the court dressed as she was unless they were going maybe for a ride. He had thought she would be another Morgana all about flowers and fashion. It looked like he was wrong. "Can I join?" said Merlyn looking at Arthur hopefully. She really hoped he would allow her. Arthur gaped in surprise. "No." said Arthur. "Why? Because I am just a girl?" said Merlyn her eyes flashing. "This is not a girls sport." "Please? I trained with father and I really enjoyed it." Arthur sighed dramatically. "Ok. Here is the deal. You will fight me. If you beat me, which I doubt, you can train with us. If not, don't bother us again." said Arthur. "Scared?" taunted Arthur. "Not even a little bit." retorted Merlyn and the boys ooohed.

Merlyn put herself in fighting stance and then she and Arthur began to fight. Even the older knights stood by to watch. Arthur was a good fighter but he was too arrogant and thought too highly of himself. He loved to taunt and not fight and that was his weakness. Merlyn was small but she was flexible, agile and quick. In the final act, Merlyn tripped Arthur and he lost his balance. She immediately disarmed his sword and pointed hers at his chest with a smirk on her face. There were cheers for her. Arthur shoved her sword out of his face and rose up his face red with anger and humiliation and said, "I let you win." "But I still won didn't I?" said Merlyn a grin on her face. "You are good…" he said begrudgingly, "for someone so tiny." Merlyn glared at him. "I am not tiny!" Arthur merely walked away. "So can I join?" she asked hopefully to the knight training the young boys. "Well, she surely has skill if she managed to beat you Arthur or are you getting sloopy?" Arthur flushed red and glared at Merlyn. "I will speak to the king. If he permits then you may train." Merlyn smiled excited. She hoped the king would agree. Arthur fought a grin at the girl's excitement. He didn't know why he liked this girl despite the fat that she had just humiliated him. He had never tolerated girls before. They irritated him with their high voices squeals and giggles. For once she loved sword fighting.

Merlyn turned and saw Morgana looking at her grinning. "You beat him! How did you do that? Where did you learn to fight like that?" Merlyn smiled at the bubbly side of the princess so different from the regal lady like princess she had seen last night. "Father taught me." said Merlyn. "I am glad. Now Arthur will never live it down. beaten by a girl…" she said and Merlyn laughed. sibling rivalry. She was so sure Morgana would keep to her word. "This is my maid Susan." Merlyn looked at the girl noticing her just then. She was older with long red hair and blue eyes. "My lady." "Nice to meet you Susan." said Merlyn. "Would you like me to show you around?" "Of course." said Merlyn brightening up and they left. Morgana was a great tour guide showing her the market and the important places and introducing her to some of the ladies of the court seeing as she was not yet introduced officially.

That afternoon Merlyn was introduced to her new maid servant, Guinevere, Gwen for short. The girl had long curly dark brown hair that came to her shoulder blades; soft brown eyes, light brown skin and was pretty. Gwen was also her age and for that she was grateful. Her maid Flora back home had been older and more like a second mum. That evening the nervous girl had tended to her. "Gwen?" "Yes My lady," "I know you are to be my maid servant but I also need a friend. You can call me Lyn when we are alone." "Really?" asked Gwen in surprise. "Yes. We are the same age aren't we? I know it is not proper so no one will know. It's just that…back home, my maid was way older and she was stuffy. She wouldn't let me have any fun!" Gwen stifled a giggle and Merlyn smiled. "Ok." "Good." just then Merlyn had a blinding pain in her head that she clutched her head in pain. "My lady, are you alright?" asked Gwen worried. Merlyn didn't look good. "I have a bad headache." "Let me escort you to the court physician. He will know what to do." Gwen said and she agreed.

Merlyn was taken to the physician chambers where she met Gaius. Gaius was elderly man with pure white hair, blue eyes and had a kind, wise and all knowing look. Merlyn liked him instantly. She felt safe with him. He was caring. "What is the matter my lady?" he asked gently his blue eyes trailed on her. "My um, my head hurts." said Merlyn. She hated feeling weak. When she was younger, she never complained and often said told when she was in real pain. It also helped she had magic and could heal her tiny scrapes. Her mother often said she was as stubborn as her father and she would puff out her chest proudly making her mother laugh. Gaius looked her over and gave her a pain potion which would also make a fall asleep. The king was informed about her illness and he came to check on her before she slept.

The days after Merlyn settled in very well. She began to miss her parents less and less and began getting used to Camelot and her new family. The first time she had seen and execution, she had nightmares for a month each time seeing herself at the pyre making the king forbid her to see them. The King was very stern and fearsome commanding respect but he was also gentle, concerned and caring. Merlyn was glad she was one of the few who saw King Uther's softer side. He allowed her to train with the younger squires much to her joy and told her stories about her father. Merlyn was beginning to warm up to him though her fear remained. She had seen firsthand how much king Uther hated magic and she knew he would have her killed should he ever find out. With Arthur, things were a bit tense after she beat him, but they soon warmed up to each other and became great friends. They liked the same things, hunting, sword fighting, exploring etc.

With Morgana it was different. Morgana was the typical princess. She was beautiful, elegant and always impeccably dressed, graceful, sometimes aloof and with an air of superiority about her (all nobles had that) but when you got to know her, she was caring, compassionate and nice. She liked riding, music, fashion, gossiping and just the typical girly stuff. They attended lessons together, she showed her around and taught her new things and they bonded. Morgana however didn't get along with Arthur having vicious prank wars which resulted in her caught up in the middle, teased each other mercilessly or even ignored each other. She soon got used to it and knew to run in the opposite direction when they went into it. This was now her new life and the years went on.

_Well first chapter. Its long I know. Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think good or bad as long its constructive._


	2. Chapter 2

**1 DRAGON'S CALL**

**Thomas Collins**

Day 1: 18 year old Merlyn stood at the window of her chambers as she watched what was happening below her. It was 8 years since she had arrived in Camelot and in these 8 years, she had witnessed similar situations, executions. A man was being accused of magic and as per the laws of Camelot, he was sentenced to death. She thought the king was foolish not that she would ever say that out loud. If sorcerers or magic users were really that evil and they attacked, Camelot would surely be destroyed. No knight or king no matter how strong was a match from powerful magic. She knew that first hand. She could kill the king herself and his knights and she was one person. She often thought his hatred of magic was born more from fear than anything. She had tried to ask Gaius but he had avoided her question and she knew Gaius knew something. Merlyn always kept her magic a secret. No one knew except for Gaius who found out by mistake. Gaius was so impressed by her magic, he decided to keep it a secret and teach her instead. It turns out Gaius had practiced magic too before it was outlawed. She was grateful for him and his help. She wouldn't have made it without him and his help.

She looked down as the man was led down to the pyre by 2 knights. Uther stood on the balcony with 2 knights and guards behind him and said, "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man Thomas James Collins is judged guilty of conspiring to use magic and pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a just and fair king but for the crime of sorcery there is but just one sentence I can pass." Uther signaled and she had to look away as the man was killed with one swipe of the axe. Merlyn had to fight the feeling of nausea. And Uther says he is a 'just and fair' king. This man Thomas Collin had done nothing, did not hurt anyone yet he was being killed while a thief or even a rapist was thrown in the dungeons for some time then let loose. That was not right. Just then Uther began to speak.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos but with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Merlyn saw that no one cheered. How could anyone be happy when an innocent man had been slaughtered?! She was shaken from her thoughts when there was wailing. She saw an old woman. She was old dressed in tatters with white hair. "There is only but one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son. But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!" Uther looked enraged then cried, "Seize her." Before any of the knights could, the woman chanted some words and disappeared. Merlyn felt her heart constrict. This woman had targeted Arthur and with the grief Merlyn had heard in her voice, she was going to do it and Merlyn was scared. He might be a prat prince and arrogant but that didn't mean she wanted him dead.

Merlyn wondered if that will be her fate if Uther ever found out. She knew she would be killed. After her first watch of an execution, she had terrible nightmares and had trouble sleeping that she was no longer allowed to watch them. She couldn't help but watch though. These people had magic like her. In a way they were her kin and she owed them that. She decided to go and see Gaius while Gwen did her chores. She walked down the corridors to the physician's chambers. When Gaius had discovered her magic, Merlyn had asked Uther to be allowed to apprentice under Gaius as a healer. She felt she could use her magic there, have a reason to be with Gaius and be trained without raising suspicion. Uther was not thrilled at first sighting the dangers of catching sicknesses but she had managed to convince him. After all, as his favored ward, he could deny her nothing. As for Gwen, whenever she went to apprentice with Gaius, she was free to do other chores or to be with her father.

The door to Gaius' chambers was slightly ajar. Merlyn opened in softly and looked inside. The room was big but was scattered with ingredients, books, beds but Gaius wasn't in. "Hello?" Merlyn called gently then she looked up and saw him atop a balcony. "Gaius?" she said. Gaius turned to look at Merlyn and suddenly lost his balance and he slipped. The wood bars instead of catching him, they broke and he began to descent to the floor. Instinct kicked in Merlyn and she felt the familiar rush of her magic. She froze Gaius in the air and looked around for something to catch him with. She saw a bed nearby and zoomed it and it skidded under him. Merlyn then released Gaius and he fell with a thud on the bed. Gaius looked stunned at first and then looked at Merlyn.

"Merlyn!" Gaius said getting off the bed quickly and looked toward the door as if expecting to see the king watching. "Someone could have seen you!" "You are welcome Gaius." said Merlyn pointedly. Gaius took a deep breath. "Thank you Merlyn but really you have to be more careful." "I couldn't let you die!" Gaius rolled his eyes but with amusement. "I understand and I am grateful. I just worry a lot for you. You should never be found out." "You don't have to worry so much Gaius. I am always careful." said Merlyn. Gaius merely shook his head. Merlyn sat down beside Gaius' work desk and began to help out and learn from Gaius. She enjoyed her lessons with Gaius. He knew a lot and he had a lot to share. The conversation soon turned to her magic. "I don't know what the purpose of this magic is if I can't use it freely. Maybe I should find a prince or lord or knight from another kingdom where magic is allowed." "You already help people with it Merlyn. That is more than enough even though people don't know what you have done." Merlyn knew it was true. Her subtle use of magic allowed some to survive their illnesses.

That night as she relaxed in her room brushing her hair while chatting to Gwen, there was a knock. Gwen went to open the door though Merlyn already knew who it was with the knock. It was Morgana looking very agitated. "Morgana, are you ok?" Merlyn said turning to face Morgana who had thrown herself on the bed in a very unladylike fashion. Gwen had wisely left. "You will not believe what happened! Uther forced me to go to the feast! I don't want to; I mean who throws a feast after a man has been murdered? No wonder that woman threatened him and his son!" said Morgana furious. Merlyn had to bite back a smile at Morgana. One thing about Morgana she was a very passionate woman and was easy to wind and recently Uther was in the list close second to Arthur. "He is the King Morgana and as your father and king, he can order you to go." "Urgh.. You sound just like him." grumbled Morgana and Merlyn couldn't fight back the smile anymore at Morgana's disgruntled face.

"I hate this. Maybe I could feign sickness." Morgana thought out loud her eyes lightening. "Don't even think it. Uther will know instantly especially after this confrontation. Remember when you tried that when Prince Hugo came for a visit?" Morgana laughed at that. Prince Hugo was a handsome dark hair, dark eyed prince of Deira a kingdom far west that overlooked the ocean. He came with his father 3 years ago when she was 15 and Morgana was 18. "How could I forget? Uther was so mad I swear steam was coming out of his ears." Morgana said and they shared a laugh. "You can't blame me. He had an even bigger head than Arthur!" said Morgana and they laughed. "Well this time you have to go. You ant miss Lady Helen's show. She will not take too kindly to that. Beside, it will give you a chance to dress up." said Merlyn pushing the buttons she knows work on Morgana. The princess loved music and fashion… Morgana grinned and soon they were talking of the various dresses Morgana could wear. Seriously if it was possible, Morgana would change a dress after every hour. She eventually slept quite late. As she slept, someone began calling her name. She didn't know who and she ignored it and fell asleep.

Merlyn woke up early. She began her day by practicing her magic as always. She stopped when there was a knock. It was Gwen with a bunch of roses, her favorite flowers. "Gwen. Thank you for the flowers! They are amazing. Where did you get them?" "The forest. I found a beautiful hidden flower patch close to a spring." said Gwen smiling glad Merlyn liked them. She knew how much Merlyn loved flowers especially lilies and roses. Their relationship was different from other nobles. They were more friends than servant and lady. "Thank you Gwen." said Merlyn smiling looking at her maidservant. Gwen was the most kindhearted and sweetest person she had ever known and more often than not, she went beyond her duties as a maidservant. "Are you ready for your bath before breakfast?" "No. I am going to help Gaius first. I will bath after I finish what he has in mind. I just need help changing." said Merlyn and Gwen nodded. Gwen padded to the closet and looked back at Merlyn and asked, "Which dress today?" "That red one." said Merlyn. Gwen got the dress and Merlyn got dressed. After she was done, she had some breakfast. "Thank you Gwen." She said and left Gwen in her room tidying up.

Merlyn went to Gaius' chambers and found Gaius sitting on his desk reading something. "Good morning Gaius." "Merlyn, good morning." Merlyn smiled and sat down. "Anything I can do for you today? I am certain there are potions I need to deliver." "Ah, there is just 2 today." said Gaius getting up. As he did, Gaius knocked a cup of water which was beside him and it began to fall. Merlyn froze it in the air, reversed the water back in the cup and set it back down. Gaius' mouth hung open at the display of magic. "I still cannot believe how powerful you are. You did all this without a spell yet a normal magic user would have used 3 spells!" Gaius was truly amazed. He had never seen such raw power in all his life and it seemed her powers continued to grow as she grew older. Merlyn blushed. "I am just glad I can do this with you Gaius." Gaius smiled and then took 2 vials. "Do you recognize these?" Merlyn looked at them. "That is Hollyhock and Feverfew." "Very good. Hollyhock is for Lady Percival, Feverfew is for Sir Olwin. Remember he is as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take all at once." "Of course." "You are truly one of a kind." Said Gaius and Merlyn looked at him puzzled. "Nobles would not revert to servant stuff like you do yet you are the king's ward but do servants work." "This is not servant's work Gaius. I am your apprentice and if you had an apprentice not me, they would do exactly the same thing. This is part of the training. I won't be any different because I am a noble." "Which is why you are one of a kind." said Gaius and Merlyn blushed before leaving.

Merlyn walked to Sir Olwin's house while greeting people as she passed. She got to Sir Owin's home and knocked. Sir Olwin answered the door. She often wondered why Sir Owin didn't take a maid. His wife had passed 5 seasons back, his daughter had married in the kingdom of Caerlon to a Lord and he was all alone now. "Good morning sir Olwin. I have brought your medicine. Let us go inside." She said. Sir Olwin gave her way. They entered. She helped him drink the medicine and told him to take some in the evening and then left when he was relaxed. She made her way to Lady Percival to give her medicine. However to go there, she had to pass through the training grounds. She saw Arthur and his friends practicing with his servant Morris.

"Where is the target?" Merlyn heard Arthur say. The others laugh. "There sir?" came a timid voice from Morris, a boy with brown hair curled at the end reaching his neck nape. Obviously Arthur was just doing it for fun. Merlyn rolled her eyes. "It's into the sun." said Arthur looking at Morris with a raised eyebrow. "But it's not too bright sir." "Like you?" The other knights laughed harder. Merlyn felt herself grow angry. Arthur could sometimes act as a pompous ass (Well Morgana would say he 'always' acts like a pompous ass) and she just wanted to knock that smirk out of his face prince or not. "I'll put the target on the other hand shall I?" Morris began moving the target to the wall. "Teach him a lesson." One boy said. She recognized him as Joshua, a bootlicker and did everything Arthur asked. "This'll teach him." said Arthur and he then threw the dagger at the target while Morris was holding it. Merlyn gasped in horror. "Hey hang on!" said Morris holding the target. "Here?" asked Morris. "I told you to keep moving!" said Arthur throwing another dagger. She couldn't believe Arthur was doing this. "Do you want some moving target?" said the boy before it drops and rolls. When Arthur stalked Morris, Merlyn couldn't take it anymore. "That is enough." She shouted.

Arthur had been making to go to his useless servant when he heard her voice. He turned and looked at her Merlyn standing there looking at him with flashing blue eyes. Her black hair was clipped at the back shining in the sun, her skin was pale, smooth and flawless almost like marble glowing with life. Her eyes were his favorite feature on her. They were like twin sapphires glowing from under long black lashes. Perhaps it was the contrast between the black hair that made them pop out more. Her lips were naturally pale pink. Her face was heart shaped and it was only her ears that were slightly bigger that tarnished the perfection but that alone made her more normal. Her body was tall even taller than Morgana, and slender giving her a fragile appearance but he knew she was nothing but fragile. She was very good at fighting, hunting and could hold her own.

Arthur trotted arrogantly towards Merlyn not wanting her or anyone to see how much she had affected him. She was his friend and they grew up together. He shouldn't look at her like that, beautiful or not. "What did you say?" he asked standing directly in front her catching the faint scent of roses wafting from her. He mentally shook his head. He didn't need that destruction now. "I said that is enough. What is wrong with you? You could have seriously hurt him. That is no way to treat anyone." said Merlyn fiercely her blue eyes flashing. "And who are you to tell me what to do? Don't you have some dress shopping to do with Morgana?" he asked lowly. Merlyn flashed. How dare he. He was so going to get it. "You are such a pompous arrogant ass. Yes. That boy over there is a person just like you and just like you he can get hurt. if I see him with so much as a scratch you are going to answer to me, prince or not!" she said then turned and stalked off leaving Arthur gaping. He had never seen her that mad even when he had put a spider in her bed. He turned to everyone who was watching and barked, "What are you all looking at? Get back to practice and you come with me!" said Arthur grabbing Morris.

Merlyn went and gave Lady Percival her potion fuming. Why did Arthur have to be that way? he could be sweet and caring but then he would just be arrogant and look down on anyone below his station. That irked her a lot. She bid Lady Percival farewell and went back to Gaius' chambers. "So how was the walk?" asked Gaius when she entered."It went well. Sir Olwin really needs a maidservant to monitor him. He can't do everything himself." said Merlyn and Gaius nodded. "I shall ask the king. He did serve him a long time." said Gaius before he looked at Merlyn. "I heard of a peculiar event in the courtyard today." "Oh." Said Merlyn looking down. when she looked u she sighed when she saw the raised eyebrow of doom. "He was being his usual arrogant self. Morris could have got hurt!" she said and Gaius shook his head. As she walked to her chambers, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw it was Arthur.

"I am sorry. I didn't see you." Merlyn said making to leave but he blocked her way. "Why the rush Merlyn? Do I make you uncomfortable?" said Arthur looking at her. He didn't know how she had grown from the little girl always did what he did from sword fighting, bow and arrow, knife throwing to tree climbing and hunting, to this beautiful woman he couldn't keep out of his dreams. Standing so close to her, he could smell her scent, see her milky skin begging to be caressed and see the slightly parted pink lips he was dying to kiss. Merlyn felt uncomfortably hot at Arthur's gaze and closeness and tried to stop herself from looking at his broad shoulders, muscles showing from his shirt, his beautiful blue eyes and smile. No wonder the ladies of the court were crazy over him. He was the epitome of a man, not that she noticed mind you… "Yes you do. You big head is suffocating me." said Merlyn as she tried to push her distracted thoughts and also not to give him a bigger head. "What?" Arthur was confused. "Morris. You should not have put him in the stocks."

"He was not doing what I asked." "What? Asking him to run carrying a target so that you can shoot? You could have seriously hurt him." "I am a good shot. I don't miss." "I don't care how good you are Arthur. You were being mean on purpose to entertain your stupid friends and when someone calls you on it, instead of taking advice, you throw them in the stocks. Is your ego that big" "He should respet me and do as I tell him as his master and so should you. Telling me off in front of the knights was disrespectful. You should learn to respect your betters." Arthur said arrogantly. Of course that was like Arthur. He never was able to admit that he was wrong. He was more like Uther that way. Merlyn laughed. "Respect, you? Respect is earned not demanded _your highness_." Merlyn spat out his title like it was a curse. "You have done nothing except being arrogant prat who thinks being a prince gives him a right to be a bully. You can't treat people like they are disposable replaceable objects only existing for your amusement then expect the same people to respect you. Most they can do is to call you '_your highness_' or _sire_ or _my Lord_ but out of fear, obligation and habit and _not_ respect. Excuse me _sire_." Merlyn said and walked away.

Arthur looked after Merlyn till she disappeared on a corner. There was a look of fury on her face when she had shouted at him that he had never seen. When they were younger, he had taken pride in infuriating her just for a laugh either by placing spiders in her bed, tripping her, beating her in a sword fight etc but he had never seen her like that. She was truly hurt by his actions. He pondered her words. They were all true. Growing up his father always pointed the servants were there to do his every whim. That he was above them and should treat them as such. He had developed a self important image forgetting that servants even though they were below his station, they were as human as he was and capable of being wounded and hurt. He was ashamed and the look on Merlyn's face…it made him feel like dirt. Did the people really feel that way about him? All he did, all he thrived for as he worked hard training and learning was to get respect from his father and the people. He wanted to be worthy of them but maybe that wasn't enough. He needed to be better at treating those lower to him. He could see the people liked Merlyn more than him, because of who she was. He was contemplative for a while then he shook it off. He didn't need to think of this before the feast.

That night Merlyn, Arthur, Morgana and Uther stood welcoming Lady Helen the finest singer in all of Albion. Arthur continuously gazed at Merlyn who avoided his gaze not knowing why she was affecting him so. Lady Helen entered. She was a pretty woman with dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Merlyn smiled at the sight, glad Lady Helen was singing at the feast. She was an amazing singer. She was also a good woman, patient and gentle given she had attended few music lessons with the woman. After the welcome, Merlyn went to her chambers to relax and wait for the evening meal. She passed by Gaius who was holding a vial in his hand. "Gaius, what do you have today?" "Delivering Lady Helen needs a potion for her voice, my lady." They always made Lady Helen the potion as she said after travelling her voice would be rusty. "Let me take it to her." "My lady?" "Please call me Merlyn and really, I can do it. I need to see her myself." Merlyn took the vial. She walked to the guest chambers. After walking up the spiral staircase across the balcony corridor and she entered Lady Helen's guest chambers.

She found no one inside so she decided to place the vial on the vanity table while sneaking peaks then she noticed a book and an effigy. What was that doing there? As she made for the book, Lady Helen said coolly, "What are you doing here?" Merlyn turned and smiled, "Lady Helen. I brought you this for your voice." she said. Lady Helen looked confused for a brief moment. When she picked the potion, Merlyn caught her reflection is revealed on a half covered mirror behind her and she has to force down a gasp. It is the old woman in the courtyard. Thomas Collins' mother! "My lady." said Merlyn calmly smiling. "I need to ready myself for dinner. I look forward to your beautiful singing tomorrow." Merlyn curtsied and exited the room.

Merlyn went to her chambers thinking about what she had seen. What did it mean? Could Lady Helen do magic? How come that was the first time she was seeing something like this? After dismissing Gwen, she went to sleep. She was still frazzled by the meeting between her and the arrogant prat of a prince despite it having been a couple of hours before and now adding lady Helen. However as she was about to fall asleep, the voice began calling again. She wondered who it was. She sat up sighing. She decided to find out hoping it wasn't something dangerous. She took her cloak and left her room. The castle was quiet and she used her magic to be silent. She saw some guards playing and she caused a disruption with her magic giving her a way to go down the castle till she came to a cave! All the time she had explored the castle with Arthur or Gwen she had never come across a cave!

"Merlyn!" "Where are you?" There was a whooping sound as a huge dragon flew and landed in front of her. It was huge! "I am here. How small you are for such a great destiny." It could talk…like actually talk! "What? What do you mean? I have a destiny?" "Everyone has a destiny. Your gift Merlyn was given to you for a reason." "Ah. (There was a reason!) So what is the reason?" "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion. He faces many threats from friend and foe alike." "And what has that to do with me?" "Everything. Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion. You are his destiny. You are to be his wife. With you by his side, Arthur will succeed. Your sons and their sons will rule Albion for many years to come." "What! You got this wrong! I can't marry him!" "None of us can change our destiny. None of us can escape it." "No. You must mean someone else. In case you forgot, he hates magic which I have in abundance not to mention he is a prat and an idiot!" "Perhaps it is your destiny to change that." said the dragon leaving. "No. Wait! You have to tell me more!" but the dragon was gone and Merlyn went back to her room in deep thought. She, marry Arthur…what a joke!

The next morning, Merlyn woke up her mind still filled with the dragon's words. That was impossible. She knew she was unlike other sorcerers, special, but really…she, marry Arthur? That was ridiculous! "Are you alright, my lady?" asked Gwen concerned. Merlyn seemed distracted. "Yeah. I um, just have a lot on my mind." said Merlyn and Gwen nodded though not convinced. Merlyn chose a green dress for the day. The dress was dark green, cotton with long sleeves and gold decorations. After breakfast, Merlyn went to Gaius' as usual. She found Gaius having just finished breakfast. "Gaius. Is there anything to be done today?" she said sitting down. Gaius said, "We are running low on some herbs henbane, wormwood and sorrel but Morris offered to get them so all left to do is a delivery to Morgana." "She is having nightmares again isn't she?" said Merlyn sad for her friend. Morgana often had nightmares and they sometimes got so bad she could hardly sleep. "I am afraid so." "I will take this to Morgana. I need to see her." she said and left. She made her way to Morgana's chambers. She found her maid Susan there, bu Morgana was having a bath so she didn't talk to her.

The day passed fast and soon Merlyn had to prepare for the feast. Gwen set up a bath for Merlyn. Merlyn actually took a rather long bath soaking herself in the water scented with roses and when she came out, she was feeling fresh and nice. She wore a blue dress a perfect match to her eyes with silver décor and fastening. Her black hair was held up in an elegant twist and then she inserted a silver circlet. As the king's ward she didn't wear a crown as she was not royalty but she wore a head circlet signifying her status as king's ward. She looked in the mirror and she was satisfied. "You look so beautiful my lady." said Gwen. "All thanks to you Gwen. I wish I could do you up like you did but there is not much time now." said Merlyn. "I wouldn't let you anyway. It is not proper." said Gwen. "Since when do I do proper?" Merlyn asked raising her eyebrow. "You are spending too much time with Gaius." said Gwen and they laughed. "Come on." said Merlyn and they left her chambers and made their way to the banquet room.

When Merlyn entered, the banquet room, all talk seized and all eyes were on her. Arthur had been standing with some knights telling them about some story he couldn't even remember when 'she' came entered taking his breath away. Merlyn. She looked a vision, an angel. He looked at her from the thick black silky hair left flowing in gentle waves down to her back set in place by the head circlet. Her face looked smooth, clear, pale and flawless and he felt like a single scratch could tear it, her sapphire eyes glinted like jewels made more alluring and mysterious under the long lashes, her lips a soft pink. Her dress was a perfect match to her eyes and body accentuating her slim petite frame and her feminine curves. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl ever. How had he not noticed her beauty before? He couldn't take his eyes off her.Merlyn heard hushed whispers with gasps and comments but there was one pair of eyes she felt more than the others.

She turned and looked at him finding her looking into his blue eyes. Her heart beat faster. He looked so handsome. 'I shouldn't be seeing him like thus!' she thought scolding herself. Curse that overgrown lizard for putting the thoughts of her and Arthur together in her head. She composed herself and walked to the front of the room and looked around smiling as she saw Morgana. "You caused quite a stir my lady." said Gwen. "And you caught the attention of the prince too." Merlyn blushed. "Oh do stop it Gwen." said Merlyn and Gwen smiled knowingly.Arthur walked to Merlyn and said, "My lady." She looked up and their eyes met. "My Lord." She said gently. "You look spectacular." "Thank you Arthur. You look good too."Just then there was silence and hushed whispers. Morgana was making an entrance and causing quite a stir. Morgana was naturally a flirt and as a princess she liked to push her boundaries in fashion and to tease. She knew as a princess, few had the guts to approach her so she was just a flirt. She was wearing a long form fitting halter dress and with her hair up her shoulders were bare. She was looking very beautiful.

Just then the horn signals Uther's entrance. Gwen who had been chatting with Morris rushed to her side. Merlyn went to her place on Arthur's right. They stood as Uther walked to the high table. He stood and began his speech about imprisoning the great dragon and doing away with magic before he declared the feast to begin and introducing Lady Helen. Lady Helen began to sing. It was very captivating but as she sang, Merlyn watched in horror as people started falling asleep. Cobwebs formed as if they had been asleep for centuries. It was bad. She had to do something. She noticed no one was looking at her. She covered herself with cobwebs. She then looked at the chandelier about the woman. It loosened and fell on her. She stopped singing and people began to wake up surprised and wondering what had happened.

The woman changed back to Mary Collin as the magic wore off. Uther saw Mary Collins on the floor. Before anyone could react, Mary took a dagger and pointed it straight on Arthur. Merlyn knew before it happened and screamed "Arthur!" with her last strength, Mary threw the dagger with all her might at Arthur. Merlyn saw the dagger trailing fast towards Arthur. Merlyn fought to roll her eyes. Subtly she slowed the time and jumped on Arthur pushing him to the ground. She fell on top of him. Arthur didn't know what was going on. One moment he was having dinner, listening to Lady Helen's beautiful voice and the next he was waking up covered in cobwebs with the old woman under a chandelier. It was Mary Collins, the woman that had threatened his life. Then there was a dagger in his way. He froze unable to do anything before a force flew into him knocking him to the floor. Arthur looked at Merlyn her face so close to his, feeling so soft in his arms. Realizing their intimate position her hands on his hard chest feeling his warmth, Merlyn blushed and scrambled up to find people looking at her and Arthur. The dagger was embedded in Arthur's chair just where his heart had been. "You saved my boy's life." said Uther looking shaken. "It was an honor my Lord." "You will be forever in my debt." said Uther and Merlyn blushed. "You will be granted a favor from me of whatever you want." "Thank you my Lord. I will not misuse it."

Merlyn was talking to Morgana when she felt eyes on her. She turned and her eyes met the blue ones of the prince and they held. It was like time stood still, like the air was suddenly charged, like there was just the 2 of them in the room. Someone jumped into her causing her to return to earth and avert her eyes. "He sure likes you." Merlyn nearly jumped out of her skin when Morgana said that. "Whatever do you mean?" she said her heart still beating fast. "The way he was looking at you like no one else existed..." Merlyn fought the blush rising in her. "I don't know what you mean." Merlyn said and Morgana looked at her suspiciously. "You like him." "No." "You do!" "Oh shut up Morgana." Merlyn said to a now giggling Morgana. Merlyn rolled her eyes at her friend and left her still laughing then she felt a presence before her. Morgana said, "How does it feel to be saved by a girl?" she said teasingly and Arthur glared. Morgana laughed and strolled off leaving Arthur and Merlyn alone. "Thank you for what you did." "You may be a prat but I didn't want you dead." Arthur laughed. "Um, I apologize for what I said to you. it was unbecoming." "Arthur, are you admitting you were wrong?" teased Merlyn. "Don't push it!" Merlyn laughed. "Thank you again Merlyn." He said looking at her and she looked down her heart beating faster.

After the feast, Merlyn returned to her chambers and dismissed Gwen for the day. "I am sure you are tired. Go and get some rest." said Merlyn and Gwen nodded gratefully. Then there was a knock on her door as she was settling down. It was Gaius. "It seems you are the hero _my Lady_." said Gaius with a smile. "Oh please Gaius don't. I am not a hero." "I saw what you did it." "Gaius…" "I know why you did. You saved the prince's life but please be careful. Lady or not, Uther will not hesitate to kill you if he finds out." "I will. I promise." "Oh, there is something I need to give you." He held out a book to her. It was large with fastening to each side. "This book was given to me on when I was about your age but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius hands Merlyn a book. She opened the book. She gasped. "It is a magic spell book!" "Yes. You have grown since we met. You deserve it but you need to keep it hidden where no one can find it." She hugged Gaius a smile on her face. "I will study every word. Thank you Gaius." said Merlyn and she dashed to store it meaning to get a better place for it later. She fell asleep happy and excited over her book.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 Valiant_

_Hello everyone…here comes chapter 3_

_ XxPurpleAngel9xX You should wait and see but I promise it will be worth it._

_ Machala I will be continuing to the very end but with the changes I have put, it will be quite different._

b92morgan _thanks for the review. Glad you liked the story._

_Please review and let me know what you think. _

Merlyn woke up and remembered what had happened yesterday. She had saved Arthur's life and Gaius had given her a magic book! She looked under her pillow and there it was. She looked at it longingly wishing to read but knowing there was not much time before Gwen came so she hid it quickly where Gwen wouldn't find it. Just as she had finished hiding the book, Gwen knocked and came in. After getting dressed, in a dark green dress she had breakfast and went to see Gaius as she always did. With the tournament coming up, there was sure to be a lot to do like stocking up on pain potions and salves, prepare the beds and make sure everything is well stocked. She worked with Gaius till lunch time by which she was tired already and was stealing using magic when Gaius wasn't looking... She decided to use talking Morgana and just catching up in the princess' room. They talked about the upcoming competition, the knights they knew would be competing and which their favorites were and of course the handsome ones… there was lots of giggling and laughing and Merlyn was grateful. Morgana was so much fun to talk to and could lift her mood no matter. She was revived by the time lunch was over. Morgana as the lady of the castle was planning the menus for the feasts for the arriving guests and coordinating the servants so they were all kind of busy. For the day she hadn't seen Arthur and she knew he was probably training. He was last year's champion and as the hosts, he had to perform his best.

When Merlyn finally returned to Gaius' chambers and continued with her job asking Gaius questions here and there. Just as she was about to leave when everything was done, Morris came in looking worse for wear. The amour he was wearing looked like it was going to drag him to the floor. "Morris? Are you alright? What happened?" she asked taking him and leading him to the nearest bed. "Training with the prince is what happened my lady." Groaned Morris. Merlyn shook her head. Really? He could have any knight he anted to train with and he chooses Morris?! Gaius immediately went to work on Morris. "You have been training the whole day?" "Yes and now I have to prepare his armor and get ready for the tournament… Ugh…" complained Morris then blushed when he realized who he was talking to… "I didn't mean to complain my lady… I…" "I didn't hear a thing." Merlyn said with a teasing smile and Morris blushed but looking grateful. "Please excuse me Gaius. I need to go and prepare for dinner with the king." Gaius nodded and she left the chambers.

Dinner with the king, Morgana and Arthur was the usual but the main talk was the coming tournament and Arthur's practices. Arthur looked exhausted. Merlyn could understand Arthur. Uther valued perfection and often pushed Arthur to be the best which meant Arthur had to work under pressure. He couldn't afford to lose. She didn't get the time to talk to him as he left early sighting the need to rest. Their eyes met though as he left and he graced her with a slight smile. After dinner, Merlyn also feigned tiredness, dismissed Gwen, locked the door and practically ran to her magic book. The book was fascinating. She could do some of the spells already. Not the spells but the end result was the same like the levitation spell but it was good to learn from another point of view. After she was done, she began looking for where to hide it and then she got an idea. She found the perfect spot. The floor itself. She touched one ply of wood and her eyes flashed. The board went loose. She plied it open and made the perfect spot. When she finished reading, she would place the book there and seal the board back to its state. No one will ever find it even if they looked. She went to sleep.

The next day, Merlyn got dressed in a deep purple dress with gold fastenings. Her hair was let down. "Ready to go Gwen?" she asked smiling at her maid. "Can't wait." said Gwen who liked watching tournaments. They made their way to the stadium. As she walked towards the stands, she met Arthur with Morris already in his armor with Morris beside him. He looked nervous but determined. "Merlyn." "Good luck today Arthur." said Merlyn looking at Arthur. "Ah, no luck needed. Just skill which I have in abundance." said Arthur cockily but deep inside he was really nervous. As exciting as it was, Arthur knew everyone expected more from him as the prince. How could he lead and train knights if he lost? He wouldn't be respected as a worthy knight not to mention the disappointment his father will have.

Arthur felt the rush of energy in him as he joined the other knights and entered the arena. As usual the stands were full to the brim with excited spectators. He went and stood facing where the king and other nobles sat and spied her watching with her maid beside. Somehow this tournament was different because of her. He had no idea why but Merlyn's presence now got to him a lot. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Growing up he hadn't been one to look around at girls. He had experiences here and there yes but only because of curiosity and also his father thought it was necessary but he was more into his practices and knighthood and proving to his father and the people of Camelot that he was worthy as a prince and future leader. Girls took a back seat until he started noticing her. She stirred something in him no other girl ever had and for the first time ever, he found himself wanting to win the tournament. Not for himself or for his father as he had always done in the past, but for her. He wanted her to be proud of him. He wanted her to smile and cheer at his victory and for him to win and escort her to the feast. He sighed. He had it bad and he had no one to talk to. He had no uncles, no brothers... Well he had one uncle, Agravaine but he was far off. He couldn't go to his father. They didn't have that kind of relationship. He wanted this for her.

He mentally shook his head and forced himself to pay attention to his father. "Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next 3 day, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and of course to challenge the reigning champion, my son prince Arthur." the pride was evident in his voice. Valiant turned and looked at Arthur with a sleazy look. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1000 gold pieces." The chest full of money was opened full of gold pieces. "It is in combat we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" the crowd cheers and there is electrifying energy. 'This is it.' thought Arthur. "I trust you will make me proud." said Arthur's father and he nodded briefly. Talk about more pressure to not disappoint.

The first match was Arthur and another knight. Merlyn watched with crossed fingers as he parried. He was very good and she cheered when he won. He had done it. she watched the other tournaments with less interest than she had with Arthur. the first day was a success with Arthur and a knight called Sir Valiant emerging as the crowd's favorites. Merlyn didn't particularly like him. He was too rough and vicious. She went to prepare in her chambers. She was meeting the contesting knights with the King and Morgana so she needed to look her best. She chose a blue dress but this was a darker shade and her hair was up elegantly styled.

She went and stood next to Morgana and smiled at her. The king had announced that the winner was going to be escorting the princess to the ball except if it was Arthur who she would then escort. Morgana looked spectacular as usual. The knights came in a line greeting the king first, then Morgana then her. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles My Lord." said Valiant. "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style." said Uther. "Well, as my Lord said, to lose is to be disgraced." "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present my daughter, Princess Morgana and my ward, the Lady Merlyn." Valiant walked to Morgana, bowed and kissed Morgana's hand his eyes on her. "My Lady." "I saw you competing today." Said Morgana flirtatious. Merlyn fought back a groan. Really Morgana couldn't you have picked someone else… "I saw you watching." Valiant smiles, flirting. "You were entertaining." "Then I will keep it that way my lady. I understand the champion has the honor of escorting you my lady to the feast." "That is correct." "Then for you I will do everything to win." Morgana nodded smiling looking at Valiant as he greeted Merlyn kissing her making her want to wipe her hand then he walked away. Merlyn saw Arthur glaring at Sir Valiant but in a concerned brother way. Merlyn turned to Gwen and whispered, "Creep." Gwen smiled a mischievous smile and Merlyn had to force not to grin.

Arthur looked over at Valiant before walking to Morgana. He didn't like seeing that man with his sister. There was something about him. "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." said Morgana pointedly. "They're not the only ones." said Arthur. "You're not jealous, are you?" said Morgana teasing. Arthur was taken aback then leaned in and said, "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." Morgana glared her smile fading as Arthur came to stand in front of Merlyn. Arthur said in a low drawl, "Merlyn." Then bowed and kissed Merlyn's hand while looking right into her eyes, his stormy eyes captivating. Why was it suddenly so hot in here? "You fought really well today." Merlyn said gently. "You were impressed?" he asked teasingly but Merlyn could see he really wanted to know. "I was as always." Arthur smiled. "I have the right incentive this time around." He said. "The gold?" she teased. "No. and it is not the name champion either." He said and he left leaving her flustered. Did he just admit he was fighting to win so he could escort her? She saw Morgana looking at her with a smirk, Gwen trying pointedly to hide a knowing look.

"I so hope Valiant win the tournament. Arthur is so annoying." said Morgana as they mingled with the other nobles. "He is always annoying to you Morgana." said Merlyn rolling her eyes at the princess. "That is because he is! Of course you don't see it…" said Morgana suggestively. "I will not comment on that." said Merlyn with a slight blush but glaring at her closest friend. "I don't like Valiant." said Merlyn suddenly. "Of course you don't. You like Arthur." Merlyn blushed rolling her eyes. "What? No! Ugh! This is not about Arthur. Sir Valiant just looks fishy and he is a violent fighter." "It is true. He is kind of eager. He is passionate. I like that." said Morgana and Merlyn sighed dramatically. "Of course you do." "I still I think Valiant should win to get Arthur in his place. Did you hear what he said to me? 'I don't see what to be jealous of' really? Could he be more annoying…" Merlyn merely smiled listening to Morgana's runt.

The second day of the tournament, Merlyn was on her way to the stands when Morris rushed to her. "Morris?" "My lady, may I speak to you? I need to tell you something." said Morris looking agitated. "Of course." Merlyn said now worried. What had happened? Was it Arthur? "Gwen can you wait at the stands for me?" she said and left with Morris. "What is it?" "I didn't know who else to tell this. I saw something." "What?" "Last night on my way from Arthur's chambers, I passed through the amour chamber to take the prince's armor. I heard some hissing. I went to investigate out of curiosity. The hissing was coming from Valiant's shield. One of the snakes drawn on his shield winked at me." "What! That can't be true." "I wouldn't have believed it I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." Merlyn sighed. She had known Morris and knew he would not lie and that didn't sound good at all. "Thank you for telling me this. I will see what I can do. Do not worry yourself and make sure Sir Valiant does not know what you found out." Morris nodded and left.

Merlyn went to sit on her place but she was distracted by what Morris had told her. what could that mean? Was Valiant using magic? Gwen sent her questioning looks and she sent her a reassuring one. The tournament went on as exciting as yesterday but even more intense as each knight wanted to win the gold and glory. Sir Valiant then begins to fight Sir Ewan. They were both good and it looked like Sir Ewan was winning then Valiant pinned him down. When he came back up, Sir Ewan remained lying there. "He is hurt." said Merlyn watching as Gaius ran to tend to him.

"How is he?" Merlyn asked coming to Gaius' chambers as soon as she could. "It is most odd. Look at these 2 small wounds. It looks like a snake bite." said Gaius showing her "A snake bite? But… that is impossible. How could a snake be in the tournament let alone close enough to bite him?" "I don't know but the symptoms are there, slow pulse, fever, paralysis…" "Can you save him?" asked Merlyn worried. She didn't like the look of this and Sir Ewan looked really bad. "Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." said Gaius. "What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He is going to die." "He was fighting Valiant." Said Merlyn quietly suddenly remembering what Morris had told her before the tournament started and when Valiant ended the fight with Ewan, he pinned him down. Valiant could have struck him there. How did he do it? Were there actual snakes in the shield? "What?" asked Gaius perplexed. "Nothing." said Merlyn leaving the chambers. If she was right, she had to get to the shield.

Merlyn waited for Valiant and spied him as he entered his chambers with his shield with him. Her heart was beating fast but she knew she had to do this. Who knows how many more Valiant could kill and that would include Arthur. She followed him silently and gave a silent thanks of prayer when he didn't shut the door. She peeked in and watched as Valiant opened a cage taking out a mouse. He went to his shield and she had to swallow a gasp when 3 green snakes came out of the shield and Valiant dangled the mouse for the snakes to eat. She left instantly and dashed back to Gaius' chambers. "He is using magic." said Merlyn breathless. "What?" "Valiant. He is using magic. I saw it." she explained what had happened in the armory leaving out the assault. "I have to tell Arthur Gaius." "Have you any proof?" "What?" "I believe you but I am afraid it could get complicated if you go accusing him without proof. He could hide the snakes. Beside, how will you explain being in Valiant's chambers?" "So I can't do anything." said Merlyn dejectedly. She knew Gaius raised valid points but that didn't mean it was easy for her. "Not yet." said Gaius. What was left to do was to try and heal Sir Ewan.

The 3rd day of the tournament came. Merlyn's eyes nearly fell when she saw who Arthur's first fight was with. The man was huge like a giant! She wasn't sure how Arthur would fare in the fight but soon realized while the man was fierce and intimidating on sight, his size made him slower and Arthur took that to his advantage defeating him. As the day went on it became clear to Merlyn that Arthur was going to fight Valiant in the final and she was nervous. Valiant would do anything he could to win and he would to hesitate to hurt Arthur. She was scared for him. He would be killed by the snakes. "Merlyn?" "I heard what you said last night. Uther would certainly not take kindly to me accusing a knight without evidence. I will have embarrassed him but it doesn't change anything. We have to do something or Arthur will be killed. He is fighting Valiant tomorrow." "I know that. We can't let Valiant get away with it." "How do we prove it then?" "We can. If we manage to save Sir Ewan, he will be able to tell the king that Valiant was using magic. The king will listen when there is proof." "So we need the antidote." "Yes but how to get it is another matter." Merlyn grinned. "Leave that to me." "Merlyn…" Gaius called but she was already gone.

Merlyn decided to go to his chambers seeing as Valiant was having dinner with the king and the other knights at the moment. That will give her enough time. She dashed to Valiant's guest chambers. She found it locked. Her eyes flashed gold and the lock opened and she entered. She looked around and saw the shield in display. Now how to get those snakes out of the shield. She looked around and saw a sword. She took it and touched the sword to the shield. Nothing happened. She heard sounds from outside. Her heart began to beat faster. If she was caught… then she heard hissing. She saw the snake rise from the shield from a shadow and instantly she turned and chopped its head off and dashed out back to Gaius' chambers. The things she did for Arthur… If only he knew… the king would never believe his ward was doing this, sneaking into his guests' chambers… "I got it. The snake's head." said Merlyn breathless. "I will not ask and since the king is not budging here shouting, I assume you were not caught?" "No. I was really careful." Gaius took the venom. "Arthur should be told." said Gaius. "I will tell him." said Merlyn. "You will need this." Said Gaius and he gave Merlyn the snake head and she went to Arthur. She found him in his quarters back from the feast from the other knights.

"I am telling you Arthur. He used magic. This came from his shield. I chopped its head off." "You chopped its head off?" said Arthur incredulous. Merlyn glared at him. 'That is the detail he got?' "Sir Ewan was bitten by a snake. Not in the leg or even hand but in the neck in the middle of a tournament. How would you explain that? Sir Valiant knew he was going to be defeated and he used magic to win. You can talk to Gaius and see the proof if you want." "He wouldn't dare use magic." Merlyn looked at Arthur as though he was mad. "Sir Ewan was pinned down. No one could have seen the snakes." "I am not listening to this." "You can't fight him Arthur he will kill you." "Kill me? Really? Do you really have that little faith in me?" "You know that is not what I mean." "Whatever you mean, I am not going to back out from this fight. I will not be seen as a coward." "Backing out when there is danger is not cowardice. It is being wise. Something you don't seem to know." "How dare you." "I dare because I stand here telling you what happened and you won't listen. You think I would lie to you? What will I achieve in lying to you? I am concerned for your life something you seem to not be because of stupid chivalry."

"Enough! I don't want to hear this. I am going to fight Valiant tomorrow and that is it whether you think I am a coward or not. You obviously don't think I will win. Beside you are not in any position to tell me what to do. When I want your advice I will ask for it. I have nothing more to say to you." said Arthur and Merlyn felt a pang of hurt at his words. Arthur was surprised at the viciousness of his words but before he could say anything, she was already gone.

Arthur sighed. Could it be she was telling the truth? What reason would she have to lie? This was not a tournament to the death. If he lost, he would be humiliated but it would blow over. He realized he had taken things too far. Truth was, he hadn't liked it when he had seen her and Morgana looking at Valiant and giggling. He wanted her to look at him. To make eyes at him and to smile at him. He sighed. He truly had it bad. Either way, he would have to face the man. Valiant got into his skin and he was going to beat him.

"What happened?" asked Gaius when Merlyn entered. "Well Arthur was a prat as usual. Accused me of thinking he was a coward. Let us heal sir Ewan. He is the only proof we have." said Merlyn.

Merlyn was saddened when she discovered Sir Ewan had passed during the night. The only proof she had to Arthur that Valiant was using magic and he had yet another snake bite. Valiant was covering himself. Merlyn sat dejected. "You cannot sit around and mop Merlyn." said Gaius. "You have to do something?" "Why do you think I should? Arthur doesn't seem to care." "Because you do and you will hate yourself if you let him die." Merlyn sighed. "You are right Gaius but what can I do?" said Merlyn then it hit her. she had to find a way to make the snakes come to life. Merlyn returned to her room and watched outside in thought. "My lady? Ae you ok?" "Yes. I am fine Gwen." She said then her eye caught something. it was a statue of a dog. She was hit with an idea. "Gwen, you may leave for the day. Take the rest of the day off." Gwen was surprised. "My lady?" "Please… I will be with Gaius most of the day." "Yes my lady." Said Gwe and she left. Merlyn found a random boy to carry the statue to her room and she paid him 2 gold coins.

Merlyn placed the statue in front of her bed and locked the door. She took her magic book and began looking for a spell to use. She soon found it. "Bebay odothay arisan quickum." She said. Nothing happened. She sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult night. She kept chanting the spell holding the statue, laying her hand above it, glaring at it but nothing happened. She was frustrated as night grew she knew if she didn't get it right, Arthur would be gone. She decided to try at least one last time to convince him to withdraw. Maybe he had cooled off and he would listen to her. Merlyn went to Arthur's chambers. He was standing in the middle of his chambers looking nervous. Arthur turned and looked at her. she looked exhausted and he felt a pang at what he had said to her.

"Please Arthur, you have to withdraw. Don't fight Valiant tomorrow please. He will use the shield against you." Merlyn said desperately. Arthur sighed. "I know." Merlyn's eyes went wide. What? "I believe you Merlyn but without proof there is nothing I can do. I will make a fool out of myself and appear a coward. People are expecting the prince to fight. How can I lead my own knights if they know I am a coward?" Merlyn felt pity for him. It was a hard decision to make. Her head understood he had to fight but her heart couldn't accept that knowing he could get hurt. "But you could die." "Then I die." "Don't say that." Arthur just shrugged. "How can you go out there knowing you could die?" she asked gently. "Because I have to…it is my duty." "Oh." said Merlyn then she walked to him and hugged him. Arthur was surprised at first then held her his arms around her slim waist. She felt good in his arms. "Good luck Arthur." said Merlyn after releasing him her heart beating faster. As she made to leave, Arthur called out, "Merlyn?" Merlyn turned and he said, "I value your word and advice." "I know." They smiled at each other and she left.

Merlyn barely slept but as she was about to fall asleep, she heard a growl. She turned and saw the dog, a little black and brown Rottweiler. "I did it! I did it!" she cried. The dog jumped to her bed and she nearly froze in fear but it began licking her cheek. She giggled. "Stop it!" the dog panted looking at her. "I bet you are hungry but it's late now. I will get you food in the mornig ok?" the dog barked then lay beside her. Merlyn fell asleep her heart filled with joy. She had done it.

The next morning Merlyn was awoken by something wet on her face. she was startled and nearly screamed when she saw a dog in her chambers before she remembered what had happened last night. She was so excited. "Hey." The dog barked excitedly then jumped to the door. "Ok. I know you are hungry. Wait a moment." said Merlyn amused by the little dog. The dog whined and Merlyn laughed. Just then Gwen came in and started at the dog. "My lady?" "Gwen…this is…Lily. She is my dog." said Merlyn the name just coming to her. The dog seemed to like it. "Oh, I didn't know you had a dog…" "Well…she just came to me yesterday. Can you get her some food?" "Of course." said Gwen suspicious but didn't comment.

At the tournament, Lily made a point to follow her. "A dog Merlyn…really?" said Morgana and Merlyn laughed. "She has grown attached to me." said Merlyn patting Lily and Morgana shook her head amused. The fight was very intense. Valiant and Arthur were so good. She had to wait for the right moment to expose Valiant. She muttered the spell. No one heard her as there was a lot of activity. She grinned as the snakes came to life and slithered out of Valiant's shield. The crowd gasps in surprise. Valiant stared at his shield in surprise. "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" said Valiant forgetting he was in the presence of thousands and Uther too. He had just ousted himself. "He is using magic." said Uther enraged. "And now they will see you for what you really are." said Arthur. Valiantly chuckled darkly and said to the snakes, "Kill him." The snakes slithered to Arthur. He didn't have his sword and he was in danger. Morgana drew Uther's sword and called out "Arthur!" Arthur turned and she threw him the sword. He chopped the snakes' heads off killing them. He then turned to Valiant. Arthur disarmed Valiant and then ran him through. There were cheers and Merlyn breathed a sigh of relief. As he left the arena, he came to her and his eyes showed gratitude and she grinned at him. All was well. Arthur was fine.

There was a buzz of laughter and murmurs at the feast. She was standing with Morgana and Gwen was with Susan and Morris. "I can't believe he was using magic. That was so bold." said Morgana. "I told you he was a creep." Merlyn said pointedly. At that moment, Arthur entered swaggering and looking pleased with himself. "My people, I present you Prince Arthur, our champion." there was cheering from the crowd and she saw some ladies eyeing the prince with longing looks trying to catch his eye. At that moment it hit her. Arthur will be escorting her. Arthur walked to Merlyn and stood before her taking in her beauty. "My Lady." He said holding out his arm. "My Lord." she said linking her arm with his. They walked amidst claps and envious looks. She smiled then she felt Arthur pull her to a more secluded spot.

"Can you believe Morgana? She thinks you saved my life by giving me the sword. As if." Merlyn rolled her eyes at him. Arthur sighed. "You were right about Valiant using magic. I am sorry for what I said to you." "Arthur you already apologized. I am just happy you are fine." said Merlyn. "So am I forgiven?" he asked looking at her. "Only if you admit Morgana did save your life." Merlyn said with a smirk. "Well, if you insist but don't tell her that." He said as if it was the hardest thing and he was rewarded with a laugh. All was well. Across the room, Uther watched with a smile. It was clear the chemistry between his son and his ward. He has been entertaining the thought of setting the 2 of them together. Merlyn would make a very good queen.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 The mark of Nimueh_

Merlyn, Gaius and Lily stood looking at the corpse on the ground in the lower town. As soon as she had gotten to Gaius' chambers there had been a messenger of a body lying in the lower town and thus here they were. Merlyn stood a bit far with Lily sniffing curiously at the body. Everyone was now used to the lady with her dog companion. Lily went everywhere with her and was very protective of her. She was also a smart dog, never making a mess. Even the king had learnt to accept the presence of the dog in the castle though she was trying to get Lily to get used to Arthur's dogs. "Lily no." said Merlyn and Lily came to wait beside her. Gaius turned over the body. Merlyn gasped at the sight of the body. It was pale white with white eyes. It was scary. She had never seen anything like that before. "People mustn't see. They will panic." Merlyn nodded. She found a blanket and covered the man then got a young man to push the body back to the castle with Lily running in front of them.

When they got to Gaius' chambers, Arthur came over and called Gaius. Uther had found out the disease after one maid died, he wanted the cause and cure found as soon as possible. Merlyn was forbidden to go to Gaius chambers. "You need to stay away from the physician wards." said Uther. "But I am his apprentice and my help…" she had tried to argue "No. This is a serious case and until we find what it is cause by and how it is spreading you will not go in there. Understood?" "Yes sire." said Merlyn curtsying. "I cannot risk your health. You are under my protection and I will see to it that you are safe and in good health." "Yes sire." said Merlyn. In the mean time, guards were being set everywhere and there was an increase in patrol to find the sorcerer causing the sickness. Merlyn was very anxious and spend the time in her room reading. "I should be with Gaius helping not locked up like an invalid." said Merlyn pouting. Even Morgana couldn't lift her mood. "The king is protective. I am sure Gaius will convince him." said Gwen helpfully. "I hope so. He needs my help." Gaius did manage to convince the king the disease was not contagious and the king allowed her to help. "You really enjoy being a healer?" asked Uther. "Yes. It is my way of saving lives. The smile on someone's face when you help them is always rewarding." said Merlyn. "You have a good heart." said Uther and Merlyn smiled. That was high praise from the king.

The next day, Merlyn and Gaius walked to the lower towns trying to see if they could find anything of convenience. People were now used to seeing Merlyn in the lower town helping so they greeted her curtsying and soon they were directed to a sick man. "Gaius, Gaius? He is alive." said Merlyn. "I am afraid there is nothing I can do for him." "But we haven't even tried." "If we don't know what disease this is how can we cure him?" "I have an idea. Trust me." she said. She sent someone to get some blankets for the man and he was carried back to Gaius' chambers. She laid her hand on the man and he was surrounded by a blue glow. "You did the stasis spell!" said Gaius in surprise. "Yes. I saw it in the book you gave me. I wasn't sure I could do it." "Very few are able to do it successfully. You amaze me. You truly are very powerful." Merlyn blushed. "I wonder why one would use magic to do this." "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own end." "But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." "Magic is neither good nor bad but how you use it." Later on Arthur comes to search their rooms. Her book was well hidden so it wasn't found.

"What is it I am hearing about the sickness Merlyn? Do you know the cause?" asked Morgana as they looked outside where bodies covered in white sheets were increasing in number. "No. Nothing yet. We don't know the cause. It's infuriating. Just…be careful." "I will." said Morgana. There was a somber mood. No one knew what to do or what was affecting the people and even who the elusive sorcerer was. Arthur was working overtime with the knights invading houses looking for a sorcerer. It pained Merlyn more knowing she could have healed these people and saved them but she couldn't. She wouldn't have been able to keep up with the ill and it would have been found out and it was eating her inside. Even Lily was not her usual exuberant self sensing her mistress' distress.

Arthur was tired as he entered the throne room to report to his father. The whole day and she found nothing. "We have searched everywhere. The entire city." "Nothing?" "I don't know where else to look." "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell." "Father?" "And cordon off the lower town." What? "Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop the illness from spreading." Arthur couldn't believe his father was suggesting that! He was the king who should be looking after these people and he wants them isolated? "What about the people who live there?" "Don't you think I haven't considered? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Arthur wanted to disagree and tell his father he couldn't do that. He couldn't abandon his subjects but he knew his father would not listen so he bowed and left to pass the message.

"Gaius, I think I got It." said Merlyn looking at the latest visitor. "What is it?" "This is Lady Louise Gaius. She is a courtier." "They seldom go to the lower town." said Gaius getting it. "Exactly. There has to be something we all share." "Maybe the air." "I don't believe it is. There was a time when the lower time was plagued with flu. It didn't even reach the citadel when it was locked down." said Gaius. "That leaves out water…" she said. "Of course. You are a genius." said Gaius and Merlyn beamed. Her mentor was impressed. "We need a sample of the water." Before Merlyn could leave to go and find someone to bring it, the chamber door opened revealing a hysteric Gwen. "Gwen? What is it?" asked Merlyn concerned. What had made Gwen that hysterical? "Something is wrong." said Gwen crying. "You have the sickness?" asked Gaius. "No. My father. Please. You have to help him. He is all I have." said Gwen distraught.

"Gwen I have no cure." said Gaius. "I am begging you!" "I wish there was something anything." "There is a medicine. It is in fewer quantities. It can buy your father more time. 3 days tops. We hope to have found the cure then." said Merlyn and Gwen nodded. "Let us go to him." Merlyn went with Gwen and Gaius to Gwen's house. Merlyn took a harmless greenish liquid and poured in Gwen's father's mouth. She then healed him some discreetly and put him in a limbo while Gaius distracted Gwen. She then turned to Gwen. "I promise Gwen. I won't sleep till I find the cause and cure ok?" "Ok. Thank you my Lady." "You are my friend Gwen. I will do all I can. Stay here with him. I can manage on my own. I will be with Gaius most of the time anyway." Gwen nodded and stayed with her father. Gaius went and told the king their findings about the water. Uther commanded Arthur to continue his search for the sorcerer into the villages.

"We have to go to the source of the water." said Gaius. Merlyn and Gaius went to the water tunnels. "The water here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Merlyn took some water in a bottle. "Let us take is back and examine It." as Gaius said that, something reared its head. It was a large frightening creature. Merlyn screamed stumbling away. "What was that?" Gaius took her hand and they left each wondering what had made that noise. Could it have been the cause of the illness? How did it get there? When they get in the ward, Gaius looked into a book for the hideous creature.

"Look here. It is an Afanc." "What?" "A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. But where?" Gaius looks at the books. "That will take days. Gwen's father may be dead then." said Merlyn. "Do you have a better idea?" "The dragon." said Merlyn. "What?" "See you." she said and left the room.

Merlyn got to the dragon's cave. "Hello!" "Hello." Came the dragon's voice. "The great warlock returns. I knew you would." "I need to know how I can defeat the Afanc." "Yes I suppose you do." "Will you help me?" "Trust the elements that are at your command. You can't do this alone. Remember you need Arthur by your side. You are like 2 sides of the same coin." 'Arthur? Elements? Why did that dragon always speak in riddles?' she thought as the dragon flew off. Merlyn was in deep thought as she walked back to Gaius' chambers. "Merlyn?" Merlyn turned. It was Morgana. "Morgana." "I heard about Gwen's father. How is she?" "She is distraught. I gave her time off to be with him." "Any luck in finding the cure?" "No but we are close." "Ok. Just be careful." said Morgana and Merlyn nodded at the princess before she returned to Gaius. On the way, the answer hit her in the face and she increased pace.

"Gaius, you said the Afanc is made of clay. It says the way to destroy it is the elements. There are 4 basic elements, earth, fire, water and air. If it is made of clay then that is earth and water leaving the other 2 elements wind and fire." "That is brilliant." "Let me go find Arthur and tell him. We need his help." said Merlyn. As she left she met Gwen who was carrying her laundry basket. Her eyes were red rimmed and she looked distraught. "My lady?" said Gwen. "How is your father?" asked Merlyn gently. "He hasn't changed. He is not better, he is not worse…I couldn't bare staying. I needed to occupy my mind with something." said Gwen indicating the basket she had. "We might have found the cause. If we manage to kill the cause, your dad will be fine." "So it is a magical disease?" "Yes and Gwen don't use water from the lower town ok? Trust me on this." Gwen nodded.

Merlyn managed to find Arthur eventually with his knights making his rounds. He looked tired and she was sure he was wishing a cure or the cause be found. "Arthur, I need to speak to you." said Merlyn. Arthur smiled as he saw her, his face lightening up and he left the knights and took her aside. "Is everything ok?" Arthur asked gently. He had not seen her much these past days with her working with Gaius and him searching for the elusive sorcerer. He had missed her a lot. "It is about the sickness from the lower town. Gaius and I found what is causing the sickness but we need your help killing It." said Merlyn. "You did? so it is a creature?" "Yes. It is in the water tunnels where we get the water. The sickness will not heal unless it is killed. You better believe me this time." said Merlyn narrowing her eyes. "I leant my lesson." said Arthur and Merlyn smiled. "Ok. Meet me here in 10 minutes." said Merlyn and she dashed off.

Merlyn went to get what she needed. Arthur protested that she shouldn't get in with them. "Father will kill me if anything happens to you Merlyn." "Nothing will happen to me. I will be careful." After a small argument, Arthur finally agreed muttering something about stubborn women. She grinned at Gaius. They went inside the tunnels with Arthur holding the fire ahead of them. There were 2 knights with them and Morris. It didn't take long before they found the Afanc. They began to fight it. Well Arthur and the knights did. Merlyn waited for the perfect time when Arthur was right before the creature holding his fire out. Merlyn caused the wind to blow, blowing the fire to the creature destroying it.

"Is it gone?" asked Merlyn. "Yes. Are you ok?" asked Arthur looking her up and down for any injuries. "I am fine Arthur. I was nowhere near the creature." "Ok. Let us get out of here." As she made to leave, something caught Merlyn's attention. Inside the water, she found a cracked egg shell. She took it to Gaius. "This is the mark of Nimueh." "Nimueh?" "She is a sorceress and high priestess. I need to tell Uther." Gaius said and he left. The chambers opened again and Merlyn was nearly toppled by Gwen. Her father was recovering. They had done it. "Thank you so much my lady." "I had help. Besides, I made a promise didn't I?" "I am so happy." "I am glad." said Merlyn happy Gwen was happy.

Merlyn saw Arthur looking at the kingdom standing by the balcony looking to be in deep thought and walked to him. "Arthur?" Arthur turned and looked at Merlyn looking very beautiful in a periwinkle flowing blue dress. She was like an angel, a breath of fresh air. "Merlyn." "What is wrong?" she asked standing by him. Of course she had always been able to tell his moods having been friends for long. "We caught the creature and everyone is now well and thriving." "I know and I am grateful but when will it end? That creature was not normal. I have never seen anything like it. It was magical." Merlyn was silent. "When will this end? When will these attacks end?" "We don't know Arthur. Unless we make peace I believe they won't but we will be ready for each attack as it comes and celebrate each victory." said Merlyn gently. Arthur looked at her and said, "You always know what to say to me." "It's part of my charm." said Merlyn and they laughed. "Where is Lily?" "She is with Bob. They are good friends now though she refuses to sleep anywhere except my room so Morris brings her every night." said Merlyn referring to one of Arthur's dogs and he laughed. they stood there talking, catching up and laughing till it was time for diner which they had with Uther and Morgana.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 The Mark of Nimueh_

_Hello everyone. Chapter 5 here. Please review and tell me what you think _

_Nimueh dropped some of her blood in a stone basin. She then begins to mutter a spell. She watches Merlyn through the water as the young girl gets dressed helped by her servant. She smirks, pulls a petal and puts it in a silver goblet the she muttered "Merlyn."_

Merlyn unaware she was in trouble, woke up feeling jolly. Gwen entered the room like she always did, opened the curtains and set her some flowers. "Good morning my lady." Gwen said as Merlyn sat up. "Gwen. Hello. How is your father feeling?" "He is fit and fine! He is doing very well thanks to you." "I am glad." "I have set up your bath." "Ok. Thank you." said Merlyn and she left the bed and padded to the panel where she bathed while Gwen to made the bed and took out some clothes for her. After bathing, she wore a dark green dress with some jewels on it on the neckline, waist and sleeves. Today, Lord Bayard was coming to Camelot for peace treaties and she had to be ready to greet him and look her best. Bayard's team arrived after breakfast. She stood with Morgana and watched as Uther and Arthur greeted Bayard and his party. After that, she left for her duties which were with Gaius while Morgana went to organize the castle for the visitors. She promised to come and help when needed.

On her way to her chambers, Merlyn bumped into someone at a corner. It was a servant girl she was sure she had never seen before. The servant girl was very pretty with dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. "I am sorry My Lady. I wasn't looking where I was going." said the girl. "That is ok. What is your name?" ""Cara, My Lady." "I have never seen you before." Said Merlyn. Morgana was the one who worked closely with the maids but she knew a fair share of them but she was sure she had never seen this girl before. "I am new. I just started my lady." "Where do you work?" "Linen my lady." So the girl did laundry.

She nodded and the girl left. As she went to her room, she met Morris carrying some clothes not looking pleased at all. "Morris. What are those?" "They are Arthur's ceremonial clothes. I cannot believe he kept them like this! They are filthy!" said Morris exasperated and Merlyn laughed despite herself. His expressions were funny and he never could sensor his words. "Did you expect any less?" she said and Morris shook his head smiling."Well let me go and prepare for the feast." She went to her room and with Gwen's help, she got dressed in a lime green and gold dress. Her hair was up styled elegantly and she wore beautiful but simple jewelry. She looked exquisite. "Thank you Gwen. You always manage to make me feel pretty." Soon they were on their way to the feast. As she got to the banquet room, she met Arthur.

Arthur was walking down to the banquet room. The talks with Lord Bayard were a success and now it was the time for celebrations. He was dressed his best in his ceremonial robes. "Come on Morris." he said fighting not to laugh at the ridiculous hat that Morris was wearing. It wasn't his fault. The prince's servant had special clothes for special ceremonies. The hat was ridiculous and he was having fun watching Morris' disgruntled expressions. Morris was a different servant from all the servants he had ever had. For one, he had lasted longer than other and he had a backbone. It was refreshing. He actually liked the guy. As he rounded the last corner, Arthur's eyes were met with a vision.

Merlyn was walking towards him from another corner with her maid servant Gwen. She was clad in a periwinkle lime green dress with short sleeves, tight at the top with a gold belt showing her slender waist. On her arms she had gold bangles and her feet were gold sandals. Her black hair was styled up with side swept hair at the front which left her face, neck and shoulders in view. She came and stood in front of him and he could smell the familiar scent of roses. He had to fight to not take her in his arms and hold her close and kiss her….he mentally shook his head.

"Merlyn." "Arthur." "You look beautiful." he said happy when he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." Merlyn said and he grinned. Then Merlyn turned to Morris and her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Morris, you um, look dashing." her eyes travelling to the hat. At that moment, Arthur knew embarrassing his servant was the best as he got to see her beautiful smile. Merlyn turned to Arthur questioningly her brow raised…just like Gaius making him feel like a naughty child. "They are ceremonial clothes." he said defensively. "Arthur!" Merlyn said chidingly. "I couldn't resist." Arthur said with a smirk and watched as Merlyn rolled her eyes exasperatedly but he could see the faint smile on her face. They made their way in the hall and she took her seat on Arthur's side after greeting Morgana who looked spectacular in a shimmering gold dress.

Merlyn watched as the nobles arrived and sat on their places. She raised her head and grinned when she saw Gwen and Susan teasing Morris about his hat. She saw Morris looking as red as can be and then she saw the new maid, Cara standing with the other maids waiting to serve them. There was something about that girl and the way she was looking at her that made her feel uneasy. It was as if the girl was staring her down. She turned her attention to Uther and Bayard who signed the peace treaty. There were clapping and cheers. Bayard got up and made a speech then he presented Uther and Arthur with goblets to drink with as a present. Everyone stood to toast. "To your health Uther, Arthur, Lady Morgana, Lady Merlyn, the people of Camelot and to fallen warriors on both sides." Everyone drank to the toast including her.

Soon everyone began to eat and talk. Suddenly she began to feel hot like she was getting no air at all. She reached out to Gwen. "Can you get me some water Gwen?" Gwen curtsied and left to get water. "Merlyn, are you alright?" asked Arthur. he could see sweat on her and she didn't look good. "No…not really…I feel hot…faint…" At that moment her throat began to constrict and she began choking. She saw a flurry of panicked activity before everything went dark. Arthur jumped up drawing attention to the king and everyone and there was immediate panic when they realized what was going on. "She has been poisoned!" announced Gaius. "Who placed that goblet?" "One of the maidservants. We have a list of their names." "Arrest them all and place them in different cells. One of them knows what happened." said Uther his face furious. Merlyn was raised in a stretcher and taken to her quarters. Gwen took the goblet with her. "Lay her on the bed quickly. She is struggling to breath." said Gaius."

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Arthur looking at Merlyn who was lying still. "She is burning up." "Can you heal her Gaius?" asked Gwen scared. "I won't know till I identify the poison. Give me the goblet." Gwen handed him. "Ah. There is something stuck on the inside." said Gaius. "What is it?" asked Arthur. "It looks like a flower petal of some sort." "Her brow is on fire." said Gwen. "Keep her cool. It will help control the fever." Gwen took a towel, wet it and began to wipe Merlyn's brow and neck with it. Gwen then loosened Merlyn's dress too and opened the windows wider. Arthur fought not to look at the exposed flesh.

"Ah. The petal comes from the mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree." "That is not particularly friendly." "A cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop can mean death. Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of the flower have made it back alive." "Sounds like fun." "Arthur it is too dangerous." "If I don't get the flower, what happens to Merlyn?" "The flower induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for 4 or 5 days but not much longer. Eventually she will die."

Arthur looked at the beautiful girl. Even like this, she was still very beautiful. He couldn't let her die. Not when he could help it. He was going to go and get this flower for her. He knew he didn't know yet what it was he was feeling for her, but he needed a chance to know. A chance to see those startling sapphire eyes flashing in anger at him for tormenting Morris, or sparkle in amusement at something Morgana or Gwen had said, or sparkle with joy after she manages to disarm him on sword training or to kill prey bigger than his when they went hunting. He looked at her one last time and took off. He was going to persuade his father. He knew it wouldn't be easy but that would not mean he wouldn't disobey if it came to it.

"I want to go and get the cure for her father." "Arthur you are my only son and heir. One day I will not be here and I need you here alive to take over. I can't risk losing you even if it is for her." "I will not fail no matter what you say." he said determined. "I cannot let you go." Arthur looked at his father furious. "I can take some men. I can save her. Please father." said Arthur. Even he could feel his desperation in his voice. "No." "Then I will go alone. Whatever you say, I will not let her die. You might not care but I do and I will do whatever I can. You cannot stop me." he said looking at his father.

"You will not be leaving this castle tonight." said Uther. Arthur felt rage boil in him and looked his father dead in the eye. "If she dies, I will never forgive you. You will be nothing more to me except a king of Camelot which you obviously give more importance than the feelings of your son or the girl who is your ward and are meant to protect." Uther heard with the deadly tone of Arthur that letting the girl die would be a mistake. Even though he did not show it more often, he loved his son and he saw how he interacted with the girl. He sighed. "Father, she saved my life. My honor makes me want to do this. You promised her a favor she never called on. I call on it on her behalf. Let me go and get the flower to save her life. Please. I would do this if it had been Morgana." "You can do this?" Arthur was surprised his father had given in that easily. "I am your son aren't I? I can do anything." "Come back alive. I will find who did this." said Uther and

Arthur bowed and left the king. Arthur took his swords. "My Lord." said Morris. "Stay here Morris. I need to do this alone." "But…" "It is an order." Said Arthur then took his swords. He rode out of the city, across drawbridge not knowing he was being watched.

Back in Merlyn's chambers, Morgana had arrived and had taken over wiping Merlyn's brow. She said, "She is getting hotter." They watched as Merlyn muttered something intelligible. "What is she saying?" asked Gwen. "She has a fever. She is bound to do that. Her pulse is weaker." Then Morris saw a circular rush on Merlyn's hand. "What is that?" he asked. Gaius looked panicked. "That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." "What does that mean?" asked Morgana fearfully. Gaius looks into his book with a magnifying glass. "It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within 2 days." "2! You said she had 4 days!" said Gwen. "Something has increased the potency. It warns that the effect of the mortaeus flower will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower preparation."

"Enchantment?" said Morgana. "So whoever did this had magic?" asked Morris he too looking fearful. "Yes. Uther has to be told." When Gaius told Uther, Uther was very furious. All the serving girls didn't know what had happened but they described the same girl. A pretty girl with dark hair who was unfamiliar and her name was Cara. The serving girls were all released when it was clear they were telling the truth and had nothing to do with the poisoning. The knights and some people had seen the girl too but she had just disappeared. Uther spend the night close to his ward holding her hand worry etched over his face. He hoped Arthur would return alive and save Merlyn. If not, he would have lost them both. It was a thought he could not bear to think.

Arthur rode his horse through the forest. As he led his horse, Arthur suddenly heard sniffing. He saw a young woman in a red dress in tatters crying with a bruise. "Hello? Are you alright?" the girl looked scared. As he made to go to her, there was a screech. He turned and he saw the largest lizard he had ever seen screeching at him. So this was the cockatrice. He took out his sword. As the beast advanced, he waved it off with his sword but it didn't look deterred. It lunged at him. He rolled under it. The beast turned to him and made for him again. Arthur fought it and then when opportunity came, Arthur didn't waste time. He threw his sword with deadly precision and it pierced the beast's heart killing it. He turned to the girl. "Who did this to you?" "My old master. I ran away and got lost. Please don't leave me." "I won't." "What is it you seek? I know this place well enough. I could help." "The morteus flower. It can only be found here." "I know where it is. Follow me." said the girl. They entered the cave.

Merlyn was watching everything as if it was real. She could see Arthur but he couldn't hear her. She knew he was going to die and she couldn't help. She knew that woman. That was Cara. It was the servant girl who claimed she worked in laundry. It was the girl who had poisoned her. She was sure of it and knew Arthur was going to be killed by that woman. She had to warn him. "Arthur, no, get away from there. It's a trap. No Arthur!" she screamed but he couldn't hear her. She felt helpless.

Arthur followed the girl. They turned a corner in the caves. "There they are." said the girl. They were indeed the flowers he needed and he breathed a sigh then realized there was yet another obstacle. The flowers were across a ledge that was so deep if he fell, he would die. He turned to the girl. "Keep out of the ledge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." Just then the woman begins to chant, "What are you doing!" cried Arthur. Arthur dropped his torch as a rock fell on him and he jumped to the opposite ledge and catches it with his hands escaping a sure death. He was dangling now holding onto his life. What the hell was going on? Who was this woman?

"I expected so much more." said the girl. "Who are you?" "The last face you will ever see." Just then the largest spider he had ever seen showed up hissing. "Seems we have a visitor." said the woman. Arthur knew this spider was dangerous and one bite and he was dead. He couldn't afford to die here. His death meant Merlyn's and that wasn't an option. He edged away from the spider, managed to get his sword and killed the spider. "Very good. He won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." The woman leaves with the torch and he is left alone dangling in the dark.

Merlyn was watching in horror. 'Oh no. It's too dark. Arthur can't see. He could get attacked.' She thought. "It's too dark Arthur." she said but he couldn't hear her. She had to help him. She said a spell and a ball of light appeared illuminating the cave. She breathed a sigh. Arthur can see now. She watched as Arthur pulled himself up on to the ledge. "Now let's go Arthur. Come on." she said guiding the light up but Arthur made for the flowers instead. "No Arthur. Leave them. Leave the cave Arthur! Save yourself!" she wished he could hear her. He had to leave! God he was stubborn. Spiders began to screech and come towards Arthur. Arthur kept climbing to the flowers. Merlyn was nervous wishing she could just take his hand and drag him out of there. he then got the flower and put it somewhere safe. 'Go Arthur. Follow the light. Faster Arthur. Go." Arthur followed the light and he left the cave. Merlyn breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur was safe now."

Arthur left the cave and the light disappeared. Something strange had happened. The ball of light had radiated of love and comfort, giving him strength and courage and it had showed him the way. It was oddly familiar. Not the light but the feeling behind it. It felt like how he felt with Merlyn. That was odd. Merlyn was lying dead back in Camelot and he had to get back to her. He rushed to where he had left his horse and then raced back to Camelot. He got to Camelot in no time. He met Geoffrey at the entrance of the castle. "Inform the king I am back." Geoffrey nodded. "Yes sire." Arthur didn't wait. He raced to Merlyn's quarters. He found Morgana, Gwen, Morris, Julia and Gaius.

"Arthur! You are back! Did you get it?" asked Morgana. They were all worried. "Yes." He said producing it. Gaius took it and began making the tonic. "Hold her nose." Morgana did and Gaius fed it to Merlyn. Everyone waited anxiously. "Her heart has stopped." At that moment, Arthur felt like his heart had stopped too. "No. I came back on time. She can't be dead." Gwen hugged Gaius crying. Then suddenly, Merlyn heaved a deep breath. She was alive. Arthur couldn't believe he was looking at the beautiful blue eyes and before he could help it, he leaned and kissed her, surprising Merlyn and those in the room.

"Looks like someone is really happy that I am awake." said Merlyn croakily teasing to remove the tension and Arthur blushed. "I, um, I am happy you are awake, yes…um, I need to go and tell my father." He said and he left quickly. "See, he likes you." said Morgana and Merlyn blushed. "He was just in shock." "Excuses, excuses…" said Morgana. "What happened to me? I remember myself at the feast and nothing after." They began telling her what had happened.

Arthur went to see his father. "Father." "Arthur. I am happy you are back." "I told you I could do it father." said Arthur fighting to roll his eyes. There was silence. "There was a woman there at the cave." "What did the woman look like?" "Pretty. Dark hair, blue eyes, pale skin." "She is the woman we have been looking for. What did she tell you?" "Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange though." "In what way?" "I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand." "You must have been scared." "Had it's moments." "Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

"Seems like you know her." said Arthur looking at his father. "I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." "Yet another sorcerer saved my life." said Arthur. "What do you mean?" "When the woman left, I was left in the dark. It was so dark I could see nothing. Then a light appeared. It was warm and it gave me courage. It is what makes it possible for me to be here. It led me out of there." "It could have been the woman." "Suddenly having conscience after leaving me to the spiders? It wasn't her. It was someone else. Someone else who used magic to save my life." Uther remained quiet then said, "I am proud of you. Never forget that. How is Merlyn?" "Awake. Weak but recovering."Uther nodded, clapped his shoulder and left him. Arthur stood there looking out at nothing. He realized his father had not commented when he had told him about the light. It seemed his father chose to ignore the detail of a good sorcerer.

Merlyn took a long bath and had her first meal, really light then she went to Arthur's quarters. She wanted to thank him. She got to Arthur's chambers and knocked. She was allowed to enter. Arthur was sitting at the table, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. He looked casual and handsome. Her eyes met with his stormy grey blue eyes and held and she then broke the contact looking down.

"Thank you Arthur for risking your life for mine. I am grateful." "You have done the same for me Merlyn. I couldn't let you die. Who else will tell me off when I act like a prat." Merlyn laughed easing the tension between them. "Who indeed." Arthur smiled faintly at that. "I don't know what it is Merlyn. I grew up with you. We fought and we did a lot together but now, now, you are making an impact on me. I want to be better because you call me on it. I am trying to be better. Thank you for that." said Arthur suddenly and she felt warm all over. Merlyn couldn't believe he had said that. "Even though you don't believe me most of the time?" "Well especially then because you always prove me wrong." said Arthur.

He was standing right there before her. She felt hot. She couldn't move. It was like she was stuck. She was so sure Arthur could feel her heart beat as it was beating really fast. He took her chin and raised her head. He lowered his looking into her eyes and she knew if she didn't move away, she would do something drastic like kiss him… 'He did kiss you first.' 'He was just happy I am alive.' 'He wants to kiss you now.' 'It is not right.' "I, I have to go. I am still feeling a bit weak. Good night Arthur." she said then all but dashed out only stopping when she was in her chambers. She leaned on her door breathing heavily. What was that! Arthur had nearly kissed her! She knew if she had stayed he would have! Did that mean he liked her? Was Morgana right all along that Arthur liked her? She was so confused. Why did he have to make her feel this way?

Back in his room, Arthur was also in thought. He knew if she hadn't gone away he would have kissed her. What had gotten into him? First he kisses her on impulse then now…. But he couldn't resist. Having her face close by, her pink lips enticing, slightly parted as if daring him to do it, he could see her pulse race as her breath quickened…she was as affected by this as he was and that thought made him feel good. Maybe she liked him? He couldn't sleep that night. He was just happy she was alive… He hoped things wouldn't be awkward.

_There it is. Please review and tell me what you think…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Days had passed since Merlyn woke up from her poisoning. She and Arthur were still friends, teasing each other but they also felt that something had changed. Something was now different between them. they never talked about the kiss and made a point to avoid the topic. When Merlyn got to Gaius' chambers, she found an unfamiliar man lying on one of the beds. He was tall with dark hair, tan skin and looked handsome. "Who is this Gaius?" asked Merlyn. "Lancelot. He saved Morris' life in the woods." "How so?" asked Merlyn puzzled. Saved his life? "Morris was attacked by a mysterious creature while gathering some herbs for me. He said it was a large eagle with 4 legs and a tail." "Magical creature?" "It has to be." "Is he going to be alright?" she asked. "The wound is not deep. It is more superficial and his fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning." said Gaius.

Merlyn then went to spend time with Morgana as there was few she could do with Gaius. "So a tall dark handsome man is Gaius chambers right now?" asked Morgana her eyes twinkling. "Yes." "I wish he had saved me." saved Morgana. "You don't even know him Morgana!" "Well, his actions are honorable not to mention quite sweet and chilvaristic. He would have been my knight in shining armor!" Merlyn rolled her eyes at the princess. "Only you, Morgana." "So he is with Gaius now?" "Yes. Gaius says he will make a full recovery."

When she returned to Gaius' chambers lunch time, Lancelot was awake talking to Morris. "Hello." she said drawing their attention to her. "My lady." said Lancelot bowing. Awake, she saw his eyes were dark brown almost black and he was indeed very good looking. "I heard what you did. You were brave and you have my gratitude. How are you feeling?" she asked. "I am fine my lady." "I have never seen you before." "No. You would not have. I just got here when I met Morris." "Why are you here? Are you seeking a job or an audience if you don't mind me asking?" "No, I don't mind. Ever since I was a child, I have dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know that you're thinking I…I expect too much. After all who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land." "You are brave Lancelot. You faced a huge beast with a sword in hand like a true knight!" said Morris and Lancelot smile. He had a charming smile, she noted. "You would shame Arthur himself." "Don't let him hear you say that. Though it is probably true." Merlyn said sharing a smile with Morris. "I hardly think so, my lady." "Well, I will talk to Arthur for you and see where it goes."

She met Arthur as she walked around the court. Actually, she saw him training someone who failed dismally. She went to him after he dismissed the other knights. "Hello Arthur. You seem in a bad mood. No one worthy to be a knight yet?" "Grummund is the 3rd to fall this month. How am I meant to protect Camelot with this rubbish?" said Arthur. He sounded frustrated. "Well I think I might have a solution." said Merlyn. "What? Merlyn I know you are a very good at most things but really I think you are out of your depth here." "I know but let me finish. Lancelot, the man who saved Morris' life would like to try out as a knight." "What? You think he is good?" "From what I heard, yes. He has courage and bravery. Isn't that what you look for?" "Well is he a noble?" "What?" "The first code of Camelot says only those of noble blood can serve as knights. Is he one?" "Why does it matter if he is noble blood or not? Shouldn't you put more emphasis on talent rather than blood?" "You seem to be eager for me to take him on." said Arthur glaring. "He saved your servant's life Arthur. Even if that doesn't mean anything to you, doesn't he deserve a chance to prove himself?"

Arthur felt jealous fill him at the way Merlyn was talking about this man. The man had saved Morris which he was grateful for but Merlyn seemed a little too eager and all he wanted was to do now was banish that man from Camelot or throw him in the dungeons. "Well I can give him money and send him off then." "Arthur, it is Lancelot's dream to be a knight of Camelot." Merlyn said. Arthur felt rage. She knew his dream? Just how long had she talked to this Lancelot? "Oh so now you have already talked to each other about your dreams huh?" "What? What is wrong with you Arthur? Weren't you the one whining about no one of talent just now?" "Yes but I am not going to indulge you because you feel he deserves to be a knight because you like him." Merlyn's eyes widened in shock. "Can you even listen to yourself? You can be so infuriating sometimes. He jumped in front of a large fearsome creature with no hesitation for a stranger. That is the reason why I want him to try out as a knight and even if we talked and shared dreams, what is it to you anyway." said Merlyn and she stomped off angrily. Arthur sighed running his hand in his hair. He knew he had overreacted but he couldn't help be unsettled by this Lancelot. He suddenly wished the man wasn't noble so he could send him away.

Merlyn returned to Gaius' chambers fuming. "What happened?" "The prince happened. He began accusing me of liking Lancelot when I suggested he take you in. Ugh. He is so infuriating." Gaius smiled knowingly but said nothing. "I will talk to him again. Oh, before anything else, are you noble born?" asked Merlyn. "Before he began acting like a prat, Arthur said there is a Knight's code that states you have to be noble born to be a knight not that I think it's fair. Shouldn't skill be more than blood?" "Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him." "The noble man." "Yes that is when the code was born." "That is hardly fair." said Merlyn then turned to Lancelot. "So are you a noble?" "Yes. I am." "Then come on. Let us go and get you some clothes to be ready tomorrow when you meet the prince."

Arthur decided to go and see Morgana sometime after Merlyn stormed off. After all Morgana was Merlyn's closest friend and he ignored the fact that she was his sister and would tease him to the end of the world for this. He got to Morgana's chambers and knocked. She was in and she looked at him with a smirk on her face. "Arthur. I have been expecting you. This is about Merlyn isn't it?" "How did you know?" "I know you Arthur. You are arrogant, bigheaded and most of all predictable. You have never liked to share. Why start now?" "What are you talking about Morgana?" he asked getting mad at Morgana for her smirk and her cryptic words then he saw her face change to be serious. "You know what I am talking about Arthur. Merlyn has always been independent and likes to do things nobles wouldn't even dare to do. She is gentle, kind and likes to help people. It is in her nature which is what makes her a brilliant physician and well the most liked lady in Camelot. The commoners relate to her in ways none of us can. She does not choose who she helps commoner or noble nor does she treat them any different." "I know that." "Then you should know that what she is doing for Lancelot does not mean much except she wants to help him and help you as well. You need capable knights. She saw he was worth bringing to you. It is nothing more than that. Don't be clouded by your own jealousy." He was stunned by Morgana's words. They were true but he was surprised. "I am not jealous." "Could have fooled me." Arthur sighed and said, "Fine and um, thanks." He mumbled and he left in thought. It was true what Morgana said. He will give this man he now knew as Lancelot a chance.

Merlyn went to find Gwen and found her in her home. "Gwen, this is Sir Lancelot. He is the one who saved Morris' life. Can you make some clothes for him?" "Of course." said Gwen inviting them in. Merlyn could see Lancelot was quite taken by Gwen as she watched from where she was sitting. "This, ahem, this is very kind of you er," "Gwen." "Gwen." "It's short for Guinevere." "Ah, thank you, Guinevere." He said looking at her his dark eyes on her and Merlyn saw Gwen falter a bit before setting back to her task. Merlyn hid a smile. She was so going to tease Gwen after this after telling Morgana of course.

"Don't thank me. Thank my Lady. She is very kind and would do anything for anyone. Sorry can you raise your arms?" Lancelot did and Gwen wrapped her arms around his chest and measured him their eyes meeting a bit before Gwen looked down. 'Was that a blush on Gwen's cheeks?' "I think it is great you got a chance like this. We need men like you." Lancelot looked at Gwen and said, "You do?" Gwen looked panicked. 'Here we go.' Thought Merlyn wishing Morgana was here to see the show. "Well not me personally, but u know, Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur." rumbled Gwen. That was proof enough that Gwen liked Lancelot. She only rumbled when she was flustered. "Well I am not a knight yet, my lady." Gwen laughed nervously. "I am not a Lady." "Sorry, my…" "Well, we are done. Erm, I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you sire." Gwen reached out to shake his hand but he took it and kissed it his eyes on her the whole time making Gwen blush red. Merlyn shot Gwen a look of amusement and left with Lancelot.

Next day, Merlyn dressed in a light sunny soft yellow and green dress and gold sandals. She wore her hair up clipped simply with a gold comb. She looked absolutely beautiful. "Looking forward to seeing Lancelot huh, Gwen? Maybe you can take him sightseeing around Camelot." She teased laughing when she saw Gwen turn red. "I don't know what you are talking about my lady." "We need men like you…Gwen!" Merlyn said dissolving in giggles. "Are you ever going to let me forget that?" grumbled Gwen. "No. it was too funny. Sit and eat Gwen. You will need the energy. Camelot is quite large…" she teased again giggling.

Arthur looked up and saw Merlyn, her maidservant Gwen and his manservant Morris talking with Lancelot. He noted that Lancelot was tall and a looker and the way Merlyn was fawning over him made him see red. She should be fawning over me… He watched as Lancelot walked to him. "Yes?" he said narrowing his eyes. "I have come to train sire." He held out his seal. Arthur looked at it scrutinizing it but found nothing wrong to his disappointment then returned it back to him. He turned around as if he was leaving. "Sire?" Arthur then turned suddenly and smacked him. Lancelot caught unaware, fell down. Arthur felt happy. Now Merlyn could see that Lancelot was nothing more than weak. "Such sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you are ready." He said turning away. Lancelot wore a look of surprise on his face then said, "I am ready now." Arthur turned and looked at Lancelot infuriated. "You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." Onlookers laughed. As he saw Merlyn's face, he felt a pang. There was disappointment there. She was very upset and she said something to Gwen who led Lancelot away.

Arthur made to approach Merlyn but she shook her head and left not even saying a word making him feel much worse. He was an idiot. He let his jealousy cloud his mind but he was not about to own up to a mistake now. He didn't see her the rest of the day. That night he knocked on Merlyn's door. Gwen opened the door. Inside was Morgana. "Hello. Can I speak to Merlyn alone?" Morgana gave him a glare and she left. Merlyn dismissed Gwen for the night.

"What do you want?" asked Merlyn curtly. "I am sorry." "For what? For humiliating Lancelot? For not giving him a fair chance?" "You can't deny his reflexes are bad." "And that gave you reason to throw him to the stables? Do you do that to all your recruits? Listen, like you said before, I know nothing about knight training. Lancelot is a good man and he will be a good knight but that is up to you. I have nothing more to say. Goodnight Arthur." Arthur left feeling even worse. He had to make this right.

The next day, Arthur took some knights and went to the stables. He found Lancelot sharpening his sword. He took a broom and tossed it to Lancelot. Lancelot looked up suddenly and caught the broom. His reflexes were very good. "Not bad." Lancelot then stood and bowed to him. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again sire?" "It certainly does need sweeping but first," He picked up another broom and removed the bristles. "I'd like you to kill me." the look of surprise on Lancelot's face was priceless. "Sire?" "Come on don't pretend you don't want to?" Lancelot removed the bristles on his own broom. "Hell if I was me I would want to." he said tauntingly. He had to see if this man was worth it and to see the smile on Merlyn's face again. They began to fight. "Come on Lancelot. You are not beating a carpet." He taunts as he can see Lancelot is not giving his all. He was good. Eventually, he hits Lancelot in the gut. "Congratulations, Lancelot. You have made the basic training." Suddenly there is a warning bell and screams. Arthur runs towards them with the other knights.

Merlyn heard the bells and rushed out with Gwen close by. She found Gaius tending to sick people in the courtyard. "What happened?" she asked. "An attack. The creature hit again." Merlyn immediately got to work with Gwen helping. She began helping an injured woman who looked scared to sit down. "You are safe now. I promise." The woman nodded and Merlyn turned to Gaius who was tending to someone else. "How is she?" "She is doing fine." Just then Lancelot ran to the square. "What happened to these people?" "Their village was attacked by the winged monster." After everyone was settled, Merlyn followed Gaius to his quarters. "Do you know what this creature is called Gaius?" "Not yet. It has the wings of an eagle, and the body of a lion." "Will we catch it Gaius?" Gaius remained silent.

Arthur stood with his father looking down at the courtyard. I'd hunt this thing down if I could but I cannot track a creature through the air." said Arthur feeling helpless. "You don't have to track it. First Greenwood then Willowdale. The creature is heading south toward the mouth of the valley." "To Camelot." said Arthur solemnly. "You must prepare your knights." said Uther. "Have faith father. We will be ready." Uther nodded and he left.

Arthur looked down at the court and saw Merlyn helping to tend to the wounded. She looked so graceful and natural and fluent as she went about not flinching at the sight of the injuries. He felt his heart swell as he watched her. she was helping, she was doing something and so could he and he would motivate his knights to fight. He called them all to the courtyard. "The beast is heading for Camelot. Its fast, its agile but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today, your training routines will focus on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."

The knights all bow and leave in different directions. As he stands, Lancelot approached him and bowed. "Yes, Lancelot?" "Is there anything I can do sire? Its just, I know that in the event of battle only a knight may serve." "That is correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight which is why I am binging your test forward. You will face me in the morning." Arthur needed as many knights as he could if he was to defeat this creature and Lancelot looked very promising.

Next day Merlyn and Gwen went down to the training grounds where Arthur was testing Lancelot. "Hello Morris." "Hello my Lady." "You don't seem ok." "Well, sire has been in a foul mood for these past days and I do not know why." "Oh my. I am so sorry. I know how insufferable Arthur can be when he is in a bad mood." she said. Morris looked exhausted and like he could fall to his feet. What had Arthur been doing to torment the poor boy?

Gwen went and fluffed Lancelot's uniform and Merlyn sent her a teasing look making Gwen blush. "Well here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, son of Lord Elfred of Nuthumbria." Arthur then nodded to the time keeper. "Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets then began to fight. It was entertaining. Both were very good. Merlyn turned and hid a smile at the nervous look Gwen had. Gwen had never been this jittery even for Arthur. When Lancelot misses Arthur after swinging, Gwen held on to Morris in her anxiety then apologized blushing furiously. It looked like Lancelot was going to lose before he caught Arthur off guard and pointed his sword at Arthur. Arthur looked furious at first but Merlyn could see something else. Happiness and worthiness. He had found who he was looking for. Gwen rushed to congratulate Lancelot and so did Merlyn and then she turned to Arthur.

"You were really good Arthur. I am glad you gave him a chance." "I wasn't given a choice was I?" "Arthur…" She gave him the raised eyebrow of doom. "Ok. He is good and you were right. I am sorry was a prat." "That is fine. You made it right." Merlyn smiled and walked off leaving Arthur with a smile on his face. Life was good once again.

That night, Merlyn stood beside Arthur watching as Uther knighted Lancelot. Lancelot was kneeling before the king with the king pointing his sword at his chest. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." There was applause and Merlyn clapped happy for him. "You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the foundation of Camelot." "The honor is all mine sire." "Your father would be very proud." "Indeed sire." "He was a fine knight of honor. I am glad you followed in his footsteps." "Thank you. It has been my dream." "Enjoy the feast." said Uther and Lancelot bowed and left.

Merlyn watched as Uther gave a lady of the court Lancelot's seal and whisper something. Was something wrong? "He is indeed very handsome." said Morgana as they talked. "Yes. More so now he has realized his dream. Well, maybe Gwen here will be Lady Guinevere soon." said Merlyn and Gwen blushed red making the 2 ladies laugh. "You should have seen her Mo. She was so anxious she even hugged Morris after Lancelot won." "Oh my, now I wish I was there."

Arthur's eyes trailed Merlyn even as he talked to his father or greeted the nobles. She looked really beautiful tonight in a red flowing dress with gold belt, gold bangles, gold and red earrings and a locket she always wore which she said she got from her parents, gold head circlet. Her black hair was up curled with some curls released framing her heart shaped face. He loved her hair up as he got to see more of her delicate neck and slender shoulders. As he is watching as Merlyn laughed with Morgana, Lancelot joined him. They sat together drinking. "Well, tell me, do you think her, beautiful?" he asked looking at Merlyn. "Yes sire. I do." Arthur felt his heart stop and a rush of jealousy feel him, then he realized Lancelot was looking at Gwen. He breathed a sigh of relief. With Lancelot as a knight, he could marry Merlyn and he did not entertain the thought of her married to anyone… Arthur smiled, rose and pounded the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot." The crowd applauds. He and Lancelot share a toast.

The day began on a bad note. Lancelot was arrested. Merlyn couldn't believe it. He has faked his nobility seal. He had lied. There was nothing wrong with his seal upon inspection except Lord Elfred didn't have 5 sons. As expected, Uther was very angry. He had been deceived and so had been Arthur and her. Now that she thought of it, she had seen the look on Lancelot's face when she had asked if he was a noble. "How could he have done that?" said Gwen distraught. "He was just desperate. He wanted so much to be a knight." Merlyn said sadly. Arthur tried to stand up for Lancelot to his father. He felt mad for being deceived but Lancelot was a great knight. Uther remained stand fast. The code had to be followed and Lancelot had to be punished.

The beast attacked right in the courtyard. The knights managed to fend it off but barely. The situation only got better when Gaius discovered what the creature was in a book of myths. It was a Gryffin and could only be destroyed by magic and not mortal weapons. "We have to tell Uther." said Merlyn. "Yes. He has to know." Gaius left to meet with the king. Gaius returned not looking pleased. Uther had commanded Arthur to go after the beast. "So the creature can only be killed by magic?" said Merlyn fearful. "Yes Merlyn. I am sure of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he will be killed." "Then he shouldn't go. He must be stopped Gaius. The king surely must see reason." "Where magic is concerned the king is blind to reason. And yet…magic is our only hope." "You are not suggesting what I think you are Gaius." "It is your destiny Merlyn. The true purpose of who you are." "You saw it Gaius. I can't go against it." "But if you don't, Arthur will perish." "No Gaius. I don't have magic that powerful." "This is the only way." Merlyn sighed. "You don't seem to care that I won't survive if I do this Gaius." "Of course I care. You are like the daughter I never had. I would give my life for you without a thought but for what? I cannot save Arthur but you can." "Ok. I have 2 hours to learn."

Arthur left his father in deep thought. Gaius had to be right. He had struck the beast himself and his sword had taken all the brunt. What if it was indestructible? What if he couldn't destroy the beast? He went to the dungeons and came to Lancelot's cell. He felt cheated and humiliated yet Lancelot looked so humble. Lancelot was a good man. "I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?! You don't sound like a knight. You don't even look like one." "I am sorry." "I am sorry too because Lancelot, you fight like a knight and I need…Camelot needs…" he couldn't finish the thought and Lancelot saw it. "The creature?" Lancelot asked to cover the now tense atmosphere. He knew he had been so stupid to think he could get away with it. "We could not kill it. I have never faced it's like." "I faced it myself sire. I struck it full square. I wondered how it survived."

"There are those that believe this creature, this griffin, is a creature of magic that only magic can destroy." "Do you believe this?" "It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is not permitted. The knights must prevail with steel and sinew alone." "Sire." "There is a horse waiting for you outside." "Thankyou. Thank you sire." "Lancelot, take it and never return to this place." "No… No please. It is not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honor." "I know." "Then let me ride with you sire." "I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself but I can do no more. Now go before I change my mind." Arthur's heart was breaking for this man and for himself for he knew he was losing a very valuable and capable man.

Gaius brought her a spell to defeat the creature. It was hard even to read. She began to practice it. Within an hour she was getting better. "I have to go now Gaius. I will try not to be seen." said Merlyn knowing the king will be even more protective of her and Morgana with the creature. She went to her chambers, dressed in breeches, tunic and cape, took her sword and then went to the stables. "Lancelot?" Merlyn asked in surprise when she saw him saddling a horse. "My lady. What are you doing here?" "Getting a horse. I am going to help Arthur." "No. it is too dangerous. Let me go. I am going there." "You can join me but you cannot stop me. Arthur is in danger." Lancelot did not protest further and they galloped off following the knights all the while with Merlyn hoping she was not late and that she managed to perform the spell.

She left her horse and found the knights. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Arthur lying on the ground. She couldn't tell if he was alive or hurt and she dashed to him forgetting she shouldn't be seen here. "Arthur!" she cried shaking him then she saw his chest rise. He was alive. Then she heard the screech and she turned and saw the creature advancing. Without warning, Lancelot charged at it. Merlyn knew this was her chance. she looked around. All the other knights including Arthur were out cold. She held out her hand, said the spell and her eyes flashed gold. Nothing happened. She said it again, nothing happened. Desperately, she said it the third time and Lancelot's sword glowed blue just as he approached the beast. When Lancelot hit the griffin, it screeched terribly and died. Lancelot looked around right at her and they locked eyes before she disappeared in the night, took her horse and left her heart beating fast. Lancelot knew. "You did it?" asked Gaius when she entered his chambers. "I did it." she said with a grin. "Was I missed?" she asked suddenly. "No. No one noticed." "Good."

Arthur awoke and saw Lancelot standing before the destroyed beast. "You did it Lancelot." He said happily. His father will surely allow Lancelot to be a knight now. When they got to Camelot, they went into the council chambers where his father was. "You did it my son. You did it." "Not I father. It was Lancelot." Said Arthur and at that Lancelot entered. "What is he doing here?" said Uther glaring at Lancelot. "Father I can explain." "You wait outside." Uther said to Lancelot and Lancelot left. "You had no right to do what you did." said Uther. "I confess it sire. I released him and I will take the consequences but surely Lancelot's actions change things." "His actions change nothing. He broke the code." "He laid his life for mine! He served with honor!" "I see you feel strongly about this Arthur. Under the circumstances, a pardon perhaps?" "No not good enough father. You must restore Lancelot his rightful place as a knight of Camelot." "Never. The law is the law. The code bends for no man." "Then perhaps the code is wrong." Arthur was so furious. Why would his father be so stubborn? He had the power to change the law yet he did nothing.

Merlyn walked and stood next to Lancelot as he waited outside the council room. "Lancelot." "My lady." They were silent. "They will restore you as a knight. You did kill the griffin." "No. I didn't. I saw you. I saw what you did." "Lancelot…" "You need not worry. Your secret is safe with me though it should be you they should be honoring my lady." "You know that will never happen." "Perhaps in time… When Arthur is king." "Maybe then." said Merlyn and they nodded before Merlyn said, "Thank you Lancelot." she said and she left.

Lancelot later went, apologized to the king and decided to leave Camelot. Merlyn watched as Gwen looked at Lancelot riding out. "He will be back Gwen." "How can you be so sure?" "He is a man of honor and the way he looked at you…he will come back." "I cannot wait forever." "You can try. You deserve a good man and Lancelot is a good man." Gwen nodded sadly.

_I know there wasn't much interaction between Arthur and Merlyn. I promise more next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it. let me know what you think and feel free to suggest ideas._

"Some flowers for you my Lady." said Gwen in the morning as chipper as always. "Wow, they are beautiful. Where did you get them?" "The forest." "They smell nice too. Thank you Gwen. You are too good to me." said Merlyn flashing a smile to her friend as she breathed in the sweet scent. "Oh no. You are the one who is too good to me. Most servants envy me a lot." "Really?" asked Merlyn surprised. "Yes. People really like you. You are not as stuffy as the other ladies." said Gwen with a blush. "Ah, can't walk around looking as if I have something smelling under my nose now can i?" said Merlyn and they shared a laugh as Gwen said, "Merlyn!" "You are more than a maidservant to me Gwen. You are my closest friend that I can confide in." said Merlyn seriously and Gwen looked glad and teary. "I am glad you feel this way." said Gwen softly feeling honored. "It is kind of weird isn't it? Our relationship?" "It might be unusual but it is better than the toxic relationship between Arthur and Morris." said Gwen and the 2 laughed. The day passed slowly. She went and helped Gaius, practiced sword fighting with Arthur (where she beat him again though he always claims he let her beat him) and talked to Morgana. At night she practiced her magic and then went to bed.

_Morgana is ill_

The next day started on a frantic note with Susan barging into her chambers in hysterics reporting that her lady was not waking up. There was commotion at the news with both her and Gaius looking at the princess who was lying still, breathing as though sleeping but not waking up. no one knew what was wrong. There didn't appear as though she was suffering from any form of illness. It was baffling. The king was frantic and Arthur was pensieve. He and Morgana may fight a lot and tease each other but they still loved each other.

2 days later nothing had changed. Merlyn stood beside Morgana's bed looking at her form lying so still on the bed. She looked so peaceful lying there as if she was merely sleeping yet she wasn't waking up. "Her body seems to have closed down." said Gaius who was examining her. "Why? You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It has been nearly 2 days. And what do you know?" Uther said sitting on Morgana's bed looking worried and desperate. "I fear she may have some inflammation to the brain." Said Gaius. "What could cause such a thing?" "An infection possibly. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her sire." Merlyn had faith in Gaius but that didn't stop her from feeling a sense of despair and desperation. Morgana was just lying there not eating and if not cured, she could die… She couldn't think it like that.

As she left Morgana's chambers, she met Gwen who was standing with a worried Susan whose eyes were red and her face was blotched. 'Probably matches my face.' "My lady, is she alright?" "There is no change yet." said Merlyn. Gwen and Susan nodded sadly and proceeded up to go and look after Morgana.

"Gaius I need the truth. How is she?" "She is all but dead Merlyn." "No. she cant be. You have to cure her. you just have to." "I have already tried everything." "Then I am going to have to do something. I cannot just sit and wait." "No. it is too dangerous for you." "I don't care. Morgana cannot die. I cannot live with myself knowing I could help yet I did nothing." "I understand that." Said Gaius with a sigh. "Give me a day. if I cannot do anything then you heal her." "Just a day. will she last that long?" "She will."

Arthur walked out of the castle into the courtyard where he had been requested. The man wore a brown cloak. Half of his face was burnt. "What is your business here?" "My name is Edwin Muirden and I have a remedy to cure all ills." What? "Is that so?" "he said with a raised brow. "I beg an audience with the king." "Our court already has a physician." He said walking away. He didn't trust this man. "I hear the Lady Morgana was gravely ill." Arthur stopped. "That is no concern of yours." He was very protective of Morgana and suddenly he didn't want this man to come close to her. "I might be able to help her." "Our physician has the matter in hand." "I will be in the inn in case you change your mind." Arthur ignored him and went his way wondering if Morgana was going to be ok.

By lunch time, Merlyn couldn't take it any more. "Gwen, take some time off. I need to be alone for a while." "My lady…" "Please." "Yes my lady." Said Gwen leaving pausing for a moment looking at a distraught Merlyn before she left. The mood in the castle was somber and so was the mood in the city. Everyone was waiting for word on the princess. Merlyn couldn't take it. as soon as Gwen closed the door, she found herself feeling suffocated. She couldn't stay alone here. She suddenly craved company even though just moments before she had wanted to be alone. She took her shawl and left her chambers not knowing where she was really going. It was a surprise when she found herself on Arthur's chamber doors. She looked at the door debating whether or not to knock. She was so distracted that she jumped when the door opened.

Arthur was surprised when he saw Merlyn standing by his door but before he could say anything, she fell into his arms sobbing hysterically. He didn't say anything, he took her in and he sat down on his bed with her in his arms running his hands in her silky soft her and back comforting her. he was filled with joy, not that she was crying but she had come to him for comfort. He knew how close she was to Morgana and how this could be affecting her. "Feel better?" asked Arthur when she calmed down. Merlyn blushed realizing she had broke down in front of Arthur. "Thank you. I am sorry for your shirt." She said pointing at the wet spot. Arthur looked at Merlyn. Even red eyed with a blotchy face, she was still the most beautiful girl ever.

"It's alright." He said. "I want her to get better Arthur. I…e can't lose her. We just can't." "I will do everything I can to help." said Arthur. "I promise. She is my sister and she means a lot to me too. I can't lose her before I let her know that." Said Arthur and Merlyn felt a pang for him too. They sat talking and calming each other talking about the comic moments they had with Morgana. "She will be fine. I will make sure of it." vowed Arthur. he wanted the smile and spark to return to Merlyn's face and he would do anything.

When they went to visit Morgana, Gaius had devastating news. "I cannot preserve her life much longer. She has hours maybe less." "We cannot let her die!" said Arthur looking at Morgana. "Arthur please!" said Uther "There is a man. He came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her." he said. He had given Gaius time to find a cure. He had to try the man despite his reservations. Merlyn glanced at him as he said so and he sent her a look that said, 'trust me.' "That's ridiculous. He doesn't know what's wrong with her." "He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills." "Impossible." said his father adamantly. "Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we should at least hear him out. I mean what have we got to lose? Please father. We cannot lose her." "He is probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling." "I don't care! If she is about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there is one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?" "Send for him." Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. If Morgana died, he wanted to feel he had tried everything he could.

_Edwin_

Arthur stood in the council chamber with Merlyn, Gaius, Morris and his father. Edwin entered and bowed. "Edwin Muirden, sire. Physician and loyal servant." And he hands Uther a scroll. "Welcome to Camelot." "Have we met before?" said Gaius and Arthur looked at Gaius. Gaius looked like he was sure he had met the man. "I doubt you would forget a face like mine sir." said Edwin. That was true considering half his face was burnt.

Merlyn didn't like the man at first sight. There was something about him that didn't board well with her. He seemed polite but also seemed like he was up to something. It was quite a coincidence that one can just hear of an illness and offer to help out of the blue. Worse he said he had a cure for all illnesses. She had never met anyone who could cure everything! Gaius could cure most ills but certainly not all! He promised to heal Morgana. That was more important than her suspicions. She just wanted Morgana alive and well. Edwin was offered rooms in the castle and Arthur offered Morris to him to help him get settled.

Arthur waited with Uther and Merlyn when Edwin and Morris came to Morgana's chambers. "Put myequipment over there. Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." Merlyn narrowed her eyes at this. She was not comfortable with this. What was he up to? "Certainly." said Uther. "That includes you Gaius." He said. "But I am eager to learn from your methods." said Gaius. 'Good Gaius.' Merlyn thought. "Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration." "It will be merely observation." "Of course. I understand but it is imperative I do this alone. The lady is very sick." said Edwin and Gaius nodded. They all left the room. Now it was a matter of waiting.

_Morgana is healed_

Arthur saw Edwin descent the stairs as he waited anxiously with Gaius, his father, Merlyn, Gwen, Susan and Morris. "Your majesty I have great news. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." Merlyn looked up then at Gaius in surprise. "What is it then?" 'Yes what is it?' "It is cerebral hemorrhage." "Hemorrhage? I don't think so." said Gaius. "I found a trace of blood in her ear." Edwin said producing a cloth with blood. "God in heaven!" said Uther. "The severity depends on the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to a coma and eventual death." Uther turned to Gaius furious and demanded, "How could you have missed this?" said Uther angry and fierce. "I didn't see any blood." said Gaius. "Please, just thank the fates that you didn't administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that would have done?" said Edwin and a shudder ran through Arthur. Morgana could be gone… How could have Gaius have made such a mistake? It was so unlike him. "It may have increased the bleed." said Gaius dryly. "Is there a cure?" asked Uther. "Come and see for yourself."

Merlyn had to fight herself not to run to the chambers. She walked in and there was Morgana sitting on the bed looking weak but alive! She was alive and breathing. Uther was emotional and couldn't let go of Morgana and so she had to wait impatiently for her turn.

Morgana laughed as she was literally smothered by Merlyn. "Morgana! You are awake!" said Merlyn excited. "And I will soon be dead if you keep that up." said Morgana and Merlyn released her just a bit. "Sorry. I am just so happy you are well. I was so worried. We all were. Everyone is so glad. Uther is sure to give a feast today." said Merlyn very fast and Morgana laughed. "Merlyn! I go for 2 days and you suddenly turn into Gwen?" she said and they laughed. "It is good to see you back Morgana. Never worry me like that ever again!" "I will try." she said.

Arthur smiled as he looked at the 2 girls. Merlyn's eyes were twinkling like twin sapphires with happiness. He was glad his sister was fine and everyone was happy. "Morgana, I am glad you are alive." "Can't get rid of me that easily Arthur. Who else will be there to tease you?" she said and Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yep, you are truly back. Take some time to rest ok?" said Arthur smiling then he left. Merlyn only left after Morgana was fed. She made her way to Gaius' chambers. "I fear I may know him." said Gaius softly referring to Edwin. "Really? From where?" Merlyn asked. "The great purge. I need the record to confirm." said Gaius. "Where are they?" "In the library. Let me go and ask Geoffrey." "And I will go and look around the chambers of this man." "Be careful."

Merlyn went out but was intercepted by a guard and was called to the council chambers. She found Uther, a weak looking Morgana and Arthur in there already. She went and stood on her place beside Arthur. Edwin came in and stood in front of the king. "Name you reward." "I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient." said Edwin. Morgana looked at him smiling. "There must be something I can do." Uther insisted. "No. I will wait until the Lady Morgana recovers and then I will be on my way." Uther rested his hand on Morgana. "Why don't you stay a while? You could leave here in the castle." 'No!' thought Merlyn. "No. I… I feel I would trespass and you already have a court physician." 'There it is.' "I am sure Gaius would be glad of your help." Uther said. 'Don't be so sure Uther. "It is a kind offer but…" 'Playing hard to get.' "Think about it. Dine with me later. Give me your decision then." "To dine with your majesty would be reward itself." 'Liar.'

_Edwin and magic_

"My Lady, are you alright? You look troubled." said Gwen as Merlyn sat in her room. She was thinking about Edwin. Who was he? Something made her skin crawl. He seemed so fake. Was she the only one seeing through his act? "I am fine Gwen." "I don't mean to push my lady but you don't seem so. Are you unwell?" Merlyn sighed realizing she had used her 'Lady Merlyn' voice. "I am worried Gwen. Edwin healed Morgana but how? No one knows as well were all out of the chambers." "Does it really matter? Morgana is well now." "Yes. You are right Gwen. As long as Morgana is alive and well, it shouldn't matter." Merlyn said with a smile and Gwen smiled back. However Merlyn couldn't shake the feeling off and she decided to go and investigate alone like she had planned. She went to Edwin's chambers. He was not in. She began examining his equipment. She then saw a box and she opened it with magic. There were bugs moving. "Swefn." came a voice and the bugs go still. She turned and saw Edwin.

"You have magic, my lady." "How do you know that?" Merlyn asked calmly looking at the man. "Only magic can bring them to life. These little angels are what cured the princess. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good, my lady." "I know that." "Then why do you fear it?" "It is banned isn't it?" "Then should I have let the princess die?" "I didn't say that." "People like us, my lady, have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this world better?" "Maybe. I should go. Thank you for healing Lady Morgana." "Of course, my lady. Please keep my secret." "As long as you keep mine." said Merlyn and she left in deep thought. She found Gaius with a large book. "You were right Gaius. You may know him. He has magic." "Ah." "Yes. There is something going on and I have a bad feeling about this."

_Gaius released_

Merlyn was seated beside Arthur in the council chambers with Morgana beside Uther on Uther's left. Merlyn was wearing a purple dress that had one dark and one light shade mixed together perfectly. Her hair was let down. Edwin came before them. "I have been through the court medical records with a fine tooth comb sire." "And were your findings satisfactory?" Merlyn stared at him intently. "With regrets, I would have to say they were not." Merlyn met eyes with Arthur in surprise. "How so?" "Gaius is a great man thorough and dedicated." 'Fake praise considering you want him sacked!' thought Merlyn furiously. "But?" "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments. This has led to a number of errors." "Gaius served me well for 25 years." "And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse." 'Oh how dare he?' said Merlyn so furious and looking daggers at the man. "Perhaps it is time to lighten his load. Have you given anymore thought to my offer?" 'Offer?' "Yes I have considered it very carefully." "Allow me some time to do the same." said Uther and Edwin left.

Merlyn watched as Uther stood up and got a drink. "You can't do this father!" Morgana said rising and walking to Uther. "You heard what he said. Gaius is old, he makes mistakes." "Gaius has treated us since before I could remember. You can't just cast him out." "You would have died if your care had been left to him. That is something I could not bear." said Uther adamant. Oh he was so stubborn. Merlyn decided to pitch in. "My lord, he healed Morgana yes but do we know who he is? Morgana fell ill mysteriously. Gaius said she had no signs of blood! I saw no blood when I looked her over. Then he comes along claiming to have medicine for all sickness? Neither of us knows how he actually healed her. How do we know he didn't cause her to get sick in the first place?" Merlyn said looking directly at Uther. She could not let him sack Gaius. That man was not to be trusted. She looked at Arthur and Morgana. They both agreed with her. Uther sighed. "I cannot risk something like this happening again." Merlyn shook her head. Uther was too stubborn for his own good.

Merlyn rushed to Gaius chambers when she heard he had been released. She couldn't believe Uther had pulled it through. "Gaius, they cannot do this. You tried to save Morgana. You did." "Uther is not to blame." said Gaius. "I am sorry I didn't fight so hard." "I know you did your best and you are not to blame as well." "What if you and Edwin work together? I could ask Uther." "No. Don't do anything Merlyn." "I can't stand by and do nothing. I cannot lose you." "Uther is right. It is time I step down. I am not dying Merlyn. We will meet again." "You belong here Gaius." "I cannot stay Merlyn. I apologize." "Edwin is not to be trusted. You can't leave us with him." "I need to. I will be back." Merlyn nodded sadly knowing she couldn't change his mind then she left the room.

She went and found Arthur. "You can't let him do this Arthur. Beg him to reconsider. Gaius made one mistake." "A mistake that nearly cost Morgana her life. You heard what he said. His work is riddled with error." "And you believe that? Arthur we do not know this man. He just happened to be there when she fell ill? He offered to make her well? We have never heard of him. Surely we would have if he was this good… I don't trust this man."

Arthur looked at Merlyn and he felt a pang in his heart. Ever since Merlyn arrived in Camelot, she had grown closest to Gaius. He was like a father figure to Merlyn and they became even closer when she became apprenticing under him. He couldn't imagine what this was doing to her. He felt hopeless. Both she and his father made sound arguments. They knew nothing about the man yet, he had saved Morgana's life. That couldn't be ignored. He had done what Gaius couldn't. "No one wants Gaius to go. I know how much he means to you Merlyn but my father has made his decision. There is nothing not even I can do." He watched as she deflated and wished he could take her in his arms. "I know. I just… it's like I am losing my parents all over again." "I will always be there Merlyn if you need to talk, cry or anything." Merlyn merely nodded unable to speak.

Merlyn escorted Gaius in the evening and bid him farewell then returned to the castle. She didn't talk much to anyone. She had tried to make Gaius stay with Gwen's help even resorting to guilt tripping but he didn't budge. He was gone leaving them with the creep, she was not going to whine. She was going to do something about it. She left her chambers and went to look for the creep then someone bumped into her. It was a frantic Arthur. "Arthur?" "Merlyn! My father has Morgana's illness. We have to find Edwin." "I will find him. Go and stay with Uther." said Merlyn and Arthur went back to Uther.

_Edwin exposed and Gaius is back_

Merlyn rushed to Edwin's chambers. She was going to end this. She entered and was surprised to see, "Gaius! You are back! What are you doing here?" He was tied up and surrounded by flames. "Edwin was trying to kill the king. I couldn't let him." "I can rule the kingdom and with you by my side, my lady, we can all be powerful." came Edwin's voice from behind her. "Wouldn't dream of it. Release him." she commanded in her Lady Merlyn voice. "It is your loss, then Merlyn." Merlyn glared at him. Edwin then saw an axe and Merlyn knew what he was going to do before he did it. The axe spanned in the air directly at her. Her magic rushed and it stopped in front of her. Edwin urged the axe on with a spell but she was more powerful. She sent it back at him and it hit him and he went down dead.

The flames around Gaius extinguished and Merlyn rushed to free him. "Are you alright?" "Yes. Thank you my child." Merlyn smiled. "It's good to see you." Merlyn took the bug box. "What are you doing?" "You were right. Uther is now ill with what Morgana had. Edwin told me he used them to heal Morgana. Maybe we can too." Gaius got a recognizing look and said, "Elanthia beetles." "They are magical?" "Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must go to him now."

They entered the king's chambers. He is lying motionless on the bed. Arthur was not in the chambers and Merlyn was glad. "How do we get the beetle out?" "It can only be by magic." "That is too bold. Using magic in front of him? He will kill us." "We don't have a choice." "Gaius?" "There are times when it is necessary." "I don't know." "If you don't he will die." "Ok." Merlyn gently held Uther's head. She placed her hands on Uther's ears. She mutters spell lowly and then pulls back with a beetle in her hand. Gaius smiled. "You are a genius." "Thank you. I am sure you get to stay now Gaius."

"Looks like you were right…about Edwin." said Arthur looking at her after Uther was awake. "Aren't I always right?" "Now who is getting a big head…" said Arthur and they laughed. "So Gaius is back." "Yes." "I am glad." "You are?" said Merlyn raising her brow. "Yes I am because he brought a smile back on your face." said Arthur looking at her his look indescribable and she blushed and said nothing. "I have to go and see father." "Ok." said Merlyn and watched him go then shook her head and went to see Gaius. "What? He apologized? Uther apologized? That beetle must have done something to his brain!" said Merlyn and Gaius laughed. "It's good to have you back and don't ever leave like that again. At least not without a fight." said Merlyn and Gaius smiled.

The next day, Gaius stood in front of the court. Merlyn stood looking proudly at Gaius as Uther said, "I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honor of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician but hence forth you are a free man of Camelot." There was applauds and Merlyn smiled brightly at Gaius. No one deserved this more than him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 7_

_Hey guys here comes chapter 7. _

_ roselina thanks for the review. Romance is coming soon. Keep reading…._

_ Charles-the-Hammer am glad you are enjoying the story. More is coming keep reading_

_KayeBell and Caki Black thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the next chapter._

Merlyn woke up feeling excited. She was going hunting today with Arthur and she couldn't wait. She loved hunting. It was relaxing and there was no thrill more than catching something. She and Arthur were competitive when it came to that. "You are very excited." "I am going hunting Gwen. How could I not be?" "Hmm, are you sure you are excited about the hunt or the company?" said Gwen and Merlyn blushed and said, "Guinevere!" Gwen exploded in a peal of giggles. Merlyn rolled her eyes. Well maybe she deserved the teasing after she had teased Gwen about Lancelot.

She got dressed in a silk white shirt, brown breeches, boots and a jacket. She tied her hair in a pony tail and she was ready. She met Morgana in the courtyard who didn't look too good. "Morgana, are you ok?" she asked concerned. After the scare with Edwin, they were now more cautious. "Yes. I…I just had a nightmare but I am fine." Merlyn looked at Morgana then said, "I hope so Mo. You can tell me about it when I return." Morgana's nightmares were increasing and Merlyn didn't know how to help. She had a suspicion what was causing them but she wasn't sure yet.

Morgana and Gwen watched as she got on her horse on the courtyard. "Enjoy your ride my Lady." said Gwen. "And do limit it to hunting." came a sly comment from Morgana. She glared at the blonde princess who just smirked at her. Not much use as heat spread to her cheeks. Merlyn rode her horse ignoring the peals of laughter coming from Morgana and met Arthur and Morris. "Hello Arthur, Morris." "My Lady." said Morris with a smile. "Merlyn." said Arthur. "Ready to get beaten?" said Merlyn and Arthur scoffed. "Never going to happen." "Happened before." said Merlyn retorting and Arthur scoffed but he was smiling.

Arthur was very happy. He couldn't wait to spend time alone with her. He had barely slept last night. He watched as Merlyn approached them wearing snug trousers and a silk top. She looked very cute. Her slender height, her simple yet desirable style made her endearing ad desirable unlike his sister's daring seductive beauty. They rode off and he constantly looked at her when she wasn't looking. She looked so relaxed and at peace. She had once told him riding set her free and she loved to feel the breeze on her face and hair.

They found a place to leave their horses and walked in the forest. As they did, Arthur spotted something. It was a deer. He motioned to Merlyn and she came closer and saw it. Merlyn nodded to him to take the shot as they always did. First to spot was first to shoot. Arthur lay down gently poised and ready to shoot. Just then Morris burst out from behind him and hit him just as he was about to shoot startling the deer. Arthur was furious at his manservant and glared, "You really are a buffoon aren't you, Morris?" He could see Merlyn shaking in silent laughter. "I was just asking…" said Morris bewildered. "Me or the deer? We are supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." Arthur nearly shouted frustrated.

Just then there was a scream. They all turned toward the sound. It sounded female. "Please don't!" They all heard. "What was that?" "Shh, be quiet Morris." "Help!" came a distant cry. Arthur took his sword from Morris and said, "Follow me. Quietly."

Merlyn followed Arthur. She had a sword as well and it was drawn. They came to a clearing. It was what looked to be bandits assaulting a young woman and an elder man. They looked noble from their dressing. Arthur took an arrow and shoots at one of the men. The men turned to them. "Merlyn, please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." said Arthur and she nodded. "Morris, try not to get hurt…" said Arthur and Morris merely smiled. They began to fight off the bandits. When Merlyn saw a bandit approach Arthur from behind him, she looked at a branch. It fell on the man and Arthur turned surprised then said, "Stroke of luck."

Arthur walked to the woman. "You alright? Did they hurt you?" the woman removed her hood. She was a beautiful woman with brown hair and brown eyes and rosy skin. "No. Thanks to you. I am Sophia. This is my father." "Arthur Pendragon at your service and this is Lady Merlyn of Camelot." Arthur said kissing Sophia's hand. Merlyn felt a burning sensation tugging at her at seeing Arthur kissing this lady. 'Stop it Merlyn.' She scolded herself then she too greeted Sophia and her father.

Merlyn stood next to Arthur and Morris. They had made straight to the council chambers from the hunt and presented Sophia and her father to Uther. "My name is Aulfric heir to Tir-Mor. This is my daughter Sophia." "You are a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" "Our home was sacked by raiders, we were barely able to escape with what few possessions we could carry." "These are dangerous times. What will you do?" "We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and I hope a new life." "You must stay here a while break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." Sophia and her father bowed then they left. Merlyn watched Sophia as she left then was stunned when she saw Arthur looking at Sophia as well. She felt the burning sensation return. She so hated Sophia.

Merlyn went to her rooms trying to calm herself. "Are you alright?" asked Gwen. "Yes, yes I am fine." "Morris told me of the new comers. He was preparing the lady Sophia's room beside the prince's." said Gwen. 'What?!' "He did huh." said Merlyn her heart feeling like it was being squeezed out of her chest. Did Arthur like Sophia? "I am sure it means nothing." said Gwen and Merlyn just smiled albeit sadly. "Well, if he does like her he is allowed to isn't he?" said Merlyn. Gwen didn't respond and there was silence. Merlyn dressed in a peach colored dress. "I am going to see Gaius for a while. I will see you when I get back." said Merlyn and she left. The hunt had certainly put a damper on her day that was for sure.

Merlyn was sitting with Gaius, reading while Gaius made some potions when the door opened. "Morgana! Are you alright?" said Merlyn rising to meet her friend. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." said Morgana looking distraught and worse for wear. "Nonsense, my child. You are always welcome. What brings you here?" Merlyn looked at Morgana. She was pale like she had seen a ghost. "I had another dream." "Of course. Merlyn told me you had a nightmare but I didn't ask what it was." "I didn't tell her the contents but now I feel I should. I saw Arthur lying under water drowning and there was a woman standing over him watching him dies. She is here in Camelot."

"The mind plays tricks. It borrows from everyday life and plays out in its fantasy." said Gaius wisely. "But I had this dream before she came to Camelot." said Morgana and Merlyn gasped. "Sophia?" she asked and Morgana nodded. "Sophia?" said Gaius. "Yes. She is Lady Sophia of Tir-Mor. We rescued her and her father in the forest when we went hunting. She is staying here to break their journey to Caerlon." "You must have been mistaken." "No. I know what I saw. It was so real…so vivid. I have never seen this woman before. She is going to kill him!" Morgana was frantic now and Merlyn went and held her hand comforting the princess. "These are just dreams Morgana. It is nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made you?" "It doesn't help." Here, try this. It will induce a deeper sleep." Merlyn was glaring daggers at Gaius. "Thank you." "You will be fine Mo." Said Merlyn and Morgana nodded gratefully and she left. Merlyn turned to Gaius. "How long will you keep this up?" "As long as I can." "It will not end well if she finds out the truth." "I will have to make sure she doesn't." Merlyn sighed and left it at that.

The next day, Merlyn watched heartbroken as Arthur rode out with Sophia. She had been so sure Arthur liked her. The way he looked at her and treated her…maybe she had been seeing things that weren't there…or maybe he had just been toying with her… the way he had kissed her whe she had woken up after the poisoning, the way he looked at her, the way touched her and comforted her…now he was off with Sophia! He didn't even know her!

"You are sure it was her?" Merlyn asked softly looking at Morgana. "I could never forget that face Merlyn." said Morgana. "Maybe you should speak to Uther." Merlyn said lost on what to do. "And say what? How will I explain it? Say that I can see the future?" "If it means Arthur's life is in danger." Merlyn said and Morgana sighed. "I cannot do that. You know how he will react. He hates magic Merlyn. If he doesn't kill me, he will kill anyone he suspects to have bewitched me." "That is not true. You are his daughter. He would not harm you." "Are you willing to put it to the test?" Merlyn knew Morgana was right. Uther would not take kindly you his daughter possessing even a speck of magic. There will be a massacre.

_Arthur and Sophia_

Arthur walked with Sophia. He spied a look at her. Her brown hair shone in the sun with white small beads in it. She wore a golden dress and clock that complimented her skin tone. The staff she held gave off a mystical nature but despite her beauty, he was not interested. There was one person who was even more beautiful with her beautiful thick silky black hair, alluring sapphire blue eyes and pale clear skin. He did wish he had came out here with Merlyn instead but Sophia had requested him and his company and he couldn't refuse. He took Sophia's hand and helped her down a log. "The river is not far. It is just down there." he said. As he walked on, Sophia said, "Arthur wait." Arthur turned and looked at Sophia. "What is it?" Sophia walked towards him flirtatiously. He fought to roll his eyes. He was used to ladies throwing themselves at him. That was one more reason why he liked Merlyn. She had never been awed by him or treated him differently. She didn't even treat him like a prince. Sophia came and stood before him and slowly took his hands. He looked into her brown eyes. They were flecked with gold, maybe a reflection from her dress. Her eyes didn't hold a candle to Merlyn's startling blue eyes. 'Ugh, Merlyn had ruined him for anyone else that was for sure.' "Tuce hwon fruc'ure Artur." Arthur didn't know what she had said but he felt a strange sensation fill him and he suddenly was overcome with how beautiful Sophia was.

Just then, a voice said, "You there, halt!" Sophia was startled and backed away and then Arthur tackled her down as an arrow flew at them. The arrow hit a tree missing Sophia by a hair. "Sorry!" called the guard. Arthur was furious. "Sorry? You nearly shot a crossbow in my face! What do you mean you are sorry?!" he turned to Sophia. "Are you ok?" "Yes thanks to you." she said with a smile. "They are looking for bandits that attacked you. Yesterday." Arthur said then made to take Sophia's stuff. "Don't touch that!" screamed Sophia. He was startled at first then said, "I am sorry. Maybe we should go back." "It's fine. I…I'm sorry. I was upset. Now don't let this spoil our day together. We were having a great time. Let's go to the river." Arthur was tempted but said, "I am taking you back to the castle. Your father would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Merlyn watched as Arthur returned. She had heard he had goe for a ride with Sophia from Morris who had been thrown in the stocks by the king while covering for Arthur. She watched as he kissed Sophia's cheek. She felt tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at this. When she left her chambers some time later, she met Arthur. "Hello." she said briefly looking at him trying not to notice how handsome he looked. "Hello." "How was the ride with Lady Sophia?" "Fine." "You seem very fond of her." said Merlyn testily. "You make that sound like a bad thing." "Not necessarily. I just…I have never seen you like this (even with me). Falling for a woman's charms that quickly." "If you are jealous Merlyn, just admit it. It's ok." Merlyn felt a pang in her heart then anger. How dare he? "Don't flatter yourself." Merlyn spat out. Arthur wore a hurt look but just briefly. "Come on. Think I don't know? It wouldn't be the first time." "Whatever. I don't think she is what she seems." "Why? What makes you say that?" "Your behavior for one. Slacking off your duties to go gallivanting in the forest?" Arthur began to laugh infuriating her more. "Why are you laughing?" "You. You think you know me? It's quite obvious you like me and you are jealous. I am free to do as I please and I can go riding, hunting or have a picnic with her or any lady I please." "Fine." said Merlyn and she left returning to her room and finally letting the tears fall.

Arthur didn't sleep thinking about Sophia. Merlyn's face would appear in his mind but it was overwhelmed by Sophia, her smiling face, her smile, her smell… He was so confused. What was wrong with him? The next day, Sophia asked him to take her to see the river seeing as they didn't see it yesterday. He didn't hesitate and agreed despite knowing he had duties to do. He asked Will to cover for him again. Soon he found himself in the woods with Sophia running and chasing her hearing her sweet laughter feeling his ears.. "Wait, wait, be careful." He said getting to her. He didn't want her hurt. "Don't worry." said Sophia coming to a stop and then she walked to him. She took his hands and he held them. They were so soft and smooth just like the rest of her. She began saying something in another language. "What are you doing?" He was confused. Sophia continued to chant. Arthur began to feel different, light headed like he was drunk or on a high, euphoria before it went away and he was fine. He looked at Sophia and his heart was overwhelmed with her beauty. She was perfect. A goddess and he would make her his.

Merlyn sat in Gaius' chambers her heart filled with sadness. She had pretended to be fine in front of Gwen and Morgana. They didn't believe her but she didn't give them the chance to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it so she avoided them by spending time with Gaius. It was then Morris came in covered in food, clutching his head. "Gaius, may I have some head potion. Got hit by a cabbage again." He said. "You were sent to the stocks again?" said Merlyn surprised. "Yes. Arthur missed the knighting ceremony. Uther put me there when I covered for him." "He went out with her again?" "Yes. He seems to like her." Morris said then said sheepishly, "I am sorry. I must have been turned into a cabbage head." "Oh no. it's fine."

When Morris left, Gaius said, "I fear, Sophia might not be who she seems." "Why? What do you mean?" "What do you know about seers?" "They see the future like prophets either through dreams or contact." "It is said to be an innate ability. You have to be born with it. Morgana's dream was real. I went to Alfuric's room. When he caught me, he got angry and his eyes flashed gold." "They have magic. Who are they?" asked Merlyn more to herself. "It is not who they are that worries me. It is what they want with Arthur."

After the ride, Sophia came into his room and closed the door. Arthur held onto Sophia's hands as she chanted. "Our love is so strong. You feel the same way too. If we were ever parted…" Panic filled him at the thought of being separated from his goddess and he said with conviction, "I'd never let that happen." Sophia smiled. "You may not have a choice There are some who don't want us together." "I'll never let them come between us." "Because we are in love?" "Because he was in love." "You must seek permission for us to marry….so that we may be together." "Till death do us part." said Arthur. Sophia chanted again and her eyes glowed red. As they did, she kissed him and then said, "Till death do us part." Arthur's eyes glowed red and Sophia left the room.

Merlyn couldn't sleep and she practiced her magic. She was getting really good. She was learning how to shift from one place to another. It was then she saw Aufulric leaving the castle. This was her chance to find out what was going on. She took her coat and shifted hoping it will work and she appeared in the woods. He soon passed her and she followed him careful not to make any noise. He went to the lake and raised his stuff. "I seek an audience with the sidhe elders." He shouted then said a spell. The lake glowed as fairies appeared. Merlyn was stunned. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality." 'Ah so that is what he wanted!' "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." 'So he was a cast out Sidhe!' "The crime was mine, not my daughter's." "The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered to them." "Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all, Arthur Pendragon!" then he began to laugh. 'No. No. Arthur may have hurt her but she had to stop this…she had to…who knows, maybe Sophia had enchanted him!

"What you saw at the lake was Avalon." said Gaius after Merlyn told him what had happened. "What is Avalon?" "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it moments before they die." "Why am I alive then?" asked Merlyn surprised and feeling honored to have seen it despite the circumstances. "You are extraordinary Merlyn." "They are going to kill Arthur Gaius." "I found the writing on Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. 'To hold life and death in your hands.' From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I am afraid I am now certain. We are dealing with a Sidhe." "I thought so too, seeing as the fairies said he killed another sidhe which meant he had to have had been one. This is not good." "They are masters of enchantment." "This means Arthur may be enchanted." "I fear so considering the way he is acting. Morgana's dream is turning true." "Not if I can help it." said Merlyn determined to save her Arthur.

However, Merlyn was in for a surprise. She was called to the council chambers. She didn't know what was wrong. Morgana was there sitting looking pensieve and worried. Merlyn was confused then it became clear when Arthur came in with Sophia by his side. "I request this audience father to discuss a matter of importance. It cannot have been escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia of Tir-Mor have grown close." Merlyn knew he might be enchanted but that didn't mean it hurt any less. "Not too close I hope." said Uther. "We are in love, which is why I come before you today, to ask permission to marry." Uther laughed. "I assume you are joking?" "No. I am going to marry her." "But you only just met her 2 days ago." "We are in love." "In love? We had no idea you were such a romantic had we Morgana?" "No he is full of surprises." said Morgana dryly.

"I am going to marry her. I don't care what you think about it." "I thought you came to ask my permission?" "Out of courtesy nothing more." he said taking Sophia's hand and turning to leave. "Guards, door. You have forgotten whose court you stand on." "You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tir Mor." Said Uther. The guards stepped forward. "What are you doing?" "And inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." "You can't do this!" "Yes I can and unless you show me respect, I will!" Arthur finally curved and bowed his head. "Release them" Merlyn didn't hear more. She wanted to free Arthur from this. He wouldn't have challenged his father like this. She wondered briefly if he would stand up for her like this to his father… 'Wishful thinking Merlyn.'

"I am worried about Arthur. I spoke to father but he didn't seem worried or perturbed. He trusts them." said Morgana. Merlyn sighed. "He is acting so out of character. He would never miss a knighting ceremony." "We have to watch Sophia." Said Morgana worried for her brother. Her dream had been so vivid. Arthur was being drowned with Sophia standing above him smiling. No.

Arthur did leave with Sophia that night. As soon as she saw him leave, Merlyn left and went to Gaius. "Arthur is gone. I am going after him." "The sidhe are vicious people. You must be careful." "Don't worry, I know what I am doing." said Merlyn and she left the castle praying she is not found out. She would have shifted out but it tired her out, the concentration and magic used…she had a feeling where she was going; she was going to need all her energy. She ran as fast as she could and she found Ulfric chanting with Sophia in the water above Arthur just like Morgana's dream. They had already started the ritual. She extended her hand and Sophia's staff soared to her. She pointed it at Ulfric, said a spell and he exploded. "Father! No! No!" Sophia tries to run back to her father but Merlyn pointed the staff at her, said the spell and Sophia exploded. Merlyn dropped the staff and ran into the water.

"Arthur! Arthur!" she said looking for him. She found him and used her strength to pull him to the shore. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized he was alive. She waved her hand on him and his clothes slowly dried. She then held him really close and prayed she could do this then she shifted. She had never shifted with someone before and if something went wrong… She appeared in Gaius' spare chambers with Arthur intact and she breathes a sigh of relief. She felt drained but she was happy he was alive and well. She laid Arthur down and left the chambers. "Gaius." Gaius was startled he nearly fell. "Merlyn! You should give a warning!" "Sorry. I brought him. Sophia and her father are gone. He is unconscious but alive." said Merlyn. "Good." Gaius inspected him then sent for Morris and they took Arthur to his chambers. "Will he remember this?" "Most likely." said Gaius.

Arthur awakened the next day sleeping in his bed with Gaius and Morris. Gaius lied to him that Morris had hit him with a brick knocking him unconscious. Merlyn laughed at the image when she heard the cover up story. Gaius was right. Arthur did remember what had happened and he was embarrassed. It was in the afternoon when there was a knock on Merlyn's chambers. She was sitting with Morgana talking and catching up. "Get that, will you Gwen." Gwen went and opened the door. It was Arthur. "Arthur." "May I come in?" "Um, sure." She said looking down her heart beating faster. Morgana gave her a smirk and left the room with Gwen.

Merlyn looked at Arthur. He looked nervous but as handsome as ever. "Um, well, I just wanted to that I am sorry. What I said these past days I didn't mean it." "I know." Merlyn said and Arthur looked at her. "I didn't want to go for a walk with her but she asked me to and then I don't know what came over me. It was like no one existed but her. I should have heeded your warning but it didn't even register much." Merlyn knew it was the enchantment but it had still hurt a lot. "It is ok Arthur. You can pay me back by another hunting trip." "Done." he said with a smile. He walked to her and leaned down and said, "Just so you know, you are so much better than her." softly in her ear, kissed her cheek and smiled. "Hunting tomorrow morning." He said with a grin and left leaving her flustered her heart beating widely.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 THE BEGINNING OF AN END_

_Hey everyone. _

_ Caki Black thanks for the review and yes Merlyn is quite different from Merlin. Firstly she is a lady and Uther's ward so she interacts with the charaters different. if you have noted, her magic is more advanced and she doesn't use spells where Merlin would. This is beause she arrived in Camelot when she was 10 and soon after Gaius took her under his wing so her magic is more advanced than Merlin. I hope I answered well._

_ KayeBell thanks for the review. No. In this story Gaius and Merlyn are not related. They are just close because Merlyn is mostly with him and she is free to be her true self (meaning her magic) with Gaius._

_Read and enjoy and review and tell me what you think. Arthur and Merlyn's romance is developing slow as they are skirting around each other but a kiss is coming hopefully next chapter. Keep a look out._

_The druid boy_

Merlyn was walking down the corridors when suddenly there was a voice in her head crying, 'Help!' Panicked, Merlyn looked around. It sounded like a child's voice. A child with magic in Camelot? What was he doing here in Camelot and why was he crying for help but most of all, where was he? She followed the voice and went out to the courtyard 'Help me please!' She looked around and saw him. She just knew it was him. He was small, huddled by a stone ledge looking directly at her with sharp grey eyes. She looked around and saw the guards searching for the someone, probably the boy! 'Please, you have to help me. They are searching for me.' Merlyn knew she had to do something without drawing attention to the little boy. She acted casually and walked to a small slide door. She looked at the guards and then said to the boy telepathically, 'Remove your cloak and come to me. Do it quick. Don't run or they will catch you.' The boy nodded, removed his grey cloak and walked to her. He looked nervous and scared but the guards didn't see him. She immediately took his hand and ran quickly to her chambers. She rushed in and found Gwen in there cleaning startling her. She immediately locked the door.

"My Lady! What are you doing? Who is he?" asked Gwen alarmed looking at the young boy. "The guards are after him! We have to hide him." said Merlyn taking the boy and placing her behind her changing screen. The boy said telepathically, 'Thank you Emrys.' 'Why do you calling me Emrys?' 'Among my people, that is your name.' 'Your people? You know who I am? How?' The boy didn't respond. He had lost consciousness. Merlyn then saw the wound on his left side. Emrys? Just then there was a knock on her door. She looked at the boy then at Gwen who was looking questioningly at her. She walked calmly to the door. It was a guard.

"I am sorry to disturb you my Lady. We are searching for a druid boy. We believe he came this way." "I haven't seen him. It is just me and my maid but I did hear running outside of my chambers." she said. "Best keep the door locked till we find him, my lady." "Of course. Thank you." said Merlyn then she locked the door sighing then she went to look at the boy. He was still unconscious. Gwen took a cloth and began wiping the boy. "Merlyn, who is he?" asked Gwen. "He is a druid boy. I don't know why he is in Camelot nor do I know his name. We cannot let him be seen. He will be killed." said Merlyn. "I don't know how Uther would want to harm a small boy. What harm can he do?" said Gwen. The boy looked so innocent. Merlyn didn't respond as she felt the same.

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing. "The druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. He had not even done magic. Is it necessary to execute him?" "Absolutely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated." "The druids are a peaceful people." "Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace but conspire against me. We cannot be seen as weak." Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes at his father. "Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." "Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the druid will send a message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the castle." said Uther and Arthur sighed. When it comes to magic, his father listened to no one.

Arthur stood beside his father on the balcony like he had to though he wanted no part in this. It was not right. "People of Camelot, the man here is guilty of using magic. Under our law, the sentence for this is death. We are still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy will be charged with conspiracy. Let this serve as a warning to your people." Conspiracy? Accomplice?! A small boy couldn't conspire. His father was beyond saving when it came to magic. He often wondered where the fear of magi truly came from. Magic was bad but really executing without evidence of use? No one was hurt by this man.

Merlyn and Gwen watched from the window. They looked at each other and at the small boy. He was awake now but looking weak. "I cannot watch this." said Merlyn and she went inside to the little boy. When the man died, the little boy screamed telepathically and the windows shattered. Gwen jumped in surprise when the glass shattered. Merlyn comforted the boy till he fell asleep. "Gwen, stay with him. Do not let anyone in even Morgana. Lock the door. I have to see Gaius." Gwen nodded. Merlyn left and Gwen locked the door. She went to Gaius' chambers.

"Gaius what can you tell me what you know about the druids?" "Very little I am afraid. They are very secretive especially now that they are being hunted by Uther. Merlyn, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up with this." Merlyn sighed. "No." "You are a terrible liar." "I cannot let them kill him. He is a small boy." said Merlyn. "He could get you killed. You may be the king's ward but the king does not tolerate magic users despite the station." "I won't let him be found. He is unwell but as soon as he is better, I will take him back to his people." "Please be careful"

_Gwen knows _

Merlyn returned to her chambers. "How is he?" she asked. "He is sleeping. He is pale and has a fever." "Yes he must have lost some blood from his wound. Did he talk?" "No. He must be scared." "Yes. It is a traumatic experience for such a small boy." "You are a good person Merlyn." said Gwen. "I can't let them kill him. What harm has he done? He is just a boy." "Yes but Uther seems to fear magic a lot." said Gwen. "Do you?" "What?" asked Gwen puzzled. "Fear magic?" asked Merlyn. "No. I don't. I don't fear you." said Gwen. "What?" said Merlyn startled her heart beating faster. "I have been your maid servant for 8 years my lady. I know." "How?" asked Merlyn surprised and apprehensive.

"I saw you do it once and I found your magic book. You forgot to hide it. I had to do it for you." Merlyn was overwhelmed. "I didn't tell you because at first I didn't know how and then I just thought you would tell me when you were comfortable and wished to." "And you just kept the secret and told no one? Why?" "You have done a lot for me my lady. This was my way of returning the favor." "I don't know what to say. I am sorry I didn't tell you." "I understand. It is a big secret to keep." said Gwen. "I can't believe you know and I never once suspected you did." "I do. You are not a bad person. I know that and if you are not a bad person then magic can't be evil." Merlyn was stunned then she took Gwen in a hug. "I am glad you accepted me Gwen and that this is now in the open." Gwen smiled. "This means I can watch you practice right?" "Of course." "Can you heal him? With magic?" "I will try." Merlyn laid her hand on the wound and it closed. "Now we just give him the potion and he will be fine."

**Dinner with Uther **

That night, Merlyn had dinner with Uther and Morgana. She tried to be her normal self but she obviously failed seeing as Uther asked, "You seem troubled Merlyn. Is something wrong?" Merlyn smiled and said, "No my Lord. I am sorry I am not better company tonight." "I am merely concerned about your welfare that is all." "Thank you My Lord. All is well." she said. she then turned to Morgana and asked after her day. Just then the doors opened and it was Arthur.

"What news of the hunt on the for the druid boy?" asked Uther. "We have conducted the search. The boy is nowhere to be found." said Arthur feeling tired after searching everywhere for an elusive boy and Merlyn looked down trying not to meet Arthur's eyes. "You mean you failed to find him?" "Perhaps he already left the city." "You are telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade the guards and escape the city? Nonsense. Someone is hiding him. I want him found." "Perhaps he used magic to escape." suggested Morgana. "No. he is a boy. His magic is not strong enough." "Then why hunt him father? He is a small boy. What harm has he done?" "He is a druid. That makes him dangerous." "But father…" "The druids would see this kingdom destroyed. Double your efforts." Arthur looked exasperated but he left anyway. He so wanted to be anywhere than doing this.

_Talking to the dragon_

After dinner, Merlyn went straight to see the dragon. She had to ask about this Emrys thing and she felt the dragon was the only one who knew. After all, the dragon was all knowing. She wanted to know how the boy knew her. She got to the cave and called out "Hello?" The dragon came down and roared. "The young warlock. No doubt you are here about the druid boy." "How do you know?" How did he always know? "Like you I hear him speak." "Why does he call me Emrys?" "Because it is your name." Merlyn actually rolled her eyes. Really? "I am pretty sure my name is Merlyn." "You have many names." 'What?' "Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I have never met any druids." "There is much written about you that you have to read." Written about me?

"You should not protect the boy." "What? Why not? He is just a little boy and he has magic like me. He is my kin." "You and that boy are as different as night and day." "What do you mean?" "Heed my words Merlyn." said the dragon. "I need to know why." "If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny." "What has he to do with that? According to you, I am to protect Arthur and be his wife aren't I?" "Then you have the answer you seek." "You mean that little boy will kill Arthur?" What! "That is up to you." "You can't know that for certain." "You have it in your power to prevent a great evil." "There must be a way. The future isn't set in stone." "You must let him die." That night, she was restless thinking about what the dragon has said. That small boy couldn't possibly be a danger to Arthur!

The next day, the little boy was still with a fever but he was awake to which Merlyn was grateful. Merlyn learnt his name was Mordred through relepathy. Merlyn used her magic to cool him down glad she could do it with Gwen there. "Merlyn?" "Yes…" "On that illness, could you have cured the people, my father?" she asked and Merlyn sighed. "Yes. It was a magical illness and according to Gaius, I am more powerful than other magic users so yes I could clear it with a spell but I couldn't. I wouldn't have been able to keep up with everyone going ill and that would have caused suspicions. I wanted to heal your father but I couldn't but I did help." "You did?" "Yes. I slowed down his symptoms and gave him more time, 3 extra days. It gave us time to find the cause." "Thank you."

Merlyn told Gwen to stay and watch Mordred she went to Gaius' chambers. "Merlyn, what is the matter?" "Gaius, do you believe in destinies and prophecies?" Gaius sighed. "There have been prophecies that have been told that have happened." "So they do exist?" "Yes but it is not often set in stone. We all have a destiny but we can choose to ignore it. You are a great woman Merlyn destined for greatness but you can choose to ignore it, altering your life making the prophecy seize to exist." "So in other words, nothing is written in stone?" "Yes." "Thank you Gaius." Merlyn was glad and felt much better.

Merlyn returned to her chambers. A while later, there was a knock on her door. It was Arthur. "Arthur?" she asked not at all expecting him. Arthur sighed. "I am looking for the druid boy." Merlyn hesitated then she let him in. "What will you do when you find him?" Merlyn asked looking at him her heart beating fast. Arthur sighed. "I don't know." he began to look around her chambers. "Arthur what will you do?" said Merlyn almost shouting at him and Arthur looked at her surprise and concern then he got it. "He is with you isn't he?" said Arthur. "Please, Arthur." "Where is he?" he asked. "Arthur…" she said desperately. "Show me to him." said Arthur in an inscrutable voice that left no room for debate. Merlyn sighed and pointed at the screen. Arthur looked at her then he walked to the screen where he looked in for a moment. "Is he ill?" "He has a fever. Arthur please, I can't let him be killed. He is just a boy." Arthur sighed. "I have seen nothing but we will need to talk." said Arthur and he left. She breathed a sigh of relief. She returned to the boy and began to nurse him.

Arthur sighed a headache forming. His father was paranoid for the boy to be found, the boy he had found with Merlyn. He didn't tell his father. He lied that they were still searching. Did that mean he was more loyal to Merlyn than his father? No. it meant he didn't believe his father was right about this. The boy was just that, a boy. What harm could he do? That night he went to Merlyn's chambers. She was jittery. She locked the door as soon as he entered. He noted Gwen was still in fussing on the boy.

"How is the boy?" "He is well now. Much better." said Merlyn and Arthur nodded. "Why are you doing this? Father will kill you for this." Arthur said. He couldn't help but admire her courage. It was more than he had when it came to his father. "He won't find out unless you tell." "Does Morgana know?" "No. I didn't want to involve her. Besides, the less people who knew the better." "What are you going to do with him? You can't keep him here!" "Return him to his people tomorrow night. He will be fit enough to travel then." Arthur nodded. "I will take him." "Arthur…" "Noone will suspect me. beside, you will be in trouble with my father. If I am caught, I will simply tell them I am taking him to lock up in the dungeons." "You will do this?" "I will. I don't want you dead." He said simply.

"This was nice of Arthur to do this." said Gwen. Merlyn looked up. Merlyn sighed. "I know this is hard for him. He is betraying and lying to his father and risking his reputation. His men outwitted by a small boy." "Yet he did it for you anyway." said Gwen. Merlyn sighed. "Arthur is different from his father. It is what gives me hope that one day, people like me would be accepted." "They will. I understand how seeing those executions may have done to you." "It was horrible." "I have known you since you were 10 but you have never practiced magic. How come you have it?" "I was born like this." "I didn't know there were people like that." "They are but they are rare. I caused my mother a few grey hairs. I would float in the air, levitate my toys you name it." "How did your parents hide that?" "I didn't have a nanny till I was 4. Mother raised me and I would spend most of my time with her alone so no one saw. My father and mother couldn't bear me dead and Uther would have killed me." "They are good people." "Yes. They were."

_Return to the Druids_

The day was spent as usual. Merlyn went to Gaius leaving Gwen to look after Mordred. He was better now but he had yet to use his own voice. She had lunch with Morgana and they talked about the druid boy. Merlyn didn't disclose that she had the boy with her. She trusted Morgana and knew Morgana would protect the boy with all she had but she also knew that while Morgana would not intentionally tell Uther, she was a lousy liar. She got nervous and it made it hard for her to tell a blunt lie. She didn't want to put Morgana in a position where she would have to lie to her father. It was bad enough Arthur was involved.

Night time came and Arthur came to take Mordred. 'Goodbye Mordred.' 'thank you Emrys. You have shown me kindness and saved my life. I will never forget it.' Merlyn looked into the startling grey eyes and had to push away the tears creeping. She had grown attached to the little boy and was sad to see him leave. "Be careful Arthur." "Always." Said Arthur smiling then he took the young boy and left. Merlyn was nervous listening for the warning bell. It never came. Arthur had succeeded.

Arthur and Mordred meet the Druids in the woods. "We are forever indebted to you, Arthur Pendragon, for returning the boy to us." "You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you." "We will tell no one. You have my word." The druids turned to leave. "Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name." the elder looked at the boy who was looking up at him for advice. "It's all right." "My name is Mordred." "Good luck, Mordred." Said Arthur and watched them disappear. He felt peace in his heart. he may suffer the humiliation of having been outwitted by a boy but he had done the right thing. The boy was safe.

Arthur went to Merlyn's chambers as he had promised. "I am back." said Arthur with a smile. "Arthur! I was worried! Did everything go ok? Did you see the druids?" "I told you not to worry and yes I got there safely and I saw the druids." said Arthur amused and glad to realize she cared that much. They were silent. "I am sorry you will be in trouble with your father now." Said Merlyn. "I can handle it." said Arthur. "You are very brave." Merlyn blushed after she had said that out loud. "Go and rest. See you tomorrow." She added. Arthur stared at her right into her eyes making her suddenly feel hot and her heart was beating fast then he nodded. "See you tomorrow." He said. before he could leave, Merlyn came up to him and leaned in feeling his hard body and heat from him on her and she said, "Thank you." and kissed his cheek. Arthur smiled and left relishing the feel of her lips on him.

_There it is. Next chapter there is going to be Arthur and Merlyn's first real kiss…at last…the romance is finally here… please review_


	10. Chapter 10

_9 EXCALIBUR_

_Well 2 chapters at once. Hope you enjoy this one too and finally Arthur and Merlyn share a real first kiss…_

_Arthur's crowning_

Arthur was very nervous and excited. Today was the day he had been waiting for and training for since he was old enough. He was 21 today and old enough to take his place as crown prince of Camelot and heir to the throne. E felt sad for his sister who even though she was turning 21 too, the spotlight was taken by him but she had assured him she didn't mind at all. There were noble guests and there was going to be a bug feast. He saw Morgana in a golden dress and crown looking regal and beautiful but in her usual sultry teasing way in a slightly revealing gown. He couldn't stop staring at Merlyn who was looking magnificent in a red and gold dress. She sent him a dazzling smile and he felt confident. He walked and kneeled before his father.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" "I do sire." He said in a clear voice. "Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" "I do sire." "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot now and for as long as you shall live?" "I Arthur Pendragon do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its people." "Now, being of age, and heir apparent, you shall be crown prince of Camelot." Arthur felt joy and pride as the crown was placed on his head and the hall exploded in applause. Merlyn smiled and clapped for Arthur. He had done it. Arthur rose and took his place beside his father.

Just then, a black knight on a black horse, burst in through the windows. Talk about gate crushing in the extreme. There was a swishing sound as the knights drew their swords. "What in the devil's name…" said Arthur. Merlyn looked at the man. She could not make out a face but he looked so imposing. Camelot was truly never boring. The knight came and halted directly at Arthur. The knight then threw down his crest at Arthur's feet. A clear sign of a challenge. Merlyn watched as Uther's face paled at the sight of the crest. Did he know it or who this was? She didn't feel too good about this. Something was wrong and she feared if Arthur fought this man, something bad would happen. Arthur made to pick the sword but someone else picked it. It was Sir Owain. "I Sir Owain accept your challenge." The knight turned to Sir Owain and Merlyn felt goose bumps on her. "Single combat, Noon tomorrow. Till the death." The knight then turned and rode out leaving a stunned silence. The celebration was over.

"He should not have picked that gauntlet!" said Arthur. She and Morgana were in Morgana's room with Morgana challenging Arthur. "So put an end to it." Morgana said. "The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped." "Why not?" "It's in the knight's code. Sir Owain picked the gauntlet accepting the challenge so he has to fight." said Merlyn and Arthur looked at her in surprise. "Hey, I read the code script out of curiosity." mumbled Merlyn with a blush. Arthur wore an indescribable look then turned to Morgana and said, "Sir Owain has to fight." "He could die!" Morgana said passionately. "I know but there is nothing I can do." said Arthur with a sigh. They all hoped he would be fine.

Merlyn went to Gaius' chambers for answers. "Gaius, have you ever seen that knight before?" "I don't believe so. However I cannot tell as his face was not revealed." "What about the crest?" "Crest?" "Yes. He had a family crest but it was unfamiliar to me. What house is it?" "I am not sure. I didn't see it clearly." Merlyn had a feeling Gaius was lying but she said nothing. "Do you think he is from around here?" "That would seem likely." "Gaius, I have a very bad feeling about this. Uther looked alarmed when he saw the crest." "I don't know. Maybe he knows him." "I hope sir Owain can beat him." "We will find out soon."

_Sir Owan vs Black knight_

Arthur didn't sleep well that night worried. Who was this man? Why come out of the blue and just challenge him? He couldn't answer any of the questions he had, not to mention his father looked unusually subdued. As he contemplated, someone came and stood beside him. It was Merlyn. "Arthur?" He didn't respond. "He will be fine. Sir Owain is a great fighter. You trained him after all." Merlyn said and his heart soared at her praise. She knew just how to make him better. "Don't worry." Merlyn said and she left. He remained standing looking at the arena.

Afternoon came too soon. Arthur went to help Sir Owain prepare. "You have never fought in mortal combat before. It's different. It's not like the training I have been giving you." "Yeah I know." 'Did he really know?' "Listen to me. The problem is we have never really seen him fighting. You have to quickly get the measure of him." But I have the same advantage. He has never seen me fight." 'He does have a point there.' "True." "You have watched me." "Yes." "And?" "I know no one is braver. Remember all it takes to kill a man is a well aimed blow." At that moment Susan entered. "The lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck." "You can thank her and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck." Arthur was not surprised by Morgana's gesture. He knew she had a caring heart but didn't think she would make such a gesture.

Merlyn was really nervous as she sat in the stands with Gwen on her left and Morgana close by. "I can tolerate normal tournaments not this. It is too intense. I can't help feeling nervous. I know Sir Owain is a good skilled knight but who is that man? We don't know him!" Gwen sighed. "There is nothing to be done my lady except hope he wins the fight." "It was really good of you to give him that favor." said Merlyn to Morgana. "I just needed to do something for him." said Morgana.

Soon, Arthur and Sir Owain came out and after saying a few words to Sir Owain, Arthur said, "The fight shall be to the knight's rules. To the death! Let the battle commence." He said. The black knight and Owain began to fight. It was intense and Gwen was actually shaking beside Merlyn. "Come on Owain!" Merlyn said softly. Just then, Sir Owain stabbed the black knight right in the gut. "Yes!" said Merlyn but watched in horror as the black knight continued to fight as though nothing had happened then she gasped in horror as the black knight stabbed Sir Owain who went down. Merlyn felt bile rise to her throat. What had happened? Sir Owain had stabbed that man! He had but he had kept fighting! Was he using magic or did she make a mistake?

The black knight faced the crowd, took off his glove and said, "Who will take up my challenge?" in an eerie voice. Merlyn saw Arthur making to go and her heart nearly stopped. When Uther held Arthur back, she felt like she could kiss Uther. Another knight jumped up and said, "I sir Pellinor take up the challenge." "So be it." Merlyn breathed a sigh. She had been afraid Arthur would take up the challenge. "Gwen, I need to go and see Gaius. Wait for me in my chambers." Gwen nodded and left. Merlyn left and went to see Gaius. "Am I the only one who saw Sir Owain stab that knight?" "He did?" "Yes. He should be dead!" "Are you sure?" "I am positive Gaius. Something is wrong. He may be using magic." "Or he is already dead." "What?" "Come. I saw the crest. It belongs to Arthur's dead uncle Tristan. He is that. Dead." "Maybe he had a son?" "No. He is the only one who wore that crest." "But if he is dead…" "We have to go to the tomb."

Merlyn went with Gaius down to the tombs. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" "You are not scared are you?" teased Gaius. They walked and Merlyn walked watching fascinated. They find the tomb they were looking for. They were too late. Their corpse has escaped. "Why did Tristan die?" "When Arthur and Morgana were born, Ygraine his sister and Arthur and Morgana's mother died. Tristan blamed Uther. He came and challenged him to the death. Uther won. However in his dying breath, he promised to one day come and haunt Camelot.' "Men can't rise from the dead no matter how angry. Do they?" "No. I fear we are dealing with a wraith." "Wraith?" "The spirit of a dead man raised from the dead." "So a sorcerer caused this?" "Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it life again." "The things people do with magic… So how do we stop it?" "We can't. Because it's not alive no mortal weapon can kill it." "Surely there must be something? What of an immortal weapon? Are they weapons like that?" "There would be very hard to come by." "What does this mean for Sir Pellinor?" "I am afraid it is not looking good."

The next day, Merlyn sat at the stands watching the fight between the black knight and Sir Pallinor. Sir Pellinor is very good. Merlyn saw him pierce Tristan in the stomach but Tristan kept going. "The sword went in. I am sure of it." said Gwen. "It happened yesterday but I thought I had made a mistake." "When you said yes?" asked Gwen. "Yes." As she had feared, Sir Pellinor was killed. Merlyn's heart all but stopped when Arthur threw his gantlet and said, "I Arthur Pendragon challenge you." "So be it." Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow."

"Gaius Arthur cannot fight that thing! He will die!" said Merlyn panicking. "Then we have to find a solution soon. I will go and speak to the king." Merlyn decided she couldn't just wait and not do anything. She began looking for Tristan and saw him standing motionless at the courtyard. An idea came to her. she hid herself and then stared at him. Her eyes flashed gold and set him on fire but he remained unhurt and unaffected. This was bad. he was truly dead.

She had to see Arthur. She went to his chambers. "Arthur?" "Merlyn?" Arthur said in surprise then he smiled. He was so handsome… "I… I don't want you to do this." said Merlyn almost breaking down. She couldn't lose him. "Why? Don't you have faith in me?" asked Arthur narrowing his eyes. "I have faith in you Arthur, you know that but he may not be who he seems to be. We saw what happened Arthur. Sir Pellinor ran him through but he didn't die. He didn't even bleed." "Maybe Pellinor made a mistake." "Do you believe that?" asked Merlyn. Arthur remained quiet. "I…I don't want to lose you Arthur. I…I couldn't bare it." said Merlyn softly.

_The first real kiss_

Arthur looked at Merlyn and felt a pang at his heart. He too could feel there was something going on with that black knight but he couldn't back out. He had to fight him and do his best. He walked to Merlyn and took her chin gently with his fingers raising her face to meet his. "I will be fine Merlyn." He looked into her sapphire eyes, full of emotion, shining with tears with some stuck on her long lashes. He knew he could die tomorrow and he would regret it if he didn't do what had been on his mind for weeks now so gaining courage; he leaned down slowly, looking into her eyes, hoping she didn't back away. She didn't. His lips met her soft ones in a chaste kiss. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

As if someone blew a whistle, they met halfway, their lips locked in a more passionate kiss. Merlyn slim arms circled around his neck, her fingers resting on the nape of his neck and Arthur enveloped his arms around her, one arm around her slender waist and the other buried in the silky black stands of her hair. Her hair was so soft and luxurious. She felt good in his arms. When they eventually came up for air, her cheeks were flushed and her lips puffy from the kiss. "That is the reason why I will fight to win this Merlyn but if I die…" "No. Don't say that." "I have to." he said caressing her cheek.

"If I die, then I need you to know this. I love you. I don't know how this happened. All I know is, when you called on me when I threw my dagger at Morris, it was like someone opened my eyes. Suddenly, you were the most beautiful woman. No one else held a candle. That is why I hated Lancelot first. I couldn't bear the thought of you with someone else. I love your smile, laugh, loyalty, the way you help others no matter the risk or their station. I just… I love you." he said gently wiping the tears falling from the beautiful eyes not getting over the way her smooth skin felt in his palm.

"You better not die Arthur, not after telling me all this." Merlyn said softly and he smiled. "I love you too Arthur." Hearing her say those words to him was unbelievable. It was like a dream yet she was there. He couldn't even tell her how he felt at that moment, how happy she made him feel, how special and proud that she loved him, so he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He poured everything he had in the kiss. He felt her hands leave his neck trail down his chest and they rested flat on his chest. His ran up and down her back. When they broke apart, she was breathless and so was he. He could see her pulse racing. He released her and held her hands. He knew if he didn't let her go, he wouldn't be able to. "I will be fine." he assured her in a soft voice. She didn't look convinced but she nodded. "Get some rest. You need all your strength." She kissed him softly goodnight and left.

When she left Arthur's room, Merlyn was even more determined to find a way to defeat this Tristan. She went to the library and began to read trying to find something anything to help Arthur with and stop the wraith. Geoffrey found her in there and he told her about a sword forged with dragon breath that was able to defeat almost anything. Merlyn was ecstatic and grateful and she left the library and went straight to Gwen's house.

"Gwen." "My lady." said Gwen in surprise. "Is something wrong?" "I need a favor. Can I have a sword? The strongest sword you have." "A sword? What do you need it for?" "To save Arthur's life. I found a solution on how to deal with the knight he is fighting." Gwen nodded eagerly and came back with one. It was very beautiful. "My father was always holding on to it. Be sure to be there when he kills me for stealing it." "He will understand." Merlyn looked at the sword. it was state of art with beautiful designs. "Your father is a very good blacksmith. It is so beautiful. Thank you Gwen. I will tell you about it tomorrow." she said and she dashed off.

She went to the dragon's cave. "Merlyn." "I need your help. Arthur's life is in danger. He will die unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead." "So what do you come to ask of me?" Merlyn took off the sword. "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?" "The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" "Uther." "Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without aid." "It is Arthur not Uther who is going to fight. I cannot let him die. Please. I love him." "A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power." "I know." "You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, you would not ask this of me." "What do you mean?" "In the wrong hands the sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone." "I understand." "You must promise." "I promise." A gust filled the air as Merlyn was nearly blown off when the dragon breathed fire on it. "Thank you." said Merlyn and she dashed out.

_Arthur vs Tristan_

Merlyn woke up very really because she didn't want to miss Arthur. She had to give him the sword. Merlyn dashed to Gaius first to tell him she had the weapon for Arthur to use. She entered his chambers and called, "Gaius!" "Merlyn? What is it?" "I found it. I found the weapon to kill Tristan." "You did? Where is it?" "Right here." She showed the sword. "A sword?" "It is not just a sword. It is forged in dragon's breath." "Of course. It can kill an immortal." "Yes. Now I have to give Arthur." She made to leave then Gaius said, "I am afraid you may have a problem." "What do you mean?" asked Merlyn puzzled.

Gaius sighed and said, "Uther came to me to ask that Arthur should not compete. He feared Arthur would die and decided to fight on Arthur's place." "He can't do that. He will surely die." "Then you have to give him the sword." "I cannot do that Gaius. The sword has to be wielded by Arthur and him alone. Uther may misuse it. I will not go back on my promise." "I cannot go back on my promise too Merlyn. I promised Uther, Arthur will not set foot on the arena." "Then you will have sent Uther to his death. I will not give him the sword. Either Arthur fights now and wins killing the wraith ending this or Uther fights and is killed leaving Arthur distraught, mourning and still has to fight. Which is better?" "Gaius sighed. "Ok. Arthur overcame my sleeping draught." 'You gave him a sleeping draught!" "How else was I to keep him in his chambers?" Merlyn shook her head then dashed to Arthur's room. She met Morris on the doorway. "Hello. I am here to see Arthur. Don't worry, I will wake him up." "Ok." said Morris and she went in. She muttered a spell and Arthur woke up.

Arthur was jolted up from his dreams. He looked around. He and jumped when he saw Merlyn standing there looking amused. "Merlyn, love, what are you doing here?" he asked kissing her lightly not believing this beautiful vision was his now and that he can just kiss her. "I came to bid you good luck and give you your token. Good thing I did or you would have overslept and missed the fight." He ran his hands into his hair wondering why he had slept this deep and long like this. He hadn't been that tired when he slept last night. He looked at Merlyn her blue eyes twinkling full of laughter at his expense. "Thank you for waking me." he said getting out of bed. "That's ok. I came to give you this." Merlyn took out a sword. Arthur's eyes went wide when he saw the sword. He had never seen a sword that beautiful before. "It is my token of luck. Use this sword in the fight Arthur." "Definitely. I will use it always. It is so beautiful." he said unable to look away. He was stunned and touched that she would gift him something so beautiful.

"Where did you get it from?" "Gwen. She got it from her father. I…I want you to win this Arthur. I cannot think of anything else." "I am very grateful for this. This is the best token I have ever got from anyone." He said looking into her eyes. Merlyn had a faint blush but was also pleased Arthur liked the sword. How could he not? He would cherish a stone if she gave it to him. "So, I heard something about you wishing me good luck…" he said standing directly in front of her. Merlyn nodded gulping at his closeness her pulse fluttering and her lips parting unconsciously.

Arthur smiled inwardly glad he elicited such a reaction from her. he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He would never tire from kissing her. "Good luck Arthur." Merlyn said when he ended the kiss which was for lack of air and how his body reacted to hers. It probably isn't such a good idea kissing her so close to the bed. "You are my lucky charm." "Win for me?" "Definitely." said Arthur. she kissed him one last time then left him to get ready.

Arthur made his way to the battle field. "Arthur?" said Uther in surprise. Uther was in his chainmail looking ready to fight. "I came for the battle." said Arthur. "Let me take your place." pleaded Uther. "Father I am having none of this. You crowned me crown prince. Don't you have faith in me?" "I do." "Then let me do this." He said and left his father to get ready. When he wielded the sword, he felt power rush through him. Maybe it was because Merlyn had given it to him…

Merlyn went to the stands. She had told Gwen what she had done and what had happened including the kiss. Gwen was so happy for her. She would tell Morgana later on after the fight. Merlyn sat down and watched the fight with intense determination squeezing Gwen's arm. When Arthur pierced Tristan, there was an explosion of black as the wraith was destroyed. There were cheers all over. Uther breathed a sigh of relief. His son had done it! Arthur turned and smiled at Merlyn and she blushed red. Morgana looked from Arthur to the blushing Merlyn and whe her eyes met Merlyn's she raised her brow. When Merlyn blushed further, Morgana wore a knowing grin.

"When did this happen?" asked Morgana after she cornered Merlyn. "Well, in Arthur's chambers. I was worried about him and well it sorry of happened." Morgana grinned. "I am so happy for you. Arthur may be a prat but he makes you happy. Let me know if he does anything to hurt you…" "Of course I will. He said he loved me." said Merlyn still unable to believe Arthur felt this deeply for her. "Oh my…he certainly moves fast. I am happy for you. you are good for him."

There was a feast of celebrations that night. "Merlyn…' Merlyn turned and saw Arthur looking so handsome "Arthur. I am glad you are ok." she said softly wishing she could just kiss him. "Thanks to you." said Arthur gently. "I did nothing." She protested. "No. You gave the sword to me and you gave me a reason to fight and win. I will forever cherish it." She smiled shyly at him. "You look beautiful." he said. She suddenly felt hot with the way his eyes were looking at her. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful girl ever. "You look smashing too my Lord." she said. "Merlyn, I meant what I said last night. I love you and I want to be with you." "I want to be with you too." she said softly and he smiled. "Would you like to dance my lady?" asked Arthur wanting an excuse to hold her close to him. "I would love to."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 10 Just some love_

_Thanks a lot for the reviews_

_Nanski33 I am glad you love the story. I enjoy writing it too._

_Feel free to offer suggestions of what you would like except M rate. Well Arthur is too honorable to me to do anything before they are married. Anything else, feel free._

Merlyn felt like she was walking on air the next day. She was in a bubble of happiness. Arthur was alive and he wanted to be with her. They had kissed and he had told her he loved her! Arthur loved her! There was only one thing that made her apprehensive. Her magic. He didn't know and she didn't know how he will take it if he finds out but even that didn't put a damper on her joy. There was a knock on her door and it was Morris holding a bunch of flowers. "Morris?" she said in surprise not expecting him but feeling joy at the sight of the flowers.

"Good morning my Lady. This is for you from the prince." Merlyn smiled taking the flowers. They were beautifully arranged with wild and garden flowers. "Thank you Morris." Merlin said breathing in and taking in their sweet scent. Morris smiled and left leaving Merlyn in her own world which was filled with Arthur. She placed the flowers in an empty vase and began fingering them. "They must be special flowers for you to be smiling like this my lady." Merlyn turned to see Gwen giving her a knowing look having just entered and she smiled. "Are they from the prince?" asked Gwen. "Yes." said Merlyn running her fingers on the petals. "They are beautiful." "I am sure he woke Morris up really early for him to pick these." Gwen laughed. "I am sure he did but it is the thought that counts." "Yes it is."

Merlyn took great care getting dressed that day just wanting to look good for Arthur. She wore a red dress and she left her hair down. Gwen styled it such that it fell in gentle waves to her back with a side bang. She felt beautiful. She went about her duties but everyone could see she was in a great mood even Gaius. She was disappointed when she didn't see Arthur much of the morning. She wanted to thank him for the flowers! She shared lunch with Morgana. It was quite funny seeing as Morgana wanted to know what had happened between her and Arthur but like any other sibling, she couldn't stomach the thought of Arthur kissing or being called a great kisser or attractive in that way. Merlyn had so much fun reeling the princess but all in all, Morgana was really happy for them.

Merlyn went by her day sneaking looks at Arthur who was training his knights but she still didn't get to talk to him. She wondered briefly if he was avoiding her but she pushed the thought away instantly. He had sent her beautiful flowers in the morning. He hadn't changed his mind. It was around dinner time when she was about to order for her dinner when there was a knock. It was Morris with a message from Arthur requesting her for dinner in his quarters. Merlyn grinned filled with anticipation and happiness. She freshened up changed and then dismissed Gwen amidst the teasing. Morgana helped her dress complaining all the while asking what she truly saw in Arthur.

Arthur sat on his chair anxiously waiting for her. The room was bathed in candle light and it set a romantic mood. There was a soft knock and he knew it was her. she was the only one who knocked that way. He smiled and went to open the door. His heart nearly stopped when he looked at her. She looked absolutely beautiful wearing his favorite dress, a red halter dress with gold linings and belt. Her black hair was let down wavy going to her back. He admired her soft pale skin, her blue eyes with the long lashes, the pink soft lips he wished to taste now and the slim shoulders he wanted to bury his face in. She smelled faintly of roses, her usual scent. He smiled and let her.

Merlyn entered and Arthur closed the door locking it. He didn't want to be disturbed. "No one will disturb us." He said looking back at her smiling as he saw her eyes sparkling at the candle light dinner. Her hair shinned in the candlelight which illuminated her skin. "You look beautiful." a faint blush graced Merlyn's cheeks as she smiled up at him looking at him from under the long lashes. "You look handsome." her voice was shy. He walked over and pushed her chair for out her stealing a soft kiss. Just the short contact was enough to give them goose bumps. She smiled sitting down. Silently he began serving her and she looked surprised but delighted. "My lady." He said graciously presenting her with the meal.

Merlyn laughed amused and very impressed when Arthur actually served her. He looked so adorable piling her plate and pouring her wine like that. "Thank you my Lord." said Merlyn and he sat down in front of her. The dinner was relaxed and they talked laughed just like old times only that now, they held hands, stole kisses. In truth she had never had such a fulfilling dinner both emotional and physical.

After their dinner, Arthur took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He sat behind her and Merlyn placed her head on his shoulder his arms around her. She felt so at comfortable and at ease with Arthur. They talked about everything, themselves, Uther, the kingdom. "I love you so much Merlyn. I feel so at ease with you like I can tell you anything." Merlyn leaned in and kissed him passionately. "I love you too Arthur and you can tell me anything. I will be here for you." "And I for you." they shared another kiss this time slow and leisurely but no less passionate. They both didn't want the night to end but they knew Merlyn couldn't sleep in his room. It wouldn't be proper not to mention what would happen if Uther found out.

Arthur escorted Merlyn to her chambers where it took him 30 minutes before he could leave. She was so addictive holding her close and kissing her. He kissed Merlyn one last time then left leaving her in cloud 9.

_Hope you like it. Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 THE LABYRINTH OF GEDREF_

_Hello everyone. Here is chapter 12._

_ imnotsurereally thanks for the review. I am sure Arthur will find out soon about Merlyn's magic._

_ b92morgan thanks for the review. she will tell I am sure. She is too honest to not tell him. Hope you enjoy this new chapter_.

Merlyn trotted on her horse and came to a stand at the courtyard facing Arthur and his hunting party. They were off hunting and she couldn't wait. She was dressed in black trousers and a red silk shirt and brown boots. Her hair was tied on her back and in a single plait. She could see Arthur's stormy blue eyes lightening when he noticed her and it sent a tingle to her spine knowing she instilled such reactions from him. Since their dinner a week before, Arthur always tried to find time for them to be together, either lunch, dinner or just a quick chat in his or her chambers. They had even gone for a picnic a day before and it had been the best day in her life. Well all days including Arthur were her best days... "My Lady." Arthur said with a smile. "My Lord." Merlyn said smiling back at him. "Are you ready for the hunt?" "Ready when you are my Lord." She said. Anyone around them could feel the electric charge around them (I know there was no electricity then but hey why not ;)…) the brief time they looked at each other. Merlyn went on to greet the other knights including Morris who was setting up Arthur's hunting gear.

Merlyn stole glances at Arthur as they were riding liking how his muscles showed in his tunic. Merlyn mentally shook her head at the unladylike thoughts that were filling her head. She couldn't believe how much Arthur affected her.

They came to a stop at their usual place, got down their horses and began searching for game. Merlyn loved this part. She felt a sense of adventure, not knowing what she was going to meet, a bear, hare or a deer. Her instincts were high up and she moved stealthily. It was then she heard some movement behind thick bushes. She turned to her back and saw that Arthur was concentrating on something and decided to investigate alone. Arthur will kill her for this if the thing behind the bushes didn't do it first.

She walked stealthily past a thicket and what she saw made her stand in her tracks. There before her was a unicorn! It stood tall and proud and it looked brilliant white. Its body was that of a horse that reminded her of that of her own only that the unicorn was whiter than snow and its horn stood proudly on its head, glimmering in the sun. The stories and books about unicorns she had read certainly didn't do this magical creature justice! It was truly awesome. Merlyn walked closer to it cautiously not wanting to startle it. "Hello." She said softly smiling when it didn't flinch from her. "You are so beautiful!" said Merlyn stroking its nose. She was surprised it allowed her to touch it and didn't run away.

Arthur frowned when he saw Merlyn disappear in the thickets. Where was she going? They always made sure to stay in each other's line of sight for security purposes. He had been watching her all along to make sure she is safe and just well…stealing glances at her beauty. He decided to investigate in case there was something dangerous. He didn't want to think what his father would do to him if something bad happened to her on his watch not to mention how he would feel. He couldn't even entertain such a thought.

He moved slowly and then he spotted her standing stroking a unicorn?! It was so large white and magnificent! This was priceless. No one had ever once caught a unicorn and certainly no one had ever possessed a unicorn horn! If he killed this unicorn, he would be the first even in the neighboring kingdoms. His father will be so proud. He would be hailed the best hunter in all of Albion. He watched as Merlyn stroked it a look of awe on her face. He slowly aimed his arrow and fired hitting the unicorn.

Merlyn looked up in surprise when she the unicorn suddenly whined raising its hooves before it fell to the ground. She was stunned when she saw an arrow sticking from its side. Looking up she saw Arthur, his bow out staring at them a grin on his face. "What did you do that for?" she cried at Arthur in shock kneeling by the unicorn trying to comfort the creature but it was already dying. "I can't believe you killed it!" shouted Merlyn. "It is a price Merlyn." said Arthur though he felt a pang at the shocked and pained look on her face. "I can't believe you just said that! It didn't do anything to you. You don't even eat horse! I cannot believe you are so heartless. I can't even look at you right now." said Merlyn and she stormed off.

Arthur didn't know what her problem was. Yes the unicorn was a magnificent creature but that is what hunters looked for isn't it? hunters didn't just hunt for meat but for rare creatures too and the unicorn was perfect. She had to understand that! He didn't do anything wrong. He called Morris and the other knights and they sawed off the horn and he stored it safely. He then called the hunt off. what more could he hope to catch that surpassed the horn he had? The journey back was in silence and when they got back, Merlyn took off not even giving him a glance.

Merlyn stormed to her chambers anger filling her. She just couldn't believe Arthur would kill a unicorn just for his pleasure, for his ego without a care. Such a pure creature! Had it been a dragon she would have understood. She was just so mad. Was this really the Arthur she loved, the sweet Arthur who made her melt like a puddle of goo with his gazes and kisses? The Arthur that could be so heartless? "My Lady?" Merlyn turned and she said "Gwen, I didn't see you there." "I am sorry I startled you." "It is ok." "Did something happen?" "We saw a unicorn today." "Oh my, I am sure it was quite a sight. They are said to be magnificent." "They are. They are so mystical and beautiful." she said. "Then what has you so sad after seeing that?" "Maybe I am sad because right about now, 'Prince Arthur' is going to be presenting a unicorn horn to his father on a decorated cushion!" spat Merlyn and Gwen gasped. "No!" "Yes. I can't believe he did that." she said slumping on her bed.

At that time, there was a knock on her door. It was a messenger. She was needed in the council room. She groaned. She didn't even bother to change. She went to the council chambers and of course it was Arthur with the unicorn horn. she didn't even look at him though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Father! A unicorn horn to grace the walls of Camelot." said Arthur excited. That is what hurt her the most. He genuinely didn't see anything wrong with him killing the unicorn. Morris presented the horn on a pillow to Uther. "Magnificent. It's the first one I have ever seen. Gaius look at this." said Uther a large smile on his face. "It is very impressive my Lord." said Gaius not looking pleased and apprehensive. At least someone was on her side on this. "What is it Gaius? Speak your mind." "Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one." "Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom." "I'm pleased if you like it."

Merlyn left the council rooms when it was all over. As she walked away, Arthur called to her. "Merlyn." She kept on walking till he ran and came in front of her blocking her way. "What is it sire?" "Please Merlyn? You cannot tell me you are still angry about the unicorn." "What do you think?" "I am a hunter Merlyn and so are you. That is a hunter's price. I thought you understood that." "No. the fact that you see nothing is wrong about this is the one that is making me angry. Unicorns are pure creatures. They are rare and magical creatures but that is that. You killed it for your pleasure and for that, I am not pleased now excuse me." she said and she stormed off leaving Arthur looking at her.

Merlyn stormed into her chambers and started to see Morgana. "Merlyn, what is going on? Is this about the unicorn?" "I just can't reconcile with the fact that he would kill it Mo. You should have seen it. it was truly magical and I felt so at peace in its presence. It allowed me to touch it." said Merlyn. "That must have been quite an experience." "It was until the unicorn fell to his death with Arthur's arrow on its side." "I understand your anger Merlyn. I didn't see it but from what I read, they are beautiful creatures but you have to understand Arthur. He tries so much to please father. He always thrives to be the best and to be worthy of father's praise but we both know Uther is not an easy man to please. He didn't do this out of malice." "I know. I know as a hunter, he felt obliged to have a trophy and that he wanted to prove to his father but it still hurts."

_Tragedy_

The next day, Arthur's day was not going well. He first noticed rats in his chambers! Rats along with rat droppings! He then got a call from his father. He got dressed and left Morris to take care of the rat. He was surprised and curious when they headed to the fields with his father. Surprise turned to horror. Every crop was dried out. "Every single ear has died. We have received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom." Arthur was stunned. How could the crops all have died out when they were healthy the night before? "I rode through the valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then." "It happened overnight." "Is it a disease of some kind?" "Perhaps. I have asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration whatever little food we have left." Arthur nodded filled with dread. No food in the kingdom meant hunger and vulnerability.

Merlyn sighed as she looked at Gaius. "Any idea what caused the crops die Gaius?" "I am here to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night." said Gaius. "It has to be magic Gaius." "We cannot assume Merlyn." "No. Look at it Gaius. The plants and grass around the crops are not harmed. Only everything we eat. It makes sense Gaius." "It may make sense but I have to make an investigation. I cannot tell the king it is caused by sorcery until I am completely certain."

Merlyn nodded though she knew in her gut that the curse was caused by killing that unicorn. She made her way to her room and met Morgana. "Morgana." "Merlyn I was coming to you. Did you hear about the crops?" "Yes. It is not good. Gaius is looking into it." "I hope he finds something." said Morgana. They both looked out of the windows and they saw the villagers in a long line waiting for food. "Food is going to be rationed." said Merlyn. It didn't look good and if her suspicions were right, they were in trouble.

"The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water is very scarce and we are distributing rations but they are very meager." Arthur said to his father opening the small shaft in the grain store dumping out a small pile of grain. "This is all the grain we have?" "The people are growing scared. There has been some looting." "We must maintain order at all costs. Panic will make the situation worse. I will issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight Camelot is under curfew." said Uther and Arthur nodded and left the store room. He was tired and he felt a headache looming. What was even worse, Merlyn was refusing to speak to him. He didn't realize how much he relied on her even if it is just a smile his way. He missed her and he didn't know how to make it right. He will try to make it right though after this crisis was over.

As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the well was dried up and sand was actually coming out of the well. Gaius now believed it to be sorcery. Merlyn sat in her chambers with the doors locked with a bucket of sand with Gwen looking at her. "Can you change it?" asked Gwen. "I don't think so but it is worth a try." said Merlyn and she opened her magic book. She tried spell after spell but nothing worked. "This is hopeless Gwen." said Merlyn. "At least you tried." "I wish I knew how to make this better." said Merlyn and she sat in deep thought.

Merlyn stayed in her rooms till at night she decided to go and talk to Arthur. As she walked around looking for him not having found him in his chambers, she bumped into him talking to Morris, well actually shouting at Morris for not finding the rat in his rooms that was eating his stuff and leaving dropping. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire. She could see he was under a lot of stress. "Merlyn, don't you know there is a curfew?" he looked surprised to see her but happy all the same. His eyes lit up at the sight of her. "I do. I was looking for you." she said. "You were? What is it? Are you ok?" he asked concern all over his face looking her up and down for signs of anything wrong. Despite him making her mad, he was really caring. "Yes I am. I was, I was just worried about you." she said softly. Arthur looked at her concerned blue eyes touched and warmed in his heart. "I have seen better days." He said raising his hand to caress her cheek. He was about to take her in his arms when a movement caught his eyes.

Arthur turned and saw a cloaked man getting into the castle. Arthur?" said Merlyn. "I saw someone go through that door. Come with me and stay close." he said. Arthur followed the man wondering who he was and where he had come from. How could the guards have missed him in his white cloak? "Let me go the other way then we can corner him." said Merlyn. "No. I cannot risk your safety." Who knows who that man was? "I am safe Arthur. Nothing will get me." "Fine but make sure you are safe. I don't want you hurt." He secretly smiled when she rolled her eyes at him. She didn't like being coddled he knew that. Merlyn leaned in, kissed him briefly and she went the other side. He smiled. Everything between them will be ok. He began looking for the man and then saw him. He broke into a run following the white cloaked man then bumped into Merlyn. "Did you find him?" asked Merlyn. "He turned here just now. You should have seen him." said Arthur. He was so sure the man had turned. Maybe Merlyn had missed him? "I didn't see anyone." Said Merlyn confused.

_Arthur and Anhora_

Just then there was a voice, "Are you looking for me? I am Anhora, keeper of the unicorns." Arthur looked at the man. He was old with white hair. How could a man that age move so quickly? "Camelot is under curfew. What is your business here?" he asked. There was something about this man that he couldn't figure out. "I have come to deliver a message." "And who is this message for?" "It is for you Arthur Pendragon." "It is you who is responsible for killing our crops and turning our water into sand?" said Arthur in realization. "You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot." 'What?' "Me? You think I'd bring famine and drought on my people?" How dare that man say that! He cared about his people!

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this Camelot will suffer greatly." No. he didn't put a curse. That old man put the curse! "If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it or you will pay with your life." "That curse was not my doing." 'Oh he was losing his patience with this man. Who did he think he was?' "Undo the curse or face execution." "Only you can do that. You will be tested." "You are under arrest." Arthur reached for Anhora but the man disappeared and he stumbled. 'What the…' "Until you have proven yourself and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity." The man disappeared.

"What are you going to do Arthur?" asked Merlyn scared. "You think I am responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" Arthur sounded incredulous that she could even think that. "You wouldn't do it knowingly." Merlyn said. "There is no way he is telling the truth. I will not rest until I get him and he undoes what he did." "Really? Why would he come to Camelot and lie to you like that?" "We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me." Merlyn was surprised by what she was hearing. Was Arthur really that dense? "Arthur, he can disappear into thin air. He didn't need to talk himself out of anything." "My father warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed. You cannot trust a word a sorcerer says. You'd do well to remember that."

Merlyn actually felt angry about what he had said. How dare he? Every time something went wrong, they blame sorcerers. Is this how he would feel if she told him of her magic? That she was useless and couldn't be trusted? Well, enough was enough. "So that is how it is? You blame a sorcerer for your mistake? _You_ killed the unicorn not him. _You_ are the one who wanted the horn for your own pride. We have never seen or heard of this sorcerer till _you_ murdered _his _unicorn. Now it is his fault? Tell me if someone killed me now you wouldn't go after them? You killed his unicorn and he is the one who is wrong? Because he is a sorcerer? Because the great Arthur Pendragon can do no wrong? I cant believe you." said Merlyn and she stormed off to her chambers. Arthur sighed running his hands in his hair. One step forward 2 steps back.

_Arthur and the thief_

Arthur didn't want to think what Merlyn had said was true because that would mean accepting he had caused this. No. Even though Merlyn's words had cut deep, he couldn't accept them. He began his rounds with Morris. They were next to the grain stores when they heard someone's footsteps. "Someone is coming." Arthur said. He withdrew his sword and Morris followed him into the grain store. Arthur then saw a silhouette. H motioned to Morris and mouthed, "Go over there and come in." Morris nodded and did as instructed. "Show yourself before I run you through." Arthur said in a commanding voice. Morris picked up a scythe hook and a man edged around the corner with a shovel in one hand and a sack of grain in another. The man had short brown hair and looked scared at being caught. "Who are you?" "My name is…my name is…" "Speak up!" said Arthur impatiently.

"My name is Evan my Lord." "I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has ordered for looters to be executed." "Please my Lord. I... I do not steal for myself. I have 3 children. They have not eaten for 3 days. They are hungry." "It is the same for everyone." "I...I know it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve." "And could you bear for your children to see you executed?" Evan shakes his head in tears. Arthur felt compassion for this man. He would have done the same had it been his children starving. "Then you should go home. If you are caught stealing again, I will not spare you." "Yes my Lord. Thank you." The man took his shovel and put the sack of grain down. Arthur picked it up and called out, "Wait." The man turned. "Use this sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time." "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind my Lord. This will bring its own reward."

The next day, Gwen came rushing in Merlyn's chambers. "Water came back!" said Gwen. "Really? I am so glad! Can you bring me a mug of water?" Gwen eagerly gave her a full mug and she drank. "Water has never tasted so good!" Merlyn said moaning and Gwen laughed and said, "True." "What do you think is causing this my lady?" Gwen asked curiously. Merlyn sighed. "You know Arthur killed the unicorn." Gwen nodded. "Well it is said a curse befalls one who kills a unicorn for no reason at all. Unicorns are pure creatures and killing one is like a sin." Gwen nodded. "And Arthur killed one." "Yes. Arthur doesn't believe it but I think it is the cause. There might be something he did for water to come back last night." Merlyn went to see Gaius and walk around. She saw Morgana and her maid Susa giving out some bread at the lower town to the old and children. Merlyn was grateful for the princess' thoughtfulness.

That night, there was a knock on her chambers. It was Arthur looking tired and rumbled. "Arthur? Are you alright?" Merlyn asked concerned. "I um, I just came to apologize. I am sorry for killing the unicorn. I understand it was just pointless and you were right. I wanted father to be proud of me. I wanted the honor and pride and I didn't really think about what I was doing." said Arthur looking at Merlyn hoping she forgave him. He needed her so much right now. Merlyn sighed. "I understand Arthur. I am glad you acknowledged what you did was wrong." she said. "So, am I forgiven?" She smiled, leaned up standing on her toes and she kissed him softly. but before she could get back on her feet, Arthur's arms came around her and held her close as he continued to kiss her, coaxing her mouth open, their tongues meeting in a passionate duel.

Arthur looked at Merlyn her skin flushed, her lips slightly swollen looking so beautiful. "I don't like you mad at me." he said trailing his hand on her soft skin. "Me too." "I love you Merlyn." Arthur said feeling it right to his bones. He loved her so much and he doubted he would never love anyone like he loved her. "I love you too." "I am going to look for Anhora tomorrow. Maybe he can tell me what to do." Merlyn nodded. "That is a good idea. I am here for you Arthur for anything." "I know."

_Arthur and Evan 2_

Arthur left with Morris in the morning to go and search for this Anhora. He needed to end this. "I am not sure what I'm looking for." said Morris. "You are looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that…" At that moment, Arthur caught a blur of white. Anhora! "He is here!" Arthur called to Morris then he took off after Anhora. He ran but instead of seeing Anhora, he sees Evan sitting in a camp full of horded food.

"You? You are the thief." Arthur said. "Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?" "Fortunately I have more important things to deal with." Arthur said passing the man but the man said sarcastically, "You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?" Arthur turned back and looked at Evan who was walking back to his camp of food. "What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?" asked Arthur irked. "Your people starve because you let other people steal their grain. That is why they doubt you." said Evan tauntingly. "You don't speak for my people." "Hey, your father would never have allowed to be fooled like that."

Arthur felt anger fill him. One thing he hated, being compared to his father. He was his own person. "You hold your tongue or I will make time to teach you manners." "Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you Arthur? And that's why he doubts you will make a good king." Arthur felt anger boil within him. What was wrong with this Evan? Did he want to die? Because he was making him really mad. How dare he call him unworthy in his face? "You know nothing about how my father thinks." "I think he wishes he had another son, one who is worthy of taking his place. You shame him."

"Pick up your sword." enough was enough. He couldn't stand by and be insulted. "The king must fear the day when you will take over the throne." Arthur angrily attacks the man. "He fears you do not have enough to defeat his enemies. The king must wonder if you are indeed his son." That did it. Arthur struck him fatally but the man disappeared. Arthur looked around. What was going on? Then he spotted Anhora and Arthur faced him angry. "This is your doing?" "It was a test to see what is truly in your heart." "Your trick proves nothing!" "Why did you kill this man?" "He insulted my honor!" "You could have chosen to ignore his insults. What harm would they do to you?" Arthur had had enough with this sorcerer. "You will lift the curse sorcerer." "It is not in my power." "Then you will die." Arthur tries to kill the man but he disappears. "Killing me will not help you." Arthur was beyond mad and tried to kill him again. "You have shown you will kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this Camelot will pay dearly." "My people have done nothing!" Anhora disappears. When he returned to Camelot, he found all the grain had rotten.

"I know Arthur cares for his people despite him being an arrogant prince at times. He doesn't deserve this." said Merlyn to Gaius. "No one really does." Merlyn sighed. "I need to go and se him." She said and left Gaius. She found Arthur standing at the balcony looking at the people below. "Arthur?" "Merlyn." They both watch the people being rationed food. "The people don't know there is worse to come." "What do you mean?" "Father is going to stop the rations. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused. They are going to be left to die. I had a chance to end this but I failed." "You did? You mean you actually believe it is a curse?"

Arthur sighed and turned to her. "You were right. You always are right. It was my pride that couldn't let me accept I had caused this curse and I tried to blame it on others instead of Me." said Arthur. Merlyn saw he looked tired. The guilt was wearing him down as he told her about Evan, how he found him stealing and let him go then met him in the forest. "I had a chance to stop this and I failed." "You didn't know you were being tested Arthur. You have a good heart. I am sure this can be fixed. I will help whichever way I can. I love you." said Merlyn and she squeezed his hand. she wished she could hold him close but they were in public.

Merlyn made her way in the forest with her horse. "Anhora! Anhora Please show yourself." She called out desperately in the forest looking around then he appeared. "You wanted to talk to me." "I have come to seek your help. The people are starving. They will soon be dead." she said. "You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure in seeing your people suffering." "If it pains you, then please put an end to it." "It is not in my power to lift the curse." "Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted it is his responsibility and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance." "You have faith in Arthur?" "I trust him with my heart, love and life." She said earnestly. "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot." Anhora then disappeared. "Wait, what kind of test will he face?" "That is for Arthur alone to discover." Merlyn felt joy in the fact that Arthur had another chance. She knew he would pass. He had to. She rode back and rushed to Arthur and told him.

_Labyrinth of Gedref _

"I have to go immediately." Said Arthur touched she would do this for him. "I am coming with you." "No. I brought this upon Camelot. I am going to have to lift it or die trying." "No Arthur. I found Anhora and asked him to give you this chance. I have to come with you Arthur. I just, I just have to." "Merlyn…" "Please Arthur." "Fine but if I tell you to turn back, promise you will?" "I promise." "Thank you for this Merlyn. I know I hurt you when I killed the unicorn and my attitude hasn't been so good. Your faith in me astounds me." "I believe in you Arthur and I love you. I hate seeing you torn like this." Arthur smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips. They rode out together after Merlyn told Gwen where she was going but not to tell anyone else. To anyone else, they had gone for a hunt. The journey was spent in silence each in deep thought wondering what the challenge will be. They came to a maze where they began trying to get through. They eventually made it through and they found a table and 2 chairs opposite each other by the sea.

"Wait here for me." said Arthur. "That is not possible." came Anhora's voice. "Merlyn is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed." Arthur sighed. 'I should have let you stay back in the castle." he said to Merlyn and Merlyn merely shrugged. He went and pushed the chair for her. Merlyn smiled and sat down and he sat on his seat.

"There are 2 goblets before you. One of the goblet contains a deadly poison. The other goblet a harmless liquid. All the liquid from the goblets must be drunk but each of you may only drink from one goblet." Arthur felt fear strike him. Poison… if Merlyn drank the poison! "What kind of ridiculous test is this? What does that prove?" he lashed out. "What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted." Arthur sighed. There was no going back.

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. I cannot let you die so we have to find a way to figure out which goblet has the poison and I will drink it." said Arthur. "I don't want you to die too Arthur. You are the prince and future king. You are irreplaceable." "You are irreplaceable to me too. I am no prince or king without you. Beside this is my doing therefore I drink it." "I won't argue with you over this Arthur." "Nor will I." they looked at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they sounded. "I am glad you are here Merlyn." "Me too." she said then he saw her eyes lighten.

Merlyn smiled, "I got it. Right, we pour all the liquid in one goblet then we can be sure it is all poisoned. All the liquid can be drank from one goblet." Arthur's eyes widened. "Well, you never cease to amaze me." "I guess this proves I am smarter than you huh…" "Don't let your head get big missy." "Bigger than yours?" she said and they laughed. This was a dire situation but the teasing made it all better. Arthur then suddenly said, "Merlyn, look out!" Merlyn turned quickly and saw nothing. She turned back puzzled and found Arthur holding a full goblet. He had mixed it already.

"Looks like I am smarter than you after all." "Arthur no! Please. I can't let you die." "I am sorry Merlyn. I love you but I have to do this." "No. Please listen to me…" Merlyn didn't finish before he drank the poison. "No! Arthur!" she rushed to him as he fell down from the chair. She tries to shake him tears filling her eyes. "Arthur! You can't leave me. Arthur! Come on…" She turned to Anhora. "Please, you can't let him die." "This was Arthur's test." "Please…" "He is not dead. He is merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly." "What?" "A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life for you. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted." She breathed a sigh of relief.

When Arthur awoke, Merlyn hugged the life out of him then hit his chest with her fists. "Never do that to me again Arthur Pendragon." Arthur held Merlyn's hands and then released them holding her cheeks, wiping her tears and said, "I am fine now. I am sorry but I had to do it. I couldn't let you die." Merlyn couldn't speak her emotions still all over the place. Just the moments when she thought he was dead…she didn't want to think about it. It was like the world had stopped moving. It was like her heart had just been broken beyond repair. It was all bleak and despair. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and they stood on the beach together. He kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with as much passion. They stood there, no words were said but only emotions of how they fet for each other, of how muh they meant to each other. Right there on that spot, there was no doubt in their minds that the other loved them jst as much.

When they eventually rode back to Camelot they found everything was fine. The plants were back to normal and food was once again in abundance. Arthur returned the unicorn horn in the forest and they were awed when they saw the unicorn rise again. It was truly a spectacular sight. It turned out when the killer repented, the unicorn rose again.

_There it is. The first part of the story is coming to an end. Arthur will find out about Merlyn's magic soon. Please leave suggestions on how you would like Arthur to find out and if he should be angry or not. Pick any episode in the second season. Thank you all._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 GWEN'S FATHER_

_Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews, messages and suggestions. They are most welcome. _

_In the episode I know Morgana played a major role but seeing as Gwen is Merlyn's maid, I thought it fit that Merlyn challenge Uther. Hope you enjoy._

Merlyn jerked awake from her dream featuring Arthur…and sat up in her bed. She had felt a sudden wave of magic from outside. It was very strong. Where was it coming from and from whom? She was sitting there worried and wondering when Gwen burst into her chambers hysterical. "Gwen? What is wrong?" she asked alarmed. She had never seen Gwen looking that frantic and distraught before. "My father. He has just been arrested." "Arrested? Whatever for?" She knew Tom, Gwen's father. He adored Gwen, worked very hard and was the best blacksmith in Camelot. He was an honorable man. "They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer. They are charging him with treason." Merlyn couldn't believe it. Treason? This was going too far. "Go and talk to your father and find out what happened and I will go and talk to Uther." She immediately left her chambers in her night clothes and went to Uther's chambers and found Arthur there.

"Treason?" said Merlyn her voice showing her disbelief looking from Uther to Arthur. "The blacksmith was consorting with a known enemy." "What enemy?" "Tauren." said Arthur with a sigh. "He is the leader of a band of renegade sorcerers sworn to bring down the king." "Where is Tauren now?" "He escaped." "Then how can you be sure at what you are alledging?" "Because Arthur saw him with his own eyes."Merlyn turned and glared at Arthur who looked apologetic. "Well, you cannot sentence Tom to death for just being seen with him!" This was outrageous. Was Uther really this cold hearted? "We have reason to believe he was forging weapons for Tauren." "Rubbish. He would never do something like that." "Every man has a price." said Arthur sliding a slump of gold. He was trying to prove he had done right in this. "Found this on the blacksmith."

Merlyn fought to not roll her eyes. "So he was paid for doing his job! He is a black smith isn't he? This is madness. You are condemning a man without proof?" "I have enough proof." Knowing Uther would not budge she leveled her eyes on Arthur. "So Arthur you have nothing to say?" "Father, the blacksmith committed a crime but we don't know for sure if it is treason." "No. you are right. Nothing is certain save for one thing. The law stands or this kingdom falls." "But the law must give him a fair trial!" "He will get a fair trial then he will be found guilty because that is what he is." "You are already condemning him to die." Merlyn said exasperated then she said gently but in a deadly voice, "You execute Gwen's father and I will never forgive you." she glared at both Uther and Arthur before she stormed out.

Arthur sighed knowing she was angry with him. He knew how close she was to Gwen. Tom had never done anything to show he consorted with sorcerers. Merlyn was right. They were being too hasty. "Maybe we should investigate." He said to his father. "Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in anyway. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with." said Uther hardly and Arthur swallowed and nodded. "Yes father." He made his way out in deep thought. His father was irrational when it came to magic. In his life, he had seen magic being used for bad but only because they were the sorcerers who had been provoked by them. They hunted sorcerers without cause. The reason being they possessed magic whether the magic had been used or if it had been used for good or bad. Surely magic could be used to heal couldn't it? Did that mean magic was evil when it could be used for good? It sickened him yet he could do nothing because of the laws of his father.

Merlyn went to her chambers and found Gwen standing looking lost. She felt so sad for her friend. "What did your father say?" asked Merlyn gently. "He said Tauren came to him at the forge and offered to pay a fortune for his help. It was not to make weapons but for an experiment." Merlyn nodded sighing. "I will try what I can but I cannot promise. Uther is hard headed when it comes to magic." "Thank you. It is enough." "Please lie down. You look exhausted." said Merlyn. "I can't lie on your bed." "Please. I need to go and see Gaius. Rest." Gwen eventually agreed and slept on her bed.

Merlyn bumped into Morgana on her way to Gaius. "I was coming to your chambers. I heard about Gwen's father. How is she?" "Devastated. She is asleep now." "I cannot believe father would do this. Tom has been nothing but loyal to him and he arrests him!" said Morgana furious. "You know when it comes to magic, Uther is a hard head to crack." "I am going to speak to him. He cannot do this." "Well, good luck. I tried but all fell on deaf ears." "I feel sorry for Gwen and or you. I know how much she means to you. If there is anything I can do." "Thank you Morgana."

Merlyn left and continued to Gaius' chambers. "How is Gwen?" "She is sleeping now. I don't understand what Tauren would want with Tom." "His forge Merlyn. It is the finest in the kingdom." "You think he was making weapons? You think Tom lied?" "No." "Then what did he want?" "When Tom was arrested, they found gold on him." "Yes, so?" "From what Gwen told you, Tauren's experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy." "Alchemy?" "Yes. It is near impossible but with magic…" "So that is what woke me…" "You felt it?" "Yes. I felt a presence of strong magic." said Merlyn. Gaius wore a contemplative look.

Merlyn went to her room and found Gwen gone. She thought maybe she had gone back to her home so she went out to look for her. She was really worried for the girl. The door to Gwen's home was opened. "Gwen?" she called out. There was no response. "Gwen?" she looked inside and found no one. She decided to check Tom's forge. "Gwen?" She got no answer. She entered cautiously. No one was in but there was a leather bag on the floor of the forge that seemed out of place. She picked it up wondering what it was. Inside there was a stone. As soon as she held the stone, she felt a strong the surge of magic. This was what had woken her. Merlyn took the stone back to her chambers and put it in a box and hid it.

Arthur watched as some men were led to be executed. They had been found to have harbored Tauren. He could see the looks he was getting from the people. It was not of respect but disdain and fear. He couldn't understand why his father could do this. These men might not have even known they were harboring a sorcerer but his father listened to no reason. Arthur knew he couldn't do anything except stand in support of his father. He knew Gwen's father was innocent and he knew he could lose Merlyn if Gwen's father died but what was he to do? Defy his father? A headache was starting.

"Arthur please. You have to do something. Tom is innocent." "Don't you think I know it? I made a mistake. I shouldn't have told father. I cannot change his mind no matter how much I would have wanted to." said Arthur and Merlyn could see he was pained and distraught. All the anger she had felt toward him melted and she walked to him and wrapped him in her arms. "I know. I understand. Uther is closed when it comes to magic. I am just mad becomes it is not fair. He doesn't deserve this." "I know. I wish there was something I could do to change his mind." They stood there holding each other and drawing comfort from each other.

They were both startled from their bubble by the warning bells. What could have happened? They both left Arthur's chambers and soon found out Tom had escaped. How had he done it? Could someone have freed him? Merlyn couldn't deny she had been debating going to bust him out but she hadn't so who? Maybe Morgana? That did seem like something Morgana would do.

"He has just proven his guilt. You will kill him on sight." Uther gave command with no care at all. "But the trial father." Arthur knew he was begging but he didn't care. Justice was not done and he couldn't let it be. "The trial is a formality. Now I want him dead and an end to it." Arthur sighed and left the room. When she finally found Tom he was dead after having been cornered and tried to fight his way out.

Merlyn watched from her room as Gwen screamed from the courtyard, her father's body being carried by guards. She watched her heart growing to stone as Morris came and enveloped Gwen in a hug and she sobbed, her small body shaking with grief. Merlyn wiped her own tears. She then turned her face and heart as cold as ice and left her chambers to find Uther. She stormed in and faced Uther.

"How could you! How dare you!" she screamed stating Uther in the eye. "May I remind you that you are speaking to your king?" said Uther taking a sip from his goblet. "May I remind you that a king is wise and just? You have just proved that you are neither." she said anger raging within her. She had never felt this rage before. "You know nothing on what it means to be king. The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It is my responsibility to protect the people of this land from its enemies." "What use is it when you don't even know who your enemies are?" said Merlyn sarcastically. Uther looked fit to burst with anger.

"You speak treason Merlyn." "Treason when is it the truth? You truly are a coward." "Take care child or I will have you restrained." "I wouldn't care. After all that is how you treat those are loyal to you. You disgust me." Merlyn knew she had gone too far and she was dragged to the dungeons. "And you will remain here until you learn your lesson." "Then release me because I have learned it already. That you care not for me or anyone but yourself, that you are driven mad with power!" Uther glared at her and she glared back and he left. She slumped down on the walls.

The dungeons were not comfortable and she barely slept. Morgana came to see her the night before and so did Arthur. Merlyn was seated on the floor of her dungeons when her door opened. It was Arthur. "Arthur?" "Hey, how are you?" "As good as I can after sleeping on the hard floor." "I am sorry." "It's not your fault." she said. Arthur looked at her his grey eyes full of concern then he called the guard. Merlyn was surprised when she was released. "Arthur?" "I spoke to father. He was quite mad at you by the way." Merlyn merely rolled her eyes in an unladylike fashion. "I had to swear you had learnt your lesson so tread carefully for now." said Arthur his hands gently massaging the marks left by the chains. "Thank you." said Merlyn her heart swelling at the love she felt from Arthur. "Go get some rest ok? I will come and see you." Merlyn nodded, leaned in and kissed him briefly and she left.

"My Lady." Merlyn turned in surprise not expecting Gwen to be in. "Gwen, I didn't expect to see you." said Merlyn in surprise. "What happened to you?" "Nothing. Well nothing a hot bath can't fix." she said dismissively but Gwen's quick eye caught the bruises on her wrists. "Ok, I spent the night in the dungeons." "Uther." said Gwen sighing. "He didn't like what I had to say." "It wasn't about my father was it?" "You mean a lot to me Gwen and in extension your father. You have a lot to deal with without worrying about such things." "You shouldn't have down that! Not on my behalf. If anything happened to you I couldn't bear it!" said Gwen concern in her voice.

"It's ok. You need to go and get some rest Gwen. Please." "I am fine my lady." "I insist. You need rest." Gwen nodded and walked past her head bowed. Something was wrong. "Gwen?" Gwen stopped but didn't turn. Merlyn walked to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, are you ok?" "I can't go home!" "Of course you wouldn't want to go home so soon. You can stay here with me." "Tauren…" "Tauren?" What had he to do with this? "He attacked me last night. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone." "Stone?" "He said if I didn't bring it to him he'd kill me. He is waiting for me in the Darkling woods. I have to do something. If I don't get him the stone by dawn tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it." "I have to. I…" "I have the stone Gwen. I found it in your father's forge. I will take it to Tauren." "No!" "I won't go alone. I promise. I will have the knights. Do not worry Gwen. Everything will be ok." Gwen nodded still not convinced. "Can you get me some water to bath?" Gwen nodded and left the room. When Gwen came back, she was already dozing. "My lady…" "Thank you Gwen." "Can you heal yourself?" asked Gwen looking at the marks marring the pale skin. "I can in a heartbeat but it will be suspicious. I have just reduced the hurting." she said.

Gwen took Merlyn hands and began massaging them. "I am sorry Gwen, I couldn't do enough for your father." "You did more than enough. Father knew what would happen if he was caught. It doesn't make it any easier."

"Gaius, do you know anything about the stone now?" "I have done some research. You can come and see." Merlyn leaned forward to see the reading. "So it is a mage stone?" "Wonder of the ancients. Lost for a thousand years or so." "What does it do?" "Theoratically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation." "Gold. The power of alchemy." "Exactly. I believe it was the mage stone you sensed the night of Tom's arrest." "Thank you Gaius. Gaius?" "Yes." "Do you think Uther is a good king?"

There was silence. "Sorry?" "I mean good for the kingdom?" "Yes. Yes I do. In the light of the recent events, you may find that hard to believe." "Tell me about it." "Merlyn…" "Everyone hates him. He is too rash and harsh." "It is not Uther's job to be liked. It is Uther's job to protect this kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he goes too far." "He executes anyone who so much as passes a sorcerer in the streets!" "Yes but despite his failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom." "But at what cost? People live in fear. Families have been lost! When will it end?" "When Arthur is king." "For all our sakes, I hope the time comes soon." said Merlyn and she left.

_Merlyn and Uther_

Merlyn was surprised when she was called by Uther to his chambers for dinner. She couldn't even look at him when she met him. "Merlyn." Uther said as if waiting for her to say something. He wanted her to apologize and as much as she didn't want to, she knew she had to if only to appease him. "I apologize my lord." "Good." Merlyn felt anger rise but she stilled it down. "I didn't mean to rile you. I thought only of Gwen. She is now all alone in the world." "It was not my intention to hurt your maid." Ha! As if I will believe that. "I know but still she suffers. I know how she must feel." "Merlyn..." 'stop with the concerned guardian voice! You don't care!

"I only meant I know how it is like to lose a parent." she said. "That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend. I had no part in his death." "I know that but I understand Gwen's loss. Her mother is gone and you have taken her father, the only family she had." "Merlyn…" "I am sorry my Lord." she said running out unable to be in the same room as this cold hearted man. Everything was just a front she didn't know what was true anymore.

_Merlyn and Arthur_

"Merlyn…" "Arthur, I came to tell you that Tauren is in the duckling woods." Arthur's eyes widened. "How do you know this?" "He threatened Guinevere. He is looking for some kind of stone. You can capture him then." she said and Arthur nodded. "Thank you." Melyn turned to leave when Arthur reached out and held her hand. "How are your wrists?" "Healing well. I applied some salve on them. it is helpful." "I am glad." said Arthur taking her hands and kissing inside her wrists. Merlyn felt goose bumps breaking at the contact. "I will see you when I get back ok?" Merlyn nodded. "Be careful Arthur." "Always."

Arthur looked at Merlyn as she retreated. He didn't know how it was possible to love someone as he loved Merlyn. The pain he felt when he saw her bruises and the anger he felt for his father for putting her in the dungeons… He called Morris and then rallied the knights of Camelot. They rode quietly to the woods and found Tauren and his men. "Do not try and capture them. They have magic. Just shoot at once on my count." said Arthur. He gave the signal and they shot killing everyone in the camp. He took Tauren's body back to Camelot to show his father. "Well done son." "Actually, it was Merlyn who told me where to find him. Tauren threatened her maid." "I shall give her my gratitude." Arthur nodded and left. The body was burned later on while the people of Camelot watched**.**

Merlyn walked down the steps to the courtyard with Gwen. She was just walking around really with no specific task. "I am grateful for what you did with Tauren. What did you do with the stone?" "I threw it away last night. No one will ever find it. It is too dangerous for people to have." "I can finally feel safe to go home now." "I know. Remember if there is anything you need, just tell me ok?" "Yes my lady." "What about your brother? Is he coming back?" "Not really. I don't even know where he is to write a letter." "I am sorry." "It is ok. He will return when he is ready." Merlyn left Gwen at her home.

She was walking down the curved steps when she heard him. Uther. "Merlyn!" Merlyn stopped and turned around to face him. He looked worse for wear like he hadn't slept. "I'm not disturbing you I hope." said Uther. She was tempted to tell him he was disturbing her and walk away but she stopped herself and said, "Not at all, my lord." Uther moved closer and said, "These are difficult times. They put a strain on all of us." "Yes, my Lord."

"It pains me to be at odds with you." "And I with you." Merlyn said turning to look outside. Uther came and stood beside her then he walked to the stained window beside the gargoyle. "I've been thinking about what you said and, er, I realize I may have been insensitive. I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you, that it would stir old memories. I have opened old wounds and for that I am sorry." Merlyn fought hard not to glare at the man. That was not what she wanted him to say. He should admit he killed an innocent man! That was why she was angry enough to feel like killing the man.

"I have a proposal. Let us visit your parents' graves together and put the past behind us." Merlyn was surprised. She always went alone on the anniversary of their deaths…well with Gwen and guards and sometimes with Morgana. "Nothing will give me greater happiness." She said with a small smile. Maybe he wasn't so cold hearted after all. "Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?" "Of course." "I will make arrangements." said Uther with a smile.

Merlyn spent the rest of the day with Morgana, had dinner with Arthur and stayed with him talking. She told him of the tip to her parents' grave with Uther and Arthur was happy they were mending rifts. She eventually left to go to sleep.

The next day, Merlyn dressed in a purple dress along with its matching purple hooded coat. She took her white horse and rode out with Uther and the guards. The wind was blowing but other than that, it was perfect. "Do you think we can have some privacy?" said Merlyn when they got down their horses. "Fine." said Uther then he turned to the guards. "Wait here. We are in no danger." "Sire." said one of the guards and they waited with the horses.

Uther took her hand and helped her walk at the steep slope of the hill. They finally got to the gravesite. There was a stone marking the place. She leaned and kneeled down. Uther laid down his sword and then laid his hand on her head. "Your father was the greatest man I have ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents, truth, justice, valor. A hundred times he saved my life on the battle field. His courage and his honor were without equal." He said and then kneeled beside her. "When he died, I lost the truest friend I have ever had for he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That is the mark of true friendship.

"I know how much he respected you, my Lord but I don't share these memories. How can I? I was only 10. I only know I loved him. He was a very good father." "When he died, I took you into my care. You have fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You fought from wanting to train with the knights, apprentice with Gaius to challenging my decisions. You challenge me as your father did in his time." "But when I do, you throw me in the dungeons." Merlyn said pointedly.

"I know I am not an easy man. My temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret." "Gwen's father?" Maybe she could get him to admit it. "Yes." Merlyn looked at him surprised. He had actually admitted he was wrong! "Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?" "Yes." Merlyn raised her brow. That was a surprise. "I will strive to listen to be more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me Merlyn. You are like Morgana to me. You are my daughter. Your counsel is invaluable. Without you, Morgana and Arthur, I cannot hope to be the king this land deserves." 'What! Is this really Uther saying this to me? "My Lord…" "Please forgive me Merlyn." "All is forgiven my Lord." "I am glad."

They rode back to the castle the mood better. Uther like Arthur had the ability to break her defenses, making her mad and making her love them again. She would give Uther another chance just as she had given Arthur another chance.

_Please review and tell e what you think. Suggestions still open on how Merlyn should reveal her magic to Arthur. It should happen in any episode in second season_.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 Le Morte d'Arthur_

saroura92 thank you for the review. I guess she does forgive him too soon but hey that it what love does to you isn't it ;)

XxPurpleAngel9xX thanks for the review and idea

Firestar007 I am glad you liked the story. No I have never watched swan princess but maybe I should….

Quill thanks for the review and ideas. Greatly appreciated.

_Well here is the last chapter of season one. Hope you all enjoy. _

Arthur was happy. He and Merlyn were getting on really well and thinking of her made him feel warm all over. He realized how much his emotions and the very essence of him depended on Merlyn. When she wasn't speaking to him, he felt as though something was missing, something irreplaceable. He loved her with his whole heart.

Arthur smiled as Merlyn walked up to him. He fought the urge to wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless in the courtyard. He was going hunting but today they were not going together since she had something else to do. "My lord." "My lady." He said with a charming smile and he watched the faint blush. She smiled at him before passing going her way. Arthur looked at her for a moment then he got onto his men and after assembling his men, they rode out.

Soon they were in the forest. "Morris, spear." Morris handed him the spear. They move on cautiously and then they hear growling. Morris looked scared. "I believe it is more scared of you." Arthur said teasingly and Morris glared at nothing in particular. Arthur turned to the knights and signaled them where to go.

As they approached the sound, something jumped up. It was a huge beast that had the head of a large cobra complete with the fangs only it had 4 legs like a lizard. It was terrifying. Arthur dropped his spear and sprinted away calling for his men to run. Morris tripped and fell as he ran. The beast noticed and advanced toward Morris. Arthur and Sir Bedivere ran to help Morris up and they all sprinted away from the beast. When they were in the clear, Arthur turned and said to his men, "Who is missing?" "Arthur, where is Sir Bedivere?" At that moment, a horrifying scream filled the air. Sir Bedivere was surely dead. "We have to go now." Arthur said to his men and they hastily left the forest.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing beast." said Gaius after hearing Arthur's report. "Surely that is a myth." said Uther skeptical. "According to the old books, the appearance of the questing beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval." "Gaius it is an old wife's tale." "Look whatever it is, it is spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city." said Arthur. There was no time for squabbling. They needed action. "Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guards together. You leave at dawn." "Yes father." Arthur left. He didn't relish the prospect of seeing that beast but he had to for the protection of the kingdom.

Merlyn was shaken as she entered her chambers. "My lady?" "Gwen. I didn't see you there." "Are yo ok?" "Arthur's party returned." So soon?" "They were cut short. Morris said there was a huge beast in the forest. They only just manage to escape but Sir Bedivere didn't." "Oh no." "Don't go near the forest. I am going to ask Gaius about it."

Merlyn left the chambers and went to Gaius. "What is this beast Gaius?" "It is the questing beast." "Can it be killed?" "It is no ordinary beast Merlyn. It has the power of life and death. It is created from the heart of the only religion. One bite and you die. There is no cure." Merlyn's eyes went wide. This was bad! It only got worse when Arthur came to her chambers that night. "I will be riding out with the knights tomorrow." "No! Arthur, you can't. It is too dangerous!" "I have to." "Arthur please…" "I have no choice. This is for the kingdom and your safety. I will be fine. We will kill it and I will be back." If there was a time where she wanted to lock him up in his room, it was now. She took him in her arms and kissed him passionately. "Please be careful Arthur." "I will. I love you." "I love you too."

The next morning Morgana looked forlorn. "Morgana what is it?" asked Merlyn. She had never seen Morgana this rattled. "I had a dream. A nightmare. It seemed so real. There was a dragon flaming and you were screaming 'No!' while running in the woods and I saw a large snake baring its fangs." Merlyn's heart beat faster. Morgana had dreamed of the questing beast. Arthur may get hurt with this. Why then would she be screaming if not for Arthur? And why was the dragon angry? "It was just a dream Morgana." "It seemed so real." "I know. That is what nightmares are. They seem real. Arthur will be fine and so will we." Merlyn said calming her friend. After hearing that dream, she was definitely going to follow Arthur. Something was going to go wrong.

Arthur stood in front of his knights. "You have seen the foe we face. It is a creature of a nightmare but you are the best knights in the realm. We can and we will kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Arthur said this with conviction but he was feeling none of it. The creature was big and vicious. He could however not afford to show weakness. He drew his sword, "For the love of Camelot!" "For the love of Camelot!" said the knights sword drawn pointing in the air. Arthur smiled satisfied.

As he made to leave, Morgana came sprinting out of the castle looking frantic. "Arthur!" "Morgana what is it?" "You cannot face this!" "Morgana go back inside. There is nothing to be afraid of." "Please Arthur listen to me. You cannot go. Please." "I have to do this Morgana. Morris, take her inside." "No. Arthur!" "Take her inside Morris." Morris took Morgana gently trying to calm her. Arthur had never seen Morgana like this before and it worried him. There was true fear in the jade green eyes but he knew, like what he had told Merlyn, he had to go and do this. It was his duty as prince. He wished he could see Merlyn before he was leaving but last night was enough. He would fight to return and kill the beast.

Arthur and the knights snuck into the forest keeping watch, all the time on alert. Arthur then noticed the gigantic palm print. "Let's follow the trail." They follow it till they hear growling and heavy footfalls. "Keep close." After following the trail, they had found the beast lair. They entered cautiously. Arthur then hears hissing. What was this thing? He didn't see the beast until it was too late and it was looming on Morris. He pushed Morris out of the way and the beast scratched him then everything went black.

Merlyn ran her way through the forest. She knew she had to find Arthur and soon. When she found the knights, there was carnage. All the knights were scattered around and everyone was unconscious. Without being seen, she picked Arthur's sword and enchanted it then pierced the beast killing it instantly. "Arthur!" she ran to Arthur's lying body. she touched and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alive. Then she saw the bite mark and she screamed. No. This couldn't be. Arthur couldn't die. He just couldn't. He had to live. She held him and she shifted him to Gaius' chambers.

"He can't die Gaius. He just can't." Merlyn said frantic. "He was bitten Merlyn. There is nothing I can do." "There has to be something." At that moment, the king entered. "Where is Arthur? Where is my son?" Uther enters and sees Arthur. "Arthur! Do something Gaius." "I am trying your majesty." "Gaius will find a cure. He will not let him die." said Merlyn with conviction. "I will do everything in my power." Uther looked really distraught and he picked up Arthur. "I will bear him to his chambers." He took Arthur as if he were a baby and left the chambers. "I can't let him die Gaius. He means a lot to me and everyone in this kingdom." "Do what you can."

Merlyn rushed to the dragon lair. "I need your help. Arthur was bitten by the questing beast. He is going to die." "Does he still breathe?" "Yes. Only just." "Then there is still time to heal him." "I HAVE TRIED. I CANNOT DO IT!" "You do not know how to save him." "Can you tell me how?" "Perhaps but it will not be easy." "I will do anything." "Anything?" "Anything. Please. Just tell me what I have to do." "Very well. The questing beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the old religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him." "But the old religion died out centuries ago!" "The old religion is the magic of the earth itself. It is the essence which binds all the things together. It will last long beyond the time of men." "How can that help me save Arthur?" "You must find those who still serve it. Those who hold dominion over life and death." "Where?" "Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed where the power of the ancient can still be felt. There you will discover Arthur's salvation." "Thank you." "Merlyn, Arthur must live no matter what the cost." Merlyn leaves and goes to her room.

"Gwen, get me some food and clothes then go and saddle my horse. I found something that may cure Arthur but I need to be gone for some time." "What about Uther?" "I will be back before he knows I am gone. If he asks, tell him I am sleeping." she said and Gwen nodded.

"This is the only way. Danger or no danger I am going. I have to save him." said Merlyn after Gaius tried to discourage her. "But the old religion demands a high price for such a trade." "Then I will give it for him to be alive." she said. Gaius sighed knowing he would not change her mind. "You will need this map." Gaius gave her the map. "Thank you. Please keep Arthur safe till I come back." She said and left. She found Gwen with food for her. "Thank you Gwen." "Please be careful." Merlyn journeyed as fast as she could. She followed the map till she got to a lake. She saw a little boat. She entered and the boat magically moved her across to a small island.

Merlyn got off and looked around. The island was made of stone and thee were pillars around. "Hello?" she called out. "Hello Merlyn." came a voice. She turned quickly and saw Cara…or what she now knew as Nimueh. "You." she spat out. "Do you know who I am?" "Cara or Nimueh. You can't be who the dragon meant." "And why is that?" "You tried to kill me." "Before I understood your importance." Yeah right. "And Arthur." "Arthur was never destined to die by my hand and now it seems I will be his salvation."

"So you know what I came to ask?" "Yes." "Will you do it?" "I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return." "I know the price will be asked." "You save a life, there must be death. The balance of the world must be restored." "I willingly give my life for Arthur's." "How brave of you Merlyn or is it love that guides you. However it is not that simple." "What do you mean?" "Once you enter the bargain, it cannot be undone." "Do it. His life is worth more than I can tell." "The cup of life is blessed by centuries of powerful sorcerers so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the cup, he will live." Merlyn took the cup. Nimueh said a spell and rain began to fall. Merlyn collected the water with the cup. She poured the water into her container. "The bargain is struck. I hope it pleases you."

Merlyn rode as fast as she could into Camelot. She got to the castle after a day away and rushed to Gaius, "You have to give this to Arthur." "What is it?" "Water drawn from the cup of life. If Arthur drinks it, he will recover." Gaius made to go then stopped. "What are you waiting for?" "What price did you pay to redeem his life? Whose life did you bargain?" "We don't have time Gaius." "Merlyn!" "Don't worry Gaius. Everything will be alright."

They entered Arthur's chambers. As Gaius meant to give Arthur, Uther entered. "What are you doing physician? What are you giving him?" "It's a, it's a tincture made from Lobelia plant an ancient remedy for poisonous bites." "A cure?" "We hope." Do you really think it will have some effect?" "It is our last resort. Perhaps you should allow him to rest." "I will not leave him." It didn't take long and Arthur woke up. Merlyn was so ecstatic. She went to see him. He was alive and awake.

Arthur awoke and looked around. The blackness was gone. "I thought we had lost you!" came his father's voice. He looked sagged and his eyes had bags like he hadn't slept in ages. So Uther actually cared! "Don't worry father. I am not going to die. I think there is someone watching over me keeping me from harm." "Maybe you are right. On your long journey to become king, you will use a guardian angel. I shall inform the court that their prince lives." Said Uther the joy in his face and voice visible and he left.

Arthur laid his head down then someone entered. He smiled when he saw her. "Merlyn." "How many times should I tell you not to scare me like that?" "As many times as you can?" She smiled and hugged him and kissed him lightly. He suddenly saw something cloud her eyes for a moment. "Merlyn, are you ok?" "Yeah. I am." "Yu are not a very good liar." "I am just frazzled. My emotions are all over. You nearly died Arthur." Arthur squeezed her. He didn't want to see her sad. "I am fine now. Like I told my father, I seem to have a guardian angel somewhere protecting me. I am fine now. If I knew who it was I would thank them." he said rubbing her arm. He kissed her again more passionately and they talked till he slept. He was feeling a bit weak.

Merlyn woke up the next day surprised she was still alive. "No. I asked for my life." she said frantic wondering who was going to die in her place and she rushed to Gaius' chambers. She found him gravely ill. "No! Gaius! What happened?" "This is no ordinary illness my child. The old religion chose me I presume." "No! I asked for my life for Arthur's! Not you!" "Who did you meet?" "Nimueh." "Nimueh?" "Yes. I will make you better. I swear." she said angry at being tricked by that Nimueh. She told Gwen to watch over Gaius and she rode out to the isle of the blessed.

"Back so soon young warlock?" said Nimueh. "What have you one? I asked for my life not for Gaius." "Gaius is a traitor who watched as others of his kind were executed. Even gave the names to save his neck." said Nimueh. "I don't care what he did. You went back on your word." "The old religion does not care who lives and who dies. Only that the balance of the world be restored. To save a life, a life must be taken." "So it is you who is killing Gaius on revenge." "Come on now. We are too valuable to be enemies. Gaius on the other hand…" "I share nothing with you." "With my help, Arthur will become king." "I will make him king but you will never see that day."

Merlyn attacked Nimueh with her magic. "Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlyn. I am a priestess of the old religion. You too are a creature of the old religion. You should join me." "You think I will join forces with such selfish and cruel person like you? Never." "Pity we could have ruled together." "You should not have killed my friend." Merlyn looks at the clouds, causes lightning which strikes Nimueh dead. She took the cup and collects the rain and put it in a container.

She rode back to Camelot. She met Uther on the entrance. "Where have you been? I have been worried. I sent out guards to look for you." "I am sorry my lord to cause such distress. I have gone for a ride to get some ingredients for Gaius' potion." "I told you to take a guard with you. A beast was found in the first not days ago." "I am sorry my Lord." Merlyn could see Uther was still frazzled from Arthur's ordeal. "I am fine. I didn't go too far." "Very well."

Merlyn went to Gaius' chambers. She found him feeling better already. Gaius then woke up. "Merlyn." "Gaius!" she cried hugging him. "What did you do now?" "Well, let us just say the balance was restored and Nimueh won't cause us any trouble." "You truly are amazing. You have already mustered the power of life and death." Merlyn smiled. She was sad she had to kill Nimueh but she had no choice.

Merlyn was glad. Everything was back to normal again. She wondered if there would ever be a silent time in Camelot with none of the drama. She smiled. Camelot would be too boring.

_There is the last chapter of season 1. Season 2 will see Merlyn's magic reveal, Merlyn and Arthur's relationship developing into being much more serious, characters like Morgause coming into play and the return of Lancelot to Camelot. _

_Review and leave ideas and suggestions._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 THE CURSE OF CORNELIUS SIGAN_

_Hello everyone! Thank YOU So much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I absolutely appreciate it. _

_saroura92 I admit not much changed in the first season but now things will change. I wont say much but read and see. Thanks for the reviews_

_hope you enjoy the chapter and finally magic reveal!_

Arthur was lying on his bed feeling very frustrated. He was tired and there were people working underground and they were making noise. "Morris! Morris!" he called out.

"Yes, sire?" said Morris coming running in.

"Are you deaf?"

"Um, no sire though I certainly wish I was." grumbled Morris clearly not happy at having been woken up this early. those were the pains of sleeping in an adjusting chamber to the prince.

Arthur sighed at the mumbled last comment and rolled his eyes. "I want you to go down there and tell them to stop."

"But they are working under the king's orders sire." said Morris incredulous at the request. "And you are working under mine. Now go." he demanded.

Morris nodded and left and Arthur slumped back into his bed looking up at the top of his bed. He smiled as he remembered last night. Merlyn had come for dinner with him and well they had ended up kissing and exploring a bit more of each other on the bed…with clothes on of course.

It was becoming really hard for him to keep his promise of honor and virtue when she was close by. He was going to have to ask his father soon for her hand. He truly needed her like he needed air to breath. Her dedication and faith in him astounded him at times. He might make her mad, which he was good at apparently, but they always came out stronger and she never wavered. Such loyalty was hard to come by.

Irritated by the continuing noise, he eventually had to go down there and see for himself what was happening. He had just arrived to the working men when a trap was triggered killing one of the men working.

His father and Gaius soon arrived after hearing the news. the man was already dead and after trying to find out what had happened, his father set him up to guard the tomb to prevent anyone else from entering.

Realizing he wouldn't go back to sleep, he decided to go for a hunt. Arthur watched exasperated as his manservant stumbled on with the girth. "Hurry up Morris." He said exasperated. Morris remained quiet working to mount his horse struggling with the girth.

"Would you like me to do the girth or you properly sire?" Arthur turned and saw a man. He had brown hair and was wearing brown clothes. He was just a simple plain looking man.

"Thank you." said Arthur agreeing. What harm could it be? Morris clearly wouldn't be done with it soon.

"It is an honor to be of service to the prince." Arthur nodded. "Allow me the honor of brushing down your clothes." He said and Arthur smiled. "Hear that Morris. I hope you are learning." "Anything I can do for you sire?" "Not at the moment. What is your name?"

"Cedric. I have come to Camelot in search of work." "Good. You can be a beater on the hunt. We are short a man or 2." "You are too kind sire." "Here. You will need a beater."

They went on the hunt and in a fluke of luck, Cedric saved his life. Arthur was impressed by the man but couldn't help notice Morris glaring at him.

Merlyn woke up her usual time and when Gwen entered the chambers, she had a bright smile on her face.

"Gwen, you look really happy." "I am just happy, my lady." Merlyn gave Gwen the raised eyebrow but didn't comment. Did Gwen meet some boy? She got dressed and went to Gaius' chambers.

"Morning Gaius." "Merlyn." "What is that you are reading?" "Last night when the workers worked underground, they uncovered a grave with traps. I found a scepter. There is an inscription on the scepter"

"What language is it?" "I don't know. Sigan would have known many languages." "Who is this Sigan?" "He is the most powerful sorcerer to have lived." "Really?" "You didn't grow up in Camelot but those of us who did, Cornelius Sigan was a figure of a nightmare."

"Why?" "Sigan's powers were vast. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and legend has it, his spells helped build Camelot." "What happened to him?" "In the end he grew too powerful and the king of the time ordered his execution."

"If he is dead, why are you looking so worried Gaius?" "Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his power and wealth would die with him so he began obsessing with a way to defeat death itself." "Oh no. Do you think he succeeded?" "Let us hope not, for all our sakes." the day passed with Gaius looking in every book for the inscription.

Next day, Merlyn was taking a morning walk when she met a furious Morris. "Morris, are you ok? What happened?" "Cedric is what happened." "Cedric?" Merlyn had never seen Morris this mad before.

"Yes. Arthur's new favorite. He met him yesterday and has been singing praises of him since. He brought Arthur breakfast in his rooms this morning and I have been sent to muck up the stables. Cedric actually suggested it and Arthur agreed letting Cedric open the doors for me!"

Now she could understand. Poor Morris. "Who is this Cedric?" "I don't know but I don't trust him." "I will look into Cedric and talk to Arthur." she said. "Thank you my lady." said Morris and he left. Merlyn shook her head

She made her way to Morgana's chambers just needing someone to spend the time with. She found Morgana in hysterics with her maid Julia calming her.

"Hello Merlyn, Julia you may leave us." said Morgana as Merlyn crossed over to her friend and held her close. "Yes my lady." said Julia. "Call Gaius in." "Yes my lady."

"Mo, what happened?" said Merlyn holding Morgana's hands looking at the distraught girl. "I had a nightmare. I am so scared Lyn." "What did you dream about?" asked Merlyn feeling pity for the princess. her nightmares haunted her and Merlyn wished more than ever she could just Morgana that she had magic. She knew Gaius would throw a fit.

"A raven. It was terrifying." "I am sure it was nothing." "No. it seemed so real. I cant take it out of my mind. Something bad is going to happen I know it!" Lyn just held the shaken girl till Gaius came. He looked worried and gave her a potion trying to reassure her. Lyn stayed with her till she fell asleep.

When she returned to Gaius chambers, she found him with a book. "I have transcript the words on the scepter on Sigan. It says, 'he who breaks my heart, completes my work." "What does that mean?" "The stone glowed when we were in the tomb. It is not a jewel. It is the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"He is alive?" said Merlyn horrified. "His soul is but to be fully alive, one needs a body." So if the stone is taken and broken, the soul is released?" "That is what I fear." "That should not happen." said Lyn.

She went out and met Arthur. She saw him looking furious. "Arthur?" "I can't believe this. I found Morris, asleep in the stables. I gave him one simple instruction and he failed it. My horses escaped and trampled all over the city!"

"Arthur, I need to talk to you." Arthur calmed down and looked at her worried. "Are you ok?" "I am fine Arthur I just need to talk to you." "Ok?"

"Arthur, you do not know this Cedric. He just comes in, saves your life and does everything right? Morris has never acted like this. Not once has he ever slept on the job. What if this Cedric wants something?"

"No. What Cedric is, is hardworking and competent." "More than Morris who has endured you for almost 2 years?"

"That does not matter. Maybe it is time I changed."

Merlyn leaned and kissed his cheek then said, "Fine but just be careful Arthur. Remember what happened with Edwin." she said and left leaving Arthur in deep thought. That night as she slept, she was awoken suddenly by the loud screech of a raven.

The next morning came with the warning bell sounding. A thief had entered Sigan's tomb and stole jewels. Sigan's soul was gone.

"Gaius…" she said fearfully. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for. I don't understand how they got in. The gates were not damaged." "They must have used the key and only Arthur has it."

"Who has access to that?" "Morris… and Cedric. It has to be Cedric Gaius. That is why he was being extra nice to Arthur. It was so he could get access to the key. He probably wanted to steal the jewels and coins then he took the soul not knowing, thinking it was a huge jewel." Gaius nodded.

"So Sigan is in Cedric's body." "Yes." "I have to warn Arthur." said Merlyn and she ran out. She went to Arthur's chambers. She found him seated on his chair working on something.

"Arthur, I need to tell you something." "What is it Merlyn?" he asked looking at her with concern getting off his chair to come round the desk and standing in front of her.

"Cedric is not Cedric." she blurted out. "What?" Arthur looked confused. "Sigan's soul is now in Cedric's body. Cedric stole your key to steal jewels from the tomb only he took the jewel with Sigan's soul. Camelot is in danger." She felt exasperated and a little mad when Arthur laughed her off. Why did he always undermine her and what she said? This happened almost all the time!

"That cannot be true Merlyn. You worry too much." "I am serious Arthur." "And I was doing serious work here. I don't need to be disturbed by wild tales."

Her eyes widened and she was sure her hurt reflected on her face as his face softened but she ignored it and said, "I am sorry, My Lord." Arthur flinched at her formal tone but she was already out of there before he could stop her.

Merlyn was hurt. She always told Arthur something and he always never believed her, all the time.

That night, Arthur was startled by a report of a large creature with wings…a gargoyle. Soon after, there were more reports. They were more of the creatures. He went to his father and heard him say, "I don't know what this creature is where it's come from."

"There is more than one, Father. We've had several reports. There's panic in the lower town. People are fleeing the city." He said frantically. This was not looking good. "Then you must hunt these creatures down and kill them."

Arthur nodded and left. He went and rallied his knights and they headed out on the courtyard. The creature attacked the main square and Arthur led his knight to attack it. "Regroup! Low, fight!" They attacked the creature. The creature was relentless and then he was hit as he made to attack. He fell to the ground hard. The creature came toward him again and he braced himself when suddenly he was dragged out of the way. He looked up. It was Merlyn.

"What are you doing? That thing could have killed you!" "Merlyn looked behind him and her eyes went wide before she pushed him down. "And it still might!" She landed directly on him her light weight over him their faces directly above each other. "Sorry." "It's my pleasure." He said meaning it. Having her over him like that. He watched as she turned red as she realized their position.

Merlyn blushed and got of Arthur quickly. She couldn't stop her heart beating fast from being that close to him even after being with him for long.

"Come on. You are hurt." she led him inside where they had been treating patients. There was Gwen, Gaius and Morgana who was also helping out. She sat him down. "I will go and get something to stop the bleeding." "Merlyn, I just wanted to say that um, thank you, for saving my life." said Arthur hie eyes earnest making her catch her breath. "It was my pleasure." she said echoing his words from before and he smiled.

Arthur watched as Merlyn came and began fussing over him, her small fingers gentle and her presence soothing. He didn't even notice Morgana besides her also helping her. His gaze was focused on Merlyn. She had saved his life. She had been right about Cedric and Sigan. He knew he owed her an apology yet again. He knew he had hurt her by dismissing her feeling altogether. When would he realize she was always right about these things? As she and Morgana applied a bandage to him, his father came rushing in.

"Arthur." He looked frantic looking at Arthur's wounds. "It's nothing." said Arthur getting up wanting to look brave and strong. "Have we driven the creatures out?" "They have control of the lower town. The market has all but been destroyed." "How many dead?" "Too many to number." said Arthur sadly. These creatures… if he had listened to Merlyn maybe they could have avoided this…

"I am sealing the citadel." What! "No. you can't." His father didn't seriously mean he was going to lock people out to die! Where was his sense of duty to his people as king? That was what his father always did. He also took the easy way out. That was cowardice not honor!

"I have no choice. I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall. Where are you going?" "There are people trapped on the drawbridge." "I forbid you." "I am not leaving them to die." "It is suicide." "It is my duty to Camelot and to myself." He said and let.

Merlyn watched him go and she went to Gaius and pulled him away.

"I have to help Arthur Gaius." "Merlyn, Sigan's power is far beyond yours." "I don't have a choice." "Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you." "But there has to be a way or Arthur will die. I can't let that happen."

"There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need." "What do you mean?" "The Great Dragon." "You know I go and visit him?" "Yes. You and he are creatures of magic. It was a matter of time before he called you on It." said Gaius and she nodded and took off.

Merlyn went to the dragon lair. "I need your help. Sigan is destroying Camelot. It will fall if I don't stop him. Please." "To defeat Sigan you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know." "Give it to me. I have to try." "Very well. But you must give me something in return." "What?" "A promise." "Promise?" said Merlyn confused.

"That one day you will free me." "If I release you what will you do?" "That is not your concern." "I promise now please give me the spell." "Close your eyes and open your mind. Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely." "I will."

Merlyn closed her eyes and relaxed in a meditative state. The dragon breathed in to her and she felt warmth and the knowledge wash over her. She had the spell. "You made a promise young warlock and one day, I shall keep you to it." Merlyn nodded and she rushed out. She hoped she would be able to use the spell.

Arthur was fighting the beast. They ran across the drawbridge square. "He heard Sir Geraint calling him before the creature came before him landing between him and the other knights.

"Save yourselves. That is an order." He called out then he heard Sir Geraint call out, "Retreat!" he had to do this or die trying. He won't be like his father who was closed in not willing to help his people. He tried to fight off the creature but it attacked and he fell down.

He couldn't move. He was sure he was going to die and then he heard her voice. Merlyn. What was she doing out here? She would be killed!

He heard her call out, "Astrice!" the gargoyle exploded in tiny pieces. 'What? Merlyn had magic? No. that couldn't be! Then he heard Cedric or Sigan confirming it by saying, "Who would have believed it? You…you are a sorcerer and a powerful one in the heart of Camelot." he said smirking finding it hilarious. "The king's beloved ward, the prince's rumored beloved, living right under the nose of Uther Pendragon." Merlyn was a powerful sorcerer? That couldn't be…could it?

"I won't let you to hurt him." "And you are going to stop me?" "I will stop you." No! Merlyn couldn't fight this man. She would be killed. He couldn't move then everything went black.

"He doesn't deserve your loyalty. He sees you as nothing." said Sigan and Merlyn glared. "That is not true." She said in conviction. "He ignored your warnings; cast aside your advice as if it meant nothing. Your word means nothing to him."

Merlyn felt her heart tighten at the words. They were true. Arthur didn't valued her advice and seemed better at apologizing when she was proved right yet she had never given him a reason that she lied to him.

"That doesn't matter." Even in her ears, what she said sounded faked.

"But it must hurt to be so put upon, so overlooked when all the while you have so much power." "That is the way it is supposed to be." "Does it? You are young Merlyn. You need to look inside yourself. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think Merlyn, to have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur and Uther know you for whom you are."

"That can never be." "So you will just be set being the king's ward and Arthur's love interest when it suits him?" "It is better to be that way. It is better to be ignored and demeaned by Arthur who is a good man than to rule with an evil one." So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will." "Try it."

As Sigan left Cedric's body and she began chanting the spell. It worked. She defeated him and returned his soul in the stone. As she walked from the mist surrounding her she saw Gaius.

"Gaius! I did it!" Gaius smiled and hugged her. "Well done my girl." "We have to take you inside before Uther realized you are gone." "Arthur!" she said and she rushed to Arthur. He was unconscious. He was taken in to be tended to and she went for a much needed rest.

_**The fall out**_

"How could you? I trusted you and you lied to me." screamed Arthur in anger and betrayal. Merlyn stood looking at him not knowing what to say. this was a week after Sigan had come and caused havoc in Camelot. when Arthur had awoken, he had ignored her and avoided her. she had wondered what was wrong before she had gone to confront him and here they were.

"I didn't lie to you Arthur. I just didn't tell you. I didn't know how and I was afraid you would reat like this." "Like what? Like a betrayed man that I am? YOU SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME and yet you didn't, doing magic on my back. I cant believe this. were you ever going to tell me?" "I would have eventually. I promise." Arthur shook his head.

"I don't even know how to even look at you. I cant believe you would hide something as big as this ffrom me. what did you think I would do? Huh? Sent you to the pyre? Tell my father? I love you damnit and I wouldn't let anything happen to you and what do you do? Betray me and lie to me. Maybe you used your magic on me for me to feel this way for you."

"What?" Merlyn's eyes widened. of all the things she had expected, she didn't expect this. how could he even think she would…no she couldn't even think about it.

"That has to be the reason. I have never loved anyone as I love you, I have never defied my father like I have for you. Even right now, I can't even stomach the thought of telling my father about you." "You think I bewitched you?" said Merlyn stunned. Arthur merely shrugged. "If you think me like that…then you don't know me at all." said Merlyn lowly.

"You are right. I don't." said Arthur and Merlyn exploded. Arthur had no right to blame her like this. she had to say her word too.

"Yeah? I risked my life for you Arthur. all the times you were almost killed, I was there to save you and your precious Camelot. I have lived in fear my whole life for something I have no control over but you wouldn't understand that would you? Do you know how that feels? To always look around your shoulder? To know every single mistake could lead to your death? I have risked and done a lot for you Arthur and for what? For you to deem me a traitor? For you to dismiss me as if I am a nothing? Yes Arthur. you have always belittled my word as if it meant nothing and I surely wasn't going to tell someone who didn't think my word meant nothing that I have magic. You would have laughed and dismissed me like you always do. It's good to know how you think of me. I won't waste my efforts on you, prince Arthur." Merlyn spat and by the time her speech was done, tears were trailing down her cheeks.

"Merlyn…" said Arthur hit by what she had said to him but she stormed off. He sighed knowing there would be no way to fix this. He punched a wall in frustration. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He had merely wanted to ask her about it but then he was consumed by anger. now he had lost her.

_So how was this? Did it live up to your expectations?_

_Arthur and Merlyn have a fall out. Will they be able to fix it especially if Merlyn's childhood best friend Sir William is going to come for the jousting tournament? Will the feelings of jealous make Arthur beg for Merlyn's forgiveness or will he be stubborn and risk losing her? Find out next chapter…_

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 the jousting tournament**_

_Hello everyone! Hope you all had a merry Christmas!_

_**XxPurpleAngel0xX**__ I don't like love triangles too! Don't worry. It will be a brief one ;)_

_**Imnotsurereally**__ thank you so much for the review. I hope I didn't make wait too long _

_**saroura**__ thanks for the review! Am glad you liked it. Arthur did act like a prat._

_**Canada**__1995 thanks for the review…Here comes chapter 16! Hope you enjoy_

_**Caki Black**__ I am glad you liked it. Hope you like this one more!_

_**Quill **__Oh the Last Dragon Lord will have a twist to it which I hope you will like. Morgana is going to find out about her magic but I am not sure about Morris…._

_I am sorry to say there will be no bad guys in this chapter which means Myror is out. I just want this to focus on Arthur, Merlyn and William… hope you enjoy_

Merlyn and Morgana rode out together racing their horses. Merlyn was dressed in a red dress and a red hooded cloak while Morgana was in bluish green dress and blue cloak. The air was filled with laughter as the 2 girls had fun.

"Race you to that tree!" said Merlyn her horse taking off.

"Oh no you don't!" said Morgana taking off after her. Merlyn reached the tree first. "I win!"

"You cheated!" said Morgana coming to a stand. Merlyn got off her horse and took some blankets and laid them down then she lay down. Morgana lay down next to her.

"This reminds me when we were kids." "Yeah. We would go on rides then have water fights. That was a fun time especially when we returned with our dresses ruined!"

"The look of disapproval on Lady Sarah's face was hilarious!" the 2 girls giggled. Lady Sarah was Merlyn's governor growing up who taught her lessons on manners and curtsy and being a respectable lady.

"You and Arthur are getting serious aren't you?" asked Morgana suddenly. Merlyn sobered up and sighed. "What is wrong? Did something happen?" asked Morgana looking at Merlyn.

"We, um, we had a fight." "Whatever for? Was Arthur a prat as usual?"

Merlyn sighed. "You could say that." "It is ok if you can't tell me." "No. I can tell you some of it." Merlyn sighed. "He doesn't value me as a person, as a person…as a partner."

"Whatever do you mean? You should see the way he looks at you and the way he reacts when you just come into view." "I know that Mo. Believe me I can see and feel it that he cares a great deal about me but he doesn't it doesn't mean much when he doesn't listen to what I have to say or the advice I give."

"Ah." said Morgana in understanding. "If I discover there is something wrong and I tell him, he doesn't trust me enough to believe me and act on it. He only comes back later to apologize when I am proven right." "I see."

"I love him. I really do and I want to be with him but I can't. Not when he doesn't think I am worthy anything other than as a lover and a pretty face." Morgana's heart broke at the tears pooling in the brown eyes.

She took Merlyn's hand in hers. "I understand what you are saying but really, when I look at the 2 of you, I have hope that such love exists and that I might find it too. The way you look at each other, the way he listens to you…yes…you are the only one he listens to Merlyn. Uther is a harsh king and he is also a harsh father. He doesn't believe in weakness, he doesn't keep people close even those he deems as allies. Some of the things Arthur does reflect from Uther, from what Uther taught him. Arthur just needs to learn. Give him time. You and he are perfect together. You center and ground him in ways no one has ever been able to." Morgana said softly.

"Thank you." "It will be fine. Arthur is a good man." Merlyn didn't respond. She loved Arthur and not talking to him was killing her inside but the words he had told her... It would take time to get past that.

"Well enough about me. What about you? Any Lord, prince or Sir I should know?" Merlyn teased and Morgana blushed.

"Not yet…" "Morgana…" "Ok sir Patrick is very good looking and quite a gentleman but I doubt anything will come of it. He is too genteel…" she said exaggerating genteel.

"Morgana!" said Merlyn in a mock scandalous way and they dissolved into giggles. That was why she liked Morgana. She had a good laugh with her.

The 2 sat and talked and in that afternoon, they reconnected as close friends. It had been too long since they had done this. They talked about the knights coming to the jousting tournament the next day.

xxx

"Why did you pull out when I was wide open? You could have unhorsed me." said Arthur looking at Leon. They were practicing for the upcoming tournament of which Arthur was grateful for. He was spending all his energy on training trying not to think about Merlyn and their fall out. He missed her a lot but he didn't know how to make it right. He was angry yes…he was angry she didn't trust him enough to tell him but he also knew he was partly to blame.

"I was fearful I might injure you sire." What? "You had the advantage. you cannot afford to hesitate." said Arthur.

"I wouldn't have done it if I were facing a different opponent. You are the future king my Lord." Arthur was stunned and then anger rose in him. How could they do that? Just because he was the prince didn't mean he deserved to be treated like he was special! He was a knight for God's sake! did that mean every time he won they let him?

"You jousted against me in the tournament last year. Does that mean you let me win?" he asked sternly. "No my Lord." "It doesn't matter who I am! I do not expect any special treatment from you! Is that understood?" He glared at all the knights there and they nodded and he stormed off with Morris trailing after him. He couldn't believe his knights.

"How am I to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?" "It doesn't happen all the time sire." "So it happens sometimes then? " said Arthur glaring at Morris who gulped and said, "Um, no…I didn't mean it like that…" "See? You are doing it. Telling me what I need to hear! My life I have been treated like I am special! I just want to be treated like everyone else! "That might be hard my Lord. You are the prince after all." "You have no idea how lucky you are." said Arthur. Morris could surely be whoever he wanted and whenever he wanted.

"Everything has its good side and bad side. I am not sure you can handle the bad side of my life." said Morris and Arthur glared and then sighed. "You are right but still, how am I going to compete and everyone treats me fairly?" then he was hit with an idea. "Ah! I got it and you are going to help me.." "Sire?" "We have work to do." He shared his plan with a skeptical Morris who had no choice but to agree.

xxx

Merlyn was so excited that morning. "My lady, you seem very happy." said Gwen. She had been worried when Merlyn had been so downtrodden and crying the past days for a reason she didn't even know. She was glad her mistress and also friend was happy. "Well there is a tournament today." said Merlyn with a smile.

She was glad for the distraction the tournament. Since their fight, Arthur hadn't spoken to her, not that she wanted to talk to him but it would have been nice to know he wanted to and that hurt.

She took great care to dress and she left her chambers to go and see Gaius and help him set up. A 0tournament meant hurt knights in need of a bed, pain salves or potions.

After helping Gaius set up some medicines, Merlyn left the castle to visit the market. As she was walking, someone called her name. She turned and gasped.

"Will?" she said unable to believe this was him. They had not seen each other since she was 10 and had moved here to Camelot. She saw he had the crest of Caerleon. So that is where he has been? Will nodded with a grin on his face and she flew into his arms. they hugged in laughter and happiness.

"Oh my God Will I can't believe I am seeing you! You have changed!" Will had indeed changed. no longer was he a scrawny little boy with wobbly legs. He was tall, muscular emphasized by the warrior clothes he wore and he had grown his brown hair out. it suited him well.

"Of course I have. it has been 9 years after all." said Will looking at Merlyn. He had always thought she was very pretty and when he had been young he had nursed a crush on her but now if it was even possible, she was even more beautiful. her jet black hair shining almost blue black in the light making her sapphire eyes pop out, smooth pale skin with no blemish and a tall slim frame.

"What brings you here?" "Came to see you of course…" Merlyn looked at him skeptically "And attend the tournament." he added and she grinned. "Good to know I still have that effect on you." They both laughed.

"Well I was just about to head back to the castle so let's go." the 2 friends walked chatting and laughing like they had never been separated.

xxx

Arthur had finished setting up for his mad plan he had come up with. he was not going to be competing tomorrow. Well he was but no one except him, Morris and Bernard a man Morris had found to pretend to be a knight found. he would stay at Morris' family home, he would tell his father he was going on a quest then come back to participate. That way he could see if he was really good or not.

He was standing by his window looking down at the people below waiting for dinner time so he could talk to his father when he saw her with him! He didn't recognize the man she was with but she seemed awful comfortable with him, linking her arm with his, laughing and playfully shoving him. he felt his blood boil as he thought of her with someone else.

He knew he would be to blame and that she deserved better than him but that didn't mean he liked it. She shouldn't be this happy with him. 'What so you want her to be miserable and whine after you like she was yesterday?' Arthur said. Suddenly he was in no mood to going for dinner. he was going to find out who that man was. He did however have dinner with his father and told him his plan to find a nonexistent beast. Uther didn't question him and he was glad for that.

"So since you have registered for the tournament, want me to show you around? We have a lot to catch up on you know." said Merlyn to Will who grinned. "Sure." they walked around the castle, saw the training fields, tournaments arena, the markets, lower town while they talked.

"So Camelot…It is really as people say it is." "What do they say?" "It's beautiful, magnificent…" "Yeah. I was awed when I first arrived here." "Do you like it here?" "Yeah. The people are nice." "The king?" "He is ok. Can't say he is any close to my dad but as a guardian he is ok. he is very protective." "Does he know of your gift?" asked Will tentatively.

Merlyn thought of how Arthur had reacted to her. "I would be dead if he knew." Will's eyes grew wide. "Surely he wouldn't kill you…" "He is not lenient when it comes to that Will. believe me I have seen a lot to know that he wouldn't hesitate to put me on the pyre. Anyway enough about me. What about you? What happened to you? How did you get to go to Caerleon?"

"We moved just a year from when you left. there wasn't much to live for. The town was destroyed and instead of coming to Camelot, my parents left for Caerleon. we have relatives there so we settled well which is where I have been staying. I am a knight there."

"You always wanted to be a knight. Remember our little sword fights…" "Oh how could I forget those…frolicking in the forest pretending to be killing off enemies…" the 2 laughed. "Those were fun times."

"I missed you Merlyn." "I missed you too Will." Will smiled his brown eyes softening. His eyes had a look Merlyn couldn't decipher.

Merlyn slumped on her bed. "How was your walk my lady? said Gwen with a smirk. "He is my friend Gwen and it was really great. I missed him more than I realized." "Where has he been?" "Caerlon. he has family there now." said Merlyn then her chamber doors were opened revealing Morgana.

"Who was that handsome man you were with?" she asked no demanded immediately. Gwen stifled a laugh when Merlyn rolled her eyes and she left the chambers leaving the 2 ladies talking.

"I don't know who you mean Morgana. I talked to a lot of people today." said Merlyn hiding a smile.

"You know who I am talking about…you are teasing me aren't you?" "You are too easy." said Merlyn in laughter giggling even more at Morgana's pout.

"Come on tell me." "That handsome man as you so put it is William." "William? The Will you cried about for 4 months when you came? The one…" "I didn't cry for him!" "You wouldn't stop talking bout you had adventures with?" Morgana continued ignoring her retort.

"Yes." "Wow, you didn't mention he was cute." "We last met when we were 10 Morgana. Remember how awkward we were then…" Morgana giggled. "Of course I do." said Morgana.

"So he came for the tournament?" "Yeah." "Wonder how Arthur will take to him." Merlyn's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Arthur. "Don't know what you mean." "Remember Lancelot?" "How could I forget? Well this time he will do nothing. I will make sure of it." "Protective much?" "Shut up." said Merlyn pouting while Morgana dissolved in giggles.

xxx

There was excitement in the air the next day. It was the day of the tournament after all. Merlyn was surprised that Arthur would not be in attendance as he had gone after a beast making its way to Camelot. Merlyn was skeptical and suspicious. There had been no rumor of a beast and knowing how such news travelled fast, she wondered if he was lying. If he was, what was his reason to? Didn't he want to claim the title for the 3rd year running as the jousting champion? What was even odd was she had seen Morris. Since when did Arthur go on a quest and leave Morris? She had tried asking Morris but he claimed Arthur left without his knowledge as if that was possible considering how devoted Morris was to Arthur.

Arthur stood in front of Bernard the man found by Morris. he had to give credit to Morris. Bernard did look the part once he was cleaned and dressed properly. He was the same height as him, with blonde hair though his was curly. Looking at him and Bernard from the back, while they were standing you might confuse them. That would be great. Now all he needed to do was get into that field and fight while people thought Sir Bernard was the one in the fight.

Merlyn was so excited as she sat in the stands with Gwen Morgana and Julia. "Exited are you?" "Of course. this is much more fun than sword fighting." "Supporting a certain brown eyed knight are you?" "Don't know what you are talking about." said Merlyn with a slight blush and Morgana smirked.

Merlyn made out Will and she smiled at him encouragingly and he did the same before he wore his helmet. He was great and Merlyn was so happy he made it out the first round. "Do you know this Sir Bernard?" asked Merlyn to Morgana as they watched him acknowledging the crowd. "No. never seen him. Maybe he is visiting like Will." "Will huh…" teased Morgana and Merlyn flushed. "Yes Will. I have called him that since we were kids…" Morgana merely laughed and she huffed. Morgana was like any other sister…infuriating at times…

Arthur felt rage feel him when he saw his Merlyn rushing to give a hug to that man! He now knew from Morris that it was Sir William, a knight from Caerleon and childhood best friend of Merlyn's. that didn't mean he liked it and the worst of all is he could do nothing about it as he was conveniently on a quest! He cursed and raved.

'You need to relax my Lord." "What I need is for this tournament to be over!" he growled. "She did ask about you though my Lord." "What are you talking about Morris?" "The Lady Merlyn. She said Sir Bernard's fighting style looked like yours." Arthur was filled with joy. She asked about him! Maybe she still cared and wouldn't be whisked to Caerleon… No, that wouldn't do.

xxx

The tournament took 4 days and when Will defeated Leon, he faced Sir Bernard. so far it was a tie on which the crowd was favoring Bernard or William. Both had skill and were intertaining to watch. Merlyn though couldn't help but think Bernard had the same fighting style as Arthur. the way he moved on the horse it was so much like Arthur but Morris still persisted Arthur was on a quest.

The fight was really intense with Sir Bernard looking as if he was ready to kill Sir William. Merlyn's heart was in her throat. "So had this been Arthur fighting Will, who would you support?" asked Morgana. Merlyn was silent. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She loved both men differently. Will was her best friend and honorary brother and even though Arthur was a prat, she loved him with all her heart. "I don't know." she answered honestly.

Sir Bernard won the tournament and everyone cheered for him when he returned. Merlyn walked to Will. "I am sorry you didn't win this." "Well I did come second. that is a great improvement and achievement and I will take that." said Will and Merlyn smiled at him hugging him.

"So does that mean you are leaving?" "I am actually staying for a bit. I got a place at the inn." "Oh, ok. That is great." "Really?" "Yeah, it is." said Merlyn with a smile though she couldn't help but notice something had shifted between them. The way he was looking at her… "I got to go. Need to go and help Gaius." "Of course. See you later."

xxx

the next day, Merlyn first met with Gaius and then she met Will. "Well, I heard there is a nice picnic sort in the forest so what do you think?" "I think its great. Like old times…" "Like old times."

The picnic was so much fun. they talked, laughed and had a lot of fun playing in the woods. Merlyn felt rejuvenated and happy.

Will cherished the pearls of laughter from Merlyn as he chased her in the woods. It had been his idea to play one of the games they played when they were kids, catch the robber. When he finally did catch her (she was so quick), her face was flushed and her skin pink, her blue eyes twinkling with laughter and happiness…

Merlyn felt her heart beat at the close proximity and the way Will was looking at her. "Um, we have to go. its getting late." "Sure." said Will awkwardly clearing his throat. He knew seconds later, he would have kissed her. he couldn't help it. she was beautiful, fun and still the same Merlyn he grew up with despite being the king's ward, the second lady of Camelot and having not seen or talked to her for 9 years.

When they got to the castle, Merlyn dashed to her chambers... she was so confused about what she was feeling and as if it couldn't be worse, she had to bump into him…Arthur… When did he come back?

"Um, sorry." said Merlyn awkwardly. they hadn't been this close since he found out about her magic and she didn't know how to react. "Excuse me." she said after a tense silence. "Merlyn…" "I dint have time for this." said Merlyn trying to pass.

"You don't? You know have time for Sir William don't you?" he spat out the name. Merlyn was caught off guard. How did he find out about Will? "What?" "Yeah. you think I dint know about you and him?"

"What about me and him?" Arthur sputtered not knowing how to answer that. "Not that its any of your concern Prince Arthur. You made your point and I got it. Whether I choose to spend time with you or Sir William or anyone else, doesn't matter. After all, I have to use my love spells on someone else don't I?" she said and ignored it when Arthur flinched then with a strength she didn't know she had, she pushed Arthur out of the way and walked away leaving Arthur fuming.

Arthur turned and went to Morgana's room. He knocked and as soon as she answered, he said, "Who is William?" "Again with this Arthur?" said Morgana amused. "I am in no mood for your games Morgana. Who is he?"

"A friend of Merlyn's. They grew up together." "Is that all he is to her?" "I wouldn't know. Why don't you ask her when she comes back from her picnic?" "Picnic?" said Arthur stunned.

"Yep. They went on a picnic for the better part of the day." Arthur felt some of his strength leave him. They went on a picnic? Could that mean Merlyn liked Will?

"Arthur?" Arthur was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Morgana who wore a look of concern. "I don't know what you did but you hurt Merlyn. I respect your reasons for not telling me but make it right. You belong together but if you don't do anything, you might regret it." Arthur nodded numbly and left. He wondered what he was to do to get her to talk to him much more ask her forgiveness…

_**Making up**_

Merlyn had avoided Arthur for the rest of the day since she bumped into him. She didn't know how one person could make her feel both hate and love at the same time.

However her luck wasn't on her side at all as he approached as she left Gaius' chambers. It was like he had been waiting for her to come out. Knowing Arthur, that wasn't too farfetched.

"Merlyn." "Arthur." Merlyn said looking down. "Merlyn can we have a talk?" Arthur asked hoping she would agree. He wanted to apologize, to make things better. "We can have a picnic or dinner. I just need to talk to you."

Merlyn sighed. Despite being angry with him, she loved him and she couldn't deny she missed him, a lot. "Ok. A picnic tomorrow?" "Perfect." Arthur said ecstatic. "Thank you." he said gently his blue eyes looking at her beautiful face and he smiled, kissed her cheek and left.

Merlyn sighed affected by his close proximity. How did he do that…just a small kiss on the cheek, the feel of his breath on her skin made her weak? She stilled her racing heartbeat and went back to her chambers.

xxx

The next day, Merlyn dressed well with care in a peach gown and a darker pink hooded cloak. She met with Arthur in the courtyard and they rode out with 2 guards and Morris who looked happy they were speaking.. Arthur must have been a pain these past days. Strangely Morris seemed to hate Will a lot and would give him the cold shoulder… Morris was too loyal to Arthur for his own good

Arthur led them to a stream. The place was peaceful with the sounds of birds and water. It was beautiful. Ironically, it was the same spot she had a picnic with Will.

The guards stood in a distance that they couldn't hear what was being said but close enough to act if danger came by. Morris set out the picnic and Merlyn sat down on the blankets. Arthur sat down next to her.

"You look beautiful." Arthur said. He didn't think he would ever tire at looking at her. Merlyn blushed as she felt the heat from his gaze. She smiled and said softly, "Thank you. You look handsome." He did look handsome. He was in a red shirt that showed off his muscles subtly making her want to run her fingers to feel them, black trousers, his skin glowed in tan and his hair shined.

Arthur smiled and he served her. He had made sure to pack her favorite food strawberries, chocolates, berries, grapes and cheese sandwiches. He also brought some orange juice.

"Merlyn," he said and she looked at him. He felt his heart speed up as the blue eyes settled on him. He took her hands in his and held them gently caressing them softly. "I know I have said this before but I am sorry. You were right. I am blind about many things. I don't mind that you can do magic. I just felt betrayed that knew everything about me and I didn't know this important piece of you, that you didn't trust me enough to share it with me. You have become the most important person in my life Merlyn. I value you more than anyone even my own father. Your word means a lot more than anyone else's. I am sorry I made you doubt that for even a moment and that I said you used spells on me. I know you Merlyn and you would never do something like that. Beside, you don't need spells to make me love you."

Merlyn smiled her eyes filled with tears and she leaned in and kissed him softly and lovingly. "I am sorry too. I should have told you about my magic earlier. I understand how that might have made you feel. I do trust you Arthur. I was just so scared. It hurt me so much to keep this from you but believe me, I planned to tell you. I did."

"I know."

"I love you Arthur. When you confronted me, I was still hurting. You didn't seem to think me or my advice as of any value." She said softly the thought of how he had casually dismissed her still hurting. Arthur noticed the hurt and he wanted to kiss the pain clouding her eyes away.

"I know. I am so sorry. I cannot believe I did that to you when I hate it when father does it to me."

"Well, you acknowledged it and that is more than what your father would do." "True." "Am I forgiven?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur, just learn to listen to others sometimes. You can learn something from even the common man. You don't have to do things alone. I am there for you and I want the best for you."

"I understand. I promise to be better." He said with a smile. They shared a light kiss. "SO no more picnics with Sir. William?" "Are you jealous?" teased Merlyn. "Merlyn…" "Ok ok. No more picnics, dinners and kisses with sir William…" she said in laughter.

"What?" sputtered Arthur making Merlyn laugh even harder. "You should have seen your face."

"Oh you think you are funny do you?" said Arthur taking her in his arms. the light mood soon shifted as he kissed her passionately.

"I love you Merlyn." "I love you too Arthur." "I really missed you." "I missed you too."

"So when did you know you had magic?" asked Arthur curious to know all about this part of her he hadn't known.

"I was born with it." "What? Is that possible?" He was surprised. "It is but it is very rare. I am a warlock. Most people have to learn to do it. I could do it from the moment I was born. I drove mother mad levitating myself and toys. She couldn't deny me anything as I would make it appear."

"But the great purge had started! How did you survive?" "I didn't have a nursemaid from when I was a baby. My parents covered it up saying I needed some attention from my mother more. If I did magic, it was covered up. No one suspected. My parents took great care to keep the secret. They couldn't let me be found out and killed. When I was old enough to understand, Mother began teaching me to control it letting me know the dangers of being found out. When she passed, I already had control and wasn't found out."

"You must have been scared when you came to Camelot."

"You have no idea. Father had warned me about how the king hated magic. I couldn't believe I was going to be living with him."

"Does anyone else know beside me?" "Gaius and Gwen. I didn't know Gwen knew until the druid boy Oh and Lancelot."

"You told Lancelot?" Arthur's eyes went wide. She trusted Lancelot and not him!

"Hey your eyes are turning green my Lord." Merlyn teased him and he pouted making her laugh. He raised his brow clearly wanting an explanation and she rolled her eyes and said, "I didn't tell him. Remember the beast Lancelot destroyed?"

"Yes." "He did with my help. I enchanted his sword and it killed the beast. It was true that the beast could only be destroyed by magic and if I hadn't done that, you would have been dead along with the other knights. He saw what I had done of course and called me on it then promised to keep my secret."

Arthur was stunned at the revelation. "Just how many more things did you do and someone else took credit for and how many times did you save my life?"

"You really want to know?" Merlyn asked. "Well, why not?" "It will take time…" Merlyn said and Arthur's eyes went wide.

Merlyn laughed then began telling him about all the times she had saved him. Arthur was astonished and gaping his mouth. He hadn't realized she had done so much for him, for Camelot.

"Even before I realized I loved you, I believed in you Arthur. You are different from your father. You have a good heart and I believe you will be a better king. Uther is a good king but at times he is too harsh. Magic is not evil. It is a weapon just like a sword. You can take a sword and slaughter innocent people with it just like I can use my magic to kill innocent people. It is the heart that is evil." Arthur looked at her in awe. She was really very wise.

"I had been questioning my father's stand on magic but you have given me proof I needed that magic can be used for good."

"I am glad." "I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for accepting me." "You could have one eye and I would accept you. You are perfect as you are." He gave her a soft kiss.

Merlyn was really glad she was back with Arthur. She realized she truly loved him and talking it out had helped. he had accepted her and they had talked.

xxx

when she saw Will the next day, she was filled with apprehension. They took a walk like always. "Will, why are you really here? I know you came for the tournament but why stay? I don't mean it like I don't want you to." she knew she had to ask.

Will sighed, stopped and turned to her. "I knew you were here and when I heard of the tournament, I came because I missed you and wanted to see you. when I did see you, I don't know. something about you…you are my best friend but being with you is so easy and effortless. it is more than I have ever had with any other woman. So to answer you, I stayed because of you, because I want to be with you."

Merlyn's heart pumped fast. she had suspected this but for him to say it…she knew if she hadn't been with Arthur and if she hadn't loved Arthur as much as she did, she would have agreed for him to stay.

"Will…." "I know it was a lot to think. we are all grown up and I know you deserve the best and…" "Will it's not that. You are the best to any woman including me but you are just the best friend and best brother. I don't feel that way about you."

"Is this about the prince?" Merlyn was surprised. "I saw the way he was looking at you the day before yesterday and the way he glares at me. its kind of obvious. and his servant Morris…he hates me and I am sure you are the reason why." "I am sorry Will."

"Its ok. I guess I should have expected it. You are special Merlyn and someone was bound to have taken notice…" there was silence. "Does he treat you well?" "Yes." "Then I am glad."

"What are you going to do now?" "I will return home tomorrow. Don't feel bad Merlyn. I am glad I came and met you and we talked. I am sure there will be letters between us right?" Merlyn nodded.

"I will visit you and make sure you send me an invite to your and the prince's wedding." Merlyn blushed red. "Thank you Will for understanding." the 2 hugged and Merlyn left. The next day, she saw him off.

_**So how was it? Please review and tell me your thoughts **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. **_

_**Morgana's magic is revealed…**_

Merlyn was in her chambers sleeping when Gwen stormed in. "There has been a fire in Morgana's chambers."

"Oh my God! Is she ok?" asked Merlyn frantic. "Yes. Morgana is just shaken." said Gwen. Merlyn got dressed quickly and she dashed to Morgana's chambers. She ran in and found Uther, Arthur, Julia and a manservant cleaning up soot and glass.

Morgana was sitting on the bed looking lost. Merlyn went to Morgana and held her arms around a shaken Morgana who clung to her. She ran her hands in Morgana's hair calming her. Morgana's chambers were a mess. The windows were blown and her curtains and bedpost lining was burnt.

"I came back in with some extra blankets as it was cold. There was a candle but I put it out." said Julia also shaken. "Are you sure?" asked Uther. "I blew it out. I swear." said Julia.

Uther looked skeptical. "I believe her father. She has been Morgana's maid since we were young. if she says she did, then she did." Julia looked at Arthur in surprise and gratitude while Merlyn looked at him with a smile of approaval which made his heart flatter.

"Whatever happened, we will investigate this, rest assured. She could have been burnt alive!" said Uther and Merlyn felt a shiver go through Morgana and she held the princess tight.

"Lightning struck the roof last night. That could have started the fire." said Arthur trying to find a rational answer.

"Perhaps." Uther didn't look convinced. Merlyn wasn't convinced. She knew it was magic. She had known since the dreams Morgana was having but this was getting more dangerous. Morgana could hurt herself.

"What other explanation is there?" asked Arthur.

"Someone started the fire deliberately." Of course Uther would think of the most dramatic explanation of all…

Arthur looked at Merlyn sitting with Morgana her arms around Morgana. He felt a pang for her. she was his sister and despite them going head to head at times, he loved her and couldn't stomach the thought of her hurt.

Merlyn nodded softly to him. She would take care of Morgana.

He nodded and he left the room with his father.

"How did they manage to reach the chambers? The castle is well guarded."

"I don't know. There are many guards. It shouldn't be possible."

"And yet they managed to do so." said Uther and Arthur said, "I can't explain it."

"Well I can. They send magic. Arrest all those we have under suspicion."

Arthur was so exasperated and fed up with his father's accusations and he couldn't stop himself saying, "Why do you blame sorcery for everything that goes wrong? There is no proof. It was a fire perhaps caused by the lightning!"

"You do not understand and never will. Round them all up."

"That could take time."

"Must I remind you that my daughter and your sister has been attacked. Time is something we do not have. We should send a message." Arthur sighed raising his hands in defeat looking at his father's retreating back. Merlyn had been right. Everything wrong seemed to be blamed on sorcery. Arrest all sorcerers. When the sorcerers fight back, it impacts to the king that sorcerers are evil. it was a vicious circle.

"Let's go and get you looked at by Gaius." said Merlyn to Morgana who just nodded. Merlyn felt for her. she looked deeply troubled and agitated.

Merlyn led Morgana to Gaius' chambers and sat her down.

"What I don't understand is how the fire started so quickly." said Gaius. Merlyn looked at him her brow raised (you don't know?! Really?) but Gaius ignored her. He knew why the fire started.

"It happened so quickly. It was so terrifying." said Morgana with a shiver.

"It is alright Mo. You are safe now." Merlyn said soothingly.

"You are the only ones I have told about my dreams. I trust you." Morgana said looking at her and Gaius.

"Of course you can trust us." said Gaius ignoring Merlyn's glare yet again.

"It was me. I set the room on fire. I started the fire."

"Did you knock the candle over?" asked Gaius. Merlyn was beginning to get frustrated. Gaius knew what had happened!

"No! That's not what happened! I did it just by looking at it, the flames suddenly leapt higher!"

"Maybe it was the wind." said Gaius. "It wasn't. It was me. It was magic."

"My child…" "I am not a child!"

"Last night was an accident. It had nothing to do with you. How could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better." "No." "You must trust me."

xxx

Merlyn watched as Gaius made the potion. Morgana had gone to see her father.

"I was in Morgana's chambers Gaius." "Mmm…" "The windows were blown outwards." "Hmm."

"If it was lighting the glass should have been inside her chambers. It was magic. I know it and so does she. Her dreams are premonitions. She has magic Gaius."

"Morgana knows nothing for certain."

"Which will make it even worse. She isn't sure what is happening to her and it is tearing her apart."

"What would you have me do then?"

"Talk to her. Tell her she will be ok. Tell her that her powers aren't something to be ashamed of." "I can't."

"Then I will talk to her."

"Merlyn you can't."

"Why not? I understand what she is going through. I felt that way when I first arrived here."

"You must never reveal your secret. Not to anyone not even to her."

"You know, Gwen knows. I told Arthur and he understood."

"You told Arthur?" asked Gaius in surprise. He had never thought Merlyn would tell Arthur this part of her.

"He saw me with Sigan. We talked and he understood."

"Still you mustn't inform her. More than enough people know already." Merlyn sighed.

"Fine I won't." said Merlyn left. She lay in her chambers in deep thought conflicted with her need to help her best friend versus doing what her mentor was asking her to do.

xxx

Morgana came rushing in Gaius chambers where Merlyn was reading some medical book.

"Morgana! Are you alright?" asked Merlyn worried.

"I am scared Merlyn. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what is happening."

Merlyn sighed. She really wanted to tell Morgana what was happening but she couldn't.

"Did something happen?" she asked though she knew something must have happened for Morgana to be this frightened.

"Last night, my windows broke again."

"Maybe you should wait for Gaius and he will be able to help."

"He won't! I don't need any more remedies! They won't do any good. It is magic Merlyn." Merlyn was startled. "What?" Did Morgana know what she was doing?

"It is magic. I know it is! I wouldn't make this up." "I know you wouldn't Morgana."

"Then you believe me? You think it is magic too? Please Merlyn, I need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep thinking I am imagining it." Merlyn sighed.

As Morgana made to back out, she held Morgana's hands and said, "I will come to your chambers tonight. We can talk then ok?" she said looking into the jade green eyes. Morgana nodded slowly and Merlyn smiled. She had the whole day to think of what to do.

xxx

"Merlyn are you ok?" Merlyn turned to Gwen who wore a concerned look on her face.

"I am worried about Morgana." she said softly looking outside. "She has magic Gwen."

"Oh no! Are you sure?" Gwen's eyes were wide.

"I am positive. Her dreams are prophetic, the candle and shattered glass…her magic is manifesting." "Oh my God… you have to help her." Of course Gwen would say that being the caring soul she was.

"I know but Gaius doesn't want me to." "Why not?" "I don't know." Merlyn looked down at Arthur who was with the guards in the courtyard rounding up everyone thought to have magic.

"What will you do?" "I don't know Gwen. All I know is if something doesn't happen to stop the outbursts, she will be caught." "I am sure you will think of something. You always do."

That night, Merlyn went down to the dragon's cave. "Kilgharrah! I need your help!"

"This is about the witch the Lady Morgana I presume?"

"She is not a witch. She is my friend. I need to help her."

"She cannot be trusted."

"What? Why not?"

"It would be better if the witch…"

"Stop calling her that!"

"It would be better if the witch (eye roll) never knew the extend of her powers."

"Why? She is my friend. She has a good heart. I will not abandon her."

"Like you have a destiny, she too has hers. She is the darkness to your light."

"No. You are wrong. She is one of my closest friend. She has no evil bone in her!" shouted Merlyn. The dragon looked at her in a 'really' sort of way.

"You said it yourself that the future is not written in stone! That it can be altered."

"If you pursue this course of action, you do so alone." said the dragon and it left.

Merlyn was even more confused. Both Gaius and the dragon didn't want Morgana told. They had different reasons but still they agreed on that. Why? Morgana was the nicest person she knew…after Gwen of course...

What could she do? What harm could Morgana cause? Morgana couldn't be the darkness to her light. No. She decided she was going to make her own decisions and she knew what she would say to Morgana.

xxx

Merlyn took her cloak and she walked to Morgana's chambers. She knocked gently twice. There was a scuffle and Morgana opened the door herself. Morgana was looking tired and worn out her hair disheveled and Merlyn felt pity for her. She entered the house and they went to Morgana's chambers. She sat on Morgana's bed.

"I am scared Merlyn. I know I have magic. I know it." she said frantically.

"I know." said Merlyn softly.

"You think so? You think I have magic?"

"I don't think that Morgana. I know it." she said gently and Morgana was first stunned then she breathed a sigh.

"I thought I was going mad. That was the only explanation I had!"

"Your dreams are prophetic. You are a seer. That is how your magic manifested and now you are developing real magic."

Morgana was quiet in thought then she said, "What should I do? I cannot stay here. Uther will kill me if he finds out."

"He won't find out!"

"You cannot know. My magic is erratic. I burnt my room and shattered my glasses. What if I do it in front of someone and I am found out?"

"You will not be found out. Not if you learn to feel and control the magic."

"There is no one to teach me and I can't do it alone."

"Someone will teach you." Merlyn said.

"Who?" asked Morgana confused.

Merlyn sighed and said, "Me."

"You? Merlyn, I know you mean well but you cannot possibly understand this."

"I do." Merlyn said softly then said, "Watch." She held out her hand and a flame appeared in her hand. Morgana's eyes widened and she gasped her hand flying to her mouth.

"I have magic too Morgana." "But…but how…" "I was born this way. I am what they call a warlock."

"Wow…you have had this all this time…" "Yes. My parents hid it from Uther and everyone. When I came here, Gaius found out and he began to help me."

"He helped you? So he surely knew I had magic too yet he did nothing except giving me those potions!" said Morgana angry and feeling betrayed.

"He was trying to protect you Morgana so he couldn't tell you."

"He could have helped like he helped you!"

"I know but that was his way of making sure you are safe. It would have been suspicious if he had been too close to you like he is to me."

Morgana looked thoughtful and then nodded in understanding. "That doesn't mean he will get off easy." Merlyn smiled. "Does Arthur know about your magic?" asked Morgana suddenly.

"Yes."

"You told him before me!" shouted Morgana.

"He found out by accident when I got rid of Sigan. He is not his father Morgana and when he is king, I am positive life will be better for people like us."

"I am glad for that. I know Arthur has a good heart. I am happy having someone who understands means a lot to me." Merlyn smiled.

"I will come every night to teach you." "Ok. How will you do that? It would cause suspicion if you come every night." "You will see." Merlyn said and she left the room. She felt better having told Morgana. She knew Gaius and Morgana will not be happy but she didn't care.

xxx

Arthur sat by the fire with Merlyn in his arms holding her close. He cherished the times he spent with her like this. They had dinner together and they were relaxing by the fireplace in his chambers.

"There is something you are not telling me, my love." he said as his hands caressed her arm. She looked troubled.

"Yes." Merlyn said softly. He wasn't surprised she hadn't tried to deny it. She never did. She was always upfront with him.

"You know you can tell me anything." Merlyn sighed and left his arms to sit upright. He instantly missed her in his arms. "It is about Morgana."

"You are worried about her." "Yes but it is not that. She has magic Arthur." of all the things Arthur could think… "The fire, the windows…it was her magic manifesting." "Oh no!" he said with surprise.

"You sound just like Gwen." "Hey!"

Merlyn laughed and leaned back into him. "She was so scared. Gaius didn't want me to tell her." "Why?" "I don't know." she said softly. "I told her about me. About my magic."

"You think you can trust her with that?"

"I do Arthur. She is my closest friend not to mention your sister. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help her? She doesn't have to feel so alone. I am going to help her control it. That is the only way she won't be found out."

xxx

That night, Merlyn shifted (remember how Merlyn managed to take Arthur back when he was nearly drowned by Sophia and her father?) to Morgana's chambers startling the girl.

"Merlyn! How did you get here?" said Morgana clutching her heart.

"Sorry. I told you I will come unseen didn't I?"

"How did you do that? Can I do it too?" Morgana asked excited. She couldn't wait to be like Merlyn. Merlyn seemed so powerful.

"Yes you will but with time. Did you do any more magic?" "No. I didn't try." "Ok. Today and the next coming days I will not be teaching you magic. I want you to learn meditation."

"Meditation? Why?"

"It relaxes your mind, makes you one with your magic. if you do this, you will be able to feel your magic and harness it. You are a very powerful sorceress Morgana."

"You think so?"

"I know so and I am not just saying it. You are powerful and you are a seer." "Ok." "Let me start."

They began practicing. Merlyn returned every night to Morgana's chambers to practice with her. It was during these sessions Morgana told her something. "You know I dreamt of you as queen." "What? When?" "A long time back when we thought Arthur was an arrogant egotistical prat." said Morgana and Merlyn gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't know yet my dreams were true and I just thought it was amusing. You didn't even act like you could like him." said Morgana and Merlyn nodded.

_**So how was the reveal? Did I make it right? Let me know what you think and what you would like me to include in the story. Very soon Morgana will be meeting her heart. **_

_**Vote for who you would want it to be.**_

_**A handsome foreign prince? if so provide a name and kingdom**_

_**Introducing Gwaine a little bit earlier**_

_**A slow romance between her and Sir Leon?**_

_**Anyone else? vote either by sending a PM or review**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Hello! Just a little surprise for both Merlyn and you readers. thank you for you support of the story with reviews, follows and favorites. Hope you enjoy. **_

Arthur knew he was ready. He wanted Merlyn with him. He wanted her to be his permanently. He wanted to ask his father for her hand but he knew he needed to ask her first. It wouldn't do for him to get his father's permission and then she refuses. He knew he would fight his father for her if she too wanted him. He truly hoped so.

He decided to go for the first step which was to find out what Merlyn's dream proposal was and he knew just who to ask. He walked to Morgana's chambers and was glad to find her there and alone.

"Morgana." "Arthur." "May I enter?" "Of course."

"So to what do I owe a visit from my brother?" Arthur rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "I need your help."

"_You_ need my help? I never thought I would see this day." Arthur had to restrain himself. Could Morgana be more infuriating. He knew she was having fun with him and he clenched his jaw to keep from retorting.

"I need to ask Merlyn for my hand." Morgana's eyes widened in shock then she smirked and said, "Ok. do you want help with the speech?" she teased.

"Morgana!" said Arthur through clenched teeth glaring at her but Morgana was unaffected.

"Ok so what is it you want?" Arthur suddenly became basheful much to Morgana's surprise. She had never seen such emotions from him. he had always been so sure with girls, all confident and suave but then again, Merlyn was special.

"Has Merlyn ever mentioned her dream proposal?"

"Maybe…" "Morgana…" "Ok, she did." "Can you tell me?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Morgana challengingly feigning seriousness.

"Because Morgana, Merlyn means a lot to both of us. We both want her happy and her getting her dream proposal will make her happy don't you think."

"Fine but do something to make her mad and you will answer to me prince or not." said Morgana threateningly and then she told him what he was seeking.

"Thank you." "Take care of her." "Always." "And Arthur?" Arthur turned. "I am happy for you." Arthur smiled and he left.

xxx

That done knowing exactly what he needed, Arthur went to Gwen. "Guinevere, please come here." Gwen was surprised but she followed the prince all the same.

"I need your help."

"Anything for you sire." said Gwen still confused.

"I need you to coax Merlyn into her favorite gown tomorrow night. I have a special night planned for us. Make her look her best."

"Ok." said Gwen smiling knowing Merlyn will be so excited.

"I will send Morris when I am ready for her to come."

"Yes sire."

"Good."

xxx

The day began with Arthur working on the perfect night with Morris' help of course. He saw Merlyn here and there but they didn't meet. He feared if they met, she would know he was planning something and swindle it out of him. She was always able to read him. He could never keep a secret from her.

When everything was done, he looked around. It was perfect. Now he had to wait. He didn't have to wait long as a soft knock sounded on the door. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of her.

She was dressed in a beautiful red dress that looked perfect against her skin accentuating her slender and feminine frame. Her black hair was let down the way he loved it, wavy, thick and glossy, her blue eyes shining with awe her skin soft and flushed. She was a vision.

xxx

Merlyn's eyes went wide when she saw her dream recreated before her. The room was bathed with the soft glow of many candles in the room, rose petals strewn on the floor and her favorite food set perfectly on the table.

What was going on? How did he know? Was it a spot on guess, or a coincidence? Merlyn looked at Arthur. He looked so handsome looking at her his blue eyes making her feels tingly and special.

"Arthur…" she said softly.

"Merlyn…" he said her name in a way that made her tingle.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yes. I had help of course but I did." he said walking up to her and holding her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her lightly and lovingly. She closed her eyes feeling the softness of his lips, the emotion behind the kiss.

He led her to the table and held the chair open for her. She smiled and sat down. When she tasted the chicken it was amazing. "This chicken is the best." "I made it." "Really?" She was surprised. She didn't know he could cook!

"Well, I did have to throw away about 3 chickens to get it right." He said sheepishly and she smiled amused. "Thank you." she said truly touched he had done this for her.

After the meal, Arthur stood up and stood her up. He took Merlyn's hands in his and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Merlyn…" Merlyn looked up at him curiously. "Merlyn, I love you so much. I can talk to you about anything. You don't see or treat me like Prince Arthur. You are not afraid to voice your opinion and tell me off when it is needed. When I am with you, I feel free to be who I am, just Arthur. You are perfect Merlyn and I know I don't deserve you but I need you. I need you here with me in my life as my friend, my love and my wife. Merlyn, will you consent to be my wife?"

Merlyn's eyes went huge as tears sprang in her eyes. Since coming to be Uther's ward, she had always thought she was going to go in a marriage of arrangement that is politically inclined. She never thought she would fall in love with Arthur and for him to feel the same way for her.

"Are you sure you don't want a princess or…" Arthur shook his head. He had to stop that track of mind.

"I want only you Merlyn. You are all I need. I cannot be king without you. There is no Arthur without you." Merlyn smiled and hugged him kissing him conveying all the happiness and love she felt.

"Is that a yes?" asked Arthur hopefully. "Yes Arthur. I will marry you." They shared another kiss.

The kiss was meant to be small and soft but it turned to be long, passionate and hot. Arthur's hands sank into her luxurious soft hair loving its silkiness. Her arms circled around his waist feeling his strong back and muscles. He was so strong and muscular and she felt surrounded by him, his warmth and love. Arthur knew he had to stop or he wouldn't be able to. Kissing her was so addictive. He ended the kiss with a series of short kisses. They were both out of breath and desire filled.

"I love you." said Arthur looking down into Merlyn's soft blue eyes. "I love you too Arthur." said Merlyn. They sat by the fireplace kissing softly and talking basking in their love till she had to go back to her chambers.

xxx

Next day Merlyn was walking on air. Merlyn told Gwen, Gwen was so happy for her. She was ecstatic and she assured her that Uther would agree to their union.

"There has been speculation on when you and the prince will marry." "What!" "The people love you Merlyn. You are relatable to them. You fit in all the levels from commoner to noble which is hard to find among nobles. Beside, everyone has seen the love and passion between you and Arthur." Merlyn blushed at that.

"Really? Now I am embarrassed."

"You should not be. Not everyone finds a love like you have. It is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you Gwen. You are a true friend." now it was Gwen's turn to blush. "I am sorry about Lancelot." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I could see the attraction between you. I wish he had stayed and you had explored it."

"Me too. I think about him all the time. I know I might never see him again but I hold up hope."

"You will see him again. I am sure of it."

xxx

Merlyn went to tell Gaius her news. On her way, she met Arthur.

"My love." He breathed looking intently at her smiling. "Arthur." she breathed her heart racing. He took her and kissed her lightly.

"How was your night?" "Perfect." "Good. I asked audience from father. I am going to see him soon. Everything will be ok." "I hope so. I love you." "I love you too." he said and they kissed again before she went her way floating on cloud 9.

After Gaius, she went and told Morgana. There was a lot of giggling, awing. "I didn't know Arthur was such a romantic." said Morgana.

"So you are the one who told him!"

"Well who did you think? You should have seen him, all cute and nervous."

"And I bet you had fun toying with him."

"I couldn't resist…" said Morgana and Merlyn rolled her eyes.

"I am happy for you Merlyn. I truly am. He makes you happy and I want you happy."

"Thank you Mo. I hope Uther agrees."

"He will. Uther loves you and I am sure he will agree. You will make the perfect queen. The people love you."

"But I am not strategic. Uther most certainly wants him to marry someone strategic to align the kingdoms. If I marry a prince and he a princess that is 2 kingdoms aligned to Camelot."

"True but he also wants you and Arthur happy and you are happiest when you are together." "Thanks Mo." said Merlyn feeling better. All she had to do was wait.

xxx

Arthur sat down before his father. They sat and talked about the general things, the kingdom, the knights etc then Arthur said, "Father, I would like to ask you something."

His heart was beating fast. He was nervous. His father made him nervous. He had never really been like a father to him. He understood why his father had been hard on him. He was to take over after his father after all and he needed to learn faster and to be the best though it was at a price. They never had moments together. It was like from being King and prince, they didn't know how to act like father and son.

"What is it son?"

"Father, I seek your permission to marry." he said looking at his father. There was silence and he was nervous. He was hoping his father would allow him to marry Merlyn. He really loved her and could see her as his wife.

Then his father said, "Who is it you wish to marry?" "Lady Merlyn." "Are you sure this is what you want? You have a whole life ahead of you and many ladies and princesses to choose from."

"I am sure father. I want to be with her."

"Do you love her?"

"With all my heart."

Uther sighed and said, "I have watched you grow Arthur from a young boy eager to please to a fine young man you are now. I have been hard on you more than anyone else. I was focused on you being the best you could be. I pushed you, worked you and punished you when it wasn't satisfactory. You did grow to make me proud as a knight, prince and son."

He took a sip from his goblet. "Merlyn has grown into a fine young lady. She is one of a kind. A lady with a gentle heart, caring, not worrying about station and the most important of all, she grounds you. She has made you better in ways I could not. She will make a fine queen."

"You approve?" asked Arthur in surprise. He didn't think it would be this easy.

"I am not blind Arthur. I have noticed the looks and smiles. When you defied me to go and get her the flower is when I knew. I may have wanted both of you to marry strategically, but your happiness means more to me. I love you Arthur and want only the best for you and the kingdom and she is the best."

Arthur was ecstatic! "Thank you father." "We shall have to announce this to court tonight." "Yes father."

xxx

Arthur made his way straight to Merlyn's chambers hoping she was in. He knocked lightly. There were footsteps and it was Gwen.

"Hello Guinevere. Is Merlyn in?" he asked.

"Yes sire. Please enter." Gwen said and he walked in.

Merlyn was sitting on her vanity table brushing her hair. she broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Hello Arthur." Merlyn said rising to meet him. She was nervous. She didn't know what news Arthur brought from his father. She tried to read his face but she couldn't. She didn't know if that was bad or not.

"Merlyn." said Arthur looking at the beauty before him. Merlyn suddenly felt hot at the way Arthur was looking at her. Even Gwen felt it too and felt like an intruder. "Gwen, you may leave us please." Merlyn said softly.

"Yes, my Lady." said Gwen and she left, gently closing the door.

Arthur stared at Merlyn shamelessly with a look of wonder. It had to be illegal for someone to be this beautiful.

"Arthur?" said Merlyn when Arthur kept staring at her not saying anything. "Sorry. Your beauty distracted me." Arthur said looking at her face and Merlyn blushed. Arthur smiled feeling proud. He loved that he affected her that much making her blush. He took her hands gently in his enveloping the slender fingers.

"I spoke to father about us." said Arthur. Merlyn's heart began beating faster.

"And?" she asked tentatively.

"He gave his permission." said Arthur with a big grin. Merlyn's eyes widened.

"He did?" Merlyn was surprised. She was so sure Uther would want Arthur with a princess…

"Yes. He said he had seen it coming for a while now. There will be a formal announcement tonight!" Merlyn was so happy. "I am so happy Arthur." said Merlyn kissing him softly loving the feel of his arms holding her. They fought to keep their kisses light knowing if they didn't; it would be hard to not cross the line.

xxx

In the evening, Gwen burst in carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers from Arthur. They smelled so good. "It is because he gave them to you." said Gwen and she smiled taking in their scent. Merlyn couldn't wait to see him. Gwen merely shook her head at her friend.

Merlyn bathed and got dressed in a red dress adorned with colored crystals, The dress was perfect. Gwen fashioned her hair up in a complex style some strands coming down her face. She finished the look off with gold sandals, bracelets, a simple necklace and a gold circlet with small jewels.

"You have outdone yourself this time Gwen. I look and feel beautiful." Just as she finished there was a knock on the door. Her presence was being requested in the council chambers. She left feeling nervous.

"It will be ok. The people love you." said Gwen. She felt so nervous yet excited. She walked into the council chambers and found all the nobles assembled. She felt eyes on her but only one pair mattered.

She looked up and looked into the blue eyes belonging to Arthur and couldn't look away. Arthur looked so handsome and his smile was breathtaking. Morgana was in the front row with her father and she smiled at her friend who smiled back in support.

**xxx**

Arthur couldn't stop looking at the beautiful girl that was to be his betrothed in moments. The moment she stepped in, it was like everything stopped. Did the air get hotter? She looked like an angel wearing a red dress flowing shaping her beautiful body. Her hair was up with strands down framing her beautiful face which was glowing illuminating her.

He could see the appreciative gazes she was getting but he knew she was hers. He knew when she looked at him as if he was the only one in existence. He watched as his father graced her with a warm smile and he walked up to her.

"My lady." he said softly. "My Lord." She said in a throaty voice she always used making his heart beat faster. He wished he could kiss her right then. He settled for smiling at her and squeezing her hand gently. He could tell she was nervous. They stood side by side by his father.

Uther got up and said, "Thank you all for coming. I have called you here to announce to you all formally and with pleasure and happiness that my son Prince Arthur is to marry the Lady Merlyn." Uther said a huge smile on his face. None had ever seen Uther so happy before.

There was loud clapping as Arthur stepped forward holding Merlyn's hand gently. She could see the happy faces on the nobles' faces including a large grin on Gaius, Morris, Gwen and Morgana's faces.

Some faces of the unmarried ladies held defeat and jealousy but mostly happiness. She and Arthur were betrothed.

She looked at Arthur's face. His eyes were shining and he had a big grin. He drew her closer and kissed her temple gently whispering, "My Merlyn."

She felt her heart beat faster at his breath on her and his close proximity. She was now formally Arthur's intended.

"The wedding will be in 2 weeks." Merlyn looked at Arthur in surprised and he too was surprised. They hadn't planned the date but they were happy with it. It was close enough and yet far enough for them to have time to prepare.

_**Did you see that coming? Bet you didn't! They are engaged! I am so happy. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE and don't forget to review. **_

_**Votes still open on who you want Morgana to be with. So far Sir Leon is on the lead oh and Lance is coming back next chapter in a different kind of twist…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

There was a lot of excitement in Camelot. News of Arthur and Merlyn's engagement had spread as fast as the wind and everyone was happy. It was very clear the people were happy about the union.

For Arthur and Merlyn, they were in cloud 9. Despite having a lot to do in preparation for the big day, they tried to find time to be with each other either having dinner or lunch time. Merlyn had to plan her wedding dress which she designed herself, had to plan the menu, the guest chambers to be ready for visiting nobles, sending out the invitations etc. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen helped but it was still a lot.

A week before the wedding, Merlyn started the day in a somber mood. Today, she was going to visit her father's grave. She did it every year on the anniversary of his death which conveniently this time coincided with her marriage to Arthur.

She would get to tell her father and mother of her wedding to Arthur. She truly wished her father was here to give her away. She dressed in a dark blue dress and hooded cloak. Gwen was dressed in a peach dress also with a cloak on.

When she got to the courtyard where the knights and the horses were assembled, she met Arthur and Morgana. Morgana came and hugged her whispering softly, "Please be safe ok?" Merlyn nodded.

Arthur came up to her, took her in his arms and hugged her close. She smiled at him briefly. "I wish I was coming with you."

"It is alright Arthur. I understand." she said softly trying to make him feel better. She could see he was truly put off about her going without him.

"I hope the trip will not be too upsetting." "Thank you Arthur." she said softly. He helped her up her saddle.

"Make sure you return before dusk." Arthur said to Sir Robert who agreed. Arthur kissed her hand softly looking intently at her his love for her clear for all to see. As her horse trotted forward, she turned back and gazed at Arthur till she had to look in front.

xxx

Merlyn was quiet as they rode. She often did, thinking of her parents. She missed them a lot. She knew if she was with them she wouldn't have met as many people she had like Gwen, Gaius but she missed them.

As they rode, there were suddenly cries from everywhere jolting her from her thoughts. Men descended the hills on foot and on horses. They were under attack. The knight tried to attack but they were outnumbered.

Merlyn couldn't use her magic for fear of being seen by one of the knights escorting her. She couldn't risk it. Sir Robert tried to get them to escape but he was killed with an arrow to the back.

Merlyn was grabbed from her horse as well as Gwen. A knight came and ran through the men holding them with a sword. Merlyn turned to Gwen. "Gwen, lets head for that path. Come on." They began to run.

Merlyn was in fear. Who were these people and what did they want? It was clear they had watched her enough to know she always headed to her father's grave today. As she ran following Gwen, she felt a searing pain on her side. She cried out and she fell. She vaguely heard Gwen call to her before she fell unconscious.

xxx

"Who the hell are you! Where are you taking us!" shouted Guinevere as she tended to Merlyn who was unconscious on her lap. They were 4 men with them and she and Merlyn had been placed in a carriage. They were not even bound but she knew there was no way she could escape. she would be captured. she didn't even know where they were going only that it was deeper in the woods. Not to mention Merlyn's condition. she had not awoken yet and Gwen was worried.

"Shut up. You will only speak when spoken to." said the man who seemed to be he leader. Gwen shut her mouth but made sure to look around and memorize the way.

they came to a camp with tents and there were 3 more men there. "Is the lady's tent ready?" asked the man who was the leader to one of the men.

When Gwen looked at the man, her heart stopped. she couldn't believe her eyes. They must be deceiving her. there in front of her looking as stunned as she was, was Lancelot! Oh my God! What was he doing here with these men? what had happened to the loyal noble man she had met in Camelot?

Lancelot nodded and carried Merlyn into the tent. "Lance…" "Guinevere…we will talk. I promise." he said and he left leaving Gwen confused. Lance returned and helped settle Merlyn and nurse her.

"Lance what are you doing here and who are these people? What do they want with us?" "They work for Hengist. He wants Merlyn for a ransom." Gwen's eyes widened. she had heard of Hengist and wanted Merlyn further away from him.

"Don't worry. I will get you out of this." "Are you one of them?"

"No. I was a cage fighter when I met Kenderick." Gwen's eyes widened in horror. "I needed the money and well improve my skill. We became friends. he told me he was on a quest but didn't say for what. Only that it was for Hengist and he needed my help. I didn't know it was to kidnap someone or I wouldn't have stayed. I am glad I did since I got to see you."

"Lance…" At that moment someone began to approach the tent.

"I will come back later and we will talk later. Now pretend like you don't know me. I will have come up with an escape plan then."

**xxx**

Arthur was jittery as time passed and there was no sign of Merlyn and her party. He had a sinking feeling that something must have happened to her. Usually she should be back by now. He wished he had gone with her. He went to his father when night time came.

"Merlyn's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There is no sign of her anywhere."

"Send riders to the outlying villages. I want every guard, every sentry looking for her." Arthur nodded and turned to the knights with him, "Dispatch them immediately." He was anxious.

Where was she? What had happened to her? Was she hurt? He couldn't lose her now! Not when they were about to start a life together.

xxx

"What happens now?" Gwen asked to Lancelot softly as she dabbed a cloth on Merlyn who still hadn't woken up. "Will you come back to Camelot with us?" her heart nearly stopped as she asked him this. She wanted him with her.

"Yes." Lancelot said without hesitation.

"Really?" Gwen was surprised. She had been prepared to fight him.

"When I left, I thought I would find something to prove myself to realize my dream but I realize you are my dream Guinevere. I thought of you all the time. For a while I thought of returning but I thought you had moved on. A beautiful girl like you would have many suitors surely. I couldn't see you with someone else."

"I have not looked at another since you left."

"Neither have I. I lost hope which is why I entertained men like Hengeist. I loved the thrill. Now that I have found you, I have something worthwhile to live for. I know even if we had not met like this, I would have come for you." said Lancelot and Gwen melted with the love radiating from Lancelot's dark eyes.

"I will find work in Camelot and try and make a better life for me and you. I know Camelot is your home. I made enough to get a home and live comfortable."

They shared a small kiss full of love and passion. "Do not give up on your dream of being a knight. Arthur was really impressed with you. Perhaps when he is king, you will get your chance." "Perhaps. We will get out of here. I will get you out of this." "Thank you Lance. I feel better with you here with us."

**xxx**

Merlyn woke up feeling drowsy. She remembered the bandits and the pain. She clutched her side which was throbbing dully in pain. Right now the pain was dull but still there.

Then she thought…Gwen, where was she? "Gwen?" she called out softly.

"My lady…" said Gwen coming close, happy Merlyn was awake.

"What happened?"

"You were shot by a stray arrow." came Kenderick's voice. They both sharply turned to the man. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" demanded Merlyn.

"It is more what I want from you My Lady. I have no intention of harming you. At least not yet, Lady Merlyn. You are worth more to me alive. I will nurse you till you are better. Make yourself comfortable." He said and he left.

"Gwen, are you ok?" Merlyn asked worried about her friend.

"Yes, my lady. I was really worried about you."

"How long was I out?"

"About 4 hours. You were really hurt. Are you in pain now?" Merlyn nodded. She felt hot and her side was throbbing. There was a bandage with what felt like crushed leaves in it.

"Who are these people?"

"They work for Hengist. Kenderick the man who was in here is the leader. They plan to take you to him. he needs you for a ransom on Uther. Lancelot told me."

"Lancelot? He is here?" "Yes. He is going to help us escape. we just need you to get better. Can you heal yourself?"

"I can but the wound is deep. It will drain some of my energy."

"That is all we need. so here is Lancelot's plan." "Can we trust him?" "Yes. he does not work with them." said Gwen and told Merlyn the plan.

xxx

Gwen left and implemented the first part of the plan. Gwen told the bandits that Merlyn needed a bath and fresh water to clean her wound. They knew they would have at most 3 men guarding them as they bathed and they hoped Lancelot will be one of them. Even if he wasn't they knew he would find them..

They breathed a sigh when the leader agreed giving them 3 men to guard them and one of them was Lancelot. He nodded just briefly to them in acknowledgement.

Gwen walked Merlyn slowly to the stream. They had decided she would heal herself at the stream so as not to raise suspicion. When they got to the stream, Gwen laid her to the ground gently.

"We need some privacy. I cannot bathe with you watching me. I know you are as much a pervert but I don't need to see you ogling at Me." said Merlyn in a harsh noble tone she rarely used and the men sneered but moved away.

"Shield me." Merlyn said and Gwen knelt beside her. Merlyn held out her hand over her wound and concentrated. she felt a warmth feel her side and her magic healing her gently. she was soon feeling good but magically a bit drained.

"It worked." she rose and pretended to still be hurt.

One of the men came close to them to investigate what they were up to. Merlyn looked at Gwen and said in Gwen's head, "Now!" Gwen dashed and surprised the man hitting him, taking his sword and running him through.

Lancelot hit the other man he was with and stabbed him with the sword. He dashed to the 2 women.

"We have to go. They will soon realize something is wrong." They all took off with Lance leading them. They ran and ran till they were tired and began to walk trying to cover their tracks hoping they won't be caught.

xxx

Arthur rode out with some men following the trail Merlyn usually used. His heart sank when he saw the carnage that had happened. There were knights laying on the ground and guards and no sight of Merlyn and Gwen.

"Check if anyone is alive." said Arthur then he noticed a sword. he took it and inspected it. "It's Mercian craftsmanship." He said. As he looked around for more clues, Morris said, "Sire… It is a ransom note. They have taken Merlyn hostage."

Arthur's heart sank. She was taken and he didn't know if she was alive or not. He swallowed the lump in his throat and began looking around then noticed a trail.

"There is a trail leading this way." He led the men into the woods. He will not stop searching until he had found her. He had to find his Merlyn.

As they walked he heard footsteps. They seemed to be more than one. He signaled quietly to his men to stop ad hide. He took a crossbow and went and hid behind a tree. The footsteps got closer and he sprang out, the bow pointed at…

"Merlyn!" he said. "Arthur!" Merlyn cried hugging and clinging to him.

Arthur held on to her not wanting to let go. He didn't care about the knights seeing anything. He was just happy to see her again. He inspected her and he saw blood stains and dirt on her. She didn't seem to be hurt? Maybe she healed herself?

He looked up and that's when he took note of Gwen and Lancelot. "My Lord." said Lancelot.

"Lancelot what are you doing here?" asked Arthur curious. "He rescued us my Lord. He helped us escape." said Gwen and Merlyn nodded from Arthur's arms in acknowledgement.  
>"You are forever in my debt." said Arthur and Lancelot said, "It was an honor my Lord."<p>

"Will you be joining us? You deserve commendation for what you did." said Arthur and Lancelot nodded. Gwen smiled happily and Merlyn was happy. Lancelot and Gwen were really good together and she was happy they had found each other.

xxx

Arthur held Merlyn close to him on the horse not wanting to let her go. and she didn't want to let go either. when they got to Camelot, Merlyn was nearly toppled by Morgana who threw herself at her. Uther was really happy she was safe and sound. As a reward to Lancelot for rescuing her, Uther rescinded the banishment on Lancelot and gave him full pardon and allowed him to stay in Camelot. Gwen was so happy.

"Lancelot…" said Merlyn taking Lancelot aside.

"Yes my lady."

"When you left, Gwen was very distraught. I have never seen her like that before." She said looking at the man. "I know you are an honorable man Lancelot. Do not hurt her. She means a lot to me. Take care of her heart."

"I will. It is a promise." Merlyn smiled and let him go.

Lancelot settled in Camelot, got a place to stay. Gwen was floating in air and Merlyn couldnt be happier. Her friend was happy, she was soon to be married…what was there not to be happy about?

_**there it was. Did you like it? I didn't like Hengist in that episode but loved Gwen looking like a Lady in Morgana's clothes! Next chapter the wedding! tell me do you want a descriptive wedding night?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows! They make my day and push me to update faster. I have just corrected the mistake I made. Thank you for pointing it out.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

"I am so tired. I never thought planning for a wedding was this taxing yet Morgana is doing most of the work." said Merlyn leaning into Arthur as they had a picnic in the woods at their favorite place by the river. It was 2 days after her kidnapping ordeal and just 5 days to the wedding.

"But it will be so worth it right?" Arthur said turning to her. Their eyes met and held before they leaned in and kissed softly.

"I love you so much Merlyn."

"I love you too Arthur."

"When you went missing and I found the dead knights… my whole world came to a stop. You mean a lot to me Merlyn. I just can't bear to lose you."

"I am sorry you had to go through that." Merlyn said. They kissed softly again and Merlyn sighed contentedly.

"I can't believe we are actually getting married. I still remember you as the boy who placed frogs and snails in me and Morgana's beds running around in chainmail driving me mad." said Merlyn and they laughed.

"Well, it was a good time. I remember racing you around the castle bumping into things and disrupting the servants."

"Oh Uther would be so mad!" Merlyn said amidst laughter.

Arthur looked at Merlyn intensely with heat in his eyes. "I love it when you laugh. It is so fresh and infectious." Merlyn smiled blushing and Arthur kissed her lightly. They spent the time feeding each other and talking relaxing away from all the hassle of the wedding preparations.

**xxx**

Merlyn was in her chambers getting ready for dinner when there was a knock. It was Sir Leon. "My lady, the king requests your presence."

Merlyn was surprised but she nodded graciously. "Thank you Sir Leon." She made herself represent able and she made her way.

"My Lord." said Merlyn.

"Merlyn, please sit. Have dinner with me."

"It will be an honor my lord." said Merlyn sitting down. They began eating talking then Uther paused looking at Merlyn.

"Merlyn, I have watched you grow from the small child to the beautiful gracious woman you have become. When Arthur came to ask me for your hand, I was happy for his choice. I once told you, you will make a fine queen. You remind me a lot of my wife, Ygraine. She was like you in so many ways, beautiful, gracious, caring, not deterred by station and was not afraid to voice her actions. She have kept me in line. You have also done that to Arthur. You center him. You care for the people. I am proud of you."

"Thank you my lord." Merlyn was surprised. This was such high praise from Uther and for him to speak about Ygraine! He then took out a box.

"This belonged to Ygraine. It is a family heirloom. She meant to give it to our first daughter or daughter in law." Merlyn opened it. Inside was a beautiful tiara, silver in color with crystals and beautiful designs.

"It is so beautiful."

"She would have approved of you."

"I will cherish this."

**xxx**

The day of the wedding arrived. Merlyn was woken up bright and early by Gwen who was going to be helped by a lot of servants headed by Morgana of course. Morgana had taken over as her fashion advisor.

Merlyn was grateful to spend some time alone before the chaos began. "I cannot believe this is happening. I am getting married today." said Merlyn feeling ecstatic, anxious and nervous.

"You are, my lady." said Gwen smiling at her mistress. Merlyn was practically glowing. "What if I forget the vows? Or if Arthur or Uther change their minds about me…"

"Merlyn stop. You are going to be fine. Arthur will never change his mind about you. He loves you…" said Morgana gently. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Morgana went to the door to make sure it wasn't Arthur. It was Morris.

"Morris?" said Morgana.

"Arthur sent this for Lady Merlyn, my lady." said Morris and handed Morgana flowers and a note. "Thank you." said Morgana taking the note and bringing it in smiling as she did. 'When did her brother become such a romantic?'

Merlyn's eyes widened at the flowers and note. She took and opened the note.

'_**My love, I cannot wait until we marry, be united together forever. It is killing me that I cannot see you at all till you walk down the Isle. I need to know this is not a dream, that this is happening, that you truly agreed to be mine. I love you. I am going to endure and wait till I see you because it is going to be worth it. I love you and see you soon.'**_

"Oh my, that is so romantic! I never thought Arthur had it in him." said Morgana clearly impressed and Merlyn merely smiled eyes glazed as she thought of her Arthur.

Soon however the chaos began. The maids came in to help. Morgana left to go and get ready too but not before she hugged Merlyn.

Merlyn bathed and then she was dressed in her wedding dress. Her hair was done. By the time she was done her nerves were running rampage in her body.

"You look so beautiful my lady. Arthur is sure to be stunned." Merlyn smiled shyly. She did feel like a princess. Merlyn was led from her chambers by Gwen who was in a beautiful blue dress Merlyn had had made especially for her for this day. It looked amazing on Gwen.

Merlyn walked down to the throne room where the wedding would be held. She found Gaius waiting for her at the entrance with Morris who smiled at her. She remembered when she had asked the king and Gaius to let Gaius escort her down the aisle. The king had granted her permission since he would be escorting Arthur. Gaius had agreed with tears in his eyes. Gaius was like an uncle to her; he had helped her with her magic and her destiny and had been there for her when she needed him.

Gwen and Morris left the 2 of them and went inside. "You look beautiful." said Gaius smiling and Merlyn blushed lightly. "Thank you." "Nervous?" "A little bit." Gaius smiled gently. She entangled her arms with his and got ready to walk in.

**xxx**

Arthur was really nervous dressed in his ceremony clothes complete with the long red cloak and his crown.

"Ready, son?"

"Yes father." He said smiling. Uther looked at Arthur and said, "I am happy for you son. You have made me proud." Arthur smiled. Hmm weddings were certainly good for his father and his mood. They entangled their arms. The horns sounded as they walked in.

Arthur watched as the people bowed and he walked straight ahead. He bowed before his father when they came to the thrones and his father bowed back at him and left.

Arthur stood nervously as he watched the doors for his heart. The horns sounded again and he turned toward the door. His breath caught as he saw the vision walking to him on Gaius' arm. It was like no one else existed. It was just the 2 of them.

She was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a faint blue hue, tight at the top to her waist and flared from her waist down. Her hair was up in a sleek bun with tiny white beads stringed in it. On her head was a beautiful tiara. She was truly a beauty.

Merlyn walked slowly and came and stood before Arthur looking into his handsome face unable to believe this was actually happening. The look of love she saw in Arthur's eyes nearly made her heart stop.

**xxx**

Arthur gently took Merlyn's hand in his. Her blue eyes were shining from underneath the long lashes. "You look beautiful." Arthur said softly wishing he could kiss her. "You look handsome." Merlyn said smiling looking into his blue eyes.

Geoffrey began the ceremony. The ceremony passed in a blur. Arthur said his vows and she said hers but all he could see was her.

When Geoffrey said, "I now pronounce thee to be husband and wife." Arthur felt happiness rush to him. She was his. He took her gently and kissed her softly trying to tell her how much he loved and cherished her in the kiss. The kiss was short and nothing improper but everyone could see and feel the love the 2 had for each other. There was clapping and smiles all over and he grinned holding her hand.

**xxx**

Merlyn took Arthur's hand and he led her down the aisle at the door, unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Merlyn smiled shyly. They got to the banquet room where there was lots of foods and drink for everyone. They stood as Uther entered and came and sat with them at the head table with the royalties.

Uther took his goblet and posed a toast, "To my son Prince Arthur and his wife Lady Merlyn. May your marriage be long, fruitful and blessed!" there were toasts and everyone drank to the new couple.

"Let us all enjoy."

The feast was great. There was chatter, music and lots of food. Even the servants were in high spirits as there was a lot of food for them too.

Merlyn and Arthur snuck kisses at each other, whispering to each other, caressing each other and gazing at each other. It was so clear the 2 were in love. Many envied their love. People came and congratulated the new couple and to Merlyn and Arthur it was the best day of their lives.

As the evening wore off, Merlyn began to get nervous. the wedding night. She had heard some stuff about what happened, the pain and discomfort. Merlyn knew she loved Arthur and the passion between them was evident and she knew Arthur wouldn't hurt her but she was still nervous.

Even as the maids dressed her in her nightwear (Gwen blushing each time she looked at her), her mind was with Arthur. They had never talked about this before and she was sure he was experienced and she was nervous. The walk to Arthur's chambers was short (she was dressed in a chamber next to their new shared chambers) and she opened the door and entered.

As she saw Arthur looking so handsome but nervous like her, she was settled. This was their night and they would be together. There was nothing to be afraid of. She will be fine. When Arthur held her close and kissed her, she felt complete. This was where she belonged…with Arthur, her love and her husband.

_**There it is. The wedding. Hope you enjoyed. Loved the little chat between Merlyn and Uther. **_

_**for those who want the wedding night, I posted a separated chapter M rated. it's called Destiny merlyn and arthur the wedding night **_

_**Next chapter is Lady Catrina. OMG I totally loved troll Catrina. Uther married to a troll! Hahaha!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, follows and fav. Did you like the wedding and wedding night to those who read it?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

2 weeks after the wedding and there was still an excited buzz in Camelot and the wedding was still the main topic. Merlyn and Arthur were practically walking on air. they were so happy and glowing and everyone could see the love between them. After all they hadn't left their chambers for 2 full days after their wedding night.

Xxx

Merlyn sat in the council chambers her chair to the right of her husband Arthur. She still felt a rush of excitement at the name husband... She was dressed in a beautiful maroon dress her hair was up and pinned with a golden brooch. Just then the doors opened and in came a beautiful woman. She had long straight red hair and brown eyes. Lady Catrina was of the house of Tregor, a princess of a kingdom in an ally with Camelot.

"Lady Catrina, is this really you?" said Uther.

"I can hardly believe it myself."

"We had tidings from the north that the House of Tregor had fallen to invaders."

"All that you heard was true, my Lord and worse."

"Your father, the king?"

"Gone sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I would never have survived had it not been for my faithful servant Jonas. But we did survive and we made it this…"

Merlyn looked at Jonas. He has a hunched back and looked dodgy to her.

Lady Catrina swooned and Uther caught her. "Forgive me my Lord. I fear my trials have taken a toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my Lady. It would be an honor to help you in any way."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome."

"And consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It the least we can do."

"Thank you."

Merlyn left the council chambers with Arthur. "It is terrible what happened to her." she said holding his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"It is indeed."

"She is very brave."

"She is."

"Are you ok Arthur?" Merlyn asked worried at his distracted answering.

"Yes. I am. I am just worried about training." said Arthur leaning down kissing her softly in a reassuring way.

"You will do fine. You always do."

"You always make me better." She blushed lightly.

"You do the same for me." Arthur kissed her again and said, "I will try and have lunch with you today ok." Merlyn nodded and went her way.

xxx

Merlyn went to visit Morgana. She found her reading a letter from Prince Allard of Deira and was frowning.

"What? You don't like him? He is a great prince. He is handsome, dark foreign…" said Merlyn with a smirk.

"Yes he is all that but I don't like him that way."

"Is this because of a tall brown haired Camelot knight?" Morgana blushed prettily but said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Merlyn laughed lightly. "I saw you with Leon dancing on my wedding. DO you like him?"

"He is really cute and sweet."

"I thought you didn't like the 'genteel' type…" teased Merlyn and laughed when Morgana turned even redder.

"Well he is different. Beside, there is nothing serious going on. I just feel attracted to him but so far nothing has happened."

"Do you want it to happen?"

"Maybe but he doesn't seem interested."

"From the way he was looking at you, he is definitely interested. You have to show him. There is no way he will come to you alone. I mean you are the princess! Uther would have his head on the pyre not to mention Arthur…"

Morgana beamed. "I guess I am going to do just that." said Morgana with a smirk. 'Oh boy…Sir Leon prepare to be seduced!'

xxx

That evening, Uther requested them to have dinner with him and Lady Catrina. Because they had shared chambers (one thing Arthur had insisted on), Gwen and Morris had to get used to work together in the same chambers. It was quite amusing. Arthur had his own screen where he dressed and bathed though at times they shared…

Gwen helped Merlyn into a beautiful cream dress. Her hair was tied and then plaited in a pony tail that she placed casually on her right shoulder. Arthur looked at her his blue eyes scorching.

"Merlyn, you look beautiful." said Arthur. She was always so beautiful to him and he would never tire of seeing her.

"Thank you my love." said Merlyn smiling and kissed him briefly.

Gwen and Morris both blushed. With Arthur and Merlyn, they always felt like they were intruding.

Arthur took Merlyn's hand and they went for dinner. He held out the chair for her and she sat down beside him.

Lady Catrina was very charming and nice. Merlyn turned to Arthur with a raised eyebrow when Uther began complimenting the Lady Catrina. Morgana merely smirked looking at her plate and Arthur looked slightly disgusted. Merlyn fought a laugh.

Did Uther like Lady Catrina? That was disturbing. Gracefully they excused themselves and left the table.

"Do you think Uther likes her?"

"It looks like it." said Arthur. As soon as they got to their chambers, Arthur took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I have wanted to kiss you like this since I saw you in that dress." muttered Arthur against her lips. They continued to kiss then Arthur undressed her. he loved undressing her like she was a present and he was so patient with her buttons except when his need exceeded his patience and he tore her dresses. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx

Merlyn went to see Gaius in the morning and found him sitting on his desk. "Gaius."

"Merlyn!" he said with a smile. She still came to see Gaius and help out even though she was the crown prince's wife.

"How are you?" said Merlyn sitting down.

"I am fine, fine."

"You look troubled Gaius."

Gaius sighed. "I sent Lady Catrina medicine last night and she didn't want it."

"Ok. Maybe she didn't request it or need it." said Merlyn confused.

"I knew Lady Catrina when she was young. I treated her for an incurable disease. Catrina had a rare bone disease affecting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"She walks fine to me!"

"So I noticed."

"So the tonic…you sent it as a test?"

"Indeed. I am starting to wonder if Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

Merlyn sighed. "One thing is for sure. It is never boring in Camelot." she said and they shared a laugh.

xxx

Merlyn left Gaius' chambers and went to Lady Catrina's chambers. She wanted to greet her and investigate and see if she could find something wrong. She knocked lightly then entered. The smell that hit her was revolting. She noted the bed hadn't been slept in.

"My lady." came a voice. It was Jonas. "Can I help you?"

"I wanted to greet the Lady Catrina this morning. Is she available?"

"No. She is not in. She went for an early morning ride."

"Thank you." she said and then nearly started when she saw Jonas' tail. What was he? She hightailed back to Gaius' chambers and told him what she saw.

"We need to keep an eye on them. A very close eyes."

Xxx

The rest of the day, Merlyn went about her duties. She met with some court ladies, had lunch with Lady Catrina just to try and get to know this woman but she found out nothing. In public, Lady Catrina was perfect.

She then spent time with Gwen just talking mainly about Lancelot. Lance had found a job as a carpenter and was doing well. He had bought a house with the savings he had and was now working towards marrying Gwen. Gwen was really excited. Gwen and Lance were a familiar scene as they took strolls or sat together talking.

"My Lady, are you alright?" asked Gwen looking at her. Merlyn knew she was distracted. The issue with Jonas and Lady Catrina was getting to her.

"I am fine. There is just something nagging at the back of my mind about Lady Catrina."

"What do you mean? She is a charming lady."

"That she is but there are some things not adding up." she said then told Gwen what she knew. Gwen was stunned.

"I need proof that she is indeed what I think she is."

"What will you do?"

"Try and stop her but please act like you know nothing."

"Of course." said Gwen who was still stunned.

That night as she looked out of her chambers, Merlyn saw Lady Catrina leave the castle. She followed her to the stables. She gasped when Lady Catrina turned into a troll. She left immediately and returned to her chambers. Lady Catrina wasn't Lady Catrina at all. She was a troll! What did this troll want with Uther?

xxx

The next morning Merlyn rushed to Gaius' chambers as soon as Arthur left for training. "Gaius, she is a troll."

"What?"

"I was restless yesterday thinking what was wrong and I went to spy on Lady Catrina. I saw her leave the castle. She turned into a creature. A hideous creature. She must be a troll!" she said then described.

"What you saw is seldom seen, Merlyn. Trolls despise all other living things especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests feasting on rotten filth."

Merlyn made a disgusted face at the mention of rotten food. "And Jonas? Is he a troll too?"

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is?"

"It makes no sense Gaius. If trolls don't like humans and like to lurk in the darkness, what is one doing in Camelot? What does it want?"

"Trolls are greedy. Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind. She lusts after power and wealth."

"She is after Uther's wealth and power."

"Uther has to be told."

"He will never believe you Gaius. Not with the way he is singing her praises. It is quite sickening."

"I have to try."

"Good luck." Of course Uther denied Gaius' advice. He was too besotted already.

xxx

Arthur watched as Merlyn ate her food. The candlelight illuminated her skin and face and she looked heavenly. "Merlyn, what is worrying you?"

Merlyn looked up. "I don't know how best I can tell you this Arthur." she said softly.

"What is it?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I am afraid Lady Catrina isn't who she is."

_What?_ "What? What do you mean?" he asked not understanding it.

"She is a troll." Merlyn said.

Of all the things Merlyn had ever said he had never known her to insult someone like that. Lady Catrina was charming and nice. Why would Merlyn say that? "Merlyn, Lady Catrina is a charming woman and for you to say she is a troll…"

"No. I am not insulting her Arthur. I am stating fact. She is a real troll."

Arthur was ready to dismiss her. This was too ridiculous but he had learned his lesson. Merlyn had always been proved right in these things. "Why do you say that?"

"I saw her. When she came, Gaius sent her some medicine. Apparently when she was young, she suffered an incurable illness that affected her bones. Lady Catrina refused it. That was the first clue. Then I went to check on her, well more like spy. I entered her chambers. They smelled foul and she hadn't slept in her bed. When I was leaving I caught sight of Jonas her manservant. He had a tail. I was suspicious and last night, I went and spied on her while you slept. She left her chambers with her manservant to go and sleep in the stables and she transformed into a troll. Gaius said trolls hate humans. I am worried Arthur. If I am right, she wants to use Uther to get power over Camelot."

Arthur sighed.

"You have to believe me Arthur."

"I do. I learned my lesson Merlyn but from what I know my father will not take such accusation lying lightly. There needs to be proof."

"I will work on it but I will have to use magic."

"No. You might get caught."

"Arthur I have been using magic for 9 years. I will be careful." She said kissing him lightly.

xxx

the next day, Merlyn went to see Gaius. "Gaius, is there a way I can change the troll's appearance? To reveal it?"

"I do not know. Let me see." Gaius took some books and went through them then he said, "Here it is. The spell of revelation by which the true nature of the thing Is revealed. However it only applies only to objects and not to living creatures."

"But the principle is the same isn't it? What other choice do we have?"

As they talked, there was a knock and a guard entered. "My lady, Gaius, the king requests your presence in the council chambers."

Merlyn looked at Gaius in surprise but she turned and said, "Thank you." she went to her chambers and then she and Gwen made their way to the chambers. She walked in and went to the head and stood next to Arthur. Gwen stood behind her.

The council chambers opened and Uther walked in with Lady Catrina on his arm. Lady Catrina looked very beautiful in a red dress with a wide gold belt. Her auburn hair was let down held by a beautiful hair pin. She was a beauty if only Merlyn didn't know she was a troll underneath the guise. Briefly she wondered what happened to the real Laady Catrina. She was probably dead.

Her eyes met with Arthur's with raised eyebrows. A sense of dread filled her. Gaius had told her how Uther had responded to Gaius' advice. It was like he was besotted.

"Thank you all for coming. You are no doubt wondering why I have gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light and love. It gives me pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor."

There was polite clapping but it was clear everyone was surprised. Then Lady Catrina leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow. This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom and a new beginning."

Arthur's eyes were wide with astonishment. Merlyn looked at the woman and began reciting the spell in her head her eyes focused on the troll. Lady Catrina wavered a bit then she turned and looked directly at her. She didn't flinch. She stared at the woman before Lady Catrina looked away first. Take that woman!

"I tried Gaius but she is too powerful."

"I am sure you did your best child."

"She felt the magic. She wavered and she stared at me. She suspects I did it."

"You should not worry. She will not accuse you of anything but you should be very careful."

Merlyn left Gaius' chambers and went back to her own. She found Arthur in.

"Merlyn?"

"I tried to reveal her Arthur. She is too strong. I need something. Something to expose her." she said slumping onto the bed.

Arthur walked to her and sat down beside her and said, "I am sure you will find it. You always do."

"I hope so and quickly. She is moving too fast. Marriage is tomorrow!"

Arthur watched as Merlyn thought of ways to counter and reveal Catrina. "Is this what you used to do to save my life or Camelot?"

She turned to him. "Yes. Sometimes magic isn't enough like now." she said and he kissed her passionately.

"You are amazing." he kissed her lips.

"Arthur…I…I need to think…" she gasped as his lips trailed down her neck and shucked gently. He laid her down gently and she lost all thought.

"You distracted me." said Merlyn when they eventually broke the kiss hitting him lightly on his chest.

"I couldn't resist. You looked too good. Beside, you needed to rest your mind." Merlyn mock glared at him then snuggled into his arms and ended up falling asleep.

Of all her thinking she couldn't come up with anything and had to watch with a heavy heart as Uther married Lady Catrina. She vowed she would not give up till she exposed the woman!

**There it is. Did you like it? The cute Arthur/Merlyn moments… the beginnings of Morgana and Leon…what do you think our saucy Morgana will do to the ever polite honorable Sir Leon? Review and tell me what you think…**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so so much for the support you have given to this story! You are the best.**_

_**I have to admit I found this episode so hilarious especially when the dragon was laughing! I am not going to change that!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

The next days after Uther and Lady Catrina's wedding were tense both to Arthur and Merlyn and to the citizens of Camelot. No one had expected such a short courtship from the king given he never showed true interest in a woman after his wife died. People didn't know how to take to their new queen.

For Arthur and Merlyn who knew she wasn't who she was thought to be, they were worrying how to get out of the situation. Merlyn was feeling guilty that she hadn't done enough to expose the troll with Arthur doing his best to reassure her.

"I am worried about this Arthur." said Merlyn as they sat by the fireplace after dinner. "What does she want with the king? She could hurt him." Said Merlyn and Arthur held her close.

"You will find a way my love and this time you will have me to help you. I never realized how this must have been for you when I didn't know about your magic. You did everything alone. Not anymore." said Arthur and Merlyn beamed at him then kissed him.

"I love you Arthur." He didn't respond but took her closer and kissed her more passionately. They ended up making love by the fireplace.

xxx

Merlyn was walking down the corridor when she saw Queen Catrina coming to her chambers. Immediately she hid behind a wall and watched. Catrina began to scratch her hand as she walked. Merlyn found a spy window to Lady Catrina's chambers and looked in.

"Mistress, it is time."

"Do I have to?"

"You must keep the pretense."

"I hate being like this. So clean! It's revolting! I can't keep it up!" Lady Catrina crouched, her hands on her face scratching it. "This skin! This face! I just want to claw it off!"

"Think of all the money and the power. Soon it will be yours." Lady Catrina then takes the bottle and drinks it, her skin becoming smooth and perfect once again.

Merlyn hid when Lady Catrina left her chambers an idea forming in her head. She waited a while, and then she casts a spell on Jonas making him fall asleep. She sneaked into Lady Catrina's chambers and took the potion and left dashing straight to Gaius' chambers.

xxx

Arthur stood before his father and the Queen. He couldn't believe his father. If he had not believed Merlyn, this was proof enough. His father hadn't looked at any woman for as long as he could remember and now he was besotted with this Catrina!

"There is something important that I…we wish to address. For too long, the people have had it easy. They have grown fat off our indulgence of them."

'_What? What was his father saying?'_ "How so?"

"We provide peace, protection and food. They give us very little in return."

"Most of our people are poor. They survive on the little crops they are able to grow."

"That is what they would have us believe."

"It is what I see every day."

"We are introducing a new tax."

"The people must for the sanctuary Camelot provides." said the troll.

"You can't. The majority are unable to go by as it is!"

"Those who refuse to pay it will be arrested and publicly flogged."

His father had gone mad. "We have lived this way for years. You have never suggested anything like this before."

"Maybe not to you but the king confided in me that he has been considering this for some time now, haven't you?" said the troll looking at his father. He could see through her lies.

"Yes. I have. You have to begin collections at once." Arthur didn't understand why his father Uther could be led around by a woman like that!

xxx

"I saw her drink this Gaius. When she did, the patches of troll skin disappeared." Merlyn showed Gaius the vial.

"It must be very powerful magic to create something like this."

"I thought if you could make a potion that looks and tastes similar then we can exchange for hers."

"That is a brilliant idea."

"We have to do it soon or she will notice or that Jonas of hers will."

"Then I better start." said Gaius.

Merlyn left him and made her way to her and Arthur's shared chambers to tell him what she had found out when she bumped into him as he opened the door.

"Merlyn are you ok?" Arthur said steadying her.

"Yes my love. You just startled me. Are you busy?"

Arthur sighed running his hand in his hair a move he did when he was frustrated. "I came from a meeting with father and the queen. He wants me to raise taxes effective now."

"No. You can't. The people cannot afford it! Some can barely make the current taxes!"

"Try telling that to my father. Something has gotten to his head."

"He is being enchanted Arthur. That is the only explanation. I found something today. She is drinking a potion to make herself appear like Lady Catrina. Gaius and I are making a similar one then we can switch."

"So that she turns back to troll."

"Maybe Uther can see her for who she is then."

"I hope it works. This is getting worse."

"Please don't be harsh on the people Arthur." said Merlyn gently.

"I won't. Thank you my love." said Arthur kissing Merlyn lightly. They held each other closely drawing comfort before he left to perform his duties.

xxx

"Did you manage to make it Gaius?" asked Merlyn the next morning.

"I believe so." said Gaius his face looking green.

"I can imagine it wasn't easy?"

"You have no idea. Now I know what dung tastes like."

"No!" said Merlyn aghast. Gaius didn't actually drink it!

"Well, it is worth it if we don't have a troll for queen."

"Thank you Gaius." said Merlyn. "Now I need to return it."

"Please be careful. With the way Uther is, he can be persuaded to do anything!"

Merlyn understood perfectly what Gaius meant. "Yes Gaius." Merlyn went to Lady Catrina's chambers and sneaked in and returned the bottle. She heard Jonas coming back and she hid in the closet then she shifted back to Gaius's chambers (remember Merlyn's power of shifting). "I did it. Now we wait and hope it works." said Merlyn.

xxx

Arthur stood before Uther and Catrina. His father looked very angry. "I gave you a direct order."

"The people cannot afford to pay the tax."

"Don't tell me you are naïve enough to take them at their word?"

_Of course the troll had to speak to make it worse. Hope Merlyn gets the solution soon_. "We have their loyalty, their goodwill. Do not forsake that by making unnecessary demands."

"Is it so unreasonable for a king to expect his subjects to obey him?"

_Please shut up before I shut you up myself troll!_ "They will starve!"

"Nonsense. They have grown too soft. Remember these are your subjects not your friends."

"And why can't they be both?"

"Because we rule the people not the other way round."

Arthur was frustrated. Why couldn't his father understand? "I think you are wrong."

"I beg your pardon?"

His father looked furious but he was not backing down. "I said you are wrong. Without the people, there is no Camelot. We are as much their servant as they are ours."

"You allow him to address you in this manner?"

"No. I do not. It will not be tolerated. You will take your men down into the town and go to every house collecting the payments I demand."

"I will not."

"Get out of my sight."

Arthur stormed out frustrated and angry and all sorts of emotions you can imagine. Arthur went to his chambers.

Merlyn was sitting on the window chair reading a book when the door opened. It was Arthur. "Arthur?" she said seeing he looked frustrated. "What happened Arthur?" she asked going to sit next to him on the bed.

"I had a meeting with father." Arthur said.

"Is it about the people you let go who couldn't afford the tax?"

"How did you know?"

"Gwen saw you. You did an honorable thing Arthur. The people will love you for it."

"It was all in vain. Father is still going to collect the taxes."

"No it wasn't. They won't forget the good deed you did Arthur."

"Maybe father was right. I cannot be the people's friends and their ruler."

"No Arthur and you will show it when you are king. You are kind and caring. You feel for the people. Don't let anyone change that." said Merlyn in conviction and he looked at her in wonder. She had so much faith in him and always made him feel better. He took her and kissed her softly then just held her.

"I love you." said Arthur softly in her ear.

"I love you too. I switched the potions. I hope she will be exposed soon." "I hope so too." said Arthur with a sigh.

xxx

There was a knock on the door. It was a knight. "The king has sent for you my lady and for you sire."

"Of course. Thank you." said Merlyn. Both she and Arthur were puzzled as to what Uther could want to announce. They went in and were surprised to see the full council. They went and stood at their positions.

"Father?" Arthur was surprised to see the full council. What was going on?

"I am relaxing your duties revoking your title." Uther said. There was looks for surprise. Merlyn and Morgana shared alarmed looks. Apparently Morgana was as surprised as she was.

'_What?'_ "What?" he asked in surprise.

"We live in dangerous times. I cannot allow you to undermine my authority."

"You have always welcomed my counsel in the past."

"You stood against me for all the people to see."

"I am sorry. Any future grievances will be held in private."

"No it is too late for that."

"Father this is…"

"You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer crown prince of Camelot." He was being disinherited?

"Sire, Arthur is your natural heir…" started Gaius

"Gaius…" Arthur said then turned to his father. "You have always taught me to be true to my heart and that is all I have ever tried to be. To be the man you wanted me to be. Someone you were proud to call your son."

"My decision is final." Arthur nodded and went and stood with the other nobles. Merlyn moved and went and stood beside him. He smiled at her though sadly but happy for her presence and support. He couldn't believe his father would do this. He knew deep inside that he was not himself that the troll was doing something to him but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Xxx

Merlyn stood beside Arthur feeling his sadness, embarrassment and distraught. "Queen Catrina will be named rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith." Sir Leon began clapping slowly and everyone followed suit.

Geoffrey was called immediately and began the ceremony. "We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot. Are you willing to take an oath?"

"I am." said Queen Catrina.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot, to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I do."

Merlyn watched as Lady Catrina scratched her arm. She smirked inwardly. It had worked. She turned to Gaius and winked and Gaius smiled. He had seen it too.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

"I will." Now Catrina looked uncomfortable.

"Will you to your utmost powers…" Merlyn saw Lady Catrina lift her sleeve and she sees troll arms…

"Yes yes." said Catrina and Geoffrey was taken aback.

"I am sorry. You… you must let me finish. The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

"Well, get on with it then. I mean really, where do you dig up this old crone from?" there was surprise and some gasps even more so went Uther said, "She is right. Get on with it."

_What?_

"Will you to the utmost of your powers…"

"I will, I will…" Good. She was panicking and Uther was _beaming_ at her?! Uther would have never tolerated such insolence!

"Of the land and serve the people of Camelot…" Oh Geoffrey if only you knew… "Yes. Just shut up and give me the crown."

The people gasped. Geoffrey handed over the crown.

"Will you just hurry up!" Catrina screamed, jammed the crown on her head sand took off.

Merlyn took off after Uther. She caught up with Uther and Catrina as Catrina tried to escape. Merlyn used magic to close the doors before Catrina could escape. The look of surprise and panic was worth it.

"Whatever is the matter?" asked Uther.

"I am sorry… (She then hid the troll arm), I don't know what came over me. I …I just suddenly felt so hot (she waved her good arm). I think I need to be on my own right now." _No you don't._

"Are you alright?" Merlyn asked gently.

"Yes yes I am fine. Really. Thank you, I just…" Merlyn saw her trying to open the doors and she magically locked it. Now Catrina was desperate. "Open!"

"Let me." Merlyn turned and saw Arthur. He and Morgana had followed her out. She smiled and winked at him and he realized what she had done. He smiled an amused smile.

He walked to Catrina and saw the troll hand. It was disgusting. "What is that?" he said drawing attention to it so that his father would see. Just then, Catrina began to transform into a hideous troll along with the smelly farts. God she reeked! "You are a troll!" said Arthur.

It was now truly sinking in as he saw her standing there with teeth like fangs. The troll gasped. Arthur turned in surprise when his father said, "How dare you speak about her like that."

Arthur looked at Merlyn who too wore a puzzled look. How could Uther not see that Catrina was a troll? "What is wrong with you? Look at the state of her!" Arthur watched as his father looked at the troll with a lovesick look.

"I don't believe it." said Morgana stunned with a look of awe and disbelief.

The troll suddenly snarled and ripped the door off its hinges and exited. "She just ripped the door off its hinges. Doesn't that tell you something?" said Arthur trying to let his father see what they were all seeing.

"Enough!" shouted Uther.

Arthur's eyes widened. "She is a troll! A giant…grey…" he struggled to find other words to describe the troll…

"Stinking!" said Morgana aiding him. Merlyn merely watched. She was having too much fun with this.

"Stinking troll!"

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feeling enough? Insult my wife again and it will be last thing you ever do."

Arthur's jaws slacken and he looked at Merlyn who wore the same expression. Uther picked up Catrina's crown and shoes and went after her.

"I cannot believe he still loves her like that." said Arthur standing with Merlyn. "He must be enchanted." said Merlyn. "What the hell is going on? Why is father married to a troll?" asked Morgana looking at both Arthur and Merlyn.

Merlyn explained all that had been going on and Morgana was stunned. "We first thought he was just besotted. It is more than that."

"Can it be broken?" asked Morgana scared.

"I don't know. We hope so or else, we will have a troll for a queen." said Merlyn and she laughed when Arthur and Morgana wore identical disgusted faces. "I will find a way."

xxx

"Gaius we need to break this enchantment." said Merlyn when Gaius tells her what had happened when they had approached Uther about his wife being a troll. He had barely left with his head still intact.

"You won't be able to find anything in these books. Troll magic is too powerful."

"What should I do?" asked Merlyn desperate. She needed to free Uther for the sake of the people, their noses (yes because the troll reeked) and mostly Morgana and Arthur. they deserved their father back.

"Go to the dragon. If there is a way to break the enchantment, he will know. Be careful however. Dragons and trolls have been allies in the past."

Merlyn nodded and made her way to the dragon lair. As soon as she told the dragon what was going on, the dragon dissolved in laughter. It was hilarious and Merlyn fought back a laugh. It was funny that someone as proud as Uther be seen with a troll for a wife.

"This isn't funny..." she said in the sternest voice she could find amidst her hidden amusement.

"Oh it is, it is. The thought of Uther marrying a troll… (More laughter) Was it a public affair?"

"Public enough." There was more laughter. "Don't laugh! If she can't be stopped, Arthur won't become king. Albion will never be born." That sobered the dragon.

"I am sorry. You are right of course."

"How can we break the enchantment?"

"These are not trifling tricks. Troll magic is very powerful."

"There has to be a way."

"The only way to break the enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse."

"How do we make him do that?"

"That, I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He has never been sorry for anything."

"Thanks."

"Young warlock, it was some time ago you promised to set me free. The help I give is not unconditional." Merlyn nodded and left feeling like it was going to be a really bad thing freeing this dragon. She was going to stall.

xxx

"The dragon said Uther had to cry tears of true remorse to break the enchantment."

"Well, that is not going to be easy. Uther's heart is closed to everyone." said Gaius.

"Not everyone. There is Arthur."

"There is only one course. Uther must see his son die. That is the only way he can cry."

"I know. I will talk to him." Merlyn said and she left. She didn't like this at all. Just the thought of Arthur dead…. She had no choice though unless they wanted that troll as a permanent member of the family.

She went to their chambers. She opened the door and found him laying on the bed. She walked to him and knelt beside the bed kissing him softly.

"Lyn." Arthur said looking sleepy but pleased to see her.

"Arthur, we found a way to break the enchantment but it needs you. Let's go and to Gaius."

"Let me dress." He got dressed and they walked to Gaius' chambers as she told him the plan.

"I hate to do this Arthur but you are the only one he truly feels for. You are his son."

"So the great plan is to kill me."

Merlyn nodded looking down. Arthur walked to her and held her hands. "It is ok. I trust you both. (he said looking at her) What should I do?"

"Gaius has a potion that gives the appearance of death. You will be brought to the brink so to speak. When your father cries, I will give you the counter and you wake up."

"You are sure it will work?"

"Yes."

"Well, let us go on with it."

"You are sure?"

"It is the only way to save Camelot." He said and he drank the potion then fell down. Merlyn had to force herself to keep going with the plan. Seeing Arthur like that, in that brief moment, she realized what her life without Arthur would be like and she didn't like it one bit. She never wanted to think about that ever!

xxx

Everything happened so fast. Gaius went and told Uther putting as much blame as he could on Uther. Uther rushed to see his son dead. Uther cried tears of remorse despite the troll's intervention and he broke the enchantment.

A fight ensues and eventually, the troll and Jonas are killed. All was saved except Uther's dignity. Arthur had a laugh at Uther's expense.

The next day, Arthur was reinstated as crown prince and heir to the throne and Merlyn stood next to him smiling happily. All was well. The council members were most grateful as they didn't have to deal with the foul smell though none of them ever mentioned it.

_**There it is. I hope you all liked it. I didn't change much because lets face it, the episode was perfect and so funny…**_

_**Next chapter just some fluff and Merlyn is sick…is she pregnant? Also this is a Merlyn and Arthur story but would you like just snippets of Gwen/Lance and Morgana Leon or should I just mention them in passing like I was doing? **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Since most of you said they just wanted the other 2 couples (Gwen/Lance and Leon/Morgana) mentioned in passing that is what I will do. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

2 months had passed in a peaceful silence in Camelot a rare time since there was always someone who wanted to harm the king, Arthur or the kingdom. Everyone still talked about Queen Catrina/troll not in the presence of royalty and noblemen of course but that's not to say the nobles didn't talk about it too. That was one story that will never grow old. The proud king Uther married to a troll!

Also, no attacks didn't mean nothing exciting was happening inside the walls of Camelot. Firstly love was in the air in Camelot.

Lance had proposed! Gwen had left early the night before and the next day she had come in practically floating wearing a beautiful ring. Merlyn was not surprised. It was clear to all that Lance and Gwen loved each other be it the looks they gave each other, holding hands while walking around the market… Merlyn was so happy for her. She deserved happiness. It had been long since Gwen's father had passed ad she was all alone.

Morgana had started persuing Sir Leon. Whenever she could she would flirt with him and throw eyes at him but she was getting really frustrated that Leon wasn't taking her seriously. Merlyn had found the beautiful princess in tears one day when she had gone to her chambers just to see her. "Morgana what is it?" said Merlyn alarmed. It was rare to see Morgana reduced to tears. Morgana had said Leon didn't want her and she was mad that the one person she truly wanted didn't want her back. After talking in depth, they realized she was going at it the wrong way. she couldn't use the same tactic she had used on every other man on Leon. He was different therefore he deserved a different approach. Morgana had understood but was yet to make a move.

As if that wasn't enough, Merlyn had caught Morris and Julia kissing…Julia Morgana's maid… Merlyn had been stunned. That she had not seen coming. Morris was considered really charming and according to Gwen, most serving girls liked him. She had never seen him with Julia though. Apparently it was a recent development.

Life was good in Camelot.

**xxx**

The door to their chambers opened and Merlyn smiled when she saw her husband enter from training. "Hey my love." said Arthur crossing over and kissed her softly and lovingly on the lips.

"Hey. How was training?"

"Exhausting. Looks like there are not many worthy knights out there. all the new ones are just dismal." Complained Arthur.

"They will improve with time Arthur. Give them a chance." said Merlyn gently watching as Arthur removed his sweaty clothes her eyes traveling on his muscular body appreciatively. He was truly a very attractive man.

Arthur turned feeling her eyes on him and grinned. "Like what you see?"

"You know it." said Merlyn with smile. Arthur smiled back. After freshening up he came to her and sat down on the bed beside her. "How are you feeling?" he said caressing her cheek looking her over. Merlyn had not been well the past week and she had been vomiting unable to keep food down.

"I am fine Arthur." said Merlyn. At that moment, there was a gentle knock and Gwen came in with the food.

"Thank you Gwen." said Arthur then he noticed her worried gaze. "Don't worry. I will take care of her." Gwen nodded and she left.

"Did you eat anything?" asked Arthur

"I am not hungry Arthur." said Merlyn then she rolled her eyes when he went and got a plate for her and served her on the bed she was sitting on. "Arthur I am not hungry!"

"No. I will not have you faint or die of hunger on my watch so eat up or I will feed you." said Arthur and Merlyn sighed muttering something about stubborn men. Arthur laughed. "Come on. its no so bad. We will eat together." said Arthur and he took a piece of a potato and fed it to her.

They ate slowly, talking, laughing and feeding each other. "See, it wasn't so bad was it?" said Arthur smugly and Merlyn rolled her eyes at him. He went and put the plates out of their chambers then closed the door. Right now he wanted to be with his wife alone and didn't want to be disturbed.

Just a few minutes later, Merlyn left the bed in a rush and she vomited letting out all her lunch. Arthur went and took a towel and some water and she cleaned her mouth feeling weak and dizzy. "That's it. I am going to get Gaius."

"What! No. You don't have to worry him. I am fine Arthur."

"You clearly are not fine." said Arthur helping her to settle in bed. "I will be right back. It won't hurt for him to look you over. I am worried about you." said Arthur gently looking into her eyes. He could see she was tired and pale. He leaned down and kissed her softly then he left.

Merlyn closed her eyes feeling content and happy and was dozing off when the chambers opened revealing Gaius with Arthur. "Gaius."

"Merlyn what is the matter?"

"Just cant keep my food down but I am fine." Said Merlyn.

"Well I am going to check you up anyway." Said Gaius and Arthur looked triamphunt but soon frowned when he was told to leave the room. He grumbled about him being her husband but left anyway.

xxx

Arthur was waiting really anxious pacing up and down the corridor. He was so nervous. What was taking long? Was Merlyn really ill? At that time, Gwen approached in her lavender dress. "Sire?" she said softly.

Arthur looked at the woman. He knew Gwen to Merlyn was like a sister,a friend and that Merlyn regarded her the same as she regarded Morgana and it was clear Gwen cared a great deal about Merlyn. "Gaius is in with her. he asked that I leave."

"She will be ok my Lord." Said Gwen but he could tell she was worried too. There was silence till the door opened and Gaius walked out his face void of anything. It was just blank. "Gaius, how is she? Is she ok?" asked Arthur.

"Well, go in and she will tell you. Gwen, I need your help." Gwen frowned slightly puzzled but followed Gaius all the same.

Arthur entered and nearly ran to Merlyn. "Lyn are you alright? What is it? did Gaius find something?" asked Arthur anxiously looking her over as if he expected something to have happened.

"Relax Arthur. I am fine."

"But the vomiting and dizziness…there must be something causing it…"

"There is something causing it but you first need to sit down." that made Arthur even more nervous but he sat down next to her.

"Arthur I have been dizzy and sick. Gaius told me why. We will be meeting the cause in the next 8 months." said Merlyn gently then waited for Arthur to make the connection. When he did, it was a moment she wished she could have captured.

Arthur's eyes went wide and he stared at Merlyn. "Does that mean…" he looked at where Merlyn's flat stomach was and then looked at Merlyn who nodded her blue eyes filling with tears. "We are going to be parents?" Merlyn nodded and she suddenly found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God Merlyn I cant believe it. we are going to have a baby…our baby…oh I love you so so much my love, my heart, my wife, now the mother of my child…" said Arthur unable to contain the happiness in him kissing Merlyn all over her face and wiping the happy tears from her cheeks.

"We have to find a midwife…"

"Yes. Gaius thinks I am a month pregnant but a midwife can confirm."

"Oh my God this is the best news…" said Arthur grinning in happiness his hand resting on her flat stomach unable to believe there was a child growing in there.

"I am so glad you are happy. I was worried it was too soon."

"Of course I am happy Merlyn. The thought of you as my wife, pregnant with our child…it's the thought I have had for a long time." said Arthur and Merlyn blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Will we tell anyone?"

"Only after I have seen the midwife."

"Of course."

They kissed again but this was more passionate and soon hands were groping for each other and passion was rising. "Is it ok? Won't I hurt the baby?"

"Of course not Arthur. Both the baby and I are fine." said Merlyn and they kissed again which led to love making.

As Merlyn and Arthur lay dozing off, they each felt content and complete. They had the love of their life in their arms and now they were about to add to their little family. everything was amazing. nothing could go wrong now.

_**There it was. How was it? Did you like it? Merlyn in pregnant, Gwen is engaged and Morris and Julia are dating. Wow…love is in the air… **_

_**Next chapter Morgause makes her appearance with a different ending to what we all saw…**_

_**Till next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and leaving reviews, PM, follows and fav…they make my day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Merlyn stood next to her Arthur in the hall of ceremonies watching as 5 men were being knighted by Uther. A month had passed since she realized she was pregnant. She had got a midwife named Paula, an elderly charming woman who was the best there was. she ha confirmed that she was indeed pregnant!

They had next told Uther who couldn't contain himself. They had to force him to stop from throwing a feast. The midwife had said she would be in the all clear at 3 months. Morgana was next to know and she was already referring to herself as Aunt Morgana!

And talking of Morgana, she had changed her tactics on Leon opting to bond with him on his love for weaponry. Everything was moving forward well. Morgana was just worried Uther may deny her wanting her to marry a prince.

"Arise, sir Vidor knight of Camelot. Arise Sir Caradoc knight of Camelot." Uther said laying his sword on each of their shoulders. Then they all raised and stood before the king. "You have been accorded a great honor but with that honor come great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the knight's code. You have pledged to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies those values than my son, Arthur. (He looked at Arthur with pride) Follow his example and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

Then Merlyn heard sounds of fighting outside. The knights drew their swords when a knight entered and walked up to them. Merlyn looked at Arthur and he wore a look of surprise and intrigue on his face.

The knight threw down a gauntlet at Arthur's feet. Arthur looked at the knight and then picked the gauntlet accepting the challenge. "I accept your challenge. If I am to face you in combat, do me the curtsy of revealing your identity."

The knight removed the helmet and Merlyn along with the other people gasped. It was a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes much like Morgana's. "My name is Morgause."

**xxx**

Arthur paced with his father in the council chambers. "I have searched the records going back more than 300 years. I could find nothing to say a woman cannot issue a challenge."

"There must be a way to put a stop to this." said his father.

"According to the knight's rules, it appears her challenge is perfectly valid."

"It seems there is nothing we can do." said Arthur though he had hoped there was some way to get out of this. He couldn't fight this woman.

"We don't know anything about this woman! I will not let you face her in combat."

"I accepted the challenge. If I refuse to fight, it will be seen as an act of cowardice."

"She killed 5 guards. You should not underestimate her."

"I cannot demand that my knights uphold the code then be seen to break it myself. I must face her tomorrow." Arthur said as his final say and went back to his chambers.

**xxx**

Merlyn walked up to Arthur and stood before him. He was seated on the chair. "Do you know why she might challenge you?" she asked softly.

"I am the king's son. Perhaps she felt she would prove herself." he said. His logic was believable. She had seen her share of men and boys who did that just to prove their worth.

"You don't want to fight her." Merlyn said in a matter of fact way.

"I don't but I have no choice. If I refuse to fight her, I am a coward. If I kill her what am I then?" Merlyn was silent. She didn't trust this woman. She seemed to be after something. "What is it?" asked Arthur seeing the look on her face.

"I am worried. Beside me and Morgana, you have never fought another woman. What if you hesitate and she uses that to her advantage?"

"Do you think she will defeat me?"

"No. You are the best fighter in Camelot but she is a woman. You are a compassionate and protective man in nature so you will feel obliged to not hurt her. That is my only concern."

Arthur sighed and he took her and sat her in his lap. "I will try to fight to my best and hope I come out the winner."

"I hope so. I need you around. He needs you around." said Merlyn looking at her stomach. Arthur smiled laying his arm on her stomach. It was large and warm and Merlyn looked at him lovingly. "I love you." Arthur whispered his breath hot against her lips and the 2 shared a passionate kiss. Amy felt hot and tingly all over whenever they touched and kissed. They continued to kiss and he lifted her as if she weighed nothing at all and deposited her on the bed. The kissing soon led to passionate lovemaking. Arthur had found he couldn't get enough of his lovely wife.

xxx

The next day, Morris helped Arthur to prepare the tournament. "You will be fine Arthur. Relax." said Merlyn kissing him softly then she went to the stands and took her seat beside Morgana.

Uther stood up and said, "The fight is by the knight's code. And to the death. Begin." Arthur and the woman began to fight. Arthur managed to disarm Morgause but allowed her to pick up her sword. It was clear to everyone he didn't want to kill her. He was toying with her. Then Morgause disarmed him and pressed her sword to his chest.

Merlyn's heart beat faster. What was the woman going to do? Was this woman going to kill Arthur? She would not allow that to happen.

"Make me a promise and I will spare your life." said Morgause.

Arthur asked, "What is it you ask?"

"Come with me 3 days hence and accept the challenge I set you." she said.

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide. Do I have your word that you will accept no matter what?"

He had no choice unless he wanted to be killed. "You have my word." He agreed and the woman let him go.

xxx

Arthur went to his chambers. He felt humiliated for having lost even though he knew he was to blame. He didn't really want to hurt the woman.

"It's ok Arthur. Everyone could see you were hesitant, that you didn't want to kill her." said Merlyn as she massaged his shoulders.

Arthur loved it when she massaged him like that and took care of him. "But I could have been killed too."

"I wouldn't have allowed it." Merlyn said with conviction and Arthur knew she meant it.

"You always know what to say, to make me feel better…" Arthur said looking at Merlyn with wonder.

"You are the same to me Arthur." Merlyn whispered against his lips and they kissed. Arthur pulled her into his lap holding her.

"So you accepted the challenge?"

"I had to. I have to honor it."

"I know."

"Are you ok with it?" he asked looking at her caressing her back gently.

"I am only ok with it if I come with you."

"What! I can't let you come. What if you are in danger? What if she uses you in her challenge like what Anhora did? Beside you are pregnant!"

"I am pregnant and not an invalid. I can take care of myself Arthur. You know that." Arthur sighed. He knew it was true. He tried to convince her to remain behind but the woman was stubborn.

"Fine." He said with a sigh and she grinned. "Should we tell Morgana? It is her mother too."

"We will tell her when we come back."

xxx

Next day, Arthur led his horse to the drawbridge gate where he saw Morgause readying her horse. "Congratulations on your victory. You are a skilled swordsman." He said. _No she is a woman. So it has to be swordswoman?_ "Woman…swordswoman."

Morgause walked to him and stood in front of his horse. "You have a beautiful horse. I shall expect to see you 3 days hence."

"How will I find you?"

"When the time comes you will know your way." _What? She was so mysterious. Did this woman have magic? _

"If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I am going."

"The path you must follow will come clear to you." she said mounting her horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't." he said.

"You showed yourself to be a man of honor. You inherited that trait from your mother." _What!_ His curiosity peeked. "You knew my mother?"

"I knew her very well." said the woman before she rode off.

"Wait!" he needed to know what she knew but she was already gone. He always wanted to know his mother. His father told him nothing about her.

xxx

Merlyn went to Morgana's chambers to visit her. She found Morgana in her chambers looking to be in deep thought. She saw a beautiful gold bracelet on Morgana's hand. "Where did you get that Mo?"

"Morgause gave me."

"Morgause? Why?"

"I don't know. She said it will help me sleep. I slept better last night than I ever did."

"Is it magical?"

"I don't know. It might be." Merlyn nodded and let it go.

**xxx**

"And what is to be the nature of this challenge?" Uther demanded to Arthur.

"She didn't say but I gave her my word that I would accept it no matter what."

"You should never have made such a promise. You have no idea what she might ask you."

"She had her sword to my chest. I had no choice. Morgause said she knew my mother." he said softly.

"She told you this? Obviously she is lying. She is playing on your affections for your mother to lure you into a trap."

"That makes no sense. She spared my life."

"It confirms my suspicions. I believe Morgause is an enchantress. How else could she have defeated you?"

"Not everything that goes wrong is caused by magic father. I don't believe she was using it."

"And you would know for certain if she were? Under no circumstances will you go to meet her or accept this challenge."

"I gave my word."

"I don't care what was said to her. You will remain in Camelot. You are expecting a child for god sake!"

"I want to hear what she knows about my mother."

"She knows nothing. She is lying. You will not go to her. I forbid it."

"So I am to break my word?" he said in disbelief. That only led him to be locked in his chambers but he knew he was going to find a way to go there.

xxx

Merlyn walked to her and Arthur's chambers and was surprised to see guards outside it. They curtsied as she passed and she opened the door. Arthur was sitting by the window with a sword in his hand. The sun shone on his features and he looked so handsome in a red tunic top and black trousers. He smiled when he saw her and she returned it.

"Why are they guards outside our door?" she asked amused.

"My father has confined me to our chambers and has forbidden me to accepting Morgause's challenge." He said walking up and standing in front of her.

"Maybe he has a point Arthur. You don't know what she might ask you to do."

"I gave her my word."

"There is more to it than that is there?" she said looking at him. Arthur was again amazed how much she knew him.

"She knows my mother." Merlyn looked up surprised. "She said she knows her well. All my life, I have heard of her. No one talks about her. No one tells me about her. I just want to know her. What she was like, what she liked, what kind of a person she was."

"I understand." She said. She knew because she had always pestered her dad for stories about her mother and she had lost her mother. Arthur hadn't known his.

"Will you help me?"

"You want us to sneak out don't you?" he just looked at her hopefully. "I will go and get supplies."

"Thank you." he said and they shared a kiss. She left the chambers, went and got some food, water and what was needed then shifted to their room. she had been worried at first that her magic would hurt the baby but realized it didn't affect it. if anything, her magic protected it.

xxx

Arthur was startled when Merlyn suddenly appeared in the room. She rarely did that. "I couldn't be seen with all this I have."

Arthur nodded. "I don't mind. You don't have to come with me love."

"I know but I want to. I know how hard this is for you. I want to be there for you." Merlyn said and his heart tugged at the love he saw in her eyes. Arthur couldn't resist. He took Merlyn in his arms hugged her close to him and then kissed her lovingly.

"Do you have your sword?" Merlyn asked and Arthur nodded. "Hold on tight." Merlyn whispered softly and then she shifted them. Arthur felt a pull in his navel and they landed in the stables.

"That was so cool, uncomfortable, but amazing." Merlyn smiled. They took their horses, saddled and they rode off. As they rode, Arthur's horse seemed to have a mind of its own then they realized Morgause must have used magic on it. It was leading them.

"What if she challenges you to something you don't want?" Arthur felt a shiver at the thought of Morgause wanting him to hurt Merlyn.

"It won't be easy. I am not expecting it to be."

"You will do it?"

"It is a matter of honor but if it comes to you, I will break it." they rode on being careful as they were in Odin's territory. They were attacked none the less and Merlyn used her magic and defeated the men.

They decided to rest for the night. They made a campfire. They cuddled and talked softly. "I am glad you are here with me."

Merlyn smiled. "I promised that on our wedding didn't I?"

"Yes my wife. You did." Arthur said. Merlyn grinned at the use of the word wife.

"Do you think your father knows we left?"

"I believe so. He never could resist checking up on me."

"That is because you always escaped." They shared a laugh. "I hope she tells you about your mother." Merlyn said softly.

"I hope so too." Arthur said then turned to Merlyn. He trailed his hands on her smooth cheek down to her neck watching as her eyes got darker and her lips parted almost unconsciously. He groaned and leaned captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"Arthur…" Merlyn moaned. "I want you." said Arthur nipping at her neck.

"We…we are outside…" gasped Merlyn but pulling him closer not away. Arthur smiled knowing she had given in already. They ended up making hot passionate love under the star lit sky.

"I have always wanted to do this with you."

"Sex on the forest floor?"

"Under the stars. I love you."

"I love you too." said Merlyn feeling tired. They slept close together sharing heat and comfort.

xxx

Next morning, they proceeded till they came to a lake with a waterfall. "What? Is it a dead end?"

"I am not sure." The horse went on and Merlyn followed. There was a pathway like a tunnel behind the waterfall that led to a castle.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around. The chamber was empty except for an axe on a block of wood.

"Now what?" said Arthur picking then axe and hitting the stump." "Looks like there is no one here." she said looking around.

"You kept your promise." Merlyn looked around and saw Morgause in a red dress her hair let down in waves looking different from the knight persona she had in Camelot.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?"

"Place your head on the block." Morgause picked the axe.

Merlyn's heart beat in her chest. No. Arthur couldn't die here. She had helped him leave Camelot. She would never be able to live with the guilt. She loved him and couldn't lose him. Their baby would never know its father. No… Arthur hesitated.

"You gave me your word you would do anything I asked.

"No Arthur. Please." said Merlyn. She was scared for him. Arthur looked at her, his blue eyes sending an apology, reassurance and love. Arthur placed his head on the block.

"No. What are you doing? I won't let you do this!" Merlyn cried looking at Morgause. Morgause raised the axe as if to strike. Merlyn was ready to use her magic when Morgause put down the axe. What was she playing at?

"You have shown that you are truly a man of your word. Arthur Pendragon and for that I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

xxx

Arthur was surprised when the woman didn't kill him. "You said you knew my mother. Tell me all that you know about her." he said. He was eager to hear about her. To get to know his mother.

"Perhaps you would like to see her."

"I want that more than anything."

"As you wish." She said. Arthur turned to Merlyn who just stood and watched. He felt a sense of security that she was there. She had magic too and would be able to protect him from harm if needed just like he would protect her. They were a team and he couldn't wait to make her his officially though right now, he had to see his mother. He watched as Morgause prepared her spell.

"Are you sure you want to do this Arthur?" Merlyn asked him.

"Yes. I need to do this for me." he said and she held his hand and squeezed it gently in reassurance and comfort.

"It is time. Close your eye." He did and he vaguely heard Morgause chanting then he heard a voice calling him.

He opened his eyes and saw a woman. He instantly knew it was his mother. First they were similar looking like everyone said. The woman was a beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes and a petite frame like Merlyn's. He also felt the warmth he felt when he thought of his mother. "Arthur."

"Mother."

"My son." said his mother coming to embrace him. He felt exhilarated, like all his life he had waited for thus. He felt complete. "When I held you, you were a tiny baby. I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life." She said.

"I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It was our birth that caused you to die."

"our? You and whom?" asked Ygraine surprised.

"Morgana my twin sister. Don't you remember her?"

"No. I had one child Arthur and that was you." Merlyn and Arthur were stunned.

"But…no. I have a sister Morgana."

"Uther… of course."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

"What happened mother?"

"It is better left in the past."

"Please."

"Your father, he was desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end but I couldn't conceive." '_what!_'

"But how was I born? Tell me."

"Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorcereress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born of magic."

"That's not true."

"I am sorry Arthur. Your father has deceived you as he deceived me. to create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

"No."

"He sacrificed my life so that the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son, nor any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly. I don't know Morgana. You have to ask your father. Do not let this knowledge change you, and just so you know, I approve of your choice. She is perfect for you. Keep her close." said his mother and then she disappeared.

"No! Bring her back!"

"I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever. I am truly sorry you learnt the of your mother's fate this way."

**xxx**

The journey back to Camelot was a silent one. Arthur was angry and Merlyn didn't know how to calm him. She too was angry. All the people Uther had killed…all because it was his fault.

Then there was an issue of Morgana. If she wasn't Arthur's sister….who was she? Did she have another mother? Why had Uther lied? She was afraid of what Arthur was going to do. He looked ready to murder. She tried to comfort him as much as she could. He didn't send her away yet he didn't say anything. They got to the courtyard. Arthur got off his horse, took his sword and stormed off.

"Arthur, what are you going to do?" he didn't respond but kept going. As she made to follow him, Gaius walked to her.

"Merlyn, where have you been? I am relieved to see you safe. Uther was worried. Where is Arthur?"

Merlyn sighed and motioned for Gaius to follow her to somewhere private. "Arthur was born of magic wasn't he? Uther used magic." she stated then looked at Gaius.

"Merlyn…"

"All these people he has executed… he is as guilty as they are. He sacrificed Arthur's mother. He as good as murdered her. How could you not tell me? I knew there was a reason he feared and hated magic so. It was all to ease his guilt!"

"I feared what Arthur would do if he ever found out."

"Oh he has found out now." She spat out. "What about Morgana. Is she truly Arthur's twin?" "She has her own mother, the same mother of Morgause. She and Morgause are sister." Merlyn was stunned at the revelations and then she just shook her head.

"Excuse me." she said and she rushed up the steps. She had to stop Arthur from whatever he was going to do.

**Arthur and Uther**

Arthur stormed in the council chambers where his father was. Seeing his father he felt a rage he had never felt before. "Arthur. Where have you been? I have had search parties out looking for you." said Uther in surprise at seeing his son. Arthur just stared at him. He pretends to care yet he cares for nothing but himself.

"Arthur?" Uther could see something was wrong. His son's jaw was clenched, his blue eyes like steel. He looked like he was trying to hold himself. What was going on?

"I know. I know what you did to my mother." Arthur said softly but in a deadly voice which was shaking slightly with emotion.

"Leave us. No one is to enter." Uther said to Sir Leon who exited. He had feared this day would come."What are you talking about?" Uther said fear in his heart.

"You were so desperate for an heir. You were prepared to use magic."

"Did Morgause tell you this? She is lying." Uther tried to dismiss it.

"My mother is dead because of your arrogance and selfishness. Her blood is in your hands."

"No. That is not true. Morgause would have you believe that."

"That is what fuels your hatred for those who practice magic. Rather than blame yourself for what you did, you blame them!"

"You would believe a sorcerer's lies over the word of your own father? I can only think Morgause enchanted you."

"See? When something goes wrong, you are always blaming the sorcerer and not ready to admit the truth! You are weak! A murderer! You hunted her kind like animals! How many have you condemned to death to ease your guilt?"

"Those who practice magic will stop at nothing to destroy us. I have only done what is necessary to protect this kingdom."

"You speak of nobility and honor. You are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar."

"I am your king and your father. You will show me some respect."

"Someone once told me, respect it to be earned not demanded. You have done nothing worth my respect! I have asked you about my mother but you refused. You hid her memory from me because of your guilt. You have closed your heart to even your own son because of what you did! I can see it in your eyes. You may lie to my face like the coward you are, but I can see it. You murdered her all for your love of the crown. Then you lied to me and Morgana. Yes. I know about that too. She is not really my twin is she? My mother gave birth to me. You lied to us all our lives! You will pay." He said and dropped his gauntlet.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Pick it up." Arthur said in a deadly voice.

"Arthur, I implore you. Think about what you are doing."

"Pick it up." he repeated.

"I will not fight you."

Arthur drew his sword. "If you choose not to defend yourself, I will strike you where you stand."

"You are my son. You will not strike an unarmed man."

"I no longer think myself as your son."

"Then strike me down." Arthur struck. Uther parried shocked. "I don't want to fight you."

Arthur continued to fight. He just wanted to end this man. "Arthur, stop this." He didn't want to. If he died, he would join his mother. If this man died, peace will finally return. His Merlyn can finally live in peace and not fear. He was the cause of everything. He was just a weak coward man who was unable to accept responsibility.

xxx

Merlyn rushed to the council chambers as fast as she could. Many servants looked wondering why she was so frantic but she paid them no heed. She was blocked by Sir Leon. "The king has forbidden anyone to enter."

"They will kill each other in there! Please." she said desperately. Sir Leon hesitated then he let her through having heard the clang of swords meeting. She opened the door and saw Uther disarmed and Arthur ready to strike.

"Arthur, don't. I know you don't want to do that!" she cried. As much as she wanted Uther dead, she knew Arthur would never forgive himself if he killed his father, his last parent?

"My mother died because of him. Maybe he even killed Morgana's mother too!"

"Killing your father won't bring them back. You have lost one parent. Do you really want to lose another by your own hand?"

"Listen to her Arthur." _what a coward!_

"You heard what my mother said. After everything he has done do you believe he deserves to live? He executes those who use magic and yet he used it himself. He sought it out and when he had to pay the price, he became a coward! He used his power to condemn the innocent. He abused it! I will put an end to that!"

Merlyn went and held him forcing him to look at her. His blue eyes were clouded with anger, rage, betrayal… "Look at me Arthur. I know it hurts now. I know you are angry but he is your father. No matter what he did, he is your father. This won't bring your mother back or make you feel better. Remember what she said to you Arthur, that she was proud of you, that you shouldn't let this knowledge change you. You are not a murderer. You are kind hearted fair and just. Please, put the sword down for me and for her."

xxx

Arthur looked into the blue eyes of his wife pleading to him and he broke down. He let go of his sword and it falls with a clank on the floor and he hugged her close to him. She just held him, whispering words of comfort for him. She was his life line. Everything he had known, what he had been told, what he had thought he knew of his father was a lie. He had spent his life modeling himself after his father, wanting to be like him, wanting to have his respect only to find he was a coward, a hypocrite, a liar, a tyrant and a murderer. It was hard to swallow. He wondered how Morgana will take to this.

He calmed down and looked at his father.

"Arthur…"

"Swear to me, look me in the eyes and tell me I was not conceived of magic." he said. Uther opened his mouth tempted to lie. He knew if he told the truth, he would have lost his son's respect and trust forever but if he lied, how would he be able to look at his son.

Arthur closed his eyes in pain squeezing Merlyn's hand. "My son…you mean more to me than anything… I was tricked into…"

"Do not lie to me. You were told that for a life to be created one had to be lost. In your arrogance, you thought it would be a servant's did you? When it was mother, you decided all sorcerers were evil. You killed men, women, and children because _you_ made the decision to trade my life for someone else's. Even if it had been a servant to have died, they are human too with feeling like us. You disgust me." said Arthur..

"Where is Morgana's mother?" he asked his blue eyes like steel.

"She died." Said Uther and Arthur stared at him before he turned and left with his wife.

xxx

Merlyn looked at Uther. He suddenly looked old and defeated. "You have to understand. I wanted a child. I had an affair. I am not proud of it. Morgana was the result. I didn't know when I went to Nimueh. She deceived me."

"I know." said Merlyn. Uther looked up at her. "Some time back, your son Arthur was bitten by the questing beast. He was set to die. I couldn't let him die. I sought the help of someone named Nimueh and I exchanged my life for his." She said looking dead at Uther who looked surprised.

"When I returned, Arthur was well and recovering. I went to bed thinking it would be my last day. It wasn't. Instead of taking my life, Nimueh had taken Gaius'. She had tricked me. I sought her out, battled her, in the end I exchange her life for Gaius."

"You see, sorcerers are evil! They seek to destroy us…"

"That is where you are wrong Uther. Magic is a tool just like sword. I can take a sword and slaughter innocent people with it. Tell me Uther, if your wife had been killed by a knight with a sword, would you have banned it? Nimueh used her magic for evil but does that mean magic is bad? Magic can be used to heal, to make rains fall when there is a drought, to protect the kingdom from harm, to make plants and food grow for the people, to see the future and magic can also be used to kill, maim, torment and cause harm. Because of your own guilt you disregarded that. You condemned thousands of innocent people some who were even your friends and allies. You are weak Uther, a coward who instead of facing up to what he had done, decided to hide and blame someone else. Nimueh is dead. I killed her. She is the one you should have gone after. Have a good day." Merlyn said and she left leaving Uther slumped in his chair.

Uther had known this day would come but in his arrogance he had thought his son would listen to him and his lies. He had never seen Arthur the way he was when he stormed into the chambers. He had seen hate, anger, resentment before but never from his son despite how hard he was on him. His son had always thrived to make him proud now, Arthur looked at him in disdain. He could imagine the look Morgana would wear when she realized the truth. He realized he could lose both his children at once.

Merlyn was right and so was Arthur and Gaius. He was a coward blaming others for his mistake, killing innocent people. He couldn't go back now. He didn't want to appear weak. He had to make it right with his son. He had to.

xxx

Merlyn entered the chambers and found Arthur standing by the window looking outside. There was tension in him and Merlyn felt for him. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. She just knew she would be there for him and help him heal.

Merlyn walked to him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Arthur turned at the feel of her slender arms around him and took her in his arms holding her close, burying his face in her hair breathing her in her scent comforting and soothing him. They stood there not talking just giving and receiving comfort and love.

There was a knock on the door and Merlyn sighed slipping from his arms to open the door. It was Gwen looking at her with concern. "Gwen."

'My lady I heard what happened though it is hushed. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not at the moment. Just bring some lunch but we should not be disturbed even by the king himself." She said and Gwen nodded. "Tell Morris."

"Yes my lady." Merlyn smiled and she closed and locked the door.

She walked to Arthur and he reached for her, his lips descending on her in a passionate hot kiss. "Arthur?" she said questioningly then she moaned as she felt his lips on her neck.

"I need you Merlyn. I need love you, to worship you, to forget, I need to stop thinking about this…" said Arthur punctuating his words with a kiss. Merlyn sighed giving in knowing he needed her. His hands reached behind her and began to open her dress expertly. She felt the dress loosen. He began to kiss her shoulders and skin as it was exposed to him. The dress loosened enough to fall down in a pool at her feet. Their lovemaking was intense.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Arthur softly lying on his side his arms around her worrying over her and the baby.

"No. I am not made of glass Arthur."

"You are pregnant."

"Then baby felt daddy's passion. I am fine love. We both are."

"I love you."

"I love you too." said Merlyn kissing him. Arthur just lay there running his hands on the soft skin enjoying being with her. "Are you hungry?" he asked softly. "No. Are you?" "No." there was silence.

"You know when I was a young boy before you came, I was about 7 years old, I had a friend. He was a commoner. We met at the market. We would play swords together. It was the best time I ever had before you came. Then one day, he showed me something." Arthur's voice was soft and lost in memory.

"He made fireworks. I was awed at that. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I liked it. He would do that when we were alone showing me tricks, when I hurt myself he would heal me. Then one day, he didn't come to where we used to meet." His voice was now thick with emotion.

"I waited and he didn't come. for 2 days he didn't come back. When I went to his house, I was told he was gone."

"Oh Arthur…" "He had been seen doing magic. My father had sentenced him and his whole family to die. They had been killed."

Merlyn gently wiped his tears. Her heart broke for him. "He was my friend. He had never harmed me. His magic had healed my leg. His magic had entertained us but he was killed. Father locked me in my chambers for the whole day as punishment of not reporting him." said Arthur then he looked up at

Merlyn looking into her eyes. "He killed innocent people Merlyn. People who he suspected some without even proof like Gwen's father all because of my mother. I don't understand Merlyn. I can't understand how someone could do that."

"It's ok Arthur. You can't understand because you are not like him. You are not vengeful and filled with fear and hate. Your father without doubt loved your mother so much. He wanted a son. He didn't think your mother would die. The grief when he thought he had killed her was too much for him perhaps."

"That is no excuse. He shouldn't have done that. All the attacks on Camelot have been his fault. All of them." he turned to her.

"I love you Merlyn. You are my love, my heart and my soul."

"I love you too Arthur."

_**Thank you for reading. Chapter was long right? I know… hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I know I left Morgana's reaction out. That is up to you. How do you want Morgana to react to the news that she was not Arthur's twin after all? That she had a mother who was alive till she was almost 13 but she never got to see her? **_

_**How do you want Uther to act after this? Can the rifts ever be mended?**_

_**Originally I wanted Uther's health deterioration to start now. **_

_**Till next time!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hello everyone! Hope you are all fine and not too angry for late update! This is more Morgana centric chapter.  
><strong>

**Read and enjoy!**

Merlyn took a deep breath before she knocked gently on Morgana's chamber door. After knocking a second time, she heard Morgana's voice allowing her in. She gently opened the door and entered. She saw Morgana standing by her window, her arms around herself and the sun's hue on her. She was dressed in a red dress her hair let down wavy and pinned from her face by a gold brooch. She looked the epitome of a Camelot princess.

That only changed when she turned around. Morgana looked a sight. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked tired and worn. Merlyn felt her heart go to the girl she had come to see as her honorary sister and closest friend.

"Morgana, are you alright?" asked Merlyn and even to her, the question seemed stupid and hollow. How could Morgana be alright?

"No. I am not Merlyn. I cant believe I had a mother Merlyn. A mother I never knew, a family I never knew because he lied. He lied to me, to you, to Arthur." said Morgana

"We will get past this Mo. We will."

"How? How do we do it huh? For my whole life I have been lied to Merlyn. I was told I had a mother who had died, that Arthur was my brother!"

"He is still your brother. That doesn't change." said Merlyn

"Yes he is but it doesn't change that I was cheated out of a life with my mother and sister. Why didn't he just let me go? Why didn't he let my mother raise me? He already had his precious heir didn't he? Why did he take me?"

"Morgana…" said Merlyn at a loss at what to do or say to make her feel better. she was still mourning and in loss.

"I always wondered you know," said Morgana in a much calmer voice. "I mean Arthur and I are different. We don't really share any similarities…"

"Except for your stubborn streak." said Merlyn trying to inject some humor. It worked. Morgana chuckled.

"Yeah that." said Morgana then she came and sat on the bed. "Growing up, I wished for a mother, a mother figure to guide me, to give me advice and to hug me when I needed it. Then you came. You certainly weren't my mother, but I had someone, a female there for me who I could trust and talk to. Merlyn, my mother was alive. She was there alive and I never knew her." said Morgana tears streaming down her cheeks. Merlyn could only comfort her hoping she would feel better.

xxx

Arthur watched as Merlyn twirled with the food on her plate but none making it to her mouth. "Merlyn, are you alright?" he asked gently. Merlyn looked up at him and he could see the dimness in her blue eyes. "Talk to me my love."

"I am worried about Morgana Arthur. she is not doing alright at all."

Arthur sighed. "I know what you mean. I didn't know my mother because she was dead. Her mother was alive for more than half her life. I know what it means to long fro a mother." God knows how many times he had wished his mother had been around especially when Uther acted too harsh on him or was not around.

"She is barely eating. Julia said so and she spends her time looking at her bracelet."

"It's the only link she has to her family." said Arthur gently and Merlyn nodded. Arthur reached out and took Merlyn's hand gently. "Hey, we will do all our best to help her. She will pull through this. That much I know."

"I hope so."

"Now eat up love. Our baby needs the food ok?" Merlyn nodded and began eating.

They had taken to eating all their meals alone. They invited Morgana but she declined most times. None of them could bare being in the presence of Uther. Uther himself barely left his quarters. He only did to perform royal duties. Often times, he could feel Uther's eyes on him. Looking at his father (when he wasn't looking of course) he could see a broken man. A man who no longer had a future, whose dreams were shattered but he felt no pity.

If he hadn't lied and done so many despicable things, he might have forgiven him. Now…he didn't know if could ever forgive his father let alone trust him ever again.

Xxx

Merlyn was sitting on a settee in her chambers talking to Gwen. At least not everything was gloomy in Camelot. Gwen and Lance were going on well with a wedding et in 2 months time.

There was a knock on the door. It was Morgana. "May I speak with you privately?" said Morgana. Merlyn nodded concerned and signaled for Gwen to leave. Gwen left closing the door behind her.

"Morgana?"

"I came to tell you that I am leaving."

"What?" said Merlyn stunned. Of all the things she had expected!

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? Where are you going?" asked Merlyn alarmed.

"I am going to try and find Morgause…"

"What! Morgana no…"

"She is my sister Merlyn, a sister I never knew and she is the one who can tell me about my mother."

"How do you know she can be trusted?"

"She told you and Arthur the truth didn't she? She didn't kill you and she gave me this bracelet that makes me not have nightmares." _Ok Morgana was making some pretty good points here_. "She is a good person. Beside its not like I am leaving forever. I am just going for a week or so."

"I don't like this Morgana."

"I am still going. My mind is made up."

Merlyn sighed. Damn that stubborn streak. "Do you know where to find her?"

"She said should I need her, I will find my way." Merlyn thought back to what had happened when they had gone looking for Morgause. Morgause had charmed Arthur's horse. Maybe she had charmed the bracelet in the same way.

Merlyn sighed and went to Morgana. "I am not going to say I like you going away but I understand the need to know your sister and find out about your mother. I just, please be careful and come back. We need you here too." said Merlyn.

"I know. I will be back. Will you let Arthur know?"

"You wont wait until he is back?" asked Merlyn. Arthur had gone for a hunt. He needed some time to unwind and just be free. She couldn't join him because of her condition (he had insisted).

"I cannot wait. The early I go, the sooner I come back." Merlyn nodded and took her coat. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to escort you of course and no I will not be alone. Its not like I can escape the knights even if I wanted to. Arthur ordered them to stay on my heel." said Merlyn with distaste and Morgana laughed.

"That is Arthur for you."

Merlyn left her chambers with Morgana and went to take her horse. With her was Sir Leon and Sir Charles.

Morgana and Leon rode in front talking. Things were going really well with the 2. They hadn't kissed yet but Morgana said they were close to… it was clear Leon felt strongly for Morgana and she for him and that alone told her Morgana would be back. If not for her and Arthur, then for Leon.

Hugging Morgana goodbye was painful. Even if she was going to come back, it still hurt a lot to see her go.

Xxx

"Do you think Morgana found her? Morgause I mean?" asked Merlyn as she looked out the dark night. Arthur walked across the room and circled his arms around Merlyn's waist feeling her still flat stomach wondering briefly how a little life was in there, a life they had created.

"I should hope she did."

"I miss her."

"We all do." Merlyn turned and looked at Arthur in surprise. "Hey we may tease each other a lot but she is my sister. I miss her presence even though all she lives for is to embarrass and tease me." said Arthur and they laughed.

"I hope she finds what she seeks and comes home soon."

The 2 of them looked outside at the cool night and hoped Morgana was safe and sound. She would be back and when she came back she will be healed.

**There it is. How was it? I know Morgana went to see Morgause. I promise you Morgana will not be evil in this. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

A month had passed since the departure of Morgana and Merlyn missed her a lot. The mood in the castle had been very tense and withdrawn for the first week. A lot had happened since then of course.

Before Morgana had gone to find her sister, she had passed through Uther's chambers and had done something Merlyn had thought was stupid at the time but was probably what was best for even her. Morgana had told Uther she had magic. A week after Morgana left, she was called by the king. Merlyn remembered the day well.

_Merlyn knocked gently and opened the door to the king's chambers. The rooms were as she remembered them but the man inside was not. He looked pale with red rimmed eyes and looked thinner… in one word, he looked broken._  
><em>"Uther." Merlyn said coolly. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the haunted look in the king's eyes when she addressed him in that tone.<em>  
><em>"Please sit." He said motioning at the chair before him. Merlyn sat down. "How are you?" asked Uther as manner of conversation.<em>  
><em>"What do you think?" she said looking at him and he sighed.<em>  
><em>"I understand you are angry at me."<em>  
><em>"With reason."<em>  
><em>"Yes. I only wanted what was best for my children."<em>  
><em>"What was best? Lying to them? Killing the very people that helped ypu have a son? What did you want them to do when they found out? Hug you? I am not surprised Morgana wants to leave."<em>  
><em>"She told you. Do you know what else she told me? That she has magic." said Uther in a harsh laugh. "My daughter has magic."<em>  
><em>Merlyn was stunned that Morgana had told Uther but she knew Morgana. Morgana was impulsive and combine that with her temper you get a dynamite.<em>  
><em>"Yes, she does and yet she is still Morgana, the loving, princess that she always was."<em>  
><em>"You know?"<em>  
><em>"Yes. She told me. the windows blowing and the fire that started in her rooms was her magic manifesting. You can imagine the fear she had that her father was going to have her executed!"<em>  
><em>"I would never have killed my daughter!"<em>  
><em>"Really? So tell me what would you have done? Confined her to her chambers to hide her shameful secret while you continued to murder her kind? Is that it?"<em>  
><em>Uther remained quiet. <em>_"Look, I didn't come here to fight you. you had your reasons which I don't agree with. Morgana has magic, I have magic. Yes. I have magic and have been saving your son's life for a long time and yes Arthur knows too. You know what he said when I told him? That he loved him and he was grateful for what I had done for him and Camelot. Unlike you. Excuse me." said Merlyn rising to leave._

_"I always suspected you had magic. After all your father did."_

_"What?" said Merlyn stunned. "My father had magic?" asked Merlyn stunned. Just how many secrets did this man have?_  
><em>"Please sit." Said Uther and Merlyn sat.<em>

_"I knew your father long back. We were very close as you know. Your father was a dragon Lord." "Dragon Lord?"_  
><em>"Yes. He had special magic allowing him to control dragons. They obeyed his commands. There were many like him and with his help, I was able to claim Camelot. He was my closest friends. However when I was betrayed by Nimueh and I banned magic, I gave him a choice. To stay here in Camelot as my right hand man but never do magic again or go on the run. In return to saving his life, he would bring me the great dragon. He did as everything he knew was here in Camelot. He gave the dragon to me and swore never to do magic."<em>  
><em>"Just like Gaius?"<em>  
><em>"Yes. Just like Gaius only I made him a knight and gave him lands."<em>  
><em>"Would you have killed him had he chose to run?"<em>  
><em>"I do not know." said Uther then he raised his face, "I know I have done so many things. I have been reflecting and I know Ygraine would have never wanted me to be like this. I needed someone to blame and in doing so, I did a lot of damage." Merlyn was surprised Uthre was accepting guilt. For a man so arrogant, that had to be the hardest thing he could do. "You could still make it right."<em>  
><em>"Not I. Arthur will. I know he will."<em>  
><em>"You are leaving him to clean up your messes?" asked Merlyn but she knew that even though Uther had seen the error of his ways, there was no way he was going to say it in front of the kingdom. He was too proud for that.<em>  
><em>"He will do a better job than me. Could you tell him to come to my chambers tomorrow night?"<em>  
><em>"I will but I don't know whether he will agree."<em>  
><em>"Please urge him to." "I will do my best."<em>

Even now, she was still reeling from the revelation. Her father had been a dragon Lord. That was where she had got her magic from. She wondered why her father had never told her. given her own magic, she was sure she would never have told anyone. She knew her mother didn't know since they had met after the great purge.

When she had asked Gaius, he had told her since her father was gone, the powers had passed to her. the powers of the dragon Lord passed to the first son but if there was no son, they passed to the first child.  
>"<em>How am I to learn a power that no one else know? How am I to be able to control a dragon?"<em>  
><em>"You will know when you need to. from what I know, it comes from within. It is like a command. You have to say it with meaning to the dragon and it will listen to you." Gaius had said.<em>

When she had told Arthur, he had been stunned. "Is there something you cant do my love?"  
>"Hmm…maybe…" she said coyly and he laughed.<p>

Arthur had gone to see his father after a lot of pestering from her to go and hear his father out. She knew he had gone hoping to get more secrets. To her surprise, he had returned with the Camelot seal. His father had relinquished the throne to Arthur.

Apparently after all he had done, he didn't deserve the throne and for the first time in Arthur's life, Uther had apologized and complimented him.

Merlyn's heart broke when Arthur said, "He told me he loved me Merlyn, that he was proud of me. Why hasn't he ever said that to me? Why?"  
>"He is a proud man Arthur. You are an amazing man and it just took him some time to admit it." the next day, an official council meeting was held with Arthur holding the seal.<p>

On another note, Gwen and Lancelot had got married 2 weeks after Morgana left. Apparently they couldn't wait anymore. They had a small ceremony. She gave Gwen a beautiful white dress and she had looked so beautiful. Merlyn could see the love between the 2 and she was glad they had found Lance. They were meant to be.

Morris and Julie were there and Julie was Gwen's maid of honor. They too were going strong given the stares they shared throughout the bonding ceremony.

Merlyn was content. She had the love of her life who was now king and was sure to change the laws in the future and bring Camelot to its golden age, Uther knew of her magic and she not on her way to the pyre, her baby was growing perfectly and what more could she want? Well one thing…for Morgana to return and for the cravings to end.

She had recently stopped vomiting and now as if she had taken a sudden turn, she couldn't stop eating. Currently she craved duck and honey not eaten together but yeah.

Arthur was so sweet and gentle with her. He would often talk to the baby and he had taken to calling the baby he. He said it was a son while she said it was a daughter just to oppose him. It was quite funny when she referred to the baby as 'her/she' and he said 'he/him'. She knew though whether it was a girl or a boy, Arthur was going to love this child with all he had.

They had not announced anything yet. She was 3 months and a week pregnant and soon, they would have to make it public. The midwife had assured her the danger zone had passed and she could now relax.

There was one thing though that was starting to happen. Her magic was becoming erratic. It was not noticeable but when she was angry or she wanted something, it happened or zoomed to her. Gaius told her since she was highly magical, her magic was reacting her to her high emotions. She hoped it would end soon.

As she was lost in thought, the door was opened and there was Gwen looking breathless but very excited and she said, "My lady, Morgana is back!"

**Thank you for reading. **

**I hope I filled some blanks. Arthur is now prince regent since Uther is not dead but just unfit to rule, Gwen is married and Morgana is back! **

**So how will Morgana be? Will she still be her lovely bubbly self after a month with her sister? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
